Ethan
by watercrystals
Summary: A week before Clark graduates High School, his life is changed forever when a mysterious girl gives him sole custody of the infant son he never knew existed. Clark/Lois. AU. More information inside.
1. A Baby With Brown Eyes

**Author's Notes:**Though the first 3 chapters will take place near the end of season 4 (Clark's graduation, I believe) the story itself is set roughly around the season 9 and 10 time period, though very AU. It is mainly a Clark/Lois story, with Chloe/Oliver plus Tess/Emil later on. This story came from a video I made a while ago, therefore, in the first several chapters you may notice material I don't own, such as bits of dialogue or parts of a scene, which belong to "Smallville" and its respective owners. The video was nearly 16 minutes long and covered most of chapter 1 through to 5, however, I have heavily shortened it down into a "preview" version for those who are interested. The link is in my profile. It covers a fair bit of this chapter, and snippets of what's to come. Because of this, I will be uploading the next chapter in only a few days.

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes and related subjects regarding teenage pregnancy, child abandonment, emotional distress, and health complications. Just so you know. And therefore, this story is not for children. Also, there may be the occasional spoiler, though more for earlier episodes than recent ones. I will do my best to keep this realistic, and in character, so if you notice something that seems off or needs work, please let me know. The same goes for any typos or inconsistencies you may notice.

* * *

**~ A Baby With Brown Eyes ~**

Martha and Jonathan exchanged worried glances and looked towards their son, as they stood in the kitchen while he sat at the table nearby. It was a Saturday afternoon and Clark Kent had not said a word or sentence beyond "good morning" and a few mumbled responses throughout the early hours of the day. His parents had no idea what was weighing on his mind, because they had decided to give him space.

Their teenage son had made it obvious that he wasn't feeling very talkative, anyway.

It was strange how events of over a year ago had a way of returning through memories, and bringing back confusions or worries a person once had. The event Clark re-pondered was somewhat of an unsolved mystery, which concerned him deeply. The event dated back months before he'd first met Lois Lane in a cornfield.

The incident with the cave was fresh in his mind, as Clark stared at the empty glass in his hand. He moved the glass around as though it still contained the water it had an hour ago, which had swirled around within the transparent container with slow movement. His gaze was fixated on the dry glass, and was unaware of his parents silent worrying.

As far as anyone else knew, he had vanished for three months only to suddenly show up as Kal-El instead of Clark Kent. One side of a whole person. He had flown through the skies high above, gone after a strangely important crystal, and did things Clark wouldn't or couldn't have otherwise done. Martha had saved him with the black kryptonite, and from then onwards the three months prior became a blur. But even that wasn't the whole truth. For a year since it had happened, Clark always felt guilty for not saying anything or for pushing it aside every time the memories tried to worry him again.

And the undeniable truth in his own mind was always there, lurking on the edge of his conscious.

The sound of the glass touching the wooden table caught his parent's attention. Clark suddenly rose from his seat and stated he was going to do his chores. As he walked to the door, Martha glanced down to see the glass sitting in front of her where it had not been a few seconds ago. She had been so focused on her son that it become another moment where Martha forgot he had super-powers at all, and wasn't just another teenage boy.

'What's going on with Clark today?' Jonathan asked, as he crouched onto the floor to begin fixing the kitchen sink.

He would have done it at sunrise, but since he didn't want to be busy in case Clark needed to talk. If he was outside doing chores, then Jonathan could take the time to do his own tasks, and that meant once again battling with the kitchen sink.

'I don't know.' Martha replied. 'Graduation is only a few weeks away. Maybe it has something to do with that?' She looked down at her husband when he removed one of the pipes to inspect it. 'It was only last night that we were talking about his future. He was so undecided.'

'Clark's probably just thinking about his options, Martha.' Jonathan sighed, as he replaced the pipe with a new one and stood to face her. 'I wouldn't worry about Clark.'

'I wish it were that easy.' Martha rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Clark walked into the barn and lifted bags of grain for the cows. He carried several outside with little effort and dumped them onto the ground. Clark wasn't in the mood to do chores, but they had to be done and were a good enough distraction for his haunted mind.

His efforts weren't necessary, however, as another distraction came up the driveway. Clark looked in the direction of the sound and saw the Sheriff's car driving towards him. He waited as Sheriff Adams got out of the vehicle and gave him a stern glare, which had Clark wondering what he'd done to anger her so intensely. Two more police cars arrived behind hers and Clark was beginning to worry.

Why were the police showing up in such a way during the middle of the day? It was almost as though they were there to arrest someone.

Adams ignored Clark for the moment and walked right passed him to the front door, where she knocked loudly. A short moment later, Martha answered the door with Jonathan standing by her side. They each looked as surprised as Clark did, though he could tell they were also wondering if he'd done anything recently to have captured the attention of the local police.

'Mrs Kent.' Adams nodded in greeting. 'I need to speak with your son.' She disregarded the fact that Clark was standing right there, wondering what was going on. She was handling the situation officially and it only added further tension to the situation.

'He's here, but what's this about?' Jonathan asked while Clark stepped over to join them.

'You've got a responsibility, Mr Kent.' Adams focused on Clark. 'And you need to face who you really are.'

As his parents tried their best to conceal their alarm, Clark put every effort into looking simply confused.

'What are you talking about, Sheriff?' He asked in a tone Clark hoped didn't sound too rude or disrespectful.

'I'm here to escort you to Metropolis Hospital right now.' Adam informed him. 'This is not negotiable, Mr Kent.'

Martha and Jonathan both turned around to stare at Clark, trying to work out what was going on and if there was something important their son had neglected to tell them about. Clark avoided their gazes, and instead looked at the floor as though it would give him the answers.

'Why?' Clark asked in a low, genuinely confused tone. 'I'm fine.'

Adam watched him for a moment, but did not elaborate. 'If you're at all a decent human being, you'll come with us now.' She added. 'Your parents too. I'll explain when we get there. Be warned, Mr Kent - I've been given permission to use force if I need to.' Adams stared at him in anticipation of his response.

None of the three Kents were sure of how to respond to those words and the unexpected appearance of the police. Weighing his options, Clark knew he would have to do as the Sheriff instructed. After glancing at his parents for confirmation, he moved to follow her back to the car. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his parents heading for the truck with deeply worried and shocked expressions. He knew how they felt, yet worse, because he was the one being called upon.

'Get in, Mr Kent.' Adams said firmly. 'I haven't got all day.'

Clark opened the police car door and sat in the back seat. Shutting the door sounded louder than it normally would to him, not because of the force he used, but due to his heightened senses. Clark was focused on everything, trying to locate a possible threat or a reason for what was happening.

* * *

Not a single word was spoken during the entire road journey from the Kent farm in Smallville to Metropolis General Hospital.

Clark was so distracted, he didn't even notice the car had moved an inch until it came to a halt outside the hospital. Looking at the building through the window of the car, Clark felt nervous all over again. He got out and spotted his parent's truck out of the corner of his eye, as he followed Adams into the hospital. It was all a whirl of motion to him, and his feet seemed to be on auto-pilot to follow Adams around, whereas his mind lost grasp of what was going on.

Bumping his boot into the reception desk just hard enough to cause a crack on the surface, Clark was abruptly aware of everything again, and was determined to find out what was going on. Adams seemed to think he was capable of doing that on his own, because despite her official efforts to get him there, she'd moved to the side to speak with a doctor once they were in the hospital. Clark was tempted to eavesdrop when the conversation looked important, but the receptionist's words caught his attention.

'Can I help you?' The kind-faced lady asked him.

'I don't know. I...' Clark inhaled and knew he had to get answers. 'I'm Clark Kent. The police said I had to come here?'

'Clark Kent?' A frown creased her expression, as though his name was a bad omen. 'Right. I'll check.' She said and typed at the computer.

Each second wore on Clark's patience, until a new and familiar voice joined the sounds around him of beeping machines, walking footsteps, and opening/closing doors.

'I will get that interview!' Lois informed a guy nearby, who looked keen to get rid of her. 'So I'll be back.' She narrowed her eyes and turned to march off, only to pause at the sight of Clark standing a few feet away.

'Smallville?' Lois approached him. 'What are you doing here?'

'Me? What about you?' Clark didn't want to admit he had no idea why he was there.

'I was visiting a college guy. I'm writing an article for the Daily Planet.' Lois informed him, which had him surprised. Even Lois seemed to doubt her own words, as though it was hard for her to believe as well.

'The baby admitted is healthy, Mr Kent.' The receptionist cut off any reply Clark had been about to give Lois. 'You can go see him now.'

'Baby?' Lois soon fell silent and wore the same stunned expression as Clark's parents, who had just joined the group.

'Yeah, that's right.' Adam confirmed as she stepped towards them. 'Turns out he's your son, Mr Kent.' She said to Clark.

'What?' Jonathan gasped. 'There must be some sort of mistake.'

'No mistake, Mr Kent.' Adam frowned at Jonathan. 'Guess you're a granddaddy now.'

'That's crazy!' Clark declared.

He could not think of any possible way for it to be true and was as convinced as his father that the hospital and police had made a mistake. And a big one too, because Clark was only seventeen and had no children. He didn't even have a girlfriend! Unable to remain standing, Clark sank into the nearest waiting room chair and shook his head, convinced something wasn't right about the whole situation.

'Are you calling me a liar, Mr Kent?' Adam glared at him as she leaned closer to his face with an intimidating expression.

'The baby's in room 205.' The receptionist added to Clark even if he hadn't asked for the details.

Clark rose and headed in the direction of the room. It wasn't because he believed them, but it was a safe enough direction to head in to clear his mind before he figured out what was really going on. He should have known that while they all let him be, Lois did not.

'Wait!' She chased after him and stood across his path. 'Is that really...?' Lois glanced behind him and he turned to follow her gaze.

He had passed room 205 without even noticing, at least until she'd pointed it out. Ignoring Lois, Clark slowly approached the room and looked into the room through the viewing window, seeing a nurse holding a crying baby concealed by the cloth it was wrapped with.

'I don't have a son.' Clark said in a low tone as he stared at the baby from a distance.

How could anyone think he was the possible father of the child? His mind listed reasons that felt more like excuses driven by denial, and deep down he knew he would mentally do anything to avoid considering the situation. He recalled those missing three months in the sense it was over a year ago. The baby was of near-perfect age to make him worry.

What if he had done something to cause this? He didn't remember, so it was a possibility, right?

'Clark, is any of this possible?' Jonathan asked.

Lois stepped back and now felt as though she was intruding. Clark barley noticed either of them as he continued to stare through the glass at the bundle in the nurse's arms.

'Maybe.' Was all Clark could reply with.

'Your actions have consequences, Clark.' Jonathan frowned. 'Didn't your mother and I ever teach you that?' His tone raised and Clark turned instantly to face him, feeling guilty for something that was either untrue or he'd forgotten.

'Yes!' Clark insisted. 'I'm-' He went to apologise, but his father was too shocked and angry to reason with right now.

'But there's no time for excuses, Clark.' Jonathan told him.

He had nothing else to say to his father, so Clark looked away.

He wasn't sure who, but someone nudged him towards the door and his feet shifted to auto-pilot again. Within seconds, his father had brushed passed him and Clark joined his side. The nurse looked at Clark and seemed to know he was the one to hand the crying baby to, because she did exactly that.

'Hi.' Jonathan said in a numb voice, though no one knew if he was talking to the nurse or the baby. He glanced at the baby for a brief second and turned to march out of the room with the intention of tracking down a doctor or police officer who could give them more information.

Lois and Martha were too shocked to move as they watched Clark adjust the position of the baby. Once in his arms, the infant stopped crying and looked up at his supposed father. Clark looked down at those warm, brown eyes and felt a difference shift through him. A protective nature that felt like a sort of energy filled his entire being, and it was because of the baby he held silently in his arms. Clark felt to be in a trance, and in the moment all that mattered to him was the six-month-old child. There are others talking in the background around him, but Clark couldn't make out anything.

His focus was only on the baby boy in his arms.

His large brown eyes were stunning, really. Clark stared at them, thinking that because the child – if he was his son – hadn't inherited his own eye colour then the brown ones must have come from the unknown mother. Such eyes of warmth and wonder were the sort that should provoke some sort of memory or snapshot of a woman with the same eyes.

Except, Clark saw nothing other than what was right in front of him.

'You just have to sign the forms, Mr Kent.' A voice snapped Clark from his moment and brought him back to reality. The voice belonged to a dark man, who Clark instantly knew to be from the Metropolis Police Department.

'Then your son can have a real home, with his father.' Adam added.

Clark didn't remember her re-joining them and wished she would go away. Lois seemed to have left as well, muttering something about it being a family matter, and she hadn't wanted to be intrusive.

'You folks are all that little boy's got now.' The sheriff's face softened as she looked at Clark and his parents.

'Where's the mother?' Jonathan asked while Clark struggled to not feel too overwhelmed.

'We have no idea.' Adams did not look pleased. 'She ran off before we could get her name.'

'Well, what happened?' Martha pressed. Her question was directed at the Sheriff, but her gaze rested solely on Clark and the little bundle in his arms.

'The girl just showed up claiming she had an emergency.' Adams recalled what she had been told. 'The doctors wasted no time and took the offered baby. Apparently there was no time before or after to get the girl's name...once the baby was taken away, she basically disappeared. She left nothing behind, other than a few papers.'

'What kind of mother would abandon their baby at a hospital?' Lois asked from the doorway. Her curiosity had overridden her shock and sense of consideration towards what she herself had deemed to be a private family matter.

'Beats me.' Adam said. 'Don't you have some-place else to be, Miss Lane?'

Lois opened her mouth to argue against the not-so-subtle "suggestion" to leave the Kents to their own problems, but instead she glanced at Clark for a few seconds and forced her gaze away. She turned and left without another word. The lingering doctors and the last of the police did the same, giving the Kents privacy to comprehend their new, unexpected situation.

'Wow.' Clark swallowed as he looked at the baby again, who stared back at him with those big, brown eyes. 'I mean, so he really is...he's my son?'

Such a phrase still seemed impossible to him.

Clark had thought of being a father one day and part of him had been pained because he'd had no idea if – being an alien and all – he could ever even have children. Evidentially, if any of this situation was true, it was more than possible that such a theory had been proven capable.

'Wait, what am I going to do now?' The shock was fading, replaced only with worry and uncertainty. 'With school and...' Clark trailed off when the baby began to cry.

His mind reeled at the sound. He glanced helplessly at his parents, and Clark could see by their expressions that they weren't handling it much better than he was.

'How could this have happened?' Jonathan demanded to know, talking over the quieting sounds of the baby. 'If it's even real. Surely someone made a mistake?'

'Can't this wait until we get home?' Martha insisted, but her husband wasn't listening and her son was still unsure about what to say.

'Are you absolutely sure you don't remember anything?' Jonathan narrowed his eyes at Clark, hoping to pressure an answer out of his teenage son.

While Clark said nothing, the slight wince and suddenly evasive gaze only served to worry his parents further.

'Mr Kent?' A young nurse smiled at Clark and held her arms out for the baby. 'We need to take him for one last check-up.' She told them. 'You can sign the custody transfer forms and the release papers while you wait.'

Clark reluctantly handed back his supposed son and headed for the reception desk outside the room. As shocked and uncertain as he was, Clark couldn't help picturing Evan and remembering how the boy wished Clark had been his real father. He recalled looking after Evan as a baby and protecting the boy as he rapidly grew. At that point, Clark didn't really care if this different baby was really his son or not, because either way the boy need him.

If what the Sheriff said was true, then Clark and his parents were really all the baby had left.

And that was good enough for Clark.

He signed his signature on the release and custody forms offered to him by the receptionist, while trying to ignore the whispered sounds of his parents arguing in the background. It was only when he moved out of the way of a few doctors that he stood closer to them and was able to make out what they were discussing.

'Well, we came in the truck while Clark had driven with the police.' Martha sighed. 'How are we going to get the baby home? There's only so much room in the truck. I suppose Clark could always run-' She stopped talking abruptly when the pair noticed Lois, who was in hearing range.

She'd come from a nearby room; Clark suspected she'd gotten the interview she'd wanted from the college guy. She froze when she saw them standing there, but had nothing to say. The receptionist got Clark's attention by waving her arm, while she cradled the desk phone between her cheek and shoulder. She too had overheard the conversation.

'You will require the proper equipment in order to put the baby in a car.' She cautioned with a stern expression. 'We cannot release him to you otherwise. It's policy, and the law.'

The Kents looked at each other, not sure what to do at first, but tried to come up with a plan. It was Lois who was the most help, as she stepped forward with a reluctant expression on her face and spoke in a nervous tone.

'I can do it.' Lois offered. 'I've got a car and I'm sure we can find some place in Metropolis that sells whatever equipment you need, right?'

'Thank you, Lois.' Martha smiled.

It was an unspoken agreement, but both of the boys knew they would be waiting at the hospital while the girls went into the city to get the equipment. They each sighed and watched Martha follow Lois towards the door.

Clark glanced sideways at his father and saw the anger mixed with confused shock. He decided not to risk talking to him right now, so Clark moved to sit on a waiting room chair. He mused to himself about what had happened in the past hour or so, which had already changed his life rather dramatically.

What exactly happened in those nine days before Jor-El had properly taken him?

Why would a mother abandon her own baby at six-months-old to his father, who she'd apparently only known less than two weeks?

If she knew who the baby's father was, why hadn't she contacted Clark earlier? What was she so afraid of that led to these desperate circumstances?

Or... No, Clark liked to believe in people and therefore he did not imagine the possibility that anyone he may have known intimately would ever have been the sort of person to just ditch her own child.

* * *

Two hours passed by before Martha and Lois returned.

Jonathan and Clark looked upwards from the dull floor, in their side-by-side waiting chairs. They assumed things had gone well with the shopping trip because the girls were calm and content. Well, as much as they could be, considering the situation.

'Here you are, Mr Kent.' The nurse smiled as she brought the baby back to him.

Clark automatically moved to take the infant and looked down at the baby in the blanket, noticing he only had the blanket and a nappy to keep him warm.

'Good luck.' The nurse smiled sympathetically, watching as the Kents and Lois turned to leave the hospital.

'Yeah, they're going to need it.' Lois commented dryly. 'What?' She asked when Clark glared at her response.

Clark held the baby closer as they left the building. The city of Metropolis surrounded them with noisy traffic, busy people, and the general reality of the world that existed outside of their situation.

He saw his parents heading towards their truck, which made him feel oddly alone even when he wasn't. Sighing, Clark turned to follow Lois to the car-park where she was getting a seat-like thing out of the trunk of her car. He frowned at it, as it looked more like a bed than a seat, but trusted it was what they needed.

'You know how to set one of these up, right?' Lois looked uncertainly at him. 'Because I sure of a hell don't.'

'Not really.' Clark admitted and went to hand the baby to her, but Lois backed away quicker than he thought she'd been capable of.

'No way, Smallville.' Lois stared at the baby, then grabbed the seat to shove it into the back seat of her car. 'I'll make this thing work, as long as I don't have to hold the crying-machine.'

'You're scared of a baby, Lois?' Clark tried not to smile.

'No.' Lois re-emerged to give him a glare of her own. 'I just don't want to have to deal with the screaming, okay? Trust me, I don't cope well with kids and they don't seem to have a lot of love for me either.'

Clark had nothing to say, so he merely stood nearby to watch Lois painfully set up the area in the back seat for the baby.

Once she was done, nearly half an hour later, Lois looked very impressed with herself and stepped back. Clark cautiously approached it, though he thought the seat looked proper enough. He placed the gurgling baby inside it and strapped him in. Shutting the car door, Clark moved to the passenger seat in front and waited for Lois to start the engine.

Neither said a word to each other for most of the journey.

Clark was annoyed that Lois seemed to drive at a pace barely considered as moving, because she was paranoid about something happening to the baby while she was the one driving. He was often distracted by looking into the rear-view mirror every few minutes to check on the baby. It annoyed Lois, though she kept biting her tongue to make sure she didn't say anything.

It was something that, when it involved Lois Lane, was always better in theory.

'Can't you drive a little faster?' Clark complained.

'Can't you stop looking in the mirror every five seconds? He's not just going to vanish into thin air!' Lois retorted and did not adjust her speed.

'I know.' Clark leaned back in his seat and looked away from the mirror. 'I just wanted to make sure he's comfortable.'

'Oh come on, Smallville. You can't lie to me.' Lois said. 'Admit it, you're freaking out right now. I know I would be. I mean, you just found out that some chick you slept with a year ago got pregnant and now shows up out of the blue to pass all the responsibility and expenses of your son to you. That's enough to rattle any guy.' She sighed. 'But hey, it's your fault for not using protection.'

'I don't remember what happened, Lois.' Clark frowned in his own defence. 'It may not even be true. It's a bit harsh, don't you think, to just assume those things?' He looked towards the window and wondered if what she'd said was true.

Had he been that stupid and careless? Was this entire situation really his fault?

'Yeah, how is it possible? I didn't peg you for the drinking and dugs type, nor the accidentally-fathering-a-child type either.' Lois doubted her own theory and was further confused. 'Unless someone tricked you. With how trusting you are, I think that's more likely.'

'I don't want to talk about this.' Clark insisted. 'Can't you go a little faster? It'll be sundown before we get there.'

Lois inhaled sharply and pressed her foot on the accelerator, increasing the speed just enough to be in range with the speed limit. It was only because she couldn't stand sitting in the car any longer with Clark and their unexpected company in the back seat.

'Happy?' She huffed with defeat.

Clark said nothing. He glanced towards the mirror again, seeing the baby was still there and didn't appear to be upset or uncomfortable, even though Clark couldn't see the infant's face.

Impossibly, the drive seemed to feel even slower.

~ E ~

As expected, due to Lois' determination to drive as slow as possible while still moving forward, Jonathan and Martha were already at the farm when the others arrived. The expression on Clark's face gave them all the information they needed to know about why the group hadn't shown up sooner.

Clark got out of the car as quick as he could. He was eager to get away from Lois and her verbal complaining, which had started as soon as they'd reached Smallville. He carefully lifted the baby from the back seat and moved away from the car. Standing by the fence, Clark looked distracted and remained otherwise silent.

After a very short moment of consideration, he turned and headed into the house, completely forgetting to thank Lois for her help. Martha did it for him, while Jonathan also walked away from the group. Jonathan headed towards one of the fields, deciding to go for a walk to cool down and clear his head a little. He wasn't gone long and came back to help the girls unload the stuff they'd bought from the car.

They took the clothes, equipment, and groceries into the house where Clark and the baby were nowhere to be found.

'Do we really need all of this?' Jonathan asked his wife, as he peered into some of the bags filled with nappies and clothes.

'It's just a few essentials to tide us over until we figure out what's going on and...if it's real.' Martha sighed.

She sorted through a the boxes, trying to work out where to store the baby bottles and formula. They heard a sound towards the living room, and were relieved to see Clark there. He had a baby basket sitting on the coffee table – the blankets and the slumbering baby boy were inside. He sat on the couch across from the basket, just sitting there and staring at the baby.

'Uh, well...I better be going.' Lois said from the doorway. 'I've got a deadline and this article won't write itself.' She said as an excuse, though her words were true.

'Thanks again, Lois.' Martha smiled at her and watched the girl quickly leave.

Turning her attention back to Clark, she glanced at Jonathan and knew he also wasn't sure how to proceed from there. Deciding to make the first move, Martha left Jonathan in the kitchen and approached her teenage son.

'Clark?' Martha asked as she sat beside him, a fact he didn't notice right away. 'What happened? Is this at all possible?'

Clark remained silent.

He thought again upon those nine days; the short, but highly significant lapse in his memory. The only thing he knew for certain was that he had been somewhere other than Smallville, and under the influence of red Kryptonite. Doing the math, Clark knew there was only a slim chance the his baby wasn't his son. The boy would have been conceived during those nine days, assuming he hadn't been born premature or overdue. Clark doesn't tell his parents any of this. He was worried about how they might react and judge him, but also unsure of his own memories - or lack thereof.

'It probably happened during those three months.' Clark sighed and leaned forward to stare at the floor, unable to look at his parents or the baby any longer. 'Before I showed up in the field as Kal-El.' He added more information. 'I don't remember what happened.'

Clark stood suddenly when the baby woke and started crying.

He had already decided to take care of the baby for now, at least until they knew the truth. Clark knew the baby had been fed already, because the nurse had told him. He also wasn't very restless, as the hospital had provided plenty of quiet time. Unsure what else to do, Clark carried the baby up to his bedroom and placed the infant carefully on his bed. Super-speeding back downstairs for the basket, Clark then placed the baby inside it and made sure he looked comfortable. Martha had offered to help, but Clark turned her down.

He was determined that taking care of the baby was his duty, and if it was his son then he should be taking responsibility for his mistakes and the consequence of them.

For the rest of the afternoon, Clark remained upstairs in his room with the baby, not allowing the infant out of his sight for even a second.

He failed to acknowledge the darkness outside beyond turning on a desk lamp where he sat and did his homework, all while keeping the baby in his general line of sight. Clark had even re-arranged the furniture in his entire room so no matter what he did, he could see the bed where the baby slept in his basket.

There was a knock at the door, which nearly caught Clark off-guard as he had forgotten a home and world still existed outside of his bedroom. His mother stood there in the doorway of his bedroom and looked worried.

'Clark? You need to eat something.' Martha encouraged. 'Dinner is on the table. Please, come downstairs and join us?'

Clark, feeling bored in his room, nodded his head in agreement and told her he'd be downstairs soon. He rose from his desk chair and looked towards a large box in one corner. Super-speeding, a few minutes later a fully-formed baby cot fully equipped with blankets, was in place of a clothes hamper beside the bed.

'Come on, little guy.' Clark lifted the awakened baby out of the basket and snatched a bigger blanket from a bag nearby.

Holding the baby protectively with the blanket draped over his arm and his jeans pockets stuffed with items, Clark made his way downstairs. He placed the baby on the couch for a mere second so he could spread out the thick, red blanket on the floor with a few age-appropriate toys spread around within reach of small hands.

Placing the baby on the blanket, Clark exhaled and leaned back.

Turning, he walked towards the table and sat down to eat his dinner with his parents. Just like when he had been in the car with Lois, Clark glanced towards the baby every few minutes to check on him. The infant lay there in his fresh nappy, additionally dressed all in blue with his T-shirt, socks, and hat. The toy that held the baby's highest fascination was a white and red rocket-ship. He kept putting into his mouth or turning it around in his tiny hands, while he gurgled to himself in baby-talk.

'Clark?' Martha caught his attention. 'I know you're doing the right thing here by taking care of the baby, but you also need to consider the possibility that he may not be yours.'

'Maybe the girl made a mistake, son.' Jonathan added. 'I mean, you were in the cave wall the entire time.'

Clark, distracted by the baby, didn't have time to pool his features before he exposed his guilty expression and stared down at his half-eaten plate of food. Glancing up, he saw their expressions of suspicion and quickly stood from his seat. His mind whirled for any excuse to leave the room to compose himself.

'I uh, left something in my room.' Clark lied and headed for the stairs. 'And I'm going to bed.' He added, though he intended to take the baby upstairs with him.

Halfway up, he heard them call his name and paused.

'What's going on with you?' Jonathan asked and glanced at Martha. 'I mean, Clark...you owe us some sort of explanation, son.'

Clark sighed and turned around to face them. He knew it was stupid to hide because either way he'd have to tell them eventually. Now they were determined to get answers even if he refused to give them. With a tired expression of defeat, Clark moved down a few steps and sat down with a sigh.

'I lied when I said I didn't remember anything.' He confessed and looked away, ashamed.

'You do remember?' Martha stared, hoping her son was not the sort of person to suspect he may be a father and do nothing about it. She prayed Clark only meant he knew a little more about those three months, and was relieved to know she was right.

'Sort of.' Clark added. 'I believe that baby is mine.' He looked towards the living room, his tone certain even if inside he really wasn't sure if he hoped he was right or not.

In a short time, he'd already become rather attached to the baby, but was he really prepared for the long-term responsibility of being a father to the child? He knew it was so much more involved than changing a few nappies and feeding him from a bottle every day. They were talking about raising a person from infancy, to a child, and then a teenager. It scared Clark. He felt the baby deserved the best and he had no idea how to be a father, or if he would be a very good one.

'Clark?' Jonathan pressed in a serious tone. 'Tell us what you know about this, son.'

'I remember the light in the cave.' Clark lowered his gaze and spoke in a guilty tone while he verbalised his fractured memories. 'I remember waking up on a road at night. I almost got hit by a car. I remember seeing doctors and police officers, but most of it's still a blur.' He sighed and stared at his entwined hands. 'I was in another city, though I don't remember where. It was about a week after whatever happened in the cave.'

'A week?' Martha gasped. 'But you were gone for three months, Clark!'

'What else do you remember?' Jonathan encouraged.

'It's all jumbled and blurry, I don't...I don't really know what happened.' Clark shook his head. 'There was a girl. And...I was on-I mean, I don't know how it happened, but there was red Kryptonite.' He confessed, recalling a tiny bit more as he spoke it aloud. 'From then, there are nine days I think I blacked out. I don't remember any of it.' Clark swallowed and didn't dare to look at his parents, feeling he had deeply let them down.

'Jor-El must have found me. Two months later I woke up in the field as Kal-El.' Clark bit his lip and felt his emotions flooding him as he forced himself to see his parent's disappointed faces.

He felt their disappointment in him was worse than any amount of anger they could have directed at him.

'That's all I remember.' He whispered and got up from where he'd been sitting on the steps. Clark headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, if only to fill the silence with more than his parent's staring.

With his statement that he had lied to them and was convinced the baby was his, along with the story he had just told them, Jonathan looked furious and headed up the stairs where they heard a door shut.

Martha soon followed, leaving Clark alone in the kitchen.

Trying to be productive, Clark attempted to evade his hurt feelings by cleaning up after dinner. The baby temporarily forgotten, he sat at the kitchen counter with his back to the stairs. His elbows rested on the smooth surface and he placed his hands against his face. Clark didn't know if his parents were ever going to talk to him again or if they were mad and hated him for what he'd done and gotten himself into. But no one was more disappointed with Clark than himself.

How could he have let something like this happen?

Red Kryptonite never really made him do anything he didn't want to, it just took away his reasoning when he did something he wanted, but probably shouldn't. Clark never thought that sleeping with a girl he barely knew and getting her pregnant was really something he was capable of, without or without the ruby-coloured rock.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and paused his thread of thought. He could tell by the volume of the shoes that it was his mother, and Clark knew he had to say something, but was afraid to.

'Is dad still upset?' Clark voiced. He had felt braver by the fact that she was still behind him, but Martha was moving to face him and her gaze alone sapped his emotional strength.

'What do you think?' She asked. Her tone was full of disbelief and disappointment.

It only made him feel worse.

'How about you?' Clark continued, hoping that maybe one of this parents would at least hear him out or not judge him too harshly for his mistake.

Even if it was a really big one.

'I'm upset.' Martha moved into his direct line of sight and Clark found himself hanging to her every word. 'But more than that I'm disappointed.' She added.

'I was on red Kryptonite, mum.' Clark defended himself even though he knew it didn't excuse what he had done or how it happened.

Martha was quiet for a moment while she watched him. Clark felt a tear escape his eye when he looked away, unable to see the hurt in her own eyes any longer.

'You're an amazing young man, Clark.' Martha said. 'You make life and death decisions every day. Then you turn around an-and you do this. Why did you do it?' Her own voice was close to breaking as she asked that question he had no answer for.

Clark tried to give her something, even an apology, but his throat seemed to have stopped working coherently.

'I just expected you to use better judgement.'

Clark glanced over as his mother turned and walked away again, probably to return to her husband and see how he was coping. Clark looked downwards and swallowed, feeling horribly guilty and ashamed about his actions, even if he couldn't even remember them.

A cry filled the silence, reminding Clark of his sole duty.

He got up walked to the living room to look down at the tired baby. He didn't blame the boy for existing, because Clark knew it wasn't the baby's fault. He was a miracle, yet a product of bad judgement and mistakes. But he was only a baby and how Clark felt about him had not changed. Besides, there was still a chance the child was not Clark's son, even if he had a strong instinct that the he was the father of the six-month-old baby with deep brown eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading, and any feedback you have to offer would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Questionable Origins

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my reviewers for your comments and thoughts, especially shezz05 and mimidou. I was going to wait another day or so to update, but I already had this chapter written and ready so...

* * *

**~ Questionable Origins ~**

The loud and intrusive sound of the baby's cries woke everyone in the Kent household in the middle of the night. Clark nearly fell out of bed from the shock of it and automatically got up. Yawning, he lifted the baby from the cot. This time, and perhaps the first time since leaving the hospital, the baby continued to scream and squirm despite Clark holding him.

The teenager carried the infant downstairs and was thankful to have discovered that the baby was capable of holding his own head up. It enabled Clark to hold the baby against him while preparing a bottle of milk one-handed. Using his heat-vision to warm it up, Clark offered the bottle to the vocal baby, but had trouble getting it into his mouth.

'Come on.' Clark urged. 'Try this. Try this, see?'

He exhaled with relief when the infant accepted the bottle and started drinking.

'There you go.'

After he'd burped the baby and changed his nappy, Clark headed back upstairs to his bedroom and spent a while trying to get the baby to go back to sleep. Once he finally sank beneath the covers of his own bed nearby and closed his eyes, hoping to get more sleep for himself, Clark found he was unable to turn off his thought process.

He didn't know how long he laid there with his eyes closed, too busy thinking about numerous things instead of being able to sleep, but when his clock showed it was after four in the morning, the baby woke again with loud cries.

Dismissing any chance to sleep, Clark got up and quickly changed into a pair of jeans, and a pulled a red shirt over his head.

He lifted the baby out of the cot and carried him downstairs, intending to place him back on the blanket with the toys. And after doing that, Clark turned to see his father was already awake. Jonathan stood in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand, watching Clark as the teenager poured himself a large glass of orange juice.

The silence that filled the kitchen as the two males stood in the kitchen with their drinks soon became too much. Jonathan made Clark uncomfortable by just staring at him, while the teenager himself tried to avoid his father's gaze.

Eventually, Clark felt he had to say something.

'I'm really sorry, dad.' Clark said and looked sadly at his father.

He didn't say what he was sorry for, either what happened that he couldn't remember, the inconvenience, or the baby waking them earlier. Jonathan seemed to understand it was for all of that, and for everything Clark felt he had done wrong in his own father's eyes.

'I know.' Jonathan said calmly, in a barely forgiving tone.

The anger had gone from the moment he saw the look on his son's face. He had never seen Clark so stressed, unhappy, and lost. He also knew that even though Clark didn't know if the child was really his or not, he was still trying to do what was right and Jonathan had to admire that, with a hint of pride amongst the disappointment and worry.

'I never meant to hurt you or mum.' Clark continued. 'I know I have to take responsibility for this, and I will. But I don't know what to do. I have school and...how can I afford to take care of him? I don't even know what I'm doing!' Clark sank into the nearest chair, as though his confession had exhausted him.

In a way it had, mentally and emotionally.

'We'll figure something out, son.' Jonathan sighed. 'Your mother and I may not condone what might have happened, but we're still your parents and you're still our son.' He reassured Clark the best he could. 'We're here for you.'

'Thanks, dad.' Clark smiled with relief. 'Really, it means a lot.'

Jonathan nodded and while Martha came downstairs to prepare breakfast, he turned to leave through the door as he had morning chores to do. Martha said good morning to Clark and offered him a supportive smile while she made everyone a basic breakfast, knowing the boys wouldn't be as hungry as they usually were.

'Mum?' Clark asked after a moment of consideration. 'Would you be able to babysit him, just for a little while? I'm going to head to the hospital and see if I can find out more about the baby and his mother.'

'Of course.' Martha nodded. 'You do what you have to, Clark. We'll be fine.'

'Thanks.' Clark exhaled and looked over at the playful infant one last time before he sped from the house without eating anything.

Seconds later, Clark walked through the main doors of the hospital and looked for the receptionist he had spoken to the previous day. She wasn't at the front desk, but Clark noticed the nurse who had helped him and decided to ask her.

'Hello?' He approached her.

She turned around and was about to ask if she could help him, but recognised him straight away.

'Mr Kent?' The nurse confirmed. 'Is everything okay with the baby?'

'Yeah, he's fine.' Clark sighed. 'I was just wondering if you knew where the woman at the desk is, the one from yesterday?'

'Why do you need to know?' The nurse was suspicious, since it was an odd request. There was a man at the desk who could surely help the teenager just as easily, right?

'I just wanted to try to figure out what happened yesterday.' Clark told her. 'About the baby's mother.'

'Oh.' The nurse looked sad. 'Well, I was on duty so I saw what happened, but even then I didn't think she was going to just leave like that. I'm sorry, I wish I could be more helpful. I told the police everything already.'

'You were there? Please, could you tell me what you saw?' Clark insisted.

The nurse paused and pondered for a moment, unsure if she should answer him, but the look in his eyes won her over. Directing him out of the main hallway, they paused by an empty examination room and she told him what she remembered.

'She was about your age.' The nurse said while Clark listened intently. 'Blonde hair, and dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt. That's all I could see of her. She came running in with her naked baby in her arms, yelling about an emergency.' The nurse recalled with a frown of disapproval.

'It was a really busy morning so there was only myself, Sandra at the desk, and Dr Malcolm. We took the baby and examined him. He was perfectly healthy and unharmed. When we went to question the mother, she was gone.' The nurse shook her head. 'I don't know who would leave their baby like that.'

'The police said I was the father.' Clark added. 'What made them think that?'

'The birth certificate.' She answered and watched a patient walk by them before she continued. 'The mother had left a small stack of papers on the counter. Notes she'd made about his medical records, the birth certificate, and a few other papers. It told us enough, but none of it actually gave us or the police anything that could lead back to her. She had only initialled the mother's side of the birth certificate, but entered the full details about the father, which was listed to be you.'

'But you don't know for sure?' Clark said. 'I mean, you're only going by what she wrote?'

'You're welcome to arrange a DNA test.' The nurse offered.

Having no explainable reason to deny the request, Clark luckily spotted Sandra across the hall. He thanked the nurse and went to talk to the receptionist. Sandra recognised him as well and didn't question why he was there, as though she already knew.

'I was wondering if you saw anything while the nurse and doctor tended to the baby yesterday.' Clark said politely. 'The mother was still at the counter, right? She left papers there.'

'I was distracted.' Sandra sighed. 'She just stood there and I asked her to fill out some forms, but when a patient and his family came to the counter, I looked away to help them. When I turned back, the girl was gone and she'd left the papers behind.'

'Do you still have the papers?' Clark asked hopefully.

'No.' Sandra shook her head. 'The police took them for their investigation.'

'But she did leave this.' A man's voice joined them.

Clark looked over at the dark-haired Hispanic doctor and lowered his gaze to the name on the doctor's jacket. He realised it was Doctor Malcolm. In his extended hand was an envelope with smooth, curly handwriting reading _"Clark"._

'After you took the baby home, I placed the file on my desk and returned to my duties.' Dr Malcolm explained. 'When I came in this morning, the file wasn't where I'd left it and inside was this envelope. You're Clark, right?'

'Yes.' Clark accepted the envelope, his first real link to who the mother was and how she knew him. 'Thank you.' He said and turned quickly to leave the hospital before they thought to involve the police, since the letter may be evidence as to who the mother was and why she'd abandoned her baby.

* * *

Pushing open the door to the house, Jonathan entered the kitchen and had a drink of water, tired and hot from the chores he'd worked on all morning. Wondering where the rest of his family were, as it was the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday, Jonathan looked towards the living room where he heard the sound of movement.

A sigh of dread escaped his lips at the sight.

Martha was holding the baby in her arms, who was dressed in long-sleeved red baby suit. He saw the expression of adoration in his wife's eyes and feared she had already become very attached to the cooing infant she cradled. After Clark had left that morning with the request for her to babysit the baby, it would have been Martha's first time to hold and care for the boy, who could be her grandson. It was all it had taken to win her over. Jonathan didn't like it because they still didn't know if the baby was really a member of their family or not.

Something told him by the expression on his wife's face and the gentle touch she embraced the child with, that the truth of the boy's biological heritage no longer mattered to Martha.

'Martha...' Jonathan sighed, which caught her attention.

Finally noticing him, Martha looked over at her husband with a smile gracing her features. The baby giggled, which only made her smile increase.

'Oh, just look at him.' Martha cooed. 'He's such a sweetheart, Jonathan.'

Jonathan opened his mouth to object, but the sound of the oven timer delayed his chance to voice his opinions and concerns. Martha, reacting to the indication that her cake was cooked, handed the baby to a startled Jonathan, and rushed into the kitchen to turn off the oven and place the chocolate cake on the counter to cool.

Jonathan wanted to complain as he re-adjusted his arms to hold the baby properly. He expected the boy to cry, but the infant was quiet and just stared back at him. His eyes were brown and unlike Clark's only in colour, whereas they held the same warmth as well as the capacity to love and trust. A little hand reached to wrap around one of Jonathan's fingers while the boy continued to stare at him.

Martha paused in the kitchen and smiled at the pair, knowing Jonathan was now sold too. The boy was simply too adorable and well-behaved not to be loved upon first sight or hold.

Both adults looked towards the window of the kitchen in alarm when they heard Clark return, which was abruptly followed by a clatter from the barn. He'd bypassed the house entirely, and headed to his sanctuary in the loft, clearly with the preference of being alone. Both of his parents knew the isolation and sound meant their teenage son was likely overwhelmed by something. Curiosity filled them, as they knew where Clark had gone and what sort of details he had been trying to find out.

'You need to talk to him, Jonathan.' Martha encouraged and she accepted the baby back into her arms. 'He needs to know we support him - that he's not alone. He needs his father.' She nodded.

Jonathan hesitated even though he knew she was right. Sighing heavily, he glanced at the baby and turned to leave the house, heading to the barn where he was certain his son was hiding. And Jonathan was right. He found Clark beside the telescope, looking out at the farms and land stretching into the distance. He didn't acknowledge his additional company, but Jonathan knew his son as aware of his presence.

In the teenager's hand was an unfolded pink letter with very smooth, feminine handwriting covering the single page.

'I went to the hospital.' Clark said with his back still turned. 'The mother was blonde and about my age. She just left him, dad.' Clark turned around to face his father. His eyes were red and vulnerable, but dry and brimmed with a determination to stay strong. 'How could she do that? How could a mother abandon her own child and leave him to someone who may not even be the father?'

Jonathan glanced downwards at the letter again and figured it must have been written by the mother of the baby.

'What did you find out, son?' He asked.

'That she's sorry for doing this to me.' Clark exhaled as he sank into the nearby sofa. 'That she's not even sure if I'm the father because she doesn't remember much about what happened either.' He frowned, confused by the fact. 'But she remembered me, and she said...I was her first.'

Clark ducked his head and stared at the floor, ashamed and emotional about everything that had happened since the police had showed up at their doorstep the previous day.

'So you don't even know if the baby's yours?' Jonathan repeated.

'No.' Clark looked up. 'There might be a way to test it. Obviously I can't just give a DNA sample to the hospital. Could you tell mum to bring the baby here?'

'What are you going to do?' Jonathan wondered.

'I need a sample of his blood.' Clark said. 'And some green Kryptonite.'

Nodding with understanding, Jonathan left the barn and told Martha their plan. He understood why blood had to be extracted, rather than exposing the baby himself, because they knew how Clark reacted to green kryptonite. A baby at only six-months-old was likely to be more vulnerable or unable to handle it, if he was indeed Clark's son.

Accepting an unopened packet containing a needle Clark had stolen from the hospital, Jonathan opened it and waited for Martha to distract the baby before he tried to withdraw a small sample of blood. The baby never reacted, as though he hadn't felt the needle touching or penetrating his skin at all. His only reason to get upset was because the boy was hungry and had just soiled his nappy. Realising this, Martha headed back inside house to tend to him.

Clark stood up in his loft and looked down at Jonathan from a safe distance. He saw his father hold the blood towards the green Kryptonite and held his breath in anticipation.

At first, nothing happened.

Then the blood began to react in a manner similar to the way water boiled when it was exposed to certain temperatures of heat.

'It's Kryptonian.' Jonathan sighed at the undeniable truth.

He locked the Kryptonite back into the silver, lead box and hid it away.

'Or at least half.' Clark corrected as he rejoined his father.

They returned to the house immediately, neither looking at the other as they walked at deliberately slow paces. Martha had just finished feeding the baby when they entered, so Clark took over the care of the infant and moved to give him a fresh nappy. He did his best to tune out of his parents words as they conversed nearby about the new evidence regarding the certainty that the baby was half Kryptonian.

'I knew I was right.' Clark whispered to the infant.

The brown-eyed boy stopped sticking his hand into his own mouth and looked up at Clark, seeming amused by something.

'He has Kryptonian DNA, Jonathan.' Martha was saying.

'But how can we be sure it's Clark's?' Jonathan argued, clearly wanting more solid facts than the undeniable ones they already had.

'When he tells us what happened.' Martha said it with hope rather than sounding sure of her own words.

Jonathan scoffed and they both looked at Clark, who had been watching until then. Looking away, Clark reminded them he had already told them what he knew. He also mentioned he was the only other Kryptonian left on Earth.

'He's my son.' Clark said.

It was the most confident and firm tone he had used since Friday, back when his life had been much less complicated.

He knew his greatest challenge was to get his father on his side, without realising Jonathan already was. He let his mother take the baby to allow Clark and Jonathan the time to talk. She went to the living room, while Clark and Jonathan remained in the kitchen.

'I...' Jonathan paused. 'You're right, Clark. There is no other reason.' He nodded and tried to be supportive. 'Well, my grandson needs a name.'

'Dad, are you sure?' Clark was surprised by his father's noticeable acceptance and support. 'I mean, you weren't so sure five minutes ago.'

Jonathan was quiet as he thought how to phrase his next words, offering Clark a small but reassuring smile.

'However that baby came into the world and our home, or the poor timing of it all, that doesn't matter. You came to us in a spaceship during a meteor shower, after all.' Jonathan said. 'He's your responsibility now, Clark. And as your parents, we're here to support you in any way we can, do you understand, son? That baby's family now too.'

'Thanks, dad.' Clark said and hugged his father.

Relief washed over him when he knew his parents would be there if he needed them, and they had forgiven him for whatever mistakes he had made to cause what had happened. Coupled with the certainty that the baby was indeed his son, Clark thought he would feel further overwhelmed. Instead, he was starting to adjust to the idea and was able to move beyond the shock. It was a dramatic change to his life, but he was managing it.

There was the unmistakable sound of gravel being crunched against the tyres of a car outside. Clark looked passed his father and through the window to see who their visitor was.

The sight of the familiar red car made him grimace.

'Chloe.' He said and rushed outside to meet her.

As glad as Clark was to have his parents support, the last thing he wanted at that moment was for Chloe to walk inside and see him looking after a baby, in which he would have to explain that he was his son. And he knew he'd have to tell her the truth then, and have her look at him with the same judgemental disappointment as many others had already. He'd seen it in Sheriff Adams' frown when she'd arrived, then Sandra the receptionist at the hospital, followed by his parents disappointment, and Lois' discouraging reaction. Clark did not think he could stand to see those sort of emotions in the eyes of yet another person he relied on and hoped would support him, like Chloe.

Suddenly the idea of going back to school for his final week before graduation was looking to be a potentially painful affair.

'Clark.' Chloe spotted him and spoke in a tone that had the edge of a disrespectful statement rather than a manner of greeting a friend.

Clark didn't think she looked too impressed with him. Or rather, Chloe seemed paler than he remembered and was on a caffeine-high, while clearly being there to see him.

'I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but...' Chloe hesitated and rolled her eyes. 'Lois told me something crazy and I had see for myself if it's true.' Chloe stared at him with her reporter-face of uncovering a shocking, illogical truth she had to confirm.

'Lois told you?' Clark groaned. 'She had no right to do that!'

'So it is true?' Chloe's eyes widened and searched his for any sign of an attempted joke. 'You're a teenage father with a six-month-old son because some woman ditched her baby at the hospital? How do you know for sure that she wasn't lying?'

'We tested him.' Clark didn't think he was denying Chloe the truth with his answer.

He allowed her to assume he'd been referring to a DNA test, rather than one conducted by the presence of a meteor rock. Her silence concerned him, though, as she worked through the information she'd been given, and glared daggers at him.

'What were you thinking?' Chloe asked. 'You got a girl pregnant and left her with a baby?'

'No!' Clark said quickly, feeling offended by the accusation. 'It wasn't like that. I don't know what happened...for some reason, I can't remember. I don't know who she is or that she was carrying by baby. You've got to believe me, Chloe. I only found out about him yesterday.'

Shock cast aside, Chloe began to calm under his pleading gaze and knew he was telling her the truth.

'I believe you.' She sighed. 'The Clark Kent I know is the most generous and self-sacrificing person I've ever met. You wouldn't just leave your son like that.'

'Thank you.' Clark exhaled, relieved to know she was on his side.

'What's his name?' Chloe asked curiously.

'I haven't given him one yet. There was none listed on his birth certificate, so...' Clark glanced towards the house. Chloe couldn't hear the crying of the infant from inside the house, but with his enhanced hearing it wasn't something that went unnoticed.

'Would you like to meet him?'

'Oh, um...' Chloe was startled by the request, but tried to smile when she nodded. 'Yeah, sure.'

She followed Clark into the house and stood near the door. The Kents weren't around, but Chloe barely noticed, as she watched her best friend raise the baby into his arms as though he'd been doing it for months. He smiled a little when the infant focused his brown gaze on Clark and stopped crying once he recognised him. Chloe slowly approached him and reluctantly accepted the baby into her arms when Clark passed him to her.

Looking down at his angelic face, Chloe thought he was adorable. She couldn't believe this same baby had made her best friend a teenage father, despite their high school graduation being only a few days away. In a few more years, Clark would be an adult, but still the baby and all the mature responsibility to come with it felt too soon.

Sadness spread over Chloe's face as she thought about Clark's situation, and felt angry towards the mother who had left her baby behind. She also wasn't happy to have heard the news from Lois, of all people. She passed the baby back and stepped away, before Chloe turned and headed for the door.

'I have to go.' Chloe said quickly.

'Chloe?' Clark frowned with confusion. He turned and passed his son back to Martha, who had just re-entered the room, before he could hurry after his friend.

'Chloe, wait!'

'It's like fate, Clark.' Chloe spun around to face him. 'Inevitable, but always surprising when it actually happens!'

'I was going to tell you.' Clark promised.

He wasn't entirely sure what she was upset about, and decided to assume it was the situation as a whole and the way in which she'd found out about it.

'Really? Because obviously it was on the top of your to-do list!' Chloe raised her tone, but it quickly deflated. 'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.' She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

'I just...what are you going to do now? These last few days before graduation are supposed to be happy and freeing. This is not supposed to happen yet, to any of us. Are you going to get a job now, and provide a home for your son? What about college, Clark? How are you going raise this baby on your own?'

'Hopefully I won't be on my own.' Clark answered with a strained expression, his mind spinning with the questions she had asked him, facing additional realities of the situation that he really did not want to stress over yet.

'I have my parents. And I still have my friends, right?'

Chloe bit her lip and realised he needed her support, not a lecture or reminder of how serious the incident was and what it meant for his entire future. She saw the conflicting emotions expressed in his eyes, and could not even begin to imagine what he must be going through.

'Yeah.' Chloe nodded. 'You're right, Clark. I'm here for you, whatever you need.'

'Thanks, Chloe.' Clark exhaled. 'I appreciate it. Actually, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could have a look at the security footage from the hospital? I saw a camera in the hallway, pointed at the counter. I didn't want to raise too much suspicion by asking about it, since it's really the police's investigation, not mine.'

He hoped it wasn't too much to ask from her, but Chloe accepted the request with confidence and almost seemed to be at ease to help him in a way she knew she could without straying into unfamiliar territory.

'Sure.' Chloe nodded. 'I'll look into it. Come by the Torch tomorrow and hopefully I'll have some results.'

'Right, school.' Clark frowned at the reminder. 'Could you tell Lana for me?' He added. 'I know she should hear it from me personally, but...I can't.'

Chloe didn't answer right away, recalling how displeased she was to have Lois tell her rather than Clark himself. Her sympathy and concern took priority, and she nodded in agreement. Maybe it was best if Clark told Lana himself, yet Chloe thought he was going through enough as it was and thought there were more important things he should be focusing on.

Chloe bid him farewell and headed back to her car, leaving Clark standing there as he watched her start the engine and drive out of view. It was a relief to know his best friend supported him, and he had someone else to count on, but Chloe's visit reminded him of a few truths he would rather evade.

School was tomorrow.

Clark was terrified, even though it was unlikely that the entire school would know what had happened because he trusted Chloe not to be like her cousin and blab.

Deciding to stress about school later, Clark headed back into the house to place all of his attention onto his son.

* * *

It was almost time for dinner, later that night, when the Kent farm had another visitor.

An apologetic Lois being weighed down by moving boxes was not what Clark wanted to deal with. Without saying a word or even greeting their unexpected guest, he rose from the table and took his son upstairs to his bedroom. He began to pack, because Clark knew Lois enough to have an idea of her intentions in regards to those boxes.

Jonathan was outside fixing the tractor in the barn, and with Clark upstairs, Martha was the only one left to talk to Lois. She tried to talk Lois out of her request to stay with them at the farm, rather than camp out at Chloe's place.

'Lois, are you sure?' Martha asked again. 'I mean...'

She thought it was rather obvious, with the situation involving the baby, that they were in the middle of an important family matter. Having Lois staying with them would be an added element to an already complicated situation, but the girl was persistent.

'Please, Mrs Kent.' Lois repeated. 'I know things are crazy with the baby at the moment, but please?'

Martha hesitated.

Lois seemed to be really desperate to stay with them, despite her other options, and Martha wondered why. Lois, much like Clark, was a teenager seeking stability and guidance. Martha wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it, but she did. Lois was tough and independent, but something always brought her back to the Kents. She believed, if Lois was asking to stay regardless of everything going on, there had to be a good reason for it.

Either way, she could not turn Lois down when she needed them.

'If you insist, you can stay.' Martha told her.

'Thank you!' Lois grinned and hopped off the stool.

She recovered rather quickly and carted her stuff up the stairs, passing Clark in the hallway.

Lois glanced nervously at the baby and reconsidered taking over his room, and instead was about to argue that she'd take the couch. She would have, if Clark hadn't passed her and had already started setting up the baby's things and his own belongings in the living room. He never wanted to sleep in the spare room and neither did she, so every time she stayed over he would get the couch and she'd invade his bedroom.

It was always the same outcome, and yet each time they had bickered about it regardless.

Not this time.

Lois stood outside Clark's room with a box resting heavily in her arms, looking towards where he had left her standing there without any typical words of complaint or playful teasing. With everything else going on, Clark couldn't find the energy to care where he slept, as long as he could get some actual rest.

But with Lois Lane staying under the Kent's roof and a baby to care for, Clark was certain that sleep was going to become foreign to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Unless I become motivated to update early, the next update could happen in a couple of days, or a week. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Please take a moment to send me any feedback, which I'd really appreciate.


	3. Personal Trials

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again to my reviews, I really appreciate your feedback. Here's another chapter! Caution: mild Lana/Clark ahead. This is a Clark/Lois story all the way, but these scenes were necessary at this point in time because I write this story in the interest of keeping it realistic.

* * *

**~ Personal Trials ~**

In the early hours of Monday morning, every member in the Kent household realised they had taken sleep for granted.

The baby would cry each hour until eleven at night, and by then everyone had gone to bed thinking they could sleep until sunrise, at least. It was just after three in the morning when the baby started crying again. Clark still hadn't adapted to waking suddenly, and had to blink a few times to make sure he was awake enough to leave the couch so he could tend to his son.

Lois was much less adapted.

While Clark lifted the crying infant from the cot, which was only several feet away from where he'd been sleeping on the couch, Lois made her way downstairs in a disgruntled, half-sleep state. She had a pillow under her arm and a _"Do Not Disturb"_ blindfold sitting on her head, which had been removed so she could see the clock on his bedside table, then stumble her way down the stairs in her fluffy slippers and helicopter-printed pyjamas.

Clark tried not to take much notice of her as he held his quieting son close to his chest. After he had fed, changed, and soothed the baby, Clark placed the boy back inside the cot in hope he'd sleep for several more hours. Instead, the crying broke the regained silence of the house. The sound startled Lois awake from where she'd fallen asleep standing near the kitchen counter, using her pillow against the surface to rest her head.

~ E ~

When the bright sun rose over the green farmland of the Kent residence, everyone was up and dressed as they prepared for breakfast.

Martha and Jonathan had gone to bed earlier than the teenagers, knowing they'd need any extra rest they could get, which was likely the reason they looked relatively awake and active, whereas the other pair were quite the opposite.

Clark lay awake on the couch, staring upwards at the ceiling, while his son gurgled talkatively in the cot beside him. Lois was at the counter with her head down as she tried to sleep for a few extra minutes; she was dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Clark's shirts as she'd been too tired to locate the rest of her own clothes.

'Don't babies at that age sleep properly by now?' Lois groaned from the inside of her elbow, which she was using to shield her eyes from the penetrating sunlight and existence of the bright, Monday morning.

'Usually.' Martha answered by the stove, where she was making pancakes for breakfast. 'It's different for every baby. I think he's just going through an adjustment period. This is a new situation for him too, and a new home. He's probably missing his mother.' She said sadly.

The only response she got from Lois was incoherent mumbling, as the teenager sat upright and blinked at the blinding sunlight. Lois reached across the counter to snatch the cup of coffee placed in front of her. She curled her fingers around it and she clung to the item as though it was her sole lifeline.

Jonathan found it amusing, and shared the look with his wife when he passed her on the way to the fridge. The current time of day bothered him the least; Jonathan was used to getting up at this time to feed the cows and do his early-morning chores. He was woken multiple times during the night because of the crying, but otherwise Jonathan felt like he did most mornings – ready to face the new day after a filling breakfast.

Martha seemed to be handling it the same as Jonathan, and for a moment they each forgot how drastically different their lives already were, compared to a mere several days ago. But during breakfast that Monday morning, the pair believed everything was going to be okay and they'd deal with the new situation as a family, like they always did when something new and unexpected happened in their lives.

'Do you think he knows who I am?' Clark finally spoke, reminding the others he was still there.

He'd been so quiet since they'd come downstairs to prepare for the day that for a while it seemed as though he wasn't even there.

Exhaling, Clark rose from the couch and moved to sit across from Lois, where she'd slumped into a chair at the table. He kept the cot in his line of sight over her shoulder, always keeping his son in view as he so often did since the baby was brought into their home barely a few days ago.

'It's hard to say.' Martha answered. 'Maybe.'

'He does seem calmer when you're around, Clark.' Jonathan added. 'It's possible.'

'I hope so.' Clark looked over at the cot again, watching with amusement when the baby started kicking his legs and giggling. 'He's certainly well-behaved.'

'Speak for yourself, Smallville.' Lois grunted. 'That baby is a menace to my ears.'

'Hey, you chose to stay here.' Clark defended.

'A decision I'm now regretting.' Lois grumbled and sluggishly got up to refill her coffee cup to the brim.

There was a knock at the door and everyone apart from Lois, whose priority was to gulp down her third cup of coffee, turned to see who it was. Clark rose from his chair quickly and felt nervous, unsure how to react when he saw who their early-morning visitor was.

'Lana.' He whispered.

'Hi.' She said quietly and pushed open the screen door. 'May I come in? Sorry it's so early.'

'Early?' Lois rolled her eyes, placing the empty cup on the counter louder than necessary. 'Here, who needs sleep?' She said sarcastically and moved to pass by Lana. Pausing at the doorway, she placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

'Proceed with caution.' Lois nodded.

And seconds later, her car was pulling out of the driveway before anyone could object, and she was gone.

'So it's true?' Lana spoke softly, her gaze trailing to the living room where the cot was, while Clark invited her inside.

Even though the back of the cot was facing the door, it was at an angle so anyone near the table could see inside, which was something Clark had done strategically. It also meant Lana had a clear enough view of the kicking, arm-waving baby inside, contentedly laying on his blue blanket.

'Chloe told you?' Clark guessed.

He appreciated his parent's actions then, as his father went outside to give them their space, and his mother distracted herself with cleaning up the kitchen as though she couldn't overhear them.

Even so, Clark just wished he knew what to say.

'She told me you asked her to.' Lana looked at Clark, her eyes wide with disbelief and her tone wasn't quite her own. 'She said you couldn't find the words.'

'She's right.' Clark sighed, turning his gaze downward so he didn't have to face her.

'I think it's wonderful that you're doing the right thing.' Lana nodded. 'I mean, you only found out a few days ago that you're a father and here you are looking after him.'

'Thanks, Lana.' Clark exhaled and reluctantly met her gaze. 'To be honest I...this is not how I thought you'd react.' He smiled a little, though it had the underlining of a wince.

Maybe he had been silly not to tell her himself, if she was reacting this well? Though, she'd had an entire day to process, he assumed.

'After seeing you with Evan, Clark, I wasn't worried.' Lana offered him a similar smile in return. 'Chloe said he doesn't have a name yet. Do you have anything in mind?'

'No, nothing yet.' Clark didn't want to admit he hadn't even thought about it.

For now he was coming into terms with the situation and working out how he was going to handle it, so the fact his son needed a name was still low on his priority list.

'Well, many parents often name their children after people they care about. What about Ryan, or even Evan?' Lana suggested.

'It's a good idea, Lana.' Clark sighed. 'But I want him to have his own name, so he can be his own person – someone who doesn't have to live up to the reputation that someone else was.'

'Can I meet him?' Lana smiled.

'Oh, sure.' Clark walked over to the cot and lifted his son out.

The baby was dressed in a blue baby-suit, with red socks, and without a hat on his head his dark hair was free to curl in every direction. Passing him over to Lana, Clark noticed she still remembered how to hold a baby from when they'd looked after Evan, even if it had only been for a short time.

'Hello.' Lana whispered to the little boy.

The baby stared up at her, his brown eyes filled with curiosity, as he seemed to wonder who she was, but had little objection to being held.

'You're very lucky.' Lana said. 'Because I know your daddy is going to take really good care of you.'

Clark smiled at the praise and only hoped he could fulfil the promise.

* * *

'So, what did you think?' Chloe asked Lana after she'd briefly shared the story of her visit to the Kent farm that morning. The girls stood in the office of the office of the high school newspaper, The Torch.

'I don't know. To be honest, it was still a shock.' Lana shrugged. 'But I have faith in Clark. And he seemed to be handling it really well, considering.'

'Considering he's a teenager who's suddenly a father by a girl he doesn't remember and who never told him she was pregnant?' Chloe finished bluntly. 'I agree. I mean, in his place I probably would have lost it for at least a week before I could focus. That's Clark though, he always pulls through when someone needs him.'

'Yeah, he does.' Lana nodded. 'And the way he is with the baby...it's just like with Evan, only the look in his eyes is stronger. He almost seems at ease, but there's something else - like he's already really protective of that baby. I'm kind of glad it was proven to be his son. Can you imagine how Clark would feel if someone had to take the baby away from him?'

Chloe hadn't been around Clark or the baby long, but she had seen the same expression and noticed the significant emotion in his tone when he spoke of or to his infant son. She knew the same answer Lana was thinking, and it worried her.

'He'd be crushed.' Chloe whispered the truth.

Both girls jumped when the door suddenly opened and Clark walked in as he usually did, except with a serious expression on his face and darker lines under his eyes. He wasn't human so his ability not to sleep and still function was still higher than those around him. Even so, the impact on his energy and well-being was more emotional than physical.

'Sorry I'm late.' Clark sighed, but didn't have to explain. They knew he'd had an enduring night with the baby's crying and then trying to put the boy down again.

They nodded with understanding and waved off his apologies.

'Well, I better go.' Lana said and turned to leave. 'I'll talk to you later?'

'Sure.' Chloe nodded and glanced at Clark once their friend had left. 'Rough night?' She smiled knowledgeably.

'It's bad enough without Lois coming downstairs and giving me hell for it, like it's somehow my fault she's woken up by a baby who doesn't want to sleep normal hours.' Clark complained.

Because Chloe knew her cousin would do something like that, she only found this to be amusing, even as she sympathised with those who tried to get any sleep or peace at the Kent farm these days.

'Were you able to get anything from the hospital cameras?' Clark brought up the subject of pre-class their meeting.

'Yes, and no.' Chloe sat at her computer and showed the security footage on her screen. 'She kept her back to the camera the entire time, both days. I wasn't able to get much off it other than to confirm she has light-coloured hair, and everything happened exactly as the witnesses said they did.' Chloe detailed, while Clark watched the black-and-white footage of the girl who had mothered his son.

'She came running in, chaos ensued, and while they took the baby she pretended to fill out the insurance forms. The second the receptionist turned her back, she dumped the forms and discreetly left. No one noticed a thing until afterwards.' Chloe sighed. 'How could she just do that, Clark? That's her baby, her child, and she just left him there.'

'I've been asking myself the same thing, Chloe.' Clark replied. 'What about the next day? Dr Malcolm said he found the letter on his desk when he came in Sunday morning.'

'She must have gone in another way because I couldn't find any footage of her coming in.' Chloe reported. 'I did managed to find her leaving, though. But Clark, she planned this.' She turned in her chair to gaze at her serious-looking friend.

Chloe didn't want to tell him, but it was the truth and he needed to know it wasn't a last-minute decision for the mother to leave the hospital without the baby. It was her intention to leave her child behind, since before she even set foot inside the hospital.

'She knew where the cameras were, what times were busy, and the best way in or out without anyone being able to trace her. The baby had no clothes because they might have been able to trace them back to her otherwise, right? This girl came and went without anyone being able to track her down.' Chloe lowered her gaze and paused as she thought about her own words, and the disbelief she felt towards the mother of Clark's adorable son.

She had been around their age, but even with the pressures and shock of the situation, Chloe thought it should have been harder for a mother to abandon her infant child. The woman in the security footage was cautious and strategic, but otherwise mostly relaxed and relieved in her actions to leave the baby at the hospital.

'I hate to think someone could be capable of that, but I don't think she's coming back for her son, ever. I wonder if she even wanted him in the first place.' Chloe shared her opinions, as sad and cold as they were.

'She kept him for six months, Chloe.' Clark leaned away from the computer screen, his eyes narrowed with determination to believe in people until he had a reason to think otherwise.

The girl had taken his son to the hospital, not the side of a street, so she wanted him to be cared for and raised by his father.

'That has to stand for something, right?'

'Maybe.' Chloe shrugged. 'What was in the letter she left you? I don't mean to pry, but did it tell you anything useful? I might be able to compare her handwriting-'

'No.' Clark said simply. 'I have to get to class. Thanks, Chloe. But I doubt we're going to find her until she wants to be found. I think we should drop it for now.'

Chloe watched Clark walk away with a puzzled look on her face. She wondered what was in the letter because Clark Kent did not give up or stop trying, especially when a baby's mother was involved. She wondered if he was scared his son would be taken away if they found the mother, but Chloe knew Clark was too good a person to not at least try, for the sake of the baby.

He certainly knew more than she did, of that Chloe was certain.

~ E ~

Clark thought being back at school was going to be hard, but no one gave him a second glance.

His classmates and teachers were as oblivious to his personal situation as he'd hoped. He hadn't really expected Lana or Chloe to tell anyone, yet Clark had an irrational belief that everyone would stare and point at him once he walked through the main doors. Instead, for the most part, it could be considered just another day of school. Except, Clark thought things at Smallville High looked different or out of place. He spent a while trying to work out if the walls were a shade darker, or the floors more reflective than before, and if anyone he knew had undergone a dramatic change of appearance.

Everything and everyone looked the same, yet somehow it was all different.

By the end of the day, Clark knew nothing about school had changed even a little. He was the one who was different. Nothing looked as it once did because his perception had altered and his priorities shifted. He felt disconnected from the building he had spent years inside, and every person he passed in the hallway or shared a classroom with. Clark reminded himself constantly that he only had to endure school for one more week, then he was free.

The fact did nothing to reassure him, not even a little.

The previous day, when Clark had sat alone in his loft to get a break from the baby's cries and Lois' complaining, he'd mused about what school might be like. Clark thought he'd feel awkward and unsure around Lana, while Chloe tried to support him in her own way. He expected to look at them and see their lingering shock or sympathy. It turned out to be nothing like that. In fact, there was no indication from Lana or Chloe that showed there was anything on their minds other than the last of their homework, getting their yearbooks, and the pending graduating ceremony less than a week away.

Clark and his classmates had already taken their final exams, and all that was left was to get through their last week of school. If anyone asked him what he'd done at school on Monday, or what his teachers had talked about, Clark wouldn't have an answer to give. All he was aware of was his own mind and the thoughts racing through it faster than those around him could speak. The rest of his body was in auto-pilot to move to and from his classrooms, with Clark being alert enough to prevent himself from walking through a wall or knocking someone over.

Otherwise, he was lost in his thoughts all day, remembering the discussions he'd had with his parents about his future. They'd talked about it the day before he'd discovered he was a father of a six-month-old little boy, and though it was only a few days ago, it felt as though lot of time had passed since then.

When he wasn't pondering on the past few days, worrying about his future, and trying not to ignore his friends when they talked to him, Clark mentally questioned himself as he tried to figure out what to name his son. Once Lana had mentioned it that morning, Clark had been trying to think of ideas. No names seemed to stand out, and something that sounded good in the morning he thought was ridiculous by the afternoon.

Ignoring the school bus, Clark decided to walk home when the school day ended.

He felt the air of freedom the moment he walked away from the institution of high school. Clark thought he'd worry about leaving his infant son at the farm with his parents while he was at school, but instead Clark felt guilty for being relieved at a chance to get away. He knew his parents would look after the baby, but it was more a fact of the relief to not to face the crying when Clark needed to think about what he was going to do. It wasn't the baby himself, who Clark already cared about and wanted to protect, but rather the situation that strained him every time he had to face it.

Stopping at the bridge Lex had once driven through, Clark rested his elbows on the railing and looked down at the water below.

Once again, the world faded away from Clark and succumbed him inside his own mind, where he focused on other things he felt needed to be taken into consideration. Such as Lex Luthor. He still lived in Smallville, and was no longer a friend of Clark's. Lex's obsession over Clark could extend to his to his still-unnamed son and it really scared Clark. His son was six-months-old; he didn't know about protecting his father's cover or lying to evade possibly revealing situations. And as a baby, he relied solely on those around him, making him vulnerable to anyone who came near him.

Clark spent the entire day thinking, and still it gave him no further clarity than he'd had at sunrise.

He pushed away from the railing and turned to head home. Clark could have super-sped the entire distance in seconds, but decided to walk the whole length in attempt to do some last-minute thinking before he had to deal with reality again.

Walking up the driveway and into the house, Clark dumped his schoolbag by the couch and moved to the cot where his son was sleeping. He'd seen his father in the field on the tractor, and heard his mother doing laundry in another room. Clark wasn't worried and merely sank onto the couch, exhaling a long breath as quietly as he could, careful not to wake the baby.

In a few days he would be graduating from High School.

His plans for college had been crushed and Clark knew his parents could not afford to pay for a baby on their own in addition to the current expenses with the farm, which they still had to maintain regardless of any need to babysit. His son had Kryptonian DNA, but he was probably human as well and that swamped Clark. Would the baby grow up to develop powers or would he seem completely human?

And so the contemplations and endless questions continued, until two hours later, when his parents asked him how his day was.

'Fine.' Was the only answer Clark could give them without lying.

With all his expectations for the day, he'd hoped to get home and see his parents doting on the baby, now they'd accepted the child as part of their family. However, seeing the way they looked at the cot, Clark recognised the sadness in their eyes. He guessed they still thought he'd made a big mistake and was too young to take this kind of parental leap yet. He couldn't really disagree with them, even as Clark was trying to do the best he could for the baby, but the truth in his parent's eyes was discouraging and his circling doubts returned.

When Clark got up from the couch to change the baby's nappy, he used his super-hearing to eavesdrop on his parents, who were upstairs folding laundry. They thought he was much more vulnerable now he had a baby to care for, and he had so many plans he would have to give up. They mentioned possible dangers and what might happen if Lex found out. Clark began to doubt himself even further, and a sense of helplessness began to sink in, making him feel lost and conflicted.

Clark lifted his son into his arms and stared down at those big, brown eyes. The baby sighed and placed his head against Clark's shoulder. Holding his son close, Clark called out to his parents to let them know he was taking the baby for a walk, and headed out the door before they could object or question him.

Clark knew what he had to do.

He walked the entire way, though somewhat faster than he usually did, until he reached the Kawatche caves.

He intended to try and communicate with Jor-El, even if he still felt resentful and hesitant. Clark wanted answers, but more than that he hoped he could tell someone what was going on and not see the disappointment or worry he saw in the depths of the gazes of everyone around him who knew. With Jor-El, Clark could only hear it, and he assumed it would be easier to deal with.

Stepping inside the familiar cave marked with Kryptonian symbols and drawings, Clark held his son with one arm and used his spare hand to shine the torn over the symbols on the walls. They supposedly predicted his life and presence before his arrival, but the walls had no place for his recent, unexpected situation.

Not that he was aware of, anyway.

As Clark ventured closer to the main wall, where the key used to fit in the similarly-shaped hole, he glanced around cautiously to make sure they were alone, even if he knew they were.

'Jor-El?' Clark called out. 'I need to speak with you.'

Nothing.

Not even a whisper in the air.

Clark tried again, several times, but the result was the same - total silence, apart from the gentle wind and his own breathing. Not even the baby was making any noise, as he drooled on Clark's shoulder and gripped his father's shirt with his small hands.

'Jor-El!' Clark called again. 'I have a son! Or at least that's what I believe. He's got Kryptonian DNA and I don't know what to do.'

He ducked his head and felt horribly defeated. He almost dropped his torch when a bright light beamed down onto himself and the baby. His son cried at first, likely from being startled, but soothed when he realised he wasn't being harmed.

'The child is of your blood, Kal-El.' Jor-El's voice finally spoke around them. 'He may be Kryptonian, but he is also half human. Such a hybrid has never existed before. How did this happen?'

'I don't know.' Clark replied, feeling a rush of relief to being answered and having it undoubtedly confirmed the baby was his son. 'It was after you tricked me into coming here.' He frowned with distrust, the blame evident in his tone. 'Did you do something to cause this?'

'What occurred during those nine days was not my doing, Kal-El.' Jor-El told him. 'This hybrid is your son and the child will show his Kryptonian side.'

'What do I do?' Clark pleaded for advice. 'I don't know how to be a father or even if I'll be a good one.'

'The personal trial of parenthood far exceeds any I could have set for you, Kal-El.' The voice responded. 'You asked for guidance, but in this instance you do not need it. The answers lie within yourself, my son. The struggles you face at the beginning of this new journey may benefit from a change of perspective, if you are lacking in direction. Becoming open to new possibilities, in an alternative surrounding, may be the key to gaining the knowledge and strength you require to overcome these unexpected trials.' Jor-El continued while Clark listened and tried to work out what he was supposed to do.

'It may be a crucial step to figuring out your own son's destiny. His life is in your hands, Kal-El. I know you will make me proud.' Jor-El finished and the light faded, plunging the pair into the torch-lit darkness of the cave.

Clark knew, as he always had, that his biological father was gone and all that remained was a voice of a person no longer there. When everything around him became still and silent once more, Clark felt alone. The only contradiction was a shift of movement in his arms caused by an alarmed, yet oddly content, baby boy.

Clark looked down at his son, from what he could see in the dim light, and saw his brown eyes staring up at him. The baby watched him quietly, then reached his hand to touch Clark's cheek in a small gesture of comfort. He didn't know how much the baby understood, but Clark liked to believe his son was letting him know he wasn't alone.

* * *

As the day of his High School graduation ceremony arrived, everyone thought Clark looked like any other graduate, with the additional impression of a man who had everything figured out. No one knew he had gone to see Jor-El, and neither did they know what was handwritten in the important letter from the mystery mother. They were clueless, but uncomplaining about his shift in mood and boost of confidence, which was something Clark was very thankful for.

His friends had left an hour ago to get ready. Clark remained in his loft, overlooking the sight of the farm, until Lois joined him. She didn't say much, as she added the final touches to his appearance and fixed his tie.

When she turned to leave him to his thoughts, Lois looked over her shoulder and stared at him. She smiled in a way Clark considered to be encouraging, despite her joke about praying to God he won't trip on the stage when his name is called.

Her gaze, lasting only a few seconds, reassured Clark he was going to be okay.

Listening to the fading footsteps of Lois, Clark returned his attention to the horizon. His parents were in the house looking after the baby, which they'd promised to at Clark's request. It was his day, and they respected that, as they wanted him to enjoy it and not worry about where his son was or if he needed tending to.

Clark stayed in his loft for a while, looking over at the farm with a reminiscence expression, thinking of all the times he'd spent there growing up. Reaching into his pocket, Clark pulled out the crumpled pink letter from the mother of his child. It was folded and creased, as he had read it over so many times in the last few days.

Sighing, Clark moved to sit on the sofa to gaze upon its page once again.

_Clark,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I really am. _

_I never told you I was pregnant and you had no warning that this would happen. No doubt you have some great life planned for yourself, but I had to do this. I'm really sorry for everything I've put you through. You're the last person on Earth that I ever wanted to hurt.  
You were my first, Clark. I don't regret what happened between us, only the outcome. To be honest, though I don't remember a single other guy in my life at the time, I'm still not 100% convinced you're his biological father. But you are the best person I know to raise him. I know we both don't remember much about what happened, yet I think it's better this way._

_I don't want to be found and I'm not going to make it easy for you if you try. He's your responsibility now. I don't think he was ever meant to be my son...he was always only yours. _

_Maybe one day you will find him a proper mother who loves him._

_I didn't gave him a name because that's your right more than mine. I still don't understand how you couldn't remember your last name or where you lived. I guess it's all a mystery we'll never solve, and I'd rather leave it all in the past where it belongs. I wish you all the best for the future and I hope I haven't ruined it too much. You're an amazing person and I will never forget you._

_Thank you for being a part of my life, Clark._

_K_

To anyone else, the letter might have appeared simple and rather unrevealing.

Clark knew better.

The single letter "K" wasn't much to go by, but it was a clue in itself. Plus, she said in the letter that he couldn't remember his last name or where he lived, but the details were a part of the forms she'd left behind at the hospital, so the police could locate him as the father.

Chloe was right; whoever "K" was, she had planned and researched her act of abandonment.

Everything she did was done to ensure Clark would, without a doubt, be granted sole custody of her baby. He had no idea who she was, or why she'd done what she had, but Clark doubted she would be coming back any time soon. It made him sad, that perhaps it was what she wanted, to never see her son again or have any part in raising him.

Walking to his desk, Clark lifted a framed picture of his own father and hid the letter between the back of the frame and the photograph. Replacing it on the desk, Clark checked it over and was confident the only way to know the letter was there was to have prior knowledge of its exact location. Content it was seemingly erased from existence, he sank into the desk chair and looked towards the outside scenery once again.

It was the day of his graduation, and while he was dressed to take part in the event, his mind was far from concerned for the coming hours. Hearing footsteps, Clark lowered his gaze to the floor and didn't look over at his visitor until his father spoke.

'Are you okay?' Jonathan asked.

Clark paused, taking a moment to think of a response. He wasn't miserable or regretful, but Jonathan knew something weighted heavily on Clark's mind, which is what had triggered the question.

Clark was confident his father did not suspect.

'Can I answer that in about five years?' Clark returned in a passive tone. He let the silence fall over them, making it clear he didn't want to discuss anything serious right now, and perhaps not anytime soon.

Not on this day.

'Lois is saying goodbye.' Jonathan said after a moment. 'She's heading back to Metropolis.'

Clark nodded only in acknowledgement. He wasn't sure what to say, and showed no interest in going to say goodbye because he knew he could see Lois any time he wanted. She always had a way of being there, anyway. Lois annoyed him, but Clark didn't dislike her at all. However, when the city was mentioned, Clark looked over towards the exteriors of the loft with a thoughtful expression.

'Clark?' Martha joined them, though he'd heard her coming, especially since she was wearing soundly high-heeled shoes. 'We're leaving in ten minutes. Are you coming with us?'

'Yeah.' Clark nodded and stood upright to re-adjust his tie in front of the mirror. 'I'll be there in a minute.'

'We're so proud of you, son.' Jonathan smiled. 'You've got the whole future ahead of you now.'

Clark narrowed his eyes at his father's words, and looked towards his equally smiling mother. Their words of support and pride didn't lift his mood, or ease his mind. Sighing, he shook his head and turned to exit the barn.

'My future has changed.' Clark said as he walked away.

Jonathan and Martha stood in the loft, having only just heard his words as he'd left. They were concerned, but determined to help Clark get through this stage in his life. They knew he had a lot on his mind, so they let him be for now. They had faith in their son and assumed he would talk to them when he was ready.

As Clark continued on his path towards the house, he passed Lois just outside the barn and had to do a second-take. He only realised now, that while his parents had been talking to him, his son wasn't with either of them.

'What?' Lois frowned at his look as she readjusted the baby's weight in her arms. 'Someone had to watch him while you and your parents had a heart-to-heart.' She shrugged, as though it was nothing, but Clark knew this was the first time she had ever held the boy.

Clark didn't comment, only smiled.

He looked at his son's young face and the way his dark hair matched his own. The baby was so peaceful in Lois' arms that it almost looked unnatural, with all the complaints she'd given about the crying and drooling, and how convinced she was that the baby would only wail in her presence.

'I guess he's not so bad after all.' Lois also looked down at the baby. 'Too bad he's related to you.' She teased.

'I heard you're going back to Metropolis?' Clark took his son from her.

'Yeah.' Lois exhaled, relieved to not be holding a baby any longer. 'Maybe I'll see you there sometime?'

Clark wasn't going to answer, as he had other things to focus on, but the almost hopeful look on her face made him hesitate.

'Maybe.' Clark nodded.

'Well, I'll see you around, Smallville.' Lois said and headed for her car.

'Goodbye, Lois.' He whispered.

~ E ~

'Clark Kent!'

His voice was called out and echoed in Clark's ears.

He walked onto the stage, in his graduation attire, and accepted his high school diploma. The applause of the crowd made him turn in the direction of the onlookers and grin, holding his roll of paper to show them. Lois, who had decided stay long enough to see his ceremony, whistled and Martha called "Yeah, Clark!", which only amused him further. His father took pictures, as he stood with Martha and Lois on either side of him, and smiled proudly at his son. Beside Martha sat the blue and grey stroller, which contained his infant son. The baby's interest was elsewhere, despite the noise and colours around him, as he drooled happily onto his rubber toy shaped as a letter "S".

Clark stepped down from the stage and continued to smile, even if he felt anxious inside. He looked around and waited until the ceremony was over before he approached his small group of those who cared about him. Lifting his son from the stroller, Clark was aware that several eyes were on him, but no one seemed too interested in him, or the baby in his arms, when they had their own celebrations to focus on.

'Well done, son.' Jonathan clapped Clark on the back, while Martha tried not to become emotional.

'Yeah, and you didn't even trip.' Lois teased. 'Too bad, it would have at least given me something to write about.' She pouted.

'So you're really working at the Daily Planet now?' Clark asked, using a tissue to wipe some of the drool from his shoulder.

'I'm thinking about.' Lois nodded. 'It's not as bad as I thought it would be, and it pays the bills.' She shrugged.

'Good for you, Lois.' Martha smiled with encouragement.

Clark stood in the isle as he watched his parents talk to Lois, becoming too distracted to hear what she was actually saying to them. Clark glanced over the crowd and saw Chloe amongst his former classmates, and Lana. They were both smiling in celebration of their successful graduation.

His friends and family were so happy at this moment, and it was how he wanted to remember them.

Clark held his son very close to his chest and super-sped through the crowd of students and their families. Because of his speed, the entire two seconds were much longer to him. Everyone was almost frozen as he ran by, seeing the grins of joy and pride all around him. He saw those who would be going on to college, getting full-time jobs, finding someone special to spend their lives with, or making a name for themselves somewhere in the world. None of them had any reason not to strive for whatever dream they wanted to achieve for themselves.

They were all hopeful and eager to embrace their new freedom, to explore and welcome their futures.

To Clark, it was the longest two seconds of his life. He made sure to gaze at every face, every person, and take in each detail he could. Looking over his shoulder, just before he turned around the corner of a nearby public toilet building to hide out of sight, he caught a final glimpse of his parents with Lois. They didn't realise he was gone yet, and they wouldn't until it was too late.

Clark looked at his son with concern once he was concealed from the crowd on the other side of the building. He had never dared to speed in such a way while holding the infant before, and only did it now because he knew it was the only way he could slip aside unnoticed. The fear had become considerably less when Jor-El had told him his son's Kryptonian side would one day become clear as well. And the boy handled it well, even gurgling with amusement, as though the entire event had been rather enjoyable.

Clark stood there a moment longer, listening sadly to the sounds of cheering and chatter in the background, which he felt would take a long time to drown out even after he'd long left the scene.

Turning, he sped home without his loved ones realising he was no longer beside them.

Reaching the house, Clark placed his son inside the baby basket sitting on the coffee table. It mirrored the day when his ordeal had first begun. Except, instead of sitting to stare at the baby, Clark sped around the house to collect and pack several items he needed, and as much as he could take with him. With his speed and strength, it was still a considerable amount of luggage.

Stopping at the basket, Clark reached inside and lifted out his red and gold dressed son. Even though he knew it would still take time for the truck to reach the farm, if his parents had noticed his absence yet, Clark did not want to waste any time. A few minutes of delay could crumble his decision, along with his determination to go through with the plan.

Clark held his son tight, and made sure he had all the things he could gather to take with them. He sped out of the house, letting the screen door swing closed behind him.

A second later, he returned only to drop a letter on the counter.

Leaving a cloud of trailing dust in his wake, Clark sped through the driveway and followed the long road towards the city of Metropolis.

~ E ~

An hour later, a red truck pulled up outside the house and his frantically worried parents rushed inside to look for Clark. They called his name and searched every place they could think of, but with no result or clue as to where their son had gone, or why.

They returned to the house to take a moment to breathe and come up with a new strategy, and that was when Martha Kent noticed the letter on the counter by the fruit bowl. Unable to face what it may contain, as Clark's handwriting printed "Mum and Dad" plainly on the front, her imagination took over and she sank into a nearby chair.

Martha was upset by the mere sight of it, but Jonathan knew someone had to read it if they wanted any kind of an answer to where their son had gone. He approached it and slowly unfolded the paper, lowering his gaze to read the contents neatly written within.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye or explain why this is what I have to do for my son's future and my own. I knew that if I stayed to tell you and actually say goodbye, I wouldn't be able to go through with it and you would convince me to stay._

_I'm sorry, because I never meant to hurt you and I know that I did. This won't be forever, but I really need my own perception and to figure out what's best for my son. I can't do that on the farm. I would always turn to you for help, and right now I need to learn how to handle this on my own. _

_You have both taught me so much about what it means to be the best parent in the world and I hope I can live up to that myself. I will try to keep in touch, but please don't come looking for me. The more you look, the further away I will go. __We'll be okay and I promise I've thought this through._

_I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this first. I hope one day you'll forgive me. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Clark_

Jonathan didn't react at first, until his hand covered his mouth to contain his emotion.

He handed the letter to Martha, not trusting himself to speak, and closed his eyes in effort to think clearly. Disregarding her previous hesitation, she snatched the letter and began to read, which became difficult through her sobs.

Jonathan looked through the kitchen window and stressed about what they were going to do now. As he tried to remain strong and comfort his wife, Jonathan could only worry deeply for his only son and unnamed grandson.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **As you may have noticed, the chapters are getting longer. Next chapter will be set in the main time frame of the story, which is five years from this moment. There will be some scenes from moments between now and then though, when necessary, to provide additional insight. I really appreciate any feedback my readers send, so please take the moment to review.


	4. His Name is Ethan

**Author's Notes:** I was a bit surprised by how many of you wanted to see more Lois/baby moments, but luckily I'm a fan of them too. With this fic I have deliberately written things so scenes are as they are, and then later additional information might give them more meaning. This is why I first want to show Clark and his son 5 years later, and then sometime afterwards give some more details to what has happened between last chapter and this one. A lot of the Clark's POV of that is happening this chapter, because I am using+saving chapter 6 to show a ton of Lois' POV and that will include tons of Lois/Baby moments from the past. As well as Clois, of course, but that's a story-wide thing ;) There will also be heaps more Clois soon, for those who are looking forward to it.

Note: This chapter is also a LOT bigger than the last few chapters. I tried to edit it, but ended up adding to it instead, so naturally reading it over a final time before updating took a lot longer than I planned. If you notice any errors I may have missed, please let me know. And as always, any and all feedback you provide on any aspect of this chapter/story would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**~ His Name is Ethan ~**

_Five years later_

In one week, Clark's entire life had changed. In five years, he had progressed and adapted from a shocking and premature situation to one he felt content with. He had a job, an apartment, and a little boy who thought the world of him. His son, with big brown eyes and dark hair, had grown from a bubbly toddler to an adventurous child.

The five-year-old, with hair longer than Clark's, lay asleep under his tractor-printed bedsheets.

The apartment the pair were staying in was very nice, and had wide windows providing a clear view of the city, with thick drapes on either side. The floor was carpet and the entire space of the apartment was large enough for their kitchen, living room, and bedroom - though they weren't separated by walls. The pair had their own bathroom as well, even if it was smaller than desired. The blue/silver colour schemed apartment was as fancy as Clark would allow it to be, given the fact he wasn't the one funding their temporary home, and did not want to raise too much suspicion.

It was sunrise, where instead of the lush farmland he often missed, the windows showed sunlight streaming through the gaps in buildings and across streets already busy with traffic.

Clark sat at the kitchen counter with with his back to the kitchen itself, and a glass of fresh orange juice in his hand. He looked far across the room to where his son was sleeping in their large bed. He sighed, in memory of the passing time, and looked at the surroundings of the apartment. Placing the empty glass on the counter, Clark sped around to tidy the toys or clothes left hazardously on the floor and furniture by his son. The last item was a brown teddy bear, which Clark stopped to stare at. The object had been a gift from his parents, during the one time they had seen their grandson since Clark's graduation.

A lot had happened in five years.

Clark considered some of the crucial moments as he took in every detail of the bear's appearance - from the fluffy paws to the dark ears. He thought upon meeting Oliver Queen, and starting work across from Lois Lane as a reporter for the Daily Planet.

Then there was Watchtower, which he was glad had made progress over the years into something real, despite his limited and secretive involvement. Only Oliver and a few others knew, though he had no idea how much Chloe was aware of or had figured out.

Deciding to wake his son, Clark reached for the boy, but paused when he saw the framed picture on the bedside table. It was a photograph from four years ago. Pictured was the Kent Farm, with his parents positioned in the middle and their toddler grandson between them in their arms. At a glimpse, it appeared to be a family picture and nothing more.

But Clark remembered that day with remorse.

He'd left a lot behind when he'd departed Smallville shortly after his high school graduation ceremony.

It wasn't easy, and many times he wanted nothing more than to go back home. He'd been a single, teenage father in Metropolis for eight months when Clark, with no warning or former planning whatsoever, just showed up in Smallville almost two months after his son had turned one year old. He walked along the dusty driveway of the Kent farm, with his toddler son in his arms, until he reached the front door and began to hesitate.

Clark stood there, facing the door, as he overheard his parents talking about him and his son from inside the house.

'We don't even know his name!'

Martha sounded stressed, and emotional, which wasn't what Clark wanted to hear. Impacted by his parent's distress, his determination crumbled with guilt and regret, even when he remained convinced that the choices he'd made were necessary. He realised he was wrong to hope he'd hurt his parents less by not being there, where they could constantly look at him with the worry and disappointment they had since finding out about his son.

Unable to just stand there, Clark braced himself and stepped inside the house. His startled parents turned to look at him, their eyes wide and surprised. They stood between the kitchen and the living room, staring at him for a few seconds before their attention fell solely to the small boy in his arms.

'His name is Ethan.' Clark finally revealed his son's name. 'We came for a visit. Just until sunset, if that's okay?'

And of course it was.

In a very short time, Clark could tell his parents adored Ethan even more than they had when he was a baby. Then again, they'd had a lot of time to accept the truth. They tried to convince Clark to stay, as he knew they would, and asked questions about what he was doing and where he lived.

As Clark continued to look down at the framed picture he held in his hand, he remembered taking it right before he'd gotten a phone call from Oliver, which reduced the amount of time he had to visit. He'd left soon after. Clark would never forget the expressions of misery on his parent's faces when they pleaded with him to either come home or visit more often. Clark hadn't been able to tell them he wasn't going to do either, because it was too hard for him to see them even then. And every day afterwards, he lived with the guilt he felt for causing their pain.

Clark had not gone back to Smallville since that day.

'Daddy?'

A small voice broke through Clark's flashback. He replaced the framed pictured on the bedside table and looked down at his sleepy son.

'Hey, buddy.' Clark moved strands of Ethan's hair aside so his son could see better.

The boy's dark hair was always an uncontrolled mess when he woke, and while he hardly noticed it, Clark always found it amusing. He remembered Lois moving it out of his face too, just like Clark had now.

The five-year-old yawned and sat up, knowing it was time to get out of bed and have breakfast. He watched his father place a teddy bear beside him and reached to touch it with his hands. It was the only present he didn't remember getting, but he loved his bear a lot, knowing it came from two people who cared about him even if they never got to see him. He glanced at the picture frame his father had been so interested in, and pulled his bear close to offer the image a smile.

Sliding off the bed, Ethan was proud to be able to dress himself without much help from his dad. Replacing the lizard-printed, yellow pyjamas he'd gotten from Lois, he pulled on a pair of dark pants and a long-sleeved blue/white flannel shirt. Putting on a red jacket, Ethan moved to work on his socks and shoes. Like they did every morning, Ethan knotted his shoelaces, then waited for his father to notice and correct them.

Clark and Ethan rarely said much very early in the morning, for different reasons. Clark was often quietly reminiscence at that time of day, whereas Ethan was usually still waking up and felt too tired to bother with much chatter. The boy sat in front of the TV to watch cartoons while he ate his breakfast, and Clark remained in the kitchen, but they were about to receive an unexpected intrusion upon their morning routine.

Clark, used to only two other visitors, didn't think twice about opening his door when someone knocked. When he saw who was standing there, however, he knew it had been a mistake.

'We need to talk.' Chloe said in a firm tone, and her face was set with determination.

'I'm busy.' Clark frowned.

He went to shut the door, but she'd already moved to enter the apartment and was clearly not in a very good mood with him. He suspected it was related to the way he'd been avoiding her in the past year, and refused to answer any of her questions or meet with her.

The first year in Metropolis had been extremely difficult for him, but once he worked through it and started building a life there for himself and his son, it became harder to acknowledge links to his past. His parents, the farm, Chloe, and even Lana...Clark had done his best to block them out, and ignore the reminders or temptations.

It wasn't necessarily easier that way, but it helped him focus on the present.

Chloe ranted and raved, for about five minutes, before Clark decided to pay attention. He didn't mean to seem cold and distant to those who cared about him, apart from three others who were constantly in his life. It was part of how he coped, to be away from what he missed each day. His friends, his family, and his old life. Everything had changed now, and Ethan had to be all that mattered.

Anything else was just too much, too soon.

'So-' Chloe paused and looked around without taking much notice of Ethan. 'How did you afford all of this?' She wondered, realising how expensive his furniture and the apartment appeared, since it was her first time to see it. 'And how do you work? I mean, who watches your son?'

Chloe glanced at the back of the fire-year-old, who had his gaze fixated on the TV and was able to ignore her presence easier than his father.

'What about your parents?' Chloe asked. 'How are you going to explain this to them?'

'I'm through explaining myself to anyone!' Clark said in a harsher tone than intended.

He knew what she was referring to, though without direct details because Ethan was in the room, but Clark did not want to think or talk about it.

'Can't you just leave us alone?' He asked, wanting her to go away and not cause further disruption of his control over the situation. Any other day and he might have handled it better, but his mind was still on his parents and the pain he'd caused them.

'Clark?' A new voice joined them from the open doorway, having heard Clark's raised tone.

'Ollie!' Ethan spun around when he heard the voice and jumped up from the floor.

He ran to the blonde man with a wide smile gracing his young face, showing how happy he was to see Oliver. The boy hugged him around the legs, and received a pat on the back in returned, warm greeting. Ethan clung to him, even when Oliver tried to step away, and buried his smiling face with complete ignorance of the situation happening behind him between his father and Chloe.

'Oliver?' Chloe stared at him, then looked towards Clark. 'He's the one who's been helping you?'

'Busted.' Oliver winced, still trying to detact Ethan from his legs so he could enter the apartment or flee.

'Wait. You're the Blur, aren't you?' Chloe glared daggers at Clark. 'After all this time...'

Clark provided no further participation in the event.

Chloe was evidentially angrier with Oliver than him at the moment, and he took advantage of that. While they argued, Clark reached for his son to pick him up. Ethan felt his father grip him from behind, and quickly Oliver so he could turn to wrap his arms around Clark's neck.

Clark held his son close and sped from the scene to get Ethan away from the arguing and invasion into their morning. He got as far as the street a block away, before they walked side-by-side the rest of the distance to the Daily Planet.

Ethan swung his arms back and forth, including the hand holding Clark's, and was constantly distracted by the movements of the city around them. He was always fascinated by his surroundings since Lois had told him the world was a really big place and even if he stood at the top of the tallest building he wouldn't be able to see it all.

Ethan never wanted to miss anything, so he was always looking around whenever he had the chance.

Riding the elevator to his floor, which he still shared with Lois, Clark wondered if he should be worried about Ethan. His son wasn't overly talkative unless he was alone with people he knew really well and adored, and even then he often listened before he spoke. His had an extensively curious nature, but didn't ask any questions about what happened in their apartment with Chloe. Ethan knew her enough recognise her as Lois' cousin, but dismissed any raised tones or arguing as though it wasn't happening.

Normally he was more attentive and upset by quarrels between those he liked. But not today, and something seemed to be on the little boy's mind that enabled him to tune out unwelcome disturbances. Clark wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing to noticed how Ethan was much more like him than he'd previously realised.

Reaching his assigned newsroom, Clark sat in his usual seat and watched as Ethan walked around to sit in the chair beside him. Clark looked across his desk and greeted Lois, but she was distracted by her computer. He was about to start work when his super-hearing detected extensive sirens in the distance and multiple cries for help.

'Lois, could you watch Ethan?' Clark quickly rose from his seat. 'I have to do something. I'll be back soon.'

She paused her reading and narrowed her eyes with annoyance, but he'd left without giving her a chance to reply. Ethan watched his father walk out of the room, but didn't object as he turned and looked over at Lois with a smile.

'Hello.' He waved.

'Hi.' Lois looked up when he spoke to her.

She instantly noticed how much he'd grown since she'd last seen him a few months ago. Clark brought him to the office from time to time, but not very often in the last year or so. Lois marvelled at how much Ethan looked like Clark, and often acted like him. If there was ever any doubt that he was Clark's son, there surely wasn't anymore.

Ethan swung the chair slightly as he watched Lois type. He didn't say anything, but her concentration decreased when she knew he was staring at her. Lois tried to ignore him, but Ethan's patience was less than her own today.

'Lois?' Ethan asked and hesitated. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.' She exhaled again and looked over at him. 'What is it?'

'How big is the world?' The five-year-old wondered.

'Really, really big.' Lois answered and looked back at her computer screen to take notes for her story. 'You'd need planes and boats just to get around it.'

'What if someone ran really fast?' Ethan leaned forward in his seat, his brown eyes alight with enthusiasm.

'No one is that fast.' Lois chuckled. 'Hey, how about we play the quiet game, okay?' She glanced at the boy, not wanting to be engaged in another round of questions while she was trying to work on an important story.

'But you always lose.' Ethan slouched back against the back of his chair with a huff of annoyance. 'I don't like winning all the time, it's not fun.'

Lois paused and looked over at the boy with a smile because Ethan was always reminding her what a good kid he was. If he'd rather enjoy a game and share it with someone instead of winning all the time, then she knew the boy took after Clark more than the father himself wanted to admit. Ethan wasn't focused on victory and bragging rights like most people, including herself, often where – and to Lois, that made him a rather unique kid in her eyes.

'I really have to work.' Lois insisted. 'Isn't there something else you could do while you wait for your dad?'

'No.' Ethan shook his head. 'I like talking to you, Lois.'

He looked downwards and knew his daddy would remind him the Daily Planet was a place where he and Lois were very busy. Nodding, he looked towards a desk drawer and remembered there was some scrap paper and spare pens in there, but it was often locked. Not sure what else to do, Ethan fell quiet and resumed swinging his chair left and right as he watched Lois work.

Exhaling, she looked over at him again and pushed her chair back away from the desk.

'Come here.' Lois gestured with reluctance.

Ethan smiled and hopped off his seat to walk around the desk, and reached his arms towards her. Lois lifted him onto her lap and partially pulled her chair back to the desk so she could continue typing. His reading skills weren't impressive yet, and her story wasn't too gruesome, so Lois let him stare at her computer screen while she worked. She allowed the boy to lean his head back against her shoulder while she typed at a slower speed than usual, though Lois gave no indication she'd even noticed.

With Ethan comfortable and no longer breaking her concentration, Lois was able to make progress on her article while they waited for Clark's return.

~ E ~

Halfway across the city from the Daily Planet, Clark stood inside a phone booth and gripped the receiver against his ear carefully so he didn't accidentally break it. He anxiously waited as the ringing on the other line continued, until a click told him someone answered. Inhaling, he couldn't say a word and merely stood there, staring unfocused into the streets viewable outside the booth.

'Clark?'

His breathing became staggered with emotion when he heard his mother's voice again. Clark tried to be strong, but still no words left his mouth, as he stood there and clutched the phone to his ear.

'Please. Come home.' She told him.

He hung up, unable to say how desperately he wanted to go home, and left the booth.

Thoughts of his real home were temporarily washed from his mind, as Clark looked around the street to locate a woman he heard crying for help. Pinpointing the area, Clark sped off to once again be a hero and symbol of hope to the city.

~ E ~

An hour later, Clark slowed and took in the sight of a place that had once been a familiar sight and comfort to him, yet he hadn't seen in quite some time.

Smallville.

He stood near an alley and wondered if he'd made a mistake when he left all those years ago, and if there was some significance to why he cared now. Maybe he was ready to come back, even if he didn't it was an option? Looking down at a small photograph in his hand, Clark sighed and knew he had to return to the Daily Planet.

Turning, he barely bumped into a stranger and the picture of his smiling son slipped from his hand.

'Hey, watch it!' The man slurred angrily. 'Think you dropped something.' He bent to pick up the picture, and a sneer crossed his drunken face. 'This ugly little runt your brat?' He mocked.

Clark, carefully breathing air through his nose, tried to restrain himself.

Two other guys joined them, and were clearly intent on starting a fight. Clark seized them both by the front of their jackets and threw them against a nearby wire fence and a pile of rubbish bins. When the first man mocked him further, Clark grabbed the front of his clothes and glared closely at him, before Clark shoved the man towards the ground. With the way he lived in Metropolis and everything Clark did to be a good role model to his son, it meant he had less opportunity to vent when he needed to.

Most other days he might have walked away, but he was moody already and the unkind words of the complete stranger got on his nerves. Being shoved hadn't made the man back down, however, as he stumbled backwards with annoyance, yet got back onto his feet for more.

'Is your son this messed up too?' He asked in a nasty tone.

His words made it almost impossible for Clark to stop himself, because with his strength he could do real damage to the guy. He knew he should leave, but the words had stung because despite all the sadness and remorse he felt for decisions he'd made, Clark endured them because he believed he was doing what was right for his son.

'You're gonna pay for that!' Clark growled and grabbed the man roughly, turning to throw him several feet away. The man went flying and crashed onto the windshield of the sheriff's car, which cracked under the weight of the unconscious man and brought the vehicle to a stop.

Clark hadn't intended to fight back, but his emotions and tolerance were not as stable and morally grounded as they had once been.

He retrieved the picture of Ethan and sped from the scene before he could be recognised.

~ E ~

Jonathan drove up the driveway of the farm and parked his truck. He got out and headed inside the house, where he found his wife standing in the kitchen holding the phone receiver in her hands.

'I got another call.' She told him instantly.

'Did he say anything?' Jonathan prompted with only a small portion of hope evident in his tone and expression.

'No.' Martha looked away.

'I passed the Sheriff on the way back.' Jonathan said to her. 'There was a bit of a scene over by the antique store. Apparently three guys got thrown around – one even into a car. They're just a bit bruised, but police don't believe their story about single-handedly being thrown eight feet by one guy who then disappeared.'

'Clark?' Martha suspected.

She and Jonathan looked towards the kitchen counter where the morning's paper sat with the headline_ "BLUR SAVES MORE LIVES!"_ easily displayed, accompanied by a picture of what used to be a building on fire. They'd read it hours earlier, and wondered if there was a connection between their son and Metropolis' newest superhero.

They also hadn't missed another important article on a different incident, in which Lois and Clark shared the byline of.

'I wish Lois would tell us something.' Jonathan frowned.

'I don't think it would be right to fault Lois for her loyalty, Jonathan.' Martha said.

After realising where Clark worked, they had tried to visit him a few times in the past and each time they did, he disappeared for weeks afterwards. They'd once gotten home to find a letter pleading them to stay away, and trust he'd come home when he's ready.

Placing the phone receiver where it belonged, Martha was at loss of what to do. She turned to look at her husband for support, and saw the troubled look on his own face showing his stubbornness and concern.

'It's been five years, Jonathan.' Martha said sadly. 'He's been gone for five years!'

'I know, Martha.' He said quietly and looked at the floor, a frown on his face as he wished there was something they could do.

'What if we've lost him?' Martha feared. 'Every day we're missing a moment in his life, and seeing our grandchild grow up.' Her emotions marked her face as she tried not to cry, allowing her husband to wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

'You haven't lost him, Mrs Kent.'

The pair broke apart to see Chloe standing in the doorway of their kitchen. Beside her was Oliver, who looked reluctant to be there, yet also sympathetic to their situation. He kept his distance, as this was the first time he'd met the Kents, while Chloe pushed open the screen door and approached the pair.

'Don't give up just yet.' Chloe smiled.

* * *

When Clark returned to the Daily Planet an hour before lunch, he didn't get far into the newsroom when he saw the warning glare shot his way by Lois. He waited as Lois said something to Ethan, who was sitting in a chair beside her, then marched over to him with a frown on her face.

Clark sighed, and braced himself for the complaint he knew were coming.

It wasn't anything new to him, as she often gave him a similar speech about being roped into babysitting duties for a length of time, and reminded him she had stories to chase down and report, every time he asked her to watch his son at work. He used to feel guilty about leaving his son in her care more times than absolutely necessary, until Lois had told him her own way that deep down she didn't mind, and therefore her ranting was less of a concern to him and more of a weekly ritual.

It was just Lois being Lois, he thought, until there was a sudden break in the pattern.

She grabbed his arm when he went to step away from her, and fixed him with one of her most serious expressions. Clark knew something else was on her mind, and she was about to voice her opinion in a way she hadn't before. He didn't know it yet, but Lois had kept her silence about some aspects of the situation for a long time, and she'd finally cracked.

'How much longer are you going to do this?' Lois asked, her eyes staring into his, until he looked away.

Though, he was unable to ignore the truth in her words when she continued, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

'Ethan would be happier living on the farm like you did. And your parents are missing out on a lifetime!' She insisted. 'He needs to be free, to be surrounded by those who love him, not shifted between a newsroom while you work and then left with some nanny.'

Clark shared her gaze, seeing the sadness laced in her expression as she stood her ground.

He realised, as watched her in silence, that she wasn't annoyed and trying to make a point – Lois was afraid. She was scared he wasn't going to realise how much his son was missing out on and all the things he could have, but didn't. Lois didn't want it to be too late before he saw the truth, and before the years slipped away entirely. He knew these things, and thought of them often, but when Lois said it the way she had and with such emotion, Clark felt an uncomfortable feeling spread through him.

Clark wasn't sure what to say, but a crunching noise broke their moment and distracted him from his chance to reply. The pair looked over at Clark's desk where Ethan stood beside it, his brown eyes staring at the object in his hand. It was the draw handle from Clark's desk, which had been snapped off.

'Uh, the handle was faulty anyway.' Clark quickly excused the incident and hurried over to take the handle from his son, who didn't seem to know what happened.

'Sorry.' Ethan said guiltily.

'It's not your fault.' Clark told him and picked the boy up.

His son's abilities were becoming stronger, and it worried Clark now more than ever. As he noticed the suspicion marking Lois' watchful gaze, her words echoed in his mind and had gotten through to him in a profound way that no one else's had before. Clark was so insistent on doing things his way, and making the choices he felt were right for his son, but through it his stubbornness and fears had remained.

He knew that the best place on Earth for a Kryptonian boy to grow up happy, loved, and without the constant fear or isolation, was the Kent farm.

'We have to go.' Clark said without any explanation to Lois, and left the building.

As Lois returned to her desk, glancing where Clark and Ethan had left, she had a silent observer nearby. The woman tucked a strand of jet black hair behind her ear before she smiled and stepped forward, waiting for Lois to notice her.

'You did it, Lois.' She said. 'That boy needs a real home. What they say is true, then, and the only challenge to a father's will is a mother's love.'

'What?' Lois stared at her. 'You're obviously getting mixed signals here, lady. That's crazy talk because I am not his mother.'

'You're the closest thing the boy has to a mother.' The woman glanced towards the doorway and nodded. 'Of all the people trying to get through to Clark for years, you're the only one who has succeeded.' She turned and walked away, leaving a thoughtful and confused Lois behind her.

Walking to the elevator, the woman stepped inside and raised her phone to her ear as the doors closed.

'Stormstrike, it's Rita.' She said into the receiver. 'Don't worry, I haven't done anything. I didn't have to.'

~ E ~

Clark sat Ethan down at the kitchen counter of their apartment and told his son to wait there, while he sped around to room to pack their belongings.

The boy shifted on the seat and tried to watch his father with rapt interest, but Clark moved much too fast for the five-year-old to see. Ethan didn't say a word, as he saw items disappearing to fill boxes nearby, until the boy spotted his teddy bear falling to the ground.

'Kip!' Ethan called out and slipped down from the stool. He ran across the room, not taking notice of the blur of his father speeding around him. Crouching towards his bear, Ethan clutched the stuffed toy close to his chest with his eyes closed.

He was startled when his father's arms suddenly scooped him up from the ground, making the boy squeal with delight.

'Daddy!' Ethan complained through his laughter.

'Oh, you don't want to be packed too?' Clark joked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

'No, daddy.' Ethan shook his head, talking in a tone he often used to suggest he thought his father was being silly.

Clark continued to smile as he placed Ethan on the bed, and reached to answer his phone.

It was Oliver.

Clark listened to his friend talk about how he and Chloe had gone by the Kent farm earlier, which was his way of keeping Clark in the loop about what was going on. He also mentioned that Chloe had told Clark's parents what their grandson was like, though Oliver admitted she had very limited knowledge.

'I've noticed that, actually.' Oliver continued. 'Is there a reason why Lois is the only one, other than you, who really knows Ethan? I mean, I see the kid often, but you're lucky your parents were happy just to hear basic things like the kid's favourite colour. I didn't have much to add, other than his obsession with the stars, which they found amusing. Chloe said she's hardly seen, spoken, or heard from either of you in the last year. Care to explain that?'

'It's complicated.' Clark sighed.

'Right. So by "complicated" you mean something you don't want to share with me because you know I won't agree, or you just think it's none of my business?' Oliver said knowledgeably with slight bitterness in his tone. 'Hey, it's your kid. I'm not trying to intrude on that or tell you what to do, man. I never have. But as your friend, I have to say it's a little sad that your parents barely know their only grandson. Maybe if they got to see him more...'

'Oliver, I know.' Clark said and glanced over at his son, who was patting his bear with a concentrated expression.

'Do you?' Oliver didn't sound convinced. 'For years I've been trying to give you a hint. I lost my parents when I was Ethan's age, so any chance I had to talk to them, or just see them, that's gone. Now I'd give anything to have them back, Clark. Yours are missing out, and your son is missing out.'

'Oliver-'

'Family's more important, Clark.' Oliver reasoned.

'Oliver!' Clark interrupted him. 'I know, okay? I was going to call you. I don't need the apartment anymore. We're going back to Smallville.'

'You are?' Oliver was surprised. 'Oh. Why didn't you just say so?'

'I tried to.' Clark smirked. 'Will you promise not to tell Chloe or anyone else, yet? I want it to be a surprise.'

'Sure.' Oliver casually agreed. 'Need any help?'

'Uh...' Clark looked around at the moving boxes scattered about the room. 'We're already packed, but somehow our stuff has increased a lot over the years. Think you could send a moving truck?'

'I can do that.' Oliver answered. 'You're doing the right thing, Clark.'

'I know.' Clark sighed, and hung up. 'Ethan, it's time to go.'

He turned towards his son, who cuddled the bear close and looked very sad. Clark crouched in front of the boy and explained they were moving back to Smallville so he could get to know his grandparents. Ethan didn't look keen on the idea, but trusted his father and allowed Clark to lead him outside and into the streets below.

The pair looked around at Metropolis, which surrounded them from all directions, as they walked along the street. While Clark looked for a place to speed from, Ethan stared at his shoes and felt sad about leaving the only place he'd ever really known. He'd slept in the same bed for years, and it was familiar to him. Everything he saw as they walked seemed familiar and a part of his life, so Ethan was very worried and unhappy about leaving most of it behind.

He knew he'd still get to see Oliver and Lois, as well as the Daily Planet, but the boy was really nervous about his grandparents.

Ethan didn't remember Martha or Jonathan.

He frequently glanced at their smiling faces in the picture frame his father kept by the bed, but it meant nothing to Ethan unless he was cuddling his bear in knowledge that they cared about him from far away. There was no familiarity attached to their faces, to their names, or any memories to accompany the unease he felt about living with them. And Ethan didn't understand why it had to happen, or why they were leaving Metropolis when they'd been living there for years.

'Daddy, why?' Ethan asked and looked up at his father when they paused near a lush green park.

Clark went to answer when something else caught his attention. A teenager was speeding towards them on a skateboard, but didn't see the pair until the last minute. Swerving to avoid them, the teenager crashed into a rubbish bin, which toppled over with a loud crash. Rubbish spewed everywhere, which Clark saw in slow-motion from where they stood only a few feet away. A mostly-full can of drink headed straight for his son. Clark reached to stop it before it could hit Ethan in the head, but the boy's hand rose to grasp it.

Sound and motion resumed, as Clark looked down at his son with surprise. Ignoring the teenager's complaints and apologies, Clark picked Ethan up and took the can from him to discard it back into the bin.

'That's why.' Clark told Ethan, who stared anxiously at the bin with alarm. 'People don't understand how different we are.' He tried to phrase it in a way his son would understand, rather than the complexities of the truth.

He didn't want to tell Ethan about the horrible things humans were capable of when they judged, discriminated, and feared. He didn't mention experimentations, captures, or being a total outcast, which could happen if the world discovered the truth about what they were and what they could do. He felt his five-year-old child didn't need to know those things, not yet, and Clark was determined to do whatever he had to in order to protect his son from any of it.

'You're still learning, Ethan. We need a safer place to do that.' Clark added. 'A place where we don't have to hide so much. A real home. Smallville can give us that, and we have family there who miss us, who love us, and that's where we belong.'

'Is it my fault?' Ethan looked away. 'I break stuff.'

'It's not your fault, Ethan.' Clark assured him. 'We just have to be more careful. When we go home, you can run around as fast as you want to in the back fields. I can teach you how to control your strength so one day, when you're ready, you won't be afraid to use it.' He held his son close. 'And your grandparents love you, Ethan. If you give them a chance, I think you'll see how great they are.'

Ethan nodded, but didn't comment. He wanted to believe his father, but his feelings inside told him otherwise. He did trust his dad, though, so Ethan looped his arms around Clark's neck as he waited for the thrill of super-speed.

'It's the best thing for us right now.' Clark added when they came to a stop.

Around them were fields of crops and land, with a long dirt road leading into the distance. At the end of the path Ethan would get his first glimpse of the Kent farm. He'd seen it before years ago, but didn't remember, so it was the first time he was truly seeing it and understanding what it meant.

They were finally going home.

* * *

Clark and Ethan didn't realise it yet, but the Kents weren't at the farm.

Instead, they stood outside the apartment building Clark and Ethan had recently left behind. During the visit earlier that day, Chloe had snuck a piece of paper to Martha, which contained the address to that exact apartment.

The pair waited nervously in the elevator as it took them closer to the apartment. Stepping out, they walked to the room and noticed the door wasn't locked. Entering, they noticed it was empty, apart from a box on the kitchen counter and another beside the bed. They didn't know the movers had already stopped by and would soon be returning for the rest of the belongings.

While Jonathan looked around for any indication to where their son might have gone, Martha was only interested in the box on the counter, which was revealed to contain pictures and drawings. She lifted out the first painting made by Ethan, as evidenced by the child's scrawl on the bottom to sign his name, though the "E" was backwards.

'Jonathan.' Martha got his attention and showed him the picture.

The child had clearly tried to paint with accuracy, and perhaps put a lot of effort into the colours for the hair, clothes, and city background. There were only two people shown, which was Clark as "daddy" holding the hand of Ethan as "me". The second picture was similar, but showed Oliver and Lois as well, and was labelled in Clark's handwriting.

The pair stood there, seeing parts of their grandson's life in a way Chloe could never have described.

They saw drawings of the Blur saving people from fires and criminals, or stopping cars and trains from crashing. And some of the Green Arrow performing similar acts of heroism, though on a smaller scale and with more bad guys. There were no photographs in the box, to their disappointment, but the picture on the bottom was a very rough child's painting of the Kent farm. Only the farm, with no one in it, except cows and butterflies.

'Excuse me?' A man spoke from the doorway. 'We have to ask you to leave.' He said.

'An who are you?' Jonathan frowned, while Martha placed the pictures back into the box.

'Metropolis Finest Movers.' The man answered.

Several other men entered the apartment, each wearing the same attire he was - a pale blue uniform with a company logo on the front. They passed the Kents and began to gather the last few boxes and anything else they'd been instructed to collect.

While Jonathan took charge to find out where the movers were going, Martha tried to remain strong through her fears that Clark had been warned of their visit and was leaving again. She stood to the side while Jonathan talked to the man, but they had no luck. Hired by Oliver Queen, the movers had a reputation to protect and therefore were very secretive about any details Jonathan tried to get from them.

Eventually, the pair turned to head home with dampened spirits.

The drive back to Smallville was quiet and tense. Jonathan was furious because he felt so helpless, whereas Martha tried not to cry. It was harder, she realised, to cope when she had been exposed to facts about her grandson, and seen where the child had grown up in the last five years. As they drove through Smallville and headed back to their farm, Martha wished she had taken the box of pictures so could have some connection to her son and grandson.

At the Kent farm, which they would be arriving at soon, Clark stood in the kitchen and stared at the few pictures stuck to the fridge by magnets.

There was the usual one of him with his parents when he'd been sixteen, then him when he'd been about five. The third one was a picture Clark hadn't realised his parents had even taken, which showed toddler Ethan from when they'd visited the one time, years ago.

'He's grown a lot since then, hasn't he?'

Clark turned around to see who had spoken. It was a woman not much older than himself, with the blackest hair he had ever seen, which was very short. It reminded him of Dinah, in style, but for only a moment. Her deep green eyes stared at him from where she stood nearby, watching with curiosity.

'Who are you?' Clark asked, becoming suspicious.

He remembered Ethan had been outside and glanced in the direction of the door, concentrating for his son's sounds. He heard the boy running up the stairs to the loft, along with the panting of Shelby following the boy there.

'He's fine.' She said. 'I'm Rita. I didn't mean to startle you.'

'Why are you here?' Clark frowned.

'I had to see for myself.' Rita sighed as she stepped towards him, able to meet his eyes with ease. 'I've been recruited.'

'By who?' Clark thought she wasn't giving him very straight answers.

He tried to work out if he'd ever met her before because she knew where to find him and knew about Ethan, but her face was so unfamiliar to him.

'A friend of yours.' Rita said, glanced towards the pictures on the fridge. 'He's started some sort of club, or league. Apparently my unique skills could help people.' She looked back at him. 'Oliver Queen.' She answered.

'Oliver sent you here?' Clark wondered why Oliver hadn't mentioned her or the potential visit to him.

'Not exactly.' Rita chuckled. 'Quite the opposite. He told me to stay away from you, and that it was none of my business. Not yet, anyway. You still haven't found the boy's mother, right? That's what he needs me for.'

'How could you help?' Clark was cautious again, thinking if Oliver told her to stay away then there was probably a good reason for it.

And yet she was here anyway, and with his son nearby, which made Clark nervous.

'Rita is a name I chose for myself.' She explained, walking towards the counter to lean her elbows on it as she talked. 'I knew it had to start with "R", because everything about me is directed at the lack of answers she was giving him. 'It's been years since I've been in Smallville.' Rita looked towards the open window nearby, as though she was looking over the town itself.

'You're from Smallville?'

'Yeah.' Rita nodded, facing downwards with a serious expression. 'I was just a little girl when it happened. I was Sindy Taylor, back then. I'd just left my father's funeral on the day of the meteor shower. My whole family were killed, so I've been told. I woke up in Metropolis Hospital a week later, with no memory of my entire life to that point.'

'I'm sorry.' Clark said with sympathy, and a bit of guilt, since he had come to Earth during the meteor shower.

'Don't be.' Rita looked at him with a sad smile. 'I got something out of it. I may never have a memory of being daddy's little girl, or baking cookies in the kitchen with my mother, but I got a gift. Well, a curse, really. Almost a slice of irony itself.'

She rolled her eyes and straightened.

'I can see anyone's memories from their point of view, even down to what they were thinking and feeling at the time. I can see things they may have missed, and understand the impact a moment or decision has had on them. But none of my own.' Rita frowned. 'Not even one.'

'And you could help me remember what happened five years ago?' Clark realised, as her presence and potential assistance became clear to him. 'I don't know who my son's mother is because I can't remember. Can you fix that?'

'As I tried to explain to Oliver, no.' Rita shook her head. 'My job, I suppose, in helping him will be to recall, retrace, retract, or recruit. But I can't help you, Clark. I thought I could, but when I found out meteor rocks were involved in your memory lapse or actions, no. They block my power somehow. I can't help you.'

Clark was disappointed when he thought he was close to answers for the first time since he'd left Smallville after his graduation, only to have the chance snatched further from his reach once again. It made him less eager to endure her company. His son was right outside, and his parents were probably on their way home - Clark didn't have time to talk to someone who had the ability to help him, but denied him the opportunity.

'Then why are you here?' Clark asked her again.

'I told you.' Rita said, stepping close to him. 'I had to see for myself.'

'See wh-' Clark's words were cut off by her actions, as she reached a hand towards him and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

He winced from the slight jolt of pain, and saw her eyes melting away her pupils and turned pure gold. It was the last he saw before a bright flash blinded him and memories shot through his mind, as if he was re-living them.

Except Clark wasn't, he was in a trance while Rita sorted through his mind for what she'd come to see.

She stood on a street in Metropolis, and the rays of sunlight indicated it was early in the morning. She had come to this place and time for a reason. Truthfully, she didn't want to help Clark, not when she learned about situation he'd somehow gotten himself into. Too many people in her life had disappointed her, so Rita came to understand Clark better, since Oliver told her the mild-mannered farm boy who'd fathered a baby at seventeen was the leader of Watchtower. Well, he hadn't exactly told her, but the information was the same.

Looking around, she was standing at a bus stop. Clark stood nearby, looking awkward and nervous as he tried to ignore the looks of disapproval all around him. Rita never viewed a random memory, she always searched for something specific and this was no different. It was the day after Clark had taken Ethan to Smallville for that one visit – the day after the picture on the Kent's fridge was taken.

Rita closed her eyes and concentrated, because she didn't just want to observe this time, she wanted to know his thoughts and feelings in each moment she wanted to experience. Her perception shifted, and when she blinked it was actually Clark who was blinking. In his arms was Ethan, who was just over a year old. He had dark hair that curled at the bottom like Clark's often did. The toddler was dressed in a pair of black pants and a red jumper, with blue on the sleeves and the hood folded against his back.

While Clark waited with the others, hoping the bus would arrive soon, he held his son protectively close. The boy was oblivious to his father's anxiety under the disapproval of the onlookers, making vocal sounds as he clapped his chubby, little hands. Clark fidgeted and frowned, trying to keep his gaze on the street or the ground.

He was a teenager and holding his son - no one knew the circumstances of the situation, yet they judged him.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, and Clark hesitated, thinking he should just speed across the city than ride on the bus under the looks he was enduring. But he wanted to be normal, and to raise his son as normally as he could. It was hard, when he had been living in Metropolis for eight months. He often tried to ignore the sirens outside his window, as he slept in a run-down apartment far from his job as a shelf stacker at a hardware store, which was quite a distance from where he lived.

Getting onto the bus, Clark sat near the back and rested Ethan on his lap. The toddler didn't have a care in the world, while Clark wished he could care a little less about all the things he stressed about. He was lucky to have such a sympathetic supervising manager at his job, because she would place Ethan in a playpen, beside her desk, with her daughter who was near the same age as Ethan. Clark worked hard all day for his pay check, but used his super-hearing and x-ray vision every hour to check up on his son. He couldn't afford daycare, and he struggled to make ends meet as it was.

He knew, deep down, though he tried not to admit it to himself often, that his age was a factor in some of his struggles. He'd applied for several jobs before he worked at the hardware store, and the moment they knew Clark was a single, teenage father on his own in Metropolis, their opinion of him had dropped. Apparently, despite every effort he made to do the right thing and the fact he was doing his best to support and raise his son, being a father at his age made him look irresponsible, reckless, and foolish.

Stepping off the bus, Clark looked down at his son, who stared up at him with an adoring smile.

Clark felt better, knowing his struggles were worth it as long as his son was happy. Exhaling, he walked around a corner and made sure no one was looking before he sped off. He had intended to go home and feed his son, but instead something else come to mind. Clark reached the airport where a private plane was idle not far from the runway. Seeing the label of_ "Queen Industries"_ on the side, Clark walked to it and stepped inside. He saw Oliver, sitting alone with a drink as he sorted through documents.

'Clark?' Oliver was surprised to see him.

They'd only crossed paths once or twice, until they'd discovered each other's secret heroic double-life in the same night. Oliver had saved Ethan's life as well, to which Clark was grateful, and frequently returned the favour. Oliver had told him to come to him if he really needed something, but Clark never had. He was determined to prove he could do it on his own, without help or charity. He'd seen the looks he was given whenever he went out in public with his son, and Oliver himself had once given the same expression to him.

Clark shut the door of the plane and placed Ethan on the floor. The toddler relished his new freedom and began crawling across the surface of the plane he'd been placed on.

'I need your help.' Clark exhaled.

'It's been five months since I asked.' Oliver looked away with a careless expression on his face. 'I'd say it's overdue. Personally, I'd hoped you'd gone back home. You can't do this on your own, Clark.'

'I can try.' Clark frowned stubbornly. 'I owe him that much.' He looked at Ethan, who giggled when he reached Oliver's shoe.

The boy tilted his head backwards to see Oliver's face better, frowning when the attention wasn't returned.

'When I found out about him, I didn't know what to do.' Clark shared. 'My parents tried to accept it, and support me, but I saw the way they looked at me like somehow he was taking my life away from me.' He shook his head.

'Even with my parents, and my friends, I was alone in this. It's my responsibility to look after him, even if his mother won't. I don't even know where she is, or who she is. When I graduated High School, I knew the only way I could live my life was to prove I can do this. I can be a good father.' He insisted.

Oliver watched him with an intense expression, his mind thinking on what he was told and a crucial truth Clark had never shared with him before.

'That's why I left. I was seventeen, Oliver.' Clark looked away. 'I made a decision. And maybe it was a wrong one, but you're the only one who can help me right now.'

'You didn't know.' Oliver realised. 'Some girl dumped the baby on you and you chose to do the right thing?' He stood, careful to step over Ethan, and faced Clark. 'Why didn't you tell me? After all this time, you let me think the worse of you.'

'It doesn't matter.' Clark said. 'It doesn't change anything. Will you help me or not?'

'It does matter.' Oliver answered. 'Clark, you could have made a dozen other choices, but you did the right thing. It's more than most would have done. Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you.'

'Don't do it for me.' Clark looked down at Ethan, who had followed Oliver's movements and sat at his feet again, tugging on the hem of Oliver's pants to get his attention. 'Do it for him.'

'I will.' Oliver nodded, lowered his gaze to the smiling toddler for a moment, then faced Clark with renewed determination. 'Just tell me what you need.'

~ E ~

Through Clark's eyes and mind, Rita felt his anticipation as he stood in the elevator, rising towards the new apartment Oliver had bought him. Ethan wasn't with him, and Rita searched Clark's memories to discover the boy was being babysat by Chloe at the time.

She watched and experienced the moment, as Clark looked around the apartment, then headed to the Daily Planet. He stepped inside and glanced at the sunset through the window nearby. He walked to his new desk, touching it with his fingertips as though it was something precious.

With his strength and endurance, his job at the hardware store hadn't been bad, just not ideal. Not only would the Daily Planet pay better, but he had a whole new level of freedom he hadn't before. Now, he no longer had to ignore most of the cries for help in the city around him, and he'd know any news right when it happened.

And the best aspect of all, in his view, was his new partner.

'Smallville?' Lois was surprised to see him there when she returned to her desk, which was across from his own. 'What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in weeks.'

'I know.' Clark sighed. 'I've been preoccupied.'

'Obviously.' Lois gave him a sly expression, looking at a patch of baby food on his shirt. 'What brings you here?'

'Just thought I'd have a look around before I start work tomorrow.' Clark smirked at her. 'You're looking at the newest recruit to the Daily Planet.' He enjoyed the expression on her face as he told her the news. 'Looks like we're going to be neighbours, Lane.'

He turned and walked away, a grin marking his features as he left. Lois stared at his retreating form and reached across the desk to read the new nameplate there, which accurately read_ "Clark Kent"._

As Clark stood in the streets of Metropolis, he heard a woman screaming from across the city. He sped to her rescue and felt a rush of exhilaration. He no longer cared about being normal, only to keep up appearances and protect his secret, but he wasn't himself if he couldn't help those in need when they called for a saviour.

He had been so focused on Ethan and doing what was best for his toddler son, that along the line Clark had lost a part of himself.

With Oliver's help, he felt whole again.

Clark felt he was the same person he'd been before he discovered he had a son. The world looked a lot less confined that day, as he went to pick up Ethan from Chloe's apartment, and stayed long enough to hear her excitement over Watchtower. She was unaware that it had been his decision to bring her into Watchtower, and Clark was glad she was enthusiastic about it.

He even stopped by the newly bought tower on the way home. Oliver was there with Bart and Victor. They even stayed with Ethan while Clark stopped a nearby factory fire, then headed home to change. It was night by then, as he stepped out into the streets of Metropolis with a smile on his face. Life made sense again, and Clark no longer felt alone under the judgements of others and pressure of the world he lived in.

Rita felt his confidence, his determination, but also his relief.

Clark knew it would be years before he wouldn't be looked down upon by strangers because of his age when he went into public with his child, but he wasn't afraid of it anymore. He was going to prove himself, and when he did, then he could revisit the possibilities he once considered before his life had changed so drastically with the arrival of his son.

In the coming two years, he would discover a new power, super-breath, and visit the Fortress of Solitude for the first time. He'd discover Chloe knew his secret, and become the mysterious hero of Metropolis known as the "Blur". During that same time, his son began to grow. Soon he was talking, walking, and becoming his own little person under Clark's careful, but caring, guidance and supervision.

As Rita shifted loosely through those memories, she noticed a common re-occurrence amongst it all. It wasn't just the fancy apartment, the job as a reporter for the Daily Planet, the ability to be a hero for the city, or his realised circle of supporting friends that changed Clark's entire outlook on his situation. It was one person who was always there for him - the one face who never looked at him with sympathetic judgement as though she believed, even for a minute, that he couldn't make it on his own.

Lois Lane.

More than once, or even several times, Rita saw her face smiling through his memories.

She knew she was right about Lois – the woman was the closest person Ethan had to a mother. When he was sick, Lois was there. When Clark couldn't make it to pick Ethan up from Queen Industries, where the nanny watched over him during the day, Lois would answer the call and be there in his place. When Clark had to work on a tight deadline for the Daily Planet, Lois helped him and allowed Ethan to sit on her lap while he worked, even when it annoyed her to no end as the boy stole her pens and played with her keyboard. And when Clark faced a struggle he thought might be too much, or feared he was making a mistake, Lois was at his side to get him back on track.

In Clark's greatest moments of need, Lois was there to lend him strength.

Rita smiled and opened her eyes, looking at Clark as they stood in his kitchen during the present moment.

Realistically, only minutes had passed, but she had seen a small portion of a lifetime. She knew now he was someone she could one day have as her leader, and understood the protective and faithful way Oliver spoke of Clark or Ethan. Rita, or Sindy Taylor, had never been a part of something like Watchtower before, and now she was proud to be.

'Thank you.' Rita whispered to Clark, as his eyes began to leak golden tears.

In a few seconds, he would come out of the trance she'd put him in and wonder what happened. He would have no memory of her visit or that his memories had been viewed.

'I'm sorry.' Rita paused as she headed for the door, even if Clark couldn't hear her or wouldn't remember the last ten minutes. 'I wish I could help you remember her, especially since it's my fault. I'll find a way to make it right, Clark. I promise.'

When Clark blinked and the kitchen came into view, he had no idea Rita even existed.

He tried to remember what he'd been doing, since he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, but was snapped from his thoughts when he heard his parent's truck coming up the driveway.

~ E ~

Getting out of the truck, which Jonathan had slammed the door of, the pair weren't sure what to do or think. The only thing they really focused on was how strange they thought it was that Shelby didn't come to greet them. Since Clark left, the dog had developed a habit of following Jonathan or Martha around the farm every chance he could. When Jonathan worked, Shelby would be nearby watching, and when Martha got back from grocery shopping in town, the dog always bound over to greet her.

This time, there was nothing, and no hind or hair of the dog.

As Jonathan considered calling the dog, in case something was wrong, a pale baseball flew straight out of the barn with alarming speed. It whizzed passed the Kents and continued towards a field, where it fell amongst the corn. Following the object was Shelby, who wagged his tail with enthralment until he reached the edge of the fence and whined. The poor dog had tried to catch the ball, but couldn't follow its speed long enough to know where it had gone.

Turning towards the sound of feet against the ground, Martha gasped when Ethan hurried from the barn after the dog. The boy stopped, his brown eyes wide, when he saw who was staring back at him.

Martha and Jonathan felt the loss and worry they'd experienced over the last five years was almost worth it, just to see the five-year-old standing in front of them now. As the boy ducked his head with shyness, both of his grandparents thought he looked like a mini-Clark with his tall-for-his-age height, dark brown hair, facial expressions, and general build/posture.

'Ethan?' Martha couldn't believe her eyes.

The boy was too nervous to look at them or answer. He stared at his feet and wished he'd stayed in the barn to wait for Shelby, or in the house where his dad was. He wanted to hide from the family who were strangers to him. Without thinking, Ethan turned and ran back to the house, except his movement was almost a blur to the onlooking pair.

Jonathan and Martha were shocked when the five-year-old sped back to the house with a powerful speed they had not been expecting. They knew the boy had Kryptonian DNA, but since Clark had left shortly after his graduation from high school, the pair had almost completely forgotten the fact.

'Mum? Dad?' Clark came out of the house to greet them.

He was happy to see his parents again, not realising how much he'd missed them until now, and yet was a bit unsure about his return. He wasn't the only one; Ethan was barely seen behind him where he tried to hide from sight, but didn't want to let go of his dad.

'Clark!' Martha's eyes filled with tears. 'Is that really you?'

'It's me.' Clark nodded. 'It's okay, Ethan.' He said and manoeuvred his son so he was standing in front of him, not hidden from sight behind him. 'These are your grandparents, Jonathan and Martha Kent.'

'Hello, Ethan.' Martha approached them and crouched down to meet the eyes of the shy boy.

'Hi.' Ethan answered with a shy smile, trying to be friendly.

'Are you staying?' Jonathan asked Clark.

'We're staying.' Clark confirmed with a smile. 'If you'll have us back.'

'Oh, Clark!' Martha hugged him tearfully.

'Mum.' Clark hugged her back, feeling comforted to be hugging his mother again.

He had tried to block them out, to distance himself from his emotions so he could go through with his plan to live solely in Metropolis, and on his own with Ethan. And now, to be back at the farm with his parents hugging him from either side, welcoming Clark and Ethan back into their lives, there were no words for what he was feeling.

Ethan stepped aside while the adults hugged, and felt a bit awkward to the crying and comfort in front of him. He shifted his feet and soon felt left out, watching his father hug someone else with such love and relief. Feeling the wet nose of Shelby touch his hand, Ethan turned and hugged the dog instead. Shelby rested his chin on the young boy's shoulder, allowing himself to be squeezed a little tighter than he'd have liked.

~ E ~

The happy and tearful reunion continued for another ten minutes, before they parted and headed into the house.

Ethan kept his distance, because he wasn't sure what to do, and stared at the floor most of the time. When Clark and his parents started talking in the kitchen, Ethan wandered around the house to have a look. He knew it was where his dad had grown up, so it interested Ethan, and he wanted to become familiar with his new home.

When he returned to the kitchen, Clark sent Ethan back upstairs to wash his hands for lunch.

Ethan nodded and did as he was told, soon returning to stand beside the table. While he waited for Martha to finish making his sandwich, he kicked at the leg of the table, which was something Ethan often did when he wasn't sure what to do or was bored/nervous. His nervousness fuelled his actions and the boy was startled when the wooden leg snapped, sending the table and bowl of fruit atop it sliding towards him.

He yelled out and grabbed at the table to stop it, but it too cracked and the bowl shattered on the floor, sending shards of glass everywhere at his feet.

'Ethan!' Clark grabbed the table before it fell on his son, who had stumbled backwards in shock.

The boy landed palm-first against the pieces of glass, but they did not cut his skin, only left marks of redness where the jagged edges had brushed against his skin.

Jonathan and Martha hurried closer and stared at the table. Martha recovered quicker than her husband, commenting on how Clark had done something like that when he'd only been three-years-old.

'I'm sorry.' Ethan grabbed at his father to be picked up, and therefore lifted away from where the table could reach him. 'I didn't mean to!'

'I know.' Clark comforted the boy. 'It was an accident.'

He wasn't sure what to do with his son. Ethan had moments like this since he'd been almost three, but they'd been far-between and not as profound. Now they happened more frequently and in stronger forms. It was a worrying situation in itself, but the main issue was how distressed it made Ethan. In the last few weeks the boy had broken more things than he had two years, and it made the five-year-old upset because he didn't understand why he kept ruining things. He couldn't control it, and Ethan was wondering if something was wrong with him.

'I break stuff!' Ethan pressed his face to his father's shirt, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck in a desperate need for comfort. 'I can't stop it.'

'You will.' Clark soothed him by rubbing circles on his son's back. 'You just need to learn to control it.'

'I don't want to.' Ethan insisted, though a bit calmer. 'I want it to go away.'

Martha stepped in when she saw the pained, guilty expression on Clark's face. He placed Ethan on the ground and Martha directed the boy to the living room so he could eat his lunch. He allowed his meal and the TV to be the focus of his attention, while the adults talked in the kitchen and out of his earshot.

'His abilities are getting stronger.' Clark frowned. 'I don't know what to do. Was I like that?' He looked to his parents for the guidance he had lacked in the past five years.

'In a way.' Jonathan nodded. 'You broke a few chairs and put holes in the walls, but you learned to manage all of your abilities with practise. Ethan will too.'

'Though I am surprised he's so fast already, considering he's only half Kryptonian.' Martha commented. 'You were always faster than average, but your speed didn't properly develop until you were six.'

'It comes and goes.' Clark explained. 'His strength too, or I thought it did. Ethan isn't anywhere near learning to control his strength or speed yet. It used to happen only in certain situations.' He sighed and looked over at his son. 'It might have something to do with being half human as well.'

'Probably.' Jonathan agreed. 'Whatever it is, son, we'll figure it out together.' He placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. 'As a family.'

Clark smiled at the support and nodded. He knew coming home was the right choice, and almost regretted not coming back soon. He would have to thank Lois the next time he saw her, and Oliver.

'This is the best place for him now.' Clark said. 'It's the only place a Kryptonian boy can grow up without the fear of being alone.' He gave his parents a fond smile.

'And you're welcome to stay as long as you like.' Martha returned the smile. 'You always were.'

'I know.' Clark sighed. 'I had to leave, to make my own choices and accept the responsibility.'

'We realise that, son.' Jonathan. 'But you're home now.'

'Yeah.' Clark smiled as he looked through the window and took in the appearance of the farm he'd grown up on.

And now his son could too.

He didn't regret going to Metropolis, even if it had started out rough, because it had given him what he needed to move forward. It proved to be what Jor-El said it might need – a sense of direction. And now he was back home, but it felt different than the last time he was there because he was older and more sure of his life.

And he owed it all to Lois. Clark knew she was right, about a lot of the things she'd said that day and in the past. He felt more thankful than ever to have her in his life, and his son's life.

Somehow, in her own way, it was Lois who brought Clark and Ethan home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** I noticed several people wondering if Lois is the mother of the baby, and I feel the need to state she is not the ****biological ****mother of him, no. Much like we've seen with Martha+Jonathan with Clark, I wanted to show in this fic that blood is not the only thing that makes a family, and as stated in this chapter, Lois is the closest thing Ethan has to a mother right now.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I would really appreciate any feedback, especially with everything going on in this huge chapter. Suggestions or requests are also welcome, and what do you think of Rita? I would really love to hear from you!**


	5. Familial Bonds

**Author's Notes: **Thanks, as always, to each of my reviewers. Without you, I probably wouldn't have as high a motivation to keep updating this story as soon as I do, because it's not the only one I write. I hope you like this chapter, which is the start of many big things for this story.

* * *

**~ Familial Bonds ~**

While all the boys were outside, Martha stood in the kitchen and wondered what to make for dinner. She'd been standing there for a while, just looking through the window with a smile on her face and warmth in her heart. She couldn't see Jonathan, who was out in the fields, and wasn't sure where Clark had sped off to, but Martha had plain view of her returned grandson.

'Come on, Shelby!' Ethan's voice drifted through the open door. The sound and sight only broadened Martha's smile, as she watched the boy waving a ball to tempt the already-tired dog to chase it. 'Come on!'

Clark came through the other door of the house and spotted his mother in the kitchen. He saw her expression as he walked towards her, and was glad to see her so happy.

Clark glanced through the window at his son and knew they were both happier at the Kent farm. They weren't necessarily unhappy in Metropolis, but Clark felt very relieved with his decision to return home - even if Ethan had only spent less than two weeks of his life at the farm. Metropolis was an important part of their lives, and Clark knew it would continue to be a huge part of their future, but Smallville was their home.

He loved all of his friends, each in his own way, and adored his parents, but naturally his love for Ethan was unexplainable and reached deeper than even Clark could comprehend. He was always thinking of the boy and trying his best to make sure Ethan was happy, healthy, and safe. Seeing the five-year-old circling Shelby and smiling, though insistent to get the dog to play with him, was a wonderful sight.

'He really likes Shelby.' Clark commented, though he felt it was mutual.

Since he'd returned, Shelby had stopped trailing around after Jonathan or Martha and seeking them out. While the dog was really enthusiastic to have Clark back, Shelby had taken to keeping an eye on the newest, smallest member of their family.

'Yeah.' Martha nodded. 'When I first looked outside, for a minute I thought I'd gone back in time. He's so much like you, Clark.'

Clark turned his gaze away from the window and his mother, a smile passing over his lips as he shrugged off her words. He received the comment often, from various people, but personally he only saw a general resemblance between himself and his son while others, like Lois, called Ethan a "mini-Clark". He was proud they thought Ethan took after him quite a lot, though Clark had once hoped his son wouldn't be like him in any way other than looks.

He wished his boy could have a normal life without his own burdens of deep secrets and abilities that frequently made them outcasts.

When Ethan was a baby, Clark tried to envision the boy going to school and being surrounded by friends he didn't have to lie to every day, or abilities he had to focus on hiding from the world to keep away those who might judge or misuse him because of them. It had been nice to daydream, even if it was only for a short while, but Clark reminded himself there were some key differences in Ethan's life that would make it much harder for history to repeat itself.

'Do you know anything more about his mother?' Martha decided to ask, in curiosity towards the unknown mother of her grandson.

It had been five years since she'd dropped her child at Metropolis Hospital, and Martha wondered if in all that time Clark had found out more about who she'd been and why she'd left her baby behind.

'No.' Clark shook his head. 'Oliver's trying to help, but I don't think it's going to be easy. It's as if she's completely vanished.' He exhaled and let the silence drift between them as they watched Ethan playing outside.

'I want Ethan to live as normal a life as possible.' Clark shared, as he went to the fridge for a drink of juice. 'But I can't risk sending him to school yet, not until he's old enough to control his abilities and understands the consequences. And the secrecy.' He frowned. 'I wish it didn't have to be this way. I used to hate keeping it a secret all the time, but now I understand.'

He looked at his mother with an appreciative smile.

'For all those years, before I learned to control my speed and strength, you and dad had to protect my secret for me.' Clark said thoughtfully while Martha watched him. 'I never realised or really thought about how long you and dad were responsible for my abilities. You protected me, even when I insisted it didn't have to be that way.'

'Having a child of your own certainly puts those things into perspective.' Martha smiled, proud of how far her son had come and the maturity she saw reflected in his eyes.

He was older than she'd last seen him, and life in Metropolis had taught him a lot useful lessons, but there was something else in his gaze that made her so proud of him. She wish he hadn't left, or had at least visited more often, but Martha understood why he had done it. Deep down, she could not deny it had helped him become the man he was now.

'It puts a lot of things into perspective.' Clark exhaled. 'I hope Ethan will learn a lot of the same things I did, growing up here. Metropolis is more open and expansive, so he's been surrounded by strangers every day. With his abilities increasing, we couldn't have picked a better time to come home.' He nodded. 'I'm worried, though.'

'About what?' Martha prompted.

'When I was growing up, I felt alone with what I could do. I mean, as far as I knew there was no one else like me. Even if every day I hoped there was.' Clark shared, watching his son still trying to encourage Shelby to keep playing. 'In Metropolis, that's completely different. To Ethan, it's not so strange. I mean, he knows I'm like him with the same abilities, but more. His outlook on being who we are is completely different to what I had. Ethan thinks that because the Oliver saves the city as the Green Arrow, and many of our other friends do the same thing, then it's only a matter of having a cool costume.'

Martha, surprised to hear Oliver was one of the masked heroes of Metropolis, didn't have time to answer when the door swung open and Ethan joined them. He looked tired and was smudged with dirt, but not sweating or gasping for breath. Much like Clark, the boy didn't tire easily from general, everyday physical activities.

'Shelby won't play with me anymore.' Ethan complained to his dad.

He acted as though Martha wasn't in the room by not including her, but only because he was still feeling shy around his grandmother.

'It's been an exciting day for him.' Clark said, though it was a bit of an excuse when he wasn't sure how to explain his son's own endurance to him.

'Maybe he just needs to rest for a while? I'm sure he'll play with you another time.' He ruffled his son's hair. 'Juice?' Clark offered, since he still held the jug in his hand.

'Yes, please.' Ethan nodded politely.

He wrapped his arms around his dad's legs, though not tightly enough to restrict movement while Clark poured his drink and returned the jug to the fridge.

Martha watched their interactions, feeling a bit left out, but noticed Ethan was a rather affectionate boy. He was always trying to initiate contact with Clark, which was returned in a very natural way - indicating it was nothing new. The boy was like that with Shelby as well, constantly brushing his fingers through the dog's hair, playing with his ears, and giving him hugs. With his toys, Ethan cuddled them and traced their shape with his hand.

The child clearly had a great level of consideration and fondness for the world around him and the people in his life.

It was just like when Clark was little. Jonathan and Martha forgot so many times that Clark was even adopted when he showed traits from both of his parents, as though they were his by blood. And now Ethan did the same. Martha had a feeling that over time she would see more traits the boy had developed from his grandparents, Oliver, Lois, and possibly others.

She wondered if Clark realised how a child inherited more than just what's in their blood.

'When is the truck getting here with our stuff?' Ethan wondered.

'Soon.' Clark nodded and handed the glass of juice to his son.

He offered the boy an expression of tenderness, before he glanced at his mother and sighed.

'I better go feed the cows.' He said, and left the house before either could answer, in his act of deliberately leaving the pair alone.

Ethan gripped his glass of juice very carefully and walked to the table, which had been rebuilt by Clark not long after Ethan had broken it earlier. He sat down and energetically swung his legs underneath the table, but stared ahead with shyness. He glanced through the dark strands of his hair to offer Martha a shy smile. He had barely seen his grandfather, so Ethan wasn't sure what he thought of Jonathan yet, but Martha was right there. He did like her, Ethan just wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel less shy around his grandmother, or how to talk to her without feeling nervous.

Martha seemed to understand, by the smile on his face and lack of communication once Clark had left. She leaned her elbows on the kitchen counter as she watched him, and decided to try and make a conversation with the boy.

'You and Shelby are getting along well.' She said, hoping he'd would feel comfortable with a casual topic regarding the dog he already adored.

'Yeah.' Ethan nodded. 'I love dogs. Lois doesn't, because they make her sneeze, but daddy thinks it's funny.' He shared, confused by his own words, as it was something he never really understood about his dad and Lois.

When he was shy, Ethan tended to be rather quiet, until over a year ago when Lois encouraged him to express himself in words as well as actions. She told him that if he had a story to tell or he wanted to ask something, then he shouldn't be afraid to, because otherwise he might miss his chance. It also reminded Ethan of when Oliver told him Heroes were made in a moment, and it's in those moments that they discover how strong and brave they really are, not before.

Ethan idolised Oliver ever since the Green Arrow had saved him, Lois, and Clark almost two years ago.

He thought very highly of Lois and Clark, and was constantly inspired by them, and yet no matter how great Ethan though they were, it was Oliver who had saved them. Ethan wanted to be brave and strong in the same way Oliver was, so he fought through his shyness and faced his grandmother, hoping to be like Oliver, and at the same time make both Lois and his dad proud of him.

'Do you like dogs, Grandma?'

Martha inhaled a quiet breath of surprise and emotion when Ethan called her_ "grandma"_ for the first time. Every moment she spent with her grandson, Martha loved the sweet little boy even more, and she was so glad to have the chance to watch him grow up.

The fear she'd once had about missing out on his life was fading.

'I do.' Martha nodded and turned quickly to wipe a tear of joy from her eye before she faced him again. 'Do you see Lois often?' She wondered.

The girl had stayed with them various times over the years and never mentioned Clark or Ethan. However, the pair were frequently making references to something she'd said or done.

'All the time.' Ethan nodded and paused to sip his juice, feeling more comfortable around Martha already. 'Daddy works with Lois, and she comes to our old house a lot. We watch movies and I get to eat lots of popcorn!' He smiled.

'What about Oliver and Chloe?' Martha wondered who her boys were closest to, though surprised they saw as much as Lois as Ethan implied.

'I see Uncle Ollie all the time too.' The boy answered. 'I don't see Chloe a lot. She wasn't happy with daddy today. Ollie let me sit in his desk once!' He added with enthusiasm. 'It was so big! He has lots and lots of money so he's got a lot of big stuff.'

He drank the last of his juice and carefully carried to the kitchen sink. Not being able to reach it, he waited for Martha to take the glass from him and rinse it.

She offered the boy a smile when he excused himself and hurried back outside to play with Shelby for a while longer, hoping the dog had taken the moment to rest and would be energetic again.

While Martha headed to do her own work, which was mostly around the house, Ethan looked down at Shelby with a disappointed frown. He placed his hands on his hips and pouted, as the dog pretended to ignore him and tried to sleep by the side of the barn.

Wondering what else to do, Ethan turned towards the driveway when a red car drove up it.

He watched shyly as Lana got out and looked around. She'd stopped by for an update on Clark, which she did every couple of months or so, but didn't need to when she spotted him leaving the barn.

'Lana.' Clark halted when he saw her.

He wasn't sure what to do or say as she approached him. It had been so long since he'd seen her, though his feelings towards her had changed after so many years away in Metropolis. He thought that was the reason for his hesitation, because Clark had no idea yet how much Lois really meant to him, and had therefore replaced Lana as the woman he was drawn to.

'Hey, Clark.' Lana looked as surprised to see him as vice versa.

Standing awkwardly, their attention was sapped by Ethan, who ran over to hide beside his father.

'Ethan, this is Lana.' Clark introduced. 'She's a friend.'

'Hi.' Ethan said shyly.

'Hello, Ethan.' Lana smiled at him. 'Wow, I can certainly see the resemblance.' Lana commented to Clark. 'I uh, I just stopped by...' She was distracted by the arrival of the moving van, which Ethan thought was an exciting moment.

As the boy went to greet the drivers, knowing they worked for Oliver, Clark and Lana talked briefly but had little to say. Clark used the truck as an excuse to avoid her, wondering if his life had changed so much that he was no longer thrilled to see her or feeling the same things he used to back when they'd been in high school. It didn't make any sense to him, so he felt awkward and uncomfortable around her, and her quiet distance indicated she may feel the same way.

Clark lifted boxes out of the truck, keeping his back to Lana and tried to think of something to say to her. Ethan wanted to help, but Clark was cautious to keep an eye on the boy and didn't let him carry anything that looked too heavy for a normal five-year-old, just in case. The boy wasn't as strong or fast as Clark had been at his age, unless a situation brought it out in Ethan through elevated emotions or necessary survival instincts, but he was still highly above average in comparison to other children.

As Jonathan was seen parking the tractor nearby, Lana realised Clark was avoiding her and basically cornered him before he could lift another box from the truck. He paused and faced her properly. He still cared about her and she was his friend, but the situation was no longer as familiar as it had once been.

'I went to Metropolis last year.' Lana said. 'I saw your name in an article of the Daily Planet. I had a note delivered so you knew I was coming. But when I stopped by to see you, you weren't there.'

'Yeah, I was...' Clark tried to think of a good enough reason, since speeding around the city to stop crime was not necessarily the one he wanted to share.

'Avoiding me?' Lana frowned.

'No. No, I wasn't avoiding you, Lana.' Clark insisted. 'It's Lois.'

'Oh.' Lana looked away, thinking he meant he was romantically involved or interested in someone else and seeing her would bring up a past he had moved on from.

'No, not like that!' Clark said quickly when he realised what she must be thinking. 'Lois, she...we work together. I barely get a moment of peace.'

He felt defensive, as though Lana's gaze implied something he wasn't sure he felt comfortable with, such as the possibility of being more than friends with Lois Lane. He began to panic, even if he wasn't entirely sure why, and started talking faster than he meant to in effort to make his point about Lois very clear.

'She's bossy.' Clark said and paused in realisation that it wasn't much of a reason to keep his distance from her. He had to think of something else, he knew, and spoke with more determination, while Lana only watched with amusement.

'She's stuck-up. She's rude. I can't stand her!'

'The best ones always start that way.' Lana smiled sadly, while Clark wasn't sure how he could answer that. He was saved by Martha, who came outside with the cordless phone in her hand, which she offered to Clark.

'It's Lois.' She said.

Clark huffed with annoyance, thinking her timing was just typical, and accepted the phone. He wondered why she'd called the house phone, rather than his cell phone, but didn't get a chance to ask - the moment he greeted her, Lois started talking.

Lana and Martha stood on either side of him, while Ethan took his time walking back and forth to the truck, each time getting something else to carry to the house. The conversation between Clark and Lois was clearly was one-sided, and the two woman found amusement in Clark's rather unsuccessful attempts to speak.

'No, Lois-' Clark exhaled. 'What do I know about plumbing-what? No, it was luck, I just...I don't think he's out to get you, Lois. I am not-' He blinked when she hung up on him and stood there staring at the phone, wondering what had just happened. Handing it back to his mother, Clark almost forget Lana was there as he intervened in his son's attempts to grab a box of kitchenware, and switched it for a box of toy blocks instead.

'I came here to tell you...' Lana stepped forward. 'I'm leaving Smallville. There's a whole world out there, Clark. So many places to see and experience, and as exciting as that sounds, I don't know where it will take me, but I'll be gone for a while' She said. 'This is goodbye.'

Clark looked at her and knew by her saddened eyes that she meant it more of a final goodbye to them, and their once-hopeful partnership. He might see her again, but there was no future for _"Clark and Lana". _

As Lana walked back to her car, pausing once to wave to Ethan when he called out _"goodbye!"_ to her.

She looked at Clark, who didn't stop her from leaving even if he looked like he wanted to. He'd been gone a long time and they'd missed their chance, but even so, Lana had a feeling she wasn't the great love of his life anymore.

Clark watched Lana's car drive away until it was gone from sight.

He felt a loss spread through him, and a sadness about saying goodbye, though technically he had done that when he'd left after graduation. Exhaling, he was distracted by his son and turned away from the fading dust of the driveway.

'Ethan!' Clark caught sight of what his son was carrying, which was taken from him by Jonathan. It was a large, square toybox filled with the child's toys, which should be too heavy for a five-year-old, but Ethan only slightly struggled with it.

'Why don't you go inside and help your grandmother unpack?' Jonathan suggested, his arms slacking a bit under the weight of the object, until Clark took it from him with ease.

'Okay!' Ethan nodded and ran into the house.

'Was that Lana?' Jonathan asked his son as they followed the boy.

'Yeah.' Clark sighed and looked downwards. 'She came to say goodbye.'

'And how do you feel about that?' Jonathan wondered, remembering how strong his son's feelings for her had once been.

'I don't know.' Clark admitted. 'I always thought, and hoped, that one day Lana and I would end up together. Then Ethan came along, and things were different. When I left Smallville, and this farm, I left Lana too. I think I'd known there was someone else out there for me, but I didn't want to let go of Lana.'

'Maybe you weren't ready to let go.' Martha joined in, having overheard their conversation when they joined her. 'Lana has been a part of your life for a long time, Clark. A relationship like that is never easy to give up, for anyone.'

'When you left Smallville and everyone else behind, you changed and moved on.' Jonathan added. 'Lana might not be what you want anymore.'

'She isn't.' Clark agreed. 'Not in that way, at least.' He looked away and thought to himself about what his dad had just said. 'And I didn't leave everyone. I tried to, but I still talked to Chloe sometimes, and I saw Lois nearly every day.'

'But not Lana?' Martha asked. And when he shook his head, she offered him an understanding smile. 'Then there's your answer. If you really wanted to be with her, Clark, you would have continued to include her in your life.'

'Daddy!' Ethan's frantic voice broke their conversation as he ran over and grabbed his father's wrist. 'I can't find Kip! Or Maxi!' He shook Clark's hand roughly in panic.

'Calm down, buddy.' Clark comforted his son. 'We'll find them, okay?'

'Who?' Martha wondered, looking over the partially open boxes cluttering the space between the living room and kitchen.

'Kip is the bear you bought him years ago.' Clark explained and x-rayed the boxes, one by one, while Ethan squirmed beside him. 'Maxi is a robot. Well, not really. He's Ethan's digital clock.'

'I need them.' Ethan insisted.

'There.' Clark pointed to the box with Kip, which Ethan dove at and searched through until he was able to dig out his stuffed toy.

Picking up the bear, he cuddled it close to his chest and waited for Maxi to be found. Except, Clark couldn't find it in any of the boxes. Realising this, Martha distracted Ethan by asking him to help her with dinner, after assuring the boy they would continue the search once they'd eaten.

The five-year-old completely forgot about his robot clock as he eagerly helped Martha chop vegetables and wash potatoes. Clark helped with the cookies, while Jonathan tried to sneak tastes, and Ethan had a lot of fun catching him in the act.

'No, grandpa!' Ethan scolded and pointed his spoon at him, which the others thought was cute and tried not to laugh. 'You can't eat grandma and daddy's cookies until AFTER dinner.' He said firmly.

'Not one?' Jonathan played along, feeling younger than he had in years, to have a little boy running around the house again.

'No.' Ethan shook his head.

'You know, when your father was your age, he let me have a cookie.' Jonathan smirked.

'Dad!' Clark complained.

'Daddy!' Ethan gasped and stared at Clark with surprise and disapproval. 'Is that true, Grandma?'

'Unfortunately.' Martha nodded, though she smiled at the happy family around her, and couldn't help grinning every time he heard Ethan's title for her. 'But late one night I literally caught them with their hands in the cookie jar, so I made them do all the washing up for a week.' She winked.

'I hope Lois doesn't try to steal any of your cookies, grandma.' Ethan commented and returned to his task of mixing the gravy. 'Lois doesn't like washing dishes. She makes daddy do it.'

'She doesn't _make_ me do it.' Clark frowned and thought for a moment, realising his son was actually right. 'I say no, sometimes.' He muttered.

'Lois doesn't like that word.' Ethan added. 'Grandma, is the gravy mixed enough?'

'And why were you washing Lois' dishes, son?' Jonathan wanted to know.

Martha was preoccupied with the final preparations for dinner, but listened intently to the conversation.

'She invites us over sometimes.' Clark turned quickly and kept his back to them under the guise of getting more cookies from the oven.

'Daddy cooks and then we watch a movie.' Ethan added, also listening in.

'Sometimes we order pizza.' Clark shrugged. 'We don't do it very often. When Ethan goes to bed, we work. It's been like that for years.'

Martha and Jonathan noticed Clark's reluctance to face them and suspected at least one of those night hadn't gone as planned, but neither decided to comment. They turned their focus to Ethan, and asked him questions to get to know the boy better. While Martha and Jonathan found out Ethan loved animals, enjoyed learning how to make things, was artistic, and loved to climb, Clark was very quiet.

Clark make an excuse about one last chore he hadn't done and headed outside. He looked upwards at the sky, which was fading into darkness, and sighed. He went to his loft, which was once his place of solitude while growing up. His telescope was still there, and most of the books he hadn't taken with him. A lot of his things were still in place, as he'd left them, and the place had the same feel about it as it always did. He stood beside his telescope and looked outwards, his gaze scanning the dim sight of the distance, his mind active with considerations and memories.

He was still thinking about Lois.

Moving to sit on the sofa nearby, Clark hung his head and exhaled a long breath. After leaving Smallville at the end of his graduation ceremony, Clark had found himself a place to stay by nightfall. No one knew where he'd gone, but somehow Lois had found him. When he'd answered his door, barely a week into his stay at Metropolis, he expected her to lecture him and never shut up, until he'd have to push her out of the apartment.

She didn't say a word. He opened the door and Lois just stood there, void of anger or judgement. Clark would never forget that moment, when Lois Lane didn't say a word, and only searched his gaze with her own. She didn't have to ask, but he told her; Clark explained why he'd left, and Lois accepted it.

Then, to his surprise, she agreed with his decision.

When his parents found out he was a teenage father, they tried to support him even when they constantly worried. When Chloe and Lana found out, it was a similar situation. Lois hadn't held back for his sake or worried – she'd given it to him straight, but had an open-mind about the situation.

As Clark sat in his loft, he realised the truth he hadn't before.

Lois was different.

He'd left his parents, his home, his long-time love, his best friend...everything. But Clark couldn't leave Lois. Any time he tried to, either something pulled him back, or she'd march through his door without hesitation. It troubled him, because Clark couldn't work out why. She was annoying, and bossy, and sometimes rude – just like he'd told Lana, but that was just who Lois Lane was. He'd seen other sides to her over the years which made up for those things, so he couldn't really hold them against her.

Seeing Lana again and realising his feelings for her weren't as strong as they had once been, it made Clark face the truth of time. Five years had passed. He went through the motions, then he did his best to build a life for his son, and while he did everything he had since leaving Smallville, time had passed him by. With his son's constant growing, he was aware of the time moving forward, but not his own.

Clark looked up when he heard footsteps nearby, assessing them to be his son's based on the soft sound and shorter pace. A minute later, his five-year-old boy came into view with a curious expression on his face.

'Hi, daddy.' He greeted. 'Grandma said dinner's ready.' Ethan looked around with interest. 'I like this place.' He smiled, having had a look earlier when he'd been playing with Shelby before his grandparents had arrived home.

'Come here.' Clark stood and gestured his son over.

Ethan, with dinner forgotten, hurried forward and jumped into his dad's arms. He was easily caught, and lifted up so he could see further than he ever could on his own. Standing beside the telescope again, Clark offered his son the chance to look beyond the barn and driveway to see the distant fields underneath the darkening night sky.

'Wow!' Ethan gasped.

He linked an arm around Clark's neck and he took in the sight laid out before him. As Clark predicted, the boy's brown gaze rose to night sky far above their heads, which was already filled with stars. Ethan had always been interested in the stars, and Clark hadn't yet told him why it was such an ironic hobby for his son to have.

His favourite toy as a baby had been a rocket ship, and the mobile above his cot at Metropolis was of the solar system, and even now he had glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling of his new bedroom, which had formally been the spare room. It was the first thing Ethan had wanted to add to the room to make it his own. Everything else was still in boxes piled in a corner of the bedroom. Nothing else had left those boxes, apart from kip, his teddy bear, and the lizard-printed yellow pyjamas Lois had once bought for him.

Clark put Ethan back down, and the boy looked up at him with a grateful smile. Neither said a word as Clark allowed his son to hold his hand and "lead" him back to the house for dinner.

~ E ~

'Can I watch TV before I go to bed?' Ethan asked Clark when the boy came downstairs in his yellow pyjamas. He'd just had a bath, which had directly followed dinner, and the boy knew by his learned routine that his bedtime wasn't far away.

'Sure, buddy.' Clark agreed.

With Martha dutifully cleaning up after dinner, and Jonathan sitting at the table with a pile of financial papers to stress over, Clark went to join his son on the couch. He didn't pay too much attention to what they were watching, and just felt comfortable to be home. When Ethan squirmed, as he often did when he wasn't appeased, Clark pulled the boy onto his lap and felt the child relax against him while resting his head back on his shoulder.

It wasn't long before Ethan fell asleep.

While Clark carried him upstairs to his new bedroom to tuck him in, Martha and Jonathan thought about what a wonderfully kind and polite child Ethan was. Even on his own, so soon after he'd found out he had a son, Clark had proved to be an excellent father to Ethan – and that was just from what they'd seen so far.

But Clark being a good father was the one aspect of the situation Martha and Jonathan had never worried about.

~ E ~

It was a few hours later when Martha and Jonathan finished their paperwork. They'd been sitting at the table for a while, not taking notice of where Clark had gone, so they didn't know he'd sped off to Metropolis to be the _"Blur"_. They suspected it was him, but Clark hadn't told them he was the unseen superhero because he wasn't sure how they would react or if he wanted them to know yet.

They both rose from the table, and while Jonathan gathered up the papers, Martha looked towards the window with a frown. She'd seen headlights flash over the window, indicating they had an unexpected visitor.

Going to the door, Martha was soon greeted by Lois Lane and an armful of bags.

'Hey, Mrs Kent.' Lois said as she stepped inside. 'I'm sorry to barge in like this, again, but my apartment's flooded.' She frowned with dislike, walking over the sofa to relieve herself of the luggage. 'Bad plumbing, apparently.'

She rolled her eyes, still suspecting the one who had installed the new pipes a few weeks ago was the blame for her predicament.

'Do you mind if I crash here for a while?' Lois asked. 'I'd stay with Chloe, but she shut me down.' She shook her head. 'I thought I heard computers in the background and something about a storm striking? I dunno, but I don't know where else to go on short notice.'

Martha and Jonathan glanced at each other with reluctance, but decided to let her. Over the last five years they had seen Lois walking through their door more times than they'd kept track of. Most visits only lasted a week or two and came with very little details as to why she wanted to stay, but the Kents could never turn her away.

She was a part of their family, in her own way, and they never considered her to be a burden. Lois knew that, and had once shared with Martha that it was why she felt comfortable coming to them when she needed a roof over her head.

'You can have my room.' Clark said, walking through the door behind her in time to overhear what she'd said. 'You always do anyway. Besides, I owe you.' He said. She had been the one to convince him to come home, after all.

'Thanks.' Lois nodded.

'You know, Lois.' Clark added with a tone of teasing 'With your timing, it almost looks like you're following me.'

'Oh, don't flatter yourself.' Lois rolled her eyes. 'I have faulty plumbing.'

'Right.' Clark smirked. 'Is that all?'

'Don't start with me, Smallville.' Lois mock-warned. 'I've had a long day and not nearly enough coffee. Oh...' She paused and got something from her bag, which appeared to be a robot with large eyes acting as a digital clock. It was silver and blue, with bright red numbers, and was clearly meant for a child.

'Maxi.' Clark realised. 'Ethan was looking for him earlier.'

'Yeah, I figured.' Lois nodded. 'He never sleeps anywhere away from home without it. It was at my apartment, from when we pulled an all-nighter last week.'

'Thanks.' Clark said and headed upstairs to place it beside Ethan's bed, so the boy would see it when he woke up.

Martha and Jonathan watched from the kitchen as Lois dragged her bags upstairs. It hadn't escaped their notice that whenever Clark was around, Lois was sure to follow. Perhaps it wasn't intentional, but those two weren't usually apart for long.

Jonathan and Martha stayed downstairs for a while longer to talk about Ethan and the farm. Clark headed to the couch to proof-read an article he had an upcoming deadline for, while Lois showed and went to bed.

She lay under Clark's sheets with her_ "Do Not Disturb"_ blindfold sitting on her forehead, her gaze focused on the darkened distance above her head, with her mind going too fast for her to sleep. She'd been so casual about coming to stay, but for the first time Lois had gone out of her way to find any other alternative to the Kent farm. In the end, it was the only place she felt comfortable going to, after Chloe had given her a bunch of excuses as to why she couldn't stay with her.

When she'd decided to stop by the farm, Lois felt relieved.

She didn't like the feeling, because she knew it had little to do with having a place to stay until her apartment was fixed. It was about Clark, more than anything else. It rarely bothered her over the years, but what the woman at the Daily Planet had said to her earlier swirled around in her mind, and made her worry in ways she didn't want to deal with.

Lois knew, though often denied, that she cared about Clark on a level higher than just friendship. But the situation was complicated, because he had a kid. Ethan was a sweet boy, yet it was still something to consider. Lois felt she couldn't get too close unless she knew it was going to last. Ethan was already attached as it was, and she'd seen how ugly things could get when Clark was no longer close to someone Ethan had really liked.

It pained Lois, to realise the terrible consideration in what she'd been told that day. The woman said Lois was the closest thing Ethan had to a mother, and it only made Lois feel further obligated to watch out for him. She tried very hard to hide it from Clark and the others, but she felt protective of the boy, as though she did have a level of responsibility towards him as well.

Lois rolled onto her side and forced herself not to think about why.

She knew why, but Clark hadn't been there to witness it. He didn't understand, no one did...not even Oliver. Ethan was too young to remember what happened, but sometimes the way he looked at Lois, she wondered if perhaps what she'd done did have an impact on him in some way. And it was hopes like that which worried her. And because of those moments, and the feelings she felt, Lois tried to keep her distance from Clark.

She hated how impossible it was, because something constantly tugged her back to him, or he kept showing up almost as if to remind her he was always around.

* * *

Lois was the last one to wake the following morning, though she didn't notice.

Once she dressed in a pair of jeans and a light turquoise shirt, Lois made her way downstairs where she found Martha making breakfast, with Ethan sipping a glass of juice at the table. Jonathan and Clark were outside doing chores, she assumed.

'Lois!' Ethan yelled and almost dropped his glass in excitement.

Martha lifted her gaze in surprise to the boy's profound reaction, and Lois' lack of alarm towards it. The boy slid off the chair and ran to her, wrapping his arms around Lois' middle in a joyful hug.

'Hey, no need to squeeze me to death.' Lois winced at the tight grip and bent to pick the boy up instead. 'You're getting heavy.' She commented, carrying him back to the table.

'Good morning, Mrs Kent.' Lois added.

'Morning, Lois.' Martha smiled.

'Are you living here now too?' Ethan asked eagerly.

'No.' Lois shook her head and went to make herself some much-needed coffee. 'My apartment flooded, so I'm staying here until it's fixed.'

'How did it flood?' The boy wondered.

Martha watched him follow Lois around the kitchen, listening intently to her every word, and began to worry. The way the child behaved around Lois wasn't what she'd been expecting. Martha knew they got along well and were close, but as she watched the particular behaviour of Ethan when he was with Lois, she wondered if it was more than just a friendship. Ethan and Lois appeared to have a special bond similar to the one Ethan and Clark had, except Clark was his father and it was expected.

But Lois?

After Lois finished her coffee, Martha sent Ethan outside to play. The two women didn't say much to each other, as Lois was clearly getting ready to leave for work, but she paused and moved to sit at the counter.

'Mrs K, I just think you should know...' Lois said. 'Clark always wanted to come home. He was scared, though he wouldn't admit it. I think he was worried it's been too long, and maybe it would be hard to come back.'

'Clark said you helped him realise it was time to come home.' Martha said with a fond smile. 'Thank you.'

'I didn't think he'd actually listen.' Lois spoke honestly. 'He did it for Ethan. He adores the kid, and Metropolis was good for them. But yesterday I took one look at the kid, and I snapped. I don't know why, but I was the one Clark listened to.'

Martha was shocked to realise what Lois implied - that others had tried talking to Clark about his decision to leave Smallville behind, which included the farm and his parents, but only Lois had been able to get through to him.

Not Chloe, not Oliver, not anyone else – just Lois.

Lois got up and headed for the door, but turned to face Martha again. She lifted out a medication bottle and placed it on the counter.

'Stock up.' Lois advised. 'It's vitamins. Ethan goes through phases when he's likely to get sick, and these keep his immune system strong. It's why he can't have too much food that's not good for him, so I'd make sure there's a lot of fruit in the fridge. He loves apples the most.'

Lois rattled off a mental list she felt the others should know, whereas Martha felt a bit sad to discover that Lois seemed to know her grandson and son more than she does lately.

'If Clark is quiet and goes off on his own, it's best to let him.' Lois added. 'Don't ever wash Kip without asking Ethan first, and never serve him fish. He's got a real thing for protecting anything that comes from the ocean. I blame a friend of ours, Arthur Curry, for that.' She paused and looked at the expression on Martha's face.

'It took me years to learn those things, but being Martha Kent, I think you'll pick up on them a lot faster than I did.' Lois nodded in reassurance. 'They're your family, after all.' She said and opened the door. 'I'll see you later, Mrs Kent.'

'They're your family too, Lois.' Martha whispered as she heard the car leaving the driveway.

Lois drove towards Metropolis, knowing Clark would join her eventually, and flashed back to a time when Ethan had been three-years-old. She and Clark had shared a romantic night together while Ethan stayed with Oliver so they could work on a major deadline. Needless to say, they hadn't done much work that night.

Lois tried to get it out of her mind, but Clark was constantly in her thoughts, especially when his bedroom was filled with his scent and reminders. She managed to convince herself they'd just been lonely that night and it didn't mean she was in love with him, or anything like that, as Lois focused on the road leading back to the city, and the normalcy of her life.

~ E ~

Growing up in Smallville had its perks, but it was never a place to live a mundane, ordinary life.

Clark knew this, but it was a lesson Ethan was going to have to learn, and fast. He was five-year-old, and always allowed his curious, adventurous nature to guide him. If he had known what would happen, then maybe Ethan would have accepted Martha's suggestion to bake a cake together, or Jonathan's offer to teach him to drive the tractor in a back field.

Compared to Metropolis, Smallville looked safer and calmer to Ethan, so he had no prior suspicion of the hidden dangers and mysteries he now lived amongst.

It was a few days after Ethan and Clark had returned home to the Kent farm that the boy would experience an event his entire family will never forget. The bright, clear-skied morning gave no hint of what he would be facing later on. Ethan slept in longer than he usually would, but still made it to the table in time for breakfast, dressed in a pair of new jeans, and a white/brown flannel shirt, which was barely visible under his blue, hooded jacket.

'Where's grandma?' Ethan wondered when he saw only Lois reading a newspaper by the counter with a mug of coffee in her hand.

'Doing laundry.' Lois answered. 'Good morning, Sleepyhead.'

'Hi.' Ethan yawned into his hand and walked to the kitchen counter, smelling the plate of pancakes. He gripped the counter with his hands and stood on his tip-toes to see properly over it, and wasn't sure if he should serve himself or ask first.

Noticing his interest, and the lack of a stepping stool, Lois walked around the counter to get a plate and placed two pancakes on it. Directing Ethan to the table, she put the meal in front of him, complete with cutlery and a glass of fresh orange juice.

'Eat up.' She nodded when he sat down but didn't reach for his fork. 'I put your new vitamins in Maxi.' Lois added.

The storage compartment of the robot clock was the real reason Lois had bought it for Ethan. It was something she'd overheard a mother recommending to another when she'd visited Metropolis Hospital a year ago, in attempt to harass a doctor into agreeing to an interview. Apparently it helped sick children remember to take their medicine and was discreet, so they could take it with them if they stayed with a relative or otherwise, without being embarrassed. The red numbers turned green when it was time to take the medication, though Maxi didn't have that function enabled.

Ethan wasn't exactly a sick child, but Lois saw the object as a useful way to ensure he got what he needed to overcome his odd phases of getting sick when he ate certain food usually high in sugar, fat, or other ingredients that often disagreed with the boy. Sometimes they bothered the boy and made him ill, whereas other times they had no effect on him; it was an enigma to Lois and Clark.

'Thank you.' Ethan said to her, though he didn't like taking his vitamins, but knew he had to.

He ate his meal in silence for a while longer, until he stopped and looked over at Lois. She was shaking her head about whatever she was reading in the paper, so Ethan waited until she folded it and got up to head to work.

'Lois?' Ethan asked quickly when she placed her empty coffee mug in the sink.

'Yeah?' Lois looked over casually, thinking he wanted more juice or ask another one of his questions about the world.

Seeing the way he ducked his head and abandoned his meal, she quickly realised he was going to ask her was serious, or he planned to share something with her that was very important to him. She'd learned the hard way to treat those moments with special focus and care. Lois approached the table and sat in the seat beside him, waiting for the boy to find the courage to say what he wanted to.

'Lois?' Ethan finally looked at her again, with his brown eyes vulnerably staring into hers. 'Are you my mummy?'

Lois was shocked by his question, but fought to keep herself calm and rational. She wanted to ask Ethan what could possibly make him think she might be, but deep down she already knew the answer. Her mind instantly went to years ago, to the week of time in which she refused to talk about with anyone. Clark and Oliver had a difficult time learning not to ask her about it.

Chloe was the only one who knew, because she'd been there to see the aftermath, and hadn't taken_ "__no"_ for an answer.

Looking over at the adorable, anxious child in front of her, Lois knew she had to pick the right answer. She was reminded of the unknown woman who had abandoned the sweet boy when he'd been only six-months-old, and to her that was not a mother. Lois didn't know the full story, but the thought of anyone leaving behind the boy who sat in front of her now, was something Lois thought only a person with a cold heart could do.

But what did it make her?

She cared about Ethan, she protected him and tried to do what was right for him almost as much as Clark did, though Lois didn't have any of the right or authority to like he did.

Lois Lane hadn't given birth to Ethan, but was she his mother?

'No.' Lois realised when she spoke it aloud. 'I am not your mother, Ethan.' She told him with a tender voice.

She reached to place a sympathetic hand on his sullen shoulders when he looked away from her with sadness. Never before had she told the truth and then regretted it to the extent she felt now, when she had clearly broken the little boy's heart.

'Okay.' He said in a low voice filled with heavy disappointment.

'Ethan.' Lois was compelled to say more, knowing her words had hurt him and she had to rectify it. 'I promise you, that no matter what happens, I will always be your friend.' She said sincerely.

'Thanks.' Ethan nodded and reached to give her a hug, which Lois didn't think she deserved.

~ E ~

After Lois left for work and Clark sped off, Ethan wondered what to do with his day.

He didn't think making a cake or riding a tractor would be bad, but he'd turned down both offers from his grandparents anyway. He liked them a lot and was feeling much more at ease around them, but still it was Shelby who held the majority of the boy's interest.

Ethan spent most of the morning with the dog, running around the barn and then into nearby fields. Ethan easily lost track of how long he'd been playing for, and each time he ran he failed to notice the distance he placed between himself and the house. Before long, the five-year-old had wandered off the property by looping under a fence, and faced the road. Not noticing the change of boundaries, Ethan ducked under another fence across from the road that placed him and his faithful dog companion onto a different properly not owned by the Kents. His curiosity spiked, Ethan looked around the dried up fields and wondered why they weren't fresh with crops like the others.

He spotted an old barn up a slight slope and hurried towards it to investigate.

Stepping inside, Ethan didn't think anyone had been there for a while because it was covered with old hay and the wood was rotting away. Enthralled by his discovery, Ethan looked under the creaky stairs and inside discarded container, hoping to find something interesting. Instead, he only saw rusting tools and more hay. Sighing, Ethan stepped back and wondered where Shelby had gone.

'There you are.' Ethan smiled at his friend.

The dog was resting on the floor nearby, tired out from chasing the boy around everywhere all morning.

'Shelby, look out!'

The boy spotted a beam overhead swinging dangerously loose far above the dog. Shelby, unaware to the danger or why the boy had suddenly called to him, sat upright and tilted his head to the side. The beam swung again in the wind and broke away from its last nail, plummeting towards the dog below.

Ethan, scared for his friend's life, ran forward and gave Shelby a big shove. The started dog went rapidly sliding across the smooth floor and came to a halt inside a large pile of hay, which was scattered upon impact.

Ethan didn't have time to react to his burst of strength. His eyes stared upwards at the beam closing in towards him, which was too close for him to get away. On instinct, he held his hands above his head to protect himself, and felt the beam bounce off his arms with only minimal pain. Surprised, and a bit confused, Ethan sat there staring at the cracked piece of wood a few feet away.

Shelby, having recovered from his speedy venture into the hay, perked upright when he heard an odd noise nearby. His brief whine caught Ethan's attention, and he too heard the approaching sound of feet against gravel and the increasing voices of at least two people. Wondering who it was, and what was going on, the boy got up from the floor and stared in the direction of what he was hearing.

He glanced once at Shelby, then headed to the doorway of the barn to have a look.

~ E ~

'Ethan!' Clark called out across the field, wondering where his son had run off to.

It was time for lunch, and Clark himself had just gotten back from Metropolis. Martha said she'd seen the boy with Shelby all morning, and Jonathan spotted them playing in the nearby fields.

'There you are.' Clark spotted Shelby running over to him.

When the boy didn't follow, Clark frowned and wondered if something was keeping the boy busy. Ethan was often distracted, so he might be trying to sneak into the paddock with the cows again to try and pat one. Clark ignored Shelby's barking at first, then quickly realised he shouldn't. The dog kept biting his sleep and tugging it, then backed up to bark in a frantic tone.

Something was wrong.

Clark placed a hand on Shelby's head to quiet him and concentrated his super-hearing for any sign of his son. He heard machinery, dripping water, voices, construction, cows, birds, the wind...and short, pained gasps of breath.

'Ethan.' Clark realised and sped in the direction of the sound.

It brought him to an overgrown cornfield several farms away from theirs. Looking around, he saw an old barn and heard two guys talking nearby. They came into view with shovels over their shoulders, and Clark took in the full view of what they were doing. There were large holes in the ground and piles of dirt, but it was the crates he was worried about. There was only one thing in Smallville, that someone could dig out of the ground, and was green in appearance.

Kryptonite.

Trying to keep his distance from the meteor rocks, Clark walked around the other side of the barn and did his best to remain discreet.

Entering the fractured building, Clark halted in his tracks when he saw his son on the floor. Ethan was sprawled on his back not far from the doorway that faced the distant road, his head turned to the side to stare wide-eyed at the object inches from his face. It was a cylinder-shaped rock of kryptonite, which was clearly affecting him because he was weakened and his face was sweaty.

Clark knew his greatest fear had been realised: Ethan had inherited the dangerous reaction kryptonite had against Kryptonians.

Clark wanted to speed to his son's side and take the boy away from the harmful rocks, but it wasn't going to be easy when they also affected him, and they had company. The two guys walked into the barn and, not yet noticing Clark, laughed at the way the rocks were making Ethan powerless to move. Unable to stand his son's pain for even a second longer, Clark hurried to the doorway and tried to pick the boy up. His actions were hindered by the taller man, who swung his shovel at Clark to whack him down. Being hit in the back, Clark fell fast and knocked a container of rocks from a nearby workbench. With the rocks falling around him, Clark lay on his side and groaned, trying to fight the intense nausea so he could get his son to safety.

The two men stood nearby, each nervous by their additional company because the area was supposed to be abandoned and they did not have permission to be there either. They had no ownership of the property they were disturbing the grounds of to gather their rocks, and Clark's presence unsettled them.

Expecting Clark to get up and fight them, the two men braced themselves with their shovels, but it was wasted effort. The reaction the rocks had against Ethan were no longer funny when Clark fell victim to them too.

'Is that normal?' The short one asked, his tone laced with suspicion as he stared at the pair.

Clark groaned and tried to move, but it wasn't a few rocks around him, there were more on overhead shelves, and inside a nearby crate. He gazed over at Ethan, who hadn't moved or taken much notice of what was going on. His brown eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the kryptonite so close to him, the pain evident in his expression. The boy still gasped for breath, and Clark was deeply agitated by how ill Ethan looked.

He didn't know how long he'd been exposed to the rock or the level it hurt him, but the situation could only get very worse if Clark didn't do something fast.

'Leave them.' The other guy said. 'Come on, Reg. We got to get the rocks and go. The boss won't like it if we're caught.'

The two men left the barn to finish their job by loading the outside crates into a deliver van parked around the side hidden from the road.

Clark felt dizzy, but his determination to help Ethan burned through him. He tried several times to get up, but with the amount of rocks in close range, it was an impossible struggle. His son was too far for him to reach, getting sicker by the minute, and Clark couldn't help him. He rescued strangers every day in the city, pulling people from burning buildings and shielding others from gunfire, but his own son needed saving and Clark couldn't make it across the floor to shove the rocks away.

The agonising reminder of his own limitations and vulnerabilities felt more painful to Clark than the physical pain the rocks caused him.

When Clark grunted and slid against the leg of the workbench, Ethan slowly blinked away from the rock in his direct line of sight, and raised his gaze to watch his father with desperation. Wincing, the boy rolled over and crawled towards Clark with more strength than his father had at the moment.

Reaching him, Ethan slumped forward in Clark's arms and promptly passed out.

Clark mentally pushed against the fogginess of his mind, and through sheer will he managed to slide against the side of the workbench to sit upright. He kept his son close and gasped from the effort of his actions. Clark looked around for something to help him, when instead his gaze fell to the road down the slope of hill the barn was on. He saw a familiar car parked on the side of the road and doubted it belonged to the men.

Maybe someone had spotted his red jacket in the bright sunlight?

'Clark?'

The sound of Lois' voice was a surprise to him, as she came into view and looked down at the pair. She wasn't sure what to do as she observed the strain on his face and the pale, unconscious form of Ethan. They weren't bleeding or bruised, so Lois had limited clues to go by as to help them and what had caused their injured/unwell state.

'The rocks.' Clark managed to say.

He couldn't afford to waste any more time, because he didn't know how long they've been exposed to the rocks, and Clark was severely worried for his five-year-old boy.

Lois didn't question his words and instantly began to push the crate out of the way, then bent to gather the rocks around the boys, tossing them as far away as she could. One of them rebounded against the wall of the barn with a clatter of noise, and was heard from outside. The two men burst into view, once again armed with shovels, and Lois wasted no time using her martial arts skills to take them out. She punched the shorter man right in the face and swung her leg to trip the taller one.

A few well-placed blows later, and Lois turned to see Clark was standing again with Ethan in his arms. There were still a few rocks in sight, but he was strong enough to get away, even if he couldn't risk super-speed with Lois there. He would only do that if he thought it was absolutely unavoidable.

'What happened?' Lois hurried to his side and looked worriedly at Ethan. 'Is he okay?'

Clark headed for her car without answering, because there wasn't time and he didn't know what to tell her. Sensing the situating was still urgent, Lois didn't ask again and quickly followed him. Clark put Ethan in the back seat and got into the passenger side. Lois started the engine and instantly protested his request to take them home.

'Ethan looks really sick!' Lois argued. 'He needs a hospital.'

'Lois, trust me.' Clark urged. 'There's nothing they can do for him. We need to go to the farm.'

Lois hesitated for a moment, unable to see the logic and reasoning behind his words, but ultimately knew Clark would never put anything over his son's safety. Pushing her foot to the accelerator, Lois drove them the distance to the Kent farm and parked hazardously in the driveway.

Leaving Lois outside, Clark carried Ethan into the house and placed him on the couch.

His parents were alarmed by the occurrence, but Clark ignored them as he crouched in front of his son to check the boy was okay. Clark, who now recovered rather rapidly when he was no longer being exposed to Kryptonite, remembered it took longer when he was younger and had a lower tolerance.

He'd hoped his son, being only half Kryptonian, wouldn't be as affected or at least recover quickly. Ethan had regained the colouring in his cheeks and his oddly elevated temperature had decreased to normal, but he still looked unhealthy.

'Daddy?' Ethan spoke in a low, weakened voice. He reopened his eyes and saw his father standing over him, and recognised he was back home without having to move his head too much.

'Hey, buddy.' Clark exhaled with relief. 'How are you feeling?'

'Tired.' Ethan whispered, his voice strengthening with each word.

'Get some rest.' Clark said. 'You're safe now.'

He stood and looked towards the kitchen where their small audience stood with faces of worry and confusion. Lois was lost to what was going on, whereas Clark saw the way his parent's faces were serious with contemplation, no doubt they had begun to figure it out even without Lois explaining anything to them.

'Lois, could you watch over him while I talk to my parents?' Clark asked when he reached the kitchen.

She nodded wordlessly and went to Ethan's side. Feeling a gush of wind, she turned to see a bowl of cool water and a wash-cloth sitting on the coffee table behind her. Wondering where it had come from, Lois soaked the cloth with the water and used it to wipe Ethan's face. The cooling sensation seemed to calm him, and his eyes opened to focus on her face.

With everything to say, but nothing she could, Lois tended to him until the boy began to look a lot better.

When he was strong enough to sit up on his own, Lois took a short break to make sure the police knew about the men she believed were responsible for whatever had happened to hurt Ethan and Clark. She had no idea what was so interesting about the meteor rocks, but was confident that, at the very least, the guys would be arrested for trespassing.

Exhaling, Lois returned her phone to her jeans pocket and knew Clark was still in deep conversation with his parents over in the kitchen. Lois moved to sit beside Ethan and tried to forget the mental image of how pale and hurt he'd looked when she'd found him. She never wanted to see him in such a state ever again, as her heart felt to have stopped when she'd walked into that barn. She'd hit the men harder than usual, but if there hadn't been a critical situation to deal with, Lois was certain she'd have done more damage.

'Do you need anything?' Lois asked when Ethan shifted towards her.

He shook his head and she wasn't sure what to do, though her presence seemed to make him feel a bit better. He'd drifted in and out of consciousness in the car, but he seen just enough to know it was Lois who had come to their rescue from whatever had made him become sicker than he ever remembered feeling before. He smiled thankfully at her when she brushed strands of hand from his face, her relief towards his recovery shining in her eyes.

'Thank you.' Ethan dramatically leaned forward so he could cling to her, burying his face against her side with gratitude and love. 'I wish you were my mummy.'

Lois was glad she could only see the top of his head at the moment, because she had frozen on the spot when he lunged at her and said those words. Staring down at him, her eyes were wide and unsure. Her only salvation was when he shortly fell asleep from the exhaustion brought on by his ordeal. Lois carefully moved him away from her so she could lay him on the couch.

She stood over him with a pained expression.

He slept peacefully now, but it wasn't his five-year-old face Lois saw. She remembered the bubbly toddler, the gentle touch of tiny hands against her cheek, and a swarm of emotions flooded through her by his recent words. Her lip trembled in effort to contain those emotions, though a single tear escaped before she brushed it away.

Turning, she marched over to Clark and broke his conversation. She grabbed her bag from the counter and turned towards the door, but was stopped by his grip on her arm, pulling her back.

'Lois?' Clark was confused by the fierce expression on her face, but didn't overlook the deep sadness in her eyes.

He was shocked and knew Lois Lane did not show such vulnerable hurt without a powerful cause. She'd seen Ethan sick before, so he was at loss of what was going through her mind.

'I can't do this right now.' Lois said with words that made no sense to him. 'Let me go.'

Clark released his grip on her arm, hoping it was what she'd meant, and watched her storm from the house. As her car drove away into the distance, his super-hearing picked up on her restrained sobs.

He looked over at Ethan and saw the boy was fine now, where he slept peacefully on the couch. Clark wished he'd put more effort into stopping Lois from leaving, because an unnerved feeling in his gut made him very concerned about her abrupt, emotional departure. He looked helplessly at his parents, and even they seemed to know more than he did without seeing deeply into Lois' gaze like Clark had.

Neither said anything, and Clark was left wondering when he'd overlooked something extremely important.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Next chapter, as promised, will feature a lot of Lois' point of view, along with flashbacks from when Ethan was a baby. It will also increase the amount of clois scenes (Clark/Lois). I would love to hear your thoughts on anything you'd like to share, so please review :)**


	6. Lois and the Adventures of Babysitting

**Author's Notes:** I wish I had the words to explain how thankful I am for all of my reviewers. This story would never have come this far without you, and your comments really make my day. Any time a scene gives me trouble, I read over the reviews and remind myself why I work this hard on the fic. Thank you, so much.  
Also, I didn't want to use _italics _in this chapter for flashbacks, as I do think it flows better without, however I noticed it was a bit difficult to keep track of what was present and what was past, so I went with the italics for flashbacks. However, not the entirety of the flashback scenes will be italics, only the direct bits. For example, the speech and descriptions/thoughts will be italics, but the summaries and detailing of when/where it's set might not be. I had the interest of storytelling and scene flow in mind, so it was just something I'm trying. If this is too confusing, let me know with any suggestions for alternatives.

I could easily have written another half of chapter with the week Lois went through, but it would have been too much at once and dragged on a bit, so I had to cut it to what was important. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**~ Lois Lane and the Adventures of Babysitting ~**

Lois knew skipping lunch probably wasn't a good idea, but she had too much on her mind to care.

Walking through the doors of the Daily Planet, Lois made her way to her desk and sat down with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes in attempt to get a grip on her emotions. Lois was more furious than sad now, and for her that was a good normal. Reopening her eyes, Lois pulled her chair closer to her desk and focused on the computer screen in front of her.

She wanted to use her work to take her mind from what was really bothering her. Except there were no new stories for her to write, and no approaching deadlines to focus on. Lois rested her elbows on the surface of the desk and covered her face with her hands. She inhaled a deep breath and held it, then exhaled and stood to pace near her desk.

Sitting back down, Lois knew there was simply no way around it; she had to talk to Chloe.

Taking no notice of those around her, Lois got up and marched out of the building. She didn't have to walk far, as Oliver owned LuthorCorp and it was only a street or so away from the Daily Planet building. Lois knew it was where she'd also find Chloe, because when she'd talked to her on the phone yesterday, Chloe had mentioned having a meeting all day.

Lois had no trouble getting access and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button constantly in her impatience, until the doors slid open to allow her entrance. Lois halted when she saw who was already inside, and wondered what she could have done to earn such terrible timing.

'Lois?' The brunette smiled at her. 'Hello. Are you here to see Oliver?'

'Well, since he owns this company, I'd say yeah.' Lois said sharply and reluctantly stepped into the elevator.

She glanced sideways at her undesired company and kept her distance. Lois had known the other woman for years, and yet this was the first time she'd interacted with her in a very long time. Otherwise, Lois took every chance she had to avoid her.

'Sandy Wilton.' Lois said the name as though it was importantly related to how she felt about her. 'I thought you were fired. Hoped, actually.'

'Did I do something to anger you?' Sandy wondered with uncertainty in her tone. 'And no. I worked with Oliver for years before he hired me to be Ethan's nanny. Since I'm no longer needed in that position, I was given my old job back.' She looked a bit relieved to be back in her office with the regular pay-check she'd once received.

Lois looked away and didn't comment.

When they reached the top floor, she stepped out without sparing Sandy a second glance. Heading for Oliver's office, she didn't bother knocking and marched right in. Luckily, Oliver wasn't busy, though Lois' entrance brought his conversation with Chloe to a premature end.

'Lois.' Oliver said, cautious to keep his distance when she looked like a car about to run someone over.

'What are you doing here?' Chloe added, with much less concern towards her cousin's behaviour.

'I need to talk to you.' Lois told Chloe.

She bit back any urge she had to glare at Oliver and demand to know why Sandy was still under his employment.

Lois didn't care about Sandy's professional manners, or her credentials, or the fact it had taken months for Oliver and Clark to find someone like her to be Ethan's nanny. It was a long time to hold a grudge, since Sandy had only been hired once Clark started working at the Daily Planet four years ago, but Lois hated the woman. Seeing Sandy again, when Lois was in her current reflective state, only brought havoc into the rational side of her mind.

'Ever heard of a phone?' Chloe was confused. 'Lois, is everything okay?' She only became worried when her cousin didn't answer.

The quieter Lois Lane was, the more serious the situation.

'Sandy still works here?' Lois frowned at Oliver.

'Oh.' Chloe looked away and sighed.

'You know, I still don't understand why you hate her so much.' Oliver commented, oblivious to the amount of details he was missing. 'You certainly liked her when you convinced us to hire her.'

'Uh, Lois?' Chloe quickly stepped forward. 'Have you have lunch yet? Let's go find something to eat, I'm starving. I'll talk to you later, Oliver.' She said and steered Lois from the office.

'Great.' Oliver said sarcastically. 'Now I know I'm missing something. If it's about Lois, Clark will know.' He said and reached for his desk phone.

Oliver paused and looked around the empty office, holding the phone receiver against his ear. Realising he was talking to himself, Oliver shook his head and dialled Clark's number, thinking he really needed to get out of the office more.

~ E ~

'Is he okay?' Chloe asked, concern crossing her face as Lois filled her in on the situation regarding the meteor rocks.

She had more understand of the dangers of kryptonite than Lois did, but Chloe was not glad to have an answer to something she had been wondering for a while. Since Ethan was part Kryptonian, Chloe wasn't sure if the rocks would hurt him as well, and unfortunately, from what she'd heard, they had.

'He's a tough kid. Honestly, he's been through worse.' Lois sighed. 'He said he wished I was his mother, Clo.'

'Oh.' Chloe leaned back in the seat and nodded with understanding.

She glanced around the coffee store and wondered what she could possibly say to make her cousin feel better when really all she knew was the truth.

'Well, you are the closest-'

'Don't say it.' Lois grumbled. 'I've heard that enough lately, and I don't need to hear it again, not from you. I am not his mother.'

'No, you're not.' Chloe said in a harsher tone, knowing that because it was Lois she was talking to, the blunt truth often got across better than words of sympathy. 'His mother abandoned him at a hospital when he was just a baby. She didn't care enough of what became of her son. Ethan's mother is gone, and maybe forever.'

'That is not a mother.' Lois frowned.

'No, it's not.' Chloe agreed. 'A mother is someone who looks after a child, even when she's not with him. It's someone who cheers him up when he's sick, and comforts him when he's hurt. A mother protects the child, takes an interest in his well-being and happiness, cares about his safety above everything else, and loves that child. Lois, you've done all of those things.'

'So has Clark.' Lois denied. 'And Oliver. Even you. I'm not the only person he has, Chloe.'

'True.' Chloe shrugged. 'He refers to Oliver as "Uncle Ollie", and sometimes he calls me "Aunt Chloe". What does he call you?'

'He's only ever called me Lois.' She answered. 'There's nothing special about that.'

'A wonderful five-year-old boy asked you if you were his mother, and when you said you weren't, he then wished you were.' Chloe offered Lois a sympathetic smile. 'That sounds pretty special to me, Lois.'

'I can't keep doing this, Chloe.' Lois insisted.

It was too draining, to be around the child and care so much for him, but have to keep her distance. And with a twist of irony, she felt the same about Clark, keeping her distance from him despite how much she didn't want to, for Ethan's sake.

'Have you talked to Clark about this?' Chloe asked, but the lack of response once again told her more than anything Lois could have said. 'You haven't told Clark about what happened, have you?'

Lois looked away from her cousin and didn't answer. Her gaze drifted over the streets around them, which was filled with passing cars and complete strangers walking by. Her world felt to be crumbling, but the world around her kept moving forward. A whole city full of people, and not one of them could help her.

Not even the Blur.

It was a surreal moment, as Lois let her mind wander and Chloe gave her the space to explore her own thoughts. She almost wished the week had never happened, the one she knew Chloe was referring to, but it was such a crucial moment to Lois that she knew she didn't mean it, to say she'd be better off without the memories.

Clark, and so many others, had no idea of how it haunted her. Every time she was with Ethan, when he asked her a question or gave her a hug, Lois was thinking of that week. The world could have ended, and at times it felt it was going to, but it hadn't been her priority. She remembered it vividly as though it had happened mere hours ago, instead of four years.

It was before Clark worked at the Daily Planet, before he'd gotten his nice apartment with the funding from Oliver, and before Lois realised just how special his little boy was. Sure, she'd thought he was cute and wouldn't wish any harm upon him, but until that week he'd just been "Clark's son", and nothing more.

When Clark left Smallville, Lois had nearly gone insane to track him down. She had intended to confront him, or give the address to the Kents, but when she showed up on his doorstep and saw the look in his eyes, Lois Lane did neither. She couldn't remember if they said anything that day, but Lois understood a lot.

She supported his decision, knowing why he had to do it, and it was a moment that changed everything.

The boy had been six-months-old when Lois first met him, and the six months after that she only saw the baby a handful of times. At first, Lois made a habit of checking up on Clark at least once a fortnight, utterly ignoring any complaints he gave her for it, and during those times she often fed the boy or held him. It wasn't something she offered, it just sort of happened. A lot of things with Clark were like that, just happening, with little explanation or warning, but Lois had come to accept that a long time ago.

_She remembered one of her first regular visits, back when Ethan was almost seven-months-old. She'd stopped by to hijack Clark's laptop when hers was giving her trouble, and his run-down apartment was closer than the Daily Planet. Clark was busy worrying about getting a job, since the odd ones he was doing wasn't helping his financial situation very much. She'd offered her help, but Clark told her he'd rather spare a potential employer from being harassed by Lois Lane. _

_After giving him a punch in the arm, which usually hurt her more than him, Lois neglected to disagree._

_While using his laptop, Lois had to keep herself from verbally complaining when the baby cried. It was something she was already used to after staying with the Kents for a week prior to Clark running away, but it made it harder to concentrate. Clark was nearby making a bottle, but Lois could not handle the noise because her day had been hectic enough without a baby wailing in her ear, from where he rested on a thick blanket spread on the floor._

_Muttering to herself, Lois reached down and picked up the baby. Clark watched with surprise, but Lois ignored him as she held the baby close to her. Lois was anxious to make sure she placed a hand behind his head for support, even if he could easily hold it up on his own. The boy whimpered, then calmed, and tried to eat her hair._

_'Drool machine.' Lois mumbled when Clark took him from her to give the boy his bottle. Lois exhaled with relief and looked towards the coffee table she was using the laptop on. Pausing with her fingers over the keyboard, a smirk spread over her face as she reached the snatch a piece of paper from the table._

_'Lois-' Clark went to protest, but with the baby in his arms he was powerless to take the paper from her. Looking embarrassed, he tried to pretend it was no big deal, but Lois was never that merciful._

_'Oscar?' Lois read the name on the list, which was Clark's considerations on what to call his son. 'Jonathan. Peter. Eric. James. The poor kid...' She mocked him, to which he only glared at._

_'They're not that bad.' He insisted._

_'Marco?' Lois pulled a face. 'Speak for yourself, Smallville.' She shook her head. 'It's been over a month and you still haven't picked one?'_

_'It has to be right.' Clark said as he sat beside her on the sofa, still feeding the baby. 'I really wanted to name him after my dad, but that would be confusing with two Jonathan Kents.'_

_'Plus you didn't want to name him after anyone, so he can live up to his own reputation.' Lois remembered with a nod. She looked at the list again and reached for the baby book nearby. While Clark burped his son, Lois flipped through the pages and looked up the names. She crossed some off the list without giving Clark a chance to give his input._

_'That should help.' Lois dumped the book on the table and showed the revised list to Clark. Only five names remained, which had their meanings written below. After she'd removed "Eric" from the list, Lois crossed the "Jona" part of "Jonathan", and replaced it with an "E" in the front._

_'Ethan?' Clark read. 'I considered that before.'_

_'I know.' Lois remembered he'd mentioned it, but for whatever reason he didn't have it on his list until she'd written it there. 'It means strong and optimistic. But hey, I really don't care which one you pick as long as you don't end up calling him Johnny or Marco.'_

~ E ~

_The next time Lois saw him or the baby, it was only a few days later. _

_She'd been on her way to his apartment when she spotted him leaving it. There was a street of busy traffic between them, so Lois could only watch as three guys near their age approached Clark. Because she'd stolen Chloe's yearbook, Lois recognised two of them as former jocks from Smallville High, whereas the third she knew from her very short time at the same school. _

_They seemed happy to see Clark, and just realised the baby in his arms was his son when Lois joined them. She kept her distance at first, because she wondered what Clark was going to say. She knew, though he tried to hide it, that being a teenage father put a lot of pressure on him and he was constantly being judged for it. _

_'You should totally join us, man!' The blonde guy said to Clark. 'We're going to watch the Metropolis Sharks. Got season tickets, and one to spare!'_

_'Thanks, but I can't.' Clark said with disappointment. 'I have to look after Ethan.'_

_Lois, who had been about to join them, stopped. She smiled when she heard the name Clark had chosen for the baby, who was currently dressed in a blue outfit and red socks, gurgling to himself happily. _

_'That sucks, man.' The dark-skinned guy shook his head with sympathy. 'Maybe my sister could watch him? Or someone else? Did I mention we have season tickets?'_

_Clark looked uncomfortable when he tried to think of what to say. He remained quiet, instead of working out how to tell them he wasn't going to let a stranger watch his son just so he could see the game, without being rude._

_'Or put him up for adoption.' The third guy added. 'We just graduated, dude. We should be free. You don't need this stuff to tie you down - you gotta live your life!'_

_'Hey!' Lois stepped forward, using a sharp tone in Clark's defence. She stood beside him and glared at the three in front of them, wishing they had their tickets in hand so she could rip them up in payback for what they'd just said._

_'You're talking about a baby, not a piece of homework. But I'm guessing you wouldn't know much about that either.' She said snidely. 'How would you feel if someone just put you up for adoption because they wanted to watch a game? Ethan's lucky to have someone like Clark as a father who does right by him. As for you, I guess it's true what they say about most jocks - all balls and no brains.'_

In regards to Clark's situation, it was the first time Lois had openly defended him, but it wasn't the last.

She saw him more often after that day and Clark began to trust her more than he ever had, calling her when he needed help and opening up to her when things got tough. There were so many times Lois felt her relationship with Clark grow, but Ethan was still just the little Kent boy for many more months.

And then, Clark disappeared.

Lois had been there to see it, when something humanoid flew from the sky and Clark handed Ethan to her in a rush. He told her to look after him, and went into the chaotic scene taking place in the middle of the street. Lois held the boy against her, who was just over a year old, and watched as a blinding light filled the entire area. In the blink of an eye, Clark was gone.

Chloe and Oliver had been there too. They both wore the expression of someone with a lot of weight on their shoulders. They weren't surprised by Clark's disappearance, only concerned. They looked to Lois, seeing she had Ethan, and then took off to deal with what was going on. Lois was too distracted at the time to realise they knew a lot about the light and the one from the sky, as well as where Clark might have gone.

Lois sat on a park bench nearby, waiting for Clark to come back because he'd never leave his son.

_After an hour, the baby was restless and Lois wasn't sure what to do. When Chloe found her, she offered to take Ethan, but Lois saw the strong reluctance and dread in her cousin's gaze. Lois wasn't sure how she knew, yet somehow she just understood that whatever was going on, Chloe's priorities shouldn't be on Ethan. _

_Somehow, her cousin had more important things to do, and Lois knew what had to happen._

_'No.' Lois stood. 'I'll watch him until Clark comes back.' She said, adamantly determined not to think he might never come back. 'He told me to look after him, so I will.'_

_Her mind had been made up. _

_Lois took Ethan back to Clark's apartment, knowing everything she needed would be there, and spent a long time trying to hold Ethan while using her spare key to unlock the door. After that, she was at loss of what to do. When he'd first come to Metropolis he had charts and records for feeding times and sleeping patterns, but he no longer needed them. Lois wished he still used them, because unlike Clark, she didn't have the boy's entire routine and preferences memorised. _

_'Okay.' Lois exhaled and held the toddler at arm's length so she could see him face-to-face. 'It's just you and me, Ethan. If we're lucky, your dad will be back really soon.' _

_She wasn't sure what exactly the light was, but Clark vanishing was a very worrying factor. Lois wanted to go out there and investigate, yet she knew it wasn't where she was truly needed. _

And so, her babysitting duties began.

~ E ~

_Lois sat on the sofa and ate the Chinese food she'd ordered. It was nightfall and Clark hadn't returned. It was an uncomfortable situation at first, and she'd already changed her clothes twice because of Ethan's rejection to the food she'd picked for him, and then the bath she took an hour to give him in fear of drowning the boy or dropping him. And now she was getting very concerned, because she considered there to be no force in the universe that could keep Clark away from his son. _

_And there she sat, in his place, with the toddler sleeping in his cot across the room._

_Lois used Clark's laptop for a while, then read a book before she quickly got bored of it, and by then it was almost midnight. Having no choice, Lois looked over at Clark's bed, which was not far from the cot, and knew she had to go to bed. Clark wasn't coming back tonight, she told herself, and she'd need her rest to deal with an entire day of babysitting the next morning._

_Lois was glad she was basically alone because she left the bathroom door wide open while she showered. It was so she could always see the cot, in paranoia that taking her eyes off him for a minute would lead to something drastically wrong. _

_Dressed in one of Clark's shirts, Lois headed to the bed and slipped under the covers. Exhaling, she tried to ignore how sad it made her feel to be in Clark's apartment with his son, but without Clark himself. She felt silly for missing him so soon, and convinced herself it was just because she had no idea how to look after a baby. _

_She had no experience, and Lois dreaded the inevitability that she was about to gain some._

_And sooner than she realised, it seemed, when the baby woke her an hour later. He cried and Lois wanted to cover her head with the pillow to block it out. Grumbling, Lois tossed back the sheets and went to the cot. She spent a lot of time and frustration trying to work out what he was screaming about. He wasn't hungry, wet, or anything else she noticed. Lois held him close and rocked him back and forth, which was what calmed him. Looking down at his brown eyes, Lois was no longer annoyed with being woken._

_'You miss him too.' She whispered. _

_Lois ducked her head and raised the boy so she could press her cheek to his head, which was covered with dark hair almost identical to Clark's. It wasn't just that Clark was gone, it was the fact he could be hurt or lost, and Lois had no idea if he was okay. _

_She had no way of helping him if he needed her._

~ E ~

_Chloe stopped by the next day to see how Lois and Ethan were doing. She had no news to give, and didn't stay very long. _

_Lois soon realised she might be babysitting for a while, if Clark wasn't found soon. She took back any comments she'd said in the past about Ethan's behaviour, because Clark was right to always call him well-behaved. He cried, and pulled her hair, but he was only a baby and Lois wasn't going to hold those things against him._

_With limited things to do, Lois spent most of the day watching Ethan play with his toys and try to talk. He was already crawling, she was quick to realise when she noticed he followed her if she walked too far away._

_'Lois.' She coached the boy later that afternoon, with him sitting on her lap supported by her hands. 'Lo-is.' She tried to get him to say her name, but with no luck. He was barely giving her any attention as he played with his toy rocket._

_That night was harder than the last. _

_Lois was becoming more certain she'd be stuck in the apartment for a while, with only a baby for company, which she was entirely responsible for. And late into the night, Ethan cried out for his father once again. Lois, too tired to try putting him back to bed, took him to the one she slept in and placed him beside her. Yawning, she rolled over to go back to sleep, and was pleased with his silence after making sure he couldn't roll off or become smothered by the sheets._

_Waking at sunrise to an empty bed was one of the most frightening forty seconds of her life. _

_Ethan had somehow made his way to the sofa and was using it to stand himself up as he played with the toys she'd left there. Lois jumped from the bed and scooped him up, holding him close in relief he was still there and unharmed. Her short panic-attack over, Lois froze when she felt the small arms wrap around her neck as the toddler pressed his cheek against her shoulder. _

_He felt so relaxed, and Lois didn't have the heart to let him go._

_'A lot of people leave you, don't they?' Lois spoke in a quiet voice as she sat on the couch. 'Well, I will never leave you. You can count on that, Ethan.'_

~ E ~

'Lois?' Chloe broke her memories and waved her hand in front of her face. 'Are you okay?'

'No.' Lois shook her head. 'I keep thinking about that week.'

'Good.' Chloe said. 'You need to. You keep avoiding it, Lois. You have to face what happened, it's the only way you can move on.'

Lois blinked and looked away from the streets, giving Chloe a false smile as she stood up.

'Well, that's enough of that for one day.' She tried to sound as though she was fine, even if her cousin wasn't fooled. 'I think I'll go back to work. I'm sure something has a deadline coming up.'

Lois grabbed her bag and turned to leave, but was stopped by Chloe in the same way Clark had tried to stop her from leaving the farm earlier.

'Lois.' Chloe said quietly as she gripped her arm. 'It's Clark. He'll understand. If you don't tell him, I will. He needs to know, and I won't stand by a second time to watch this tear you down.'

'Hey, Clo.' Lois turned around and smiled. 'It's me. Nothing is tearing Lois Lane down.' She tried to joke. 'Don't worry, I was just having a moment. I'm fine now. Thanks.' Lois gave Chloe a quick hug and hurried away.

Lois, despite what she'd told Chloe, didn't go back to the Daily Planet.

She returned to the Kent farm instead.

Jonathan and Clark weren't home, which Lois was very thankful for. She didn't say a word to Martha and only had eyes for Ethan, who was still asleep on the couch. He looked like he always did when he was sleeping, and Lois was relieved to see he was healthy again. She brushed some hair from his forehead with a gentle movement, remembering her time babysitting him those years ago.

_After five days, Lois had gotten the hang of things, though she felt to be going insane with locking herself inside the apartment for days. Deciding that not only did she have to go outside for her own sake, but also that they were running out of supplies. _

_Lois sorted through the boy's clothes and picked a pair of dark blue pants, a black long-sleeved shirt with a golden star on the front, and a pair of red socks. With the boy's shoes on, Lois picked him up and carried him outside. She wondered why Clark didn't have a stroller for him, thinking the baby would get heavy after a while, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her car was nearby, but she decided to walk and take in as much of the city air and scenery as she could, which was a refreshing change from the apartment._

_When Lois entered the shopping market, an uncomfortable realisation dawned on her. _

_She noticed she was now seeing things in Clark's perspective, because she too was a teenager with a baby in her arms. When Clark went into public with his infant son, he was judged and disapproved of, and Lois gained a new outlook when she too faced the same looks and reactions. Unlike Clark, however, Lois did not duck her head and try to advert her gaze. She glared at anyone who dared to frown at her, and even gave a few old ladies a stern talking to. _

_After twenty minutes, Lois was impressed by Clark's ability to deal with moments like that and not be discouraged, when she already doubted herself and began to feel slightly self-conscious. _

_That, and she wanted to strangle someone._

_Pushing the trolley around while Ethan sat in the baby seat turned out to be a mostly enjoyable outing. Lois was glad to get out of the apartment and socialise again, though it was a confusing ordeal to work out what baby food to buy and how many nappies she could afford. She had no idea how much longer she would be with Ethan, so she got supplies that should last for several more days. Either she'd use them, or Clark would. _

_'He's adorable.' Said a lady passing by. She had a small girl about three-years-old beside her, and lacked the judgemental gaze so many others aimed at Lois or Clark. 'What's his name?'_

_'Ethan.' Lois answered. _

_She was so glad to find someone who didn't make a fuss of her age in regards to the situation, that Lois forgot to mention she was only babysitting him. With someone watching her more closely, Lois bit back a comment she wanted to aim at the toddler for grabbing another item from the shelf to throw it onto the floor. Putting on her best calm face, Lois bent to pick it up and returned it to the shelf, before reaching for the item she intended to buy._

_'I wouldn't get that one.' The mother then pointed to the baby formula in her hand. She made another recommendation and Lois was very thankful, because it saved her a lot of money and did seem to be better. _

_It was her own fault, really, for not thinking to check and write down the details of the ones Clark already had in the cupboards._

~ E ~

_When Lois returned to Clark's apartment, she felt she really needed a cup of coffee. _

_She put Ethan on his blanket, though he rolled over and crawled after her, and went to put the shopping away. She'd gotten more things than she'd planned to, including a new baby shirt with a big "E" on the front, and spent a lot more money than she'd wanted to. Having the supplies and surviving the venture to get them was still a highlight and Lois felt calmer because it._

_On the sixth day since Clark had disappeared, Lois was a wreck. _

_She was exhausted, bored, and worried he might not be coming back. She tried to stay positive and look after the baby, but each day made it harder. Lois constantly stressed about her own doubts, wondering if she was doing something wrong, when Ethan cried more often as the days passed. Guessing he missed his father, Lois sat on the floor with him to distract him with his toys. But on that sixth day, nothing was working and he continued to cry. _

_Lois felt bad for Ethan, when she remembered his mother had left him and now his father as well. Though she was convinced Clark would be back as soon as he could._

_'Ethan, come on!' Lois complained. 'You've got to give my ears a break, kiddo.'_

_But Ethan wouldn't settle. _

_He ate and played, but was easily distracted and very moody. At one point he even threw a toy so hard it knocked a chair over, and Lois was left wondering how such a thing was physically possible. Assuming she was just overtired, Lois picked the boy up again and bounced him on her knee. _

_Instead of calming, he reached for her and whimpered sadly._

_'Oh.' Lois was ashamed for not realising what he'd really wanted. 'That's all?' _

_Her face softened as she pulled the boy close and held him in an embrace. All he wanted was comfort and for someone to cuddle him. She rubbed his back to soothe him and pressed her cheek to his head, which she had developed a habit of doing._

_Tears prickled her eyes at the thought of the child missing his father as desperately as Ethan did, without either of them knowing if they'd ever see Clark again. _

_She figured the baby had two main cries, and she'd figured out the difference between them now. Lois knew when Ethan needed tending to, and when he was upset. She wished she hadn't taken notice of the two cries, because it broke her heart to know when he was crying out for his father. His dad, who loved him completely, but wasn't there to ease his pain. _

_When a tear trailed down her cheek, Ethan leaned back and looked up at her. He watched her face and reached his small hand to touch her wet cheek. They stared at each other, and Lois felt a warmth spread through her. How could she have overlooked the wonderful little boy she was holding? He had the same kind reflection in his eyes that Clark did, the same curls of hair, and the smile he gave her was identical, though somehow cuter on Ethan's baby face. _

_Lois held him for a long time, until she fell asleep with him still in her arms. Lois leaned back on the couch and despite being asleep, Ethan remained safety secured in her embrace, as he too slept where he lay on her chest and stomach._

~ E ~

Lois was keeping her distance, yet couldn't find a big enough excuse not to stay at the Kent farm that night, while she tried to keep her mind away from her memories.

She avoided everyone in the house, the best she could, and went to bed early. Martha once stopped by the bedroom to ask if she was hungry, but Lois pretended to be asleep and didn't answer. It was such a similar situation to the ones she was remembering, as she once again rested under Clark's bedsheets while being dressed in one of his shirts.

Lois was almost asleep when the bedroom door opened again, which she heard instead of saw in her effort to fake sleep and therefore be left alone. The hurried sound of small, bare feet running across the floor made her heart clench because she knew who it was. A second later, there was a pressure on the edge of the bed as Ethan jumped onto it and crawled over to her.

Lois was glad the boy left quickly afterwards, because the kiss he'd planted on her forehead brought tears to her eyes. She rolled onto her side and kept quiet, once again feeling her mind plunge into the memories she could no longer escape or deny.

_When Lois woke on the final day of her babysitting ordeal, she had no idea it was, in fact, the last day. _

_She had a routine now, with a chart for feeding times and other notes pinned to a wall near the sofa. She got up and dressed Ethan, before making herself a mug of coffee then feeding him. Once done, she cleaned up and lifted the boy into her arms. _

_Putting him on the floor, Lois realised that not only could he crawl, but he was rather skilled at walking short distances as well. She had no idea if this was normal for his age, but was rather pleased to see his determined, though wobbly, footsteps towards her whenever she left the couch area. _

_'If you could just call me Lois, then I'd really be impressed.' She commented_

_There was a knock at the door, which surprised Lois because Chloe usually came right in without the need to knock. Lois hesitated for a few seconds, then protectively picked Ethan up and walked to the door. Cautiously opening it ajar, Lois met a man with a scruffy beard and dull clothes, who stood in the hallway outside and looked bored._

_'I need the rent.' He said without any greeting._

_'Oh.' Lois frowned. 'Well, Clark's not here right now. Family emergency.' She invented quickly. 'I'm slaving away here, and looking after the place while he's away. He should be back soon. Surely it can wait a few days, right?'_

_The man didn't look at all happy by her words, but grunted with reluctant agreement. He looked at the baby in her arms and shook his head, making himself even less likeable in her eyes._

_'Are you sure he's coming back?' He snorted. 'Looks like a lot of responsibility for a pair of kids.'_

_'Hey, he will be back.' Lois said firmly. 'Clark loves this boy and he will always do right by him. He will be back!'_

_'If he does come back, tell him I need the rent. If I don't have it by the end of the week, either you pay up or get out.' The man said unkindly and left, still shaking his head in disbelief._

_Lois glared at his retreating form and forcefully shut the door harder than necessary. She turned and carried Ethan back to the couch, sitting down with him positioned on her lap to face her. She slowly kissed the top of his head and pulled him close, in her own desire for comfort and reassurance. Lois told her herself over and over that Clark would be coming back to them, and did her best to believe it._

* * *

Clark stood in the loft and watched Lois' car drive into the distance.

It had been days, and still she was avoiding him. Lois kept her distance from the others as well, but it was clear to Clark that she was going out of her way to specifically not be near him, or say anything in his direction. Thanks to Oliver, Clark knew Chloe might have an idea as to what was going on with Lois, but Clark hadn't been able to call her to ask. In fact, he hadn't made particularity strong efforts to talk to Lois, either.

Not knowing was really bothering him, but Clark was also afraid of the answer.

'Daddy?'

Clark turned around when he heard his son's sad voice. Looking to the stairs, he saw the five-year-old standing there with hunched shoulders and a tearful face. His blue shirt was stained with dirt, as though he had fallen over, but his palms were clean. Rubbing them against his jeans as though they weren't, Ethan hesitated for a second longer then ran into his dad's open arms.

Clark didn't have to ask what his son was sad about, because he already knew.

Once again he had to reassure the boy that it wasn't his fault Lois wasn't talking to them, or that Ethan was in any way to blame for her constant departures. He was worried about her as well, but Clark was more relieved that the boy had completely recovered from his ordeal with the kryptonite.

'Daddy?' Ethan asked, after he'd cried his confusions against his father and returned the cuddle.

He didn't speak again until Clark had carried him to the sofa, where he sat down and pulled Ethan onto his lap, still offering his son the comfort he sought.

'Why don't I have a mummy?' He asked. 'And why can we do stuff if other people can't? Where did it come from?'

Clark had dreaded those questions.

He expected to hear them years from now, not so soon, but recent events must have got Ethan's mind noticing differences and trying to make sense of the things he didn't understand. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ethan the truth or not, because Clark himself didn't find out until he was much older. And honestly, as furious as he had been not to be told until then, Clark realised his parents had good reasons for waiting until they felt he was ready to know.

Either way, he wasn't going to lie to Ethan, and wouldn't discourage his son from asking questions.

And yet, with everything going on with Lois, Clark didn't feel he was in the right state of mind to answer those very important questions. He promised he would answer them, and Ethan stared at him with an odd sense of understanding. He turned and wrapped his arms around Clark's neck, enjoying the security of being held, and sighed with acceptance that he would get his answers one day.

Clark was glad Ethan had someone to teach and guide him, so Ethan would never feel as lost and alone as Clark once had.

~ E ~

Ethan woke rather suddenly at sunrise the next morning.

He sat up in his bed and exhaled, having woken from a dream when he'd been the Green Arrow's sidekick during a night in Metropolis, until he realised he kept making things worse and fell from a building. The last thing the boy saw before he'd opened his eyes, and returned to reality, was Oliver's hand stretching towards Ethan as he fell, unable to save him.

Got got out of bed and dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a blue flannel shirt. Feeling hungry, Ethan left his partially furnished bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. However, he stopped on the bottom step of the stairs and hesitantly looked watched the scene taking place in the kitchen.

His grandparents were always away by this time of day, as the sun rose over the hills and fields, so Ethan assumed they were awake even if he didn't know where they were. Instead, he saw his dad and Lois, which was a sight the boy hadn't seen in many days. Lois stood on one side of the counter near the table, while Clark sat across from her. They tried to avoid looking at each other, but when Lois looked away, Clark would watch her, and vice versa.

Ethan, who wasn't a morning person before he'd come to stay with the Kents, ran forward and almost knocked Lois over. With his force and unexpected enthusiasm, he would have done so, if Lois hadn't grabbed the edge of the counter in time to stop herself from falling. She instinctively gripped her coffee mug tighter at the same time, which had almost spilled the hot liquid on him when he'd surprised her.

'Ethan.' Lois exhaled and placed a hand on his back.

She carefully put her coffee on the counter and pushed it further away from the boy.

'You need to be more careful, kiddo.' She told him. 'You almost made me spill hot coffee on you.'

Clark kept quiet and didn't share his observations with either of them. Lois didn't look over until Ethan grabbed her around the middle, so she hadn't seen the boy running a bit faster than an average five-year-old. And neither Lois nor Ethan realised some of the coffee had dripped onto him, but the child wasn't burned by the hot liquid otherwise he'd have reacted when it contacted with his skin.

'Sorry.' Ethan looked up at Lois, but didn't let go. 'Why won't you talk to daddy?'

She glanced at Clark, who had looked away and tried to pretend he wasn't listening, though he did a very poor job of it.

Lois didn't know what to say to Ethan, but Clark wasn't going to help her. Sighing, Lois knew there was a right thing to say in this situation, but she had no idea what it was. His brown eyes continued to watch her, and she simply could not make an excuse then leave without first assuring the boy he wasn't to blame. It was another thing he got from Clark - if something went wrong, he doubted himself.

'Ethan.' Lois said quietly and tried to work out how to say what she needed to, but in an appropriate manner for a child to hear and understand.

It was one of the hardest lessons she'd learned over the years regarding Ethan, because she was so used to saying things as they were and never sugar-coating it.

'That is a really hard question to answer.' Lois finally said, talking slowly as she thought out each word she used and ended up wondering if the result made sense at all. 'I've been thinking about certain things that...' Lois paused and frowned as she had no idea how to explain it without being too blunt. 'They're not happy things. It all happened a long time ago, but it's hard to talk about. '

'Like my nightmares?' Ethan tried to work out what she meant.

'Exactly.' Lois nodded with relief.

She was glad he had something to relate to so he could make sense of what she was saying, and therefore save her of having to come up with another way to say it. She also tried to ignore the way Clark stared at her in hope of figuring out what was going on.

'I know this is confusing for you, Ethan.' Lois said and placed her hands on his shoulders, wishing she could give him more. 'I'm afraid I don't have all the answers.'

'But you know everything, like Grandma.' Ethan commented.

Clark made an almost choked sound of surprise when he heard his son's words.

He remembered telling Ethan once that mothers knew everything, though he hadn't expected the boy to take it so seriously and remember it years later. His gaze met Lois' and he saw her troubled expression, which began to shed some clarity upon the situation. With Ethan asking him why he didn't have a mother, and Lois' odd behaviour lately, Clark pieced the clues together. He didn't like the picture he was presented with, because it would make things very difficult.

'I have to get to work.' Lois told Ethan after she'd sipped the rest of her coffee.

'Will you come back?' Ethan asked quietly.

'Are you kidding me?' Lois smiled and ruffled his hair to lighten the mood, which encouraged him to release his grip. 'It's not that easy to get rid of me.'

'Unfortunately.' Clark played along. 'Looks like we're stuck with her, Ethan.'

'You better believe it.' Lois had been talking to Ethan, who smiled at the reassurances, but her gaze was on Clark.

She inhaled and turned to head for the door, doing her best to keep walking and not turn back. Her memories had been quieter lately, and Lois knew why. It wasn't a moment to feel relieved, because Lois dreaded the event yet to resurface in her mind. The last of her memories for that fateful week of babysitting was the most painful, and the reason she couldn't be around Ethan or Clark while she was reliving the past. Lois had tried to force herself to overcome it, but she backed out each time. She had a bad feeling that Chloe was right, and the only way Lois could move beyond it was to get closure.

She had to tell Clark.

* * *

Jonathan's laugh carried over the sound of the tractor's engine, as Ethan gripped the steering wheel and tried to turn the vehicle away from the oncoming fence. He'd finally convinced the boy to spend time with him in the fields and learn to drive the tractor, which was something he'd done with Clark all those years ago.

Ethan had spent a lot of time with Martha in the last week, but this was the first one-on-one time he had to bond with Jonathan, and both were enjoying their afternoon together so far. Martha watched the pair from the veranda, wearing the same concerned expression she'd had when Clark had been in the same situation, seating with Jonathan and steering their old tractor through the fields.

However, while Clark had been rather good at steering, Ethan demonstrated the complete opposite.

Jonathan wasn't worried because he had control over the situation enough to stop them from needing a new fence each time the boy struggled to keep the tractor straight, but he did find it very amusing. Ethan's sole focus was on the space in front of the vehicle, though Jonathan spared a glance towards his wife and saw Martha waving to them. She was checking her watch, so it was time for her to head to the stores for supplies, which she'd been planning to do all morning.

'Wave to grandma.' Jonathan nudged the boy in front of him.

'Bye!' Ethan turned and enthusiastically waved to her. 'Grandpa, I don't think I'm very good at this.' He frowned.

'It's nothing a little practise can't cure.' Jonathan encouraged.

He was proud of his grandson, because while Clark's abilities made doing chores faster and much more impressive, Ethan didn't share the same level of strength and speed, but he had matched his father's dedication and willingness to help. He'd followed Jonathan around the barn and nearby paddocks as he worked, and even though the boy's steering was not to be envied, Jonathan felt a shine of pride.

'How about we take a break?' Jonathan suggested. 'After all these chores, I think we've earned a cold drink of your grandmother's best lemonade.'

'Yeah!' Ethan nodded. 'And I helped, remember? I fed Shelby and did the sweeping in the barn.' He said, trying to direct the tractor to the side of the fence instead of though it.

'You certainly did.' Jonathan chuckled.

He reached forward to correct the steering, though the boy had showed a little progress, and then turned off the tractor. He waited for the boy to get down, since Ethan had been seated in front of him, before he followed after the energetic child.

'I hope grandma remembers my apples.' Ethan commented, as they both climbed over the wooden fence. 'I wish daddy let me go to Metropolis. I want to see Uncle Ollie and Aunt Chloe too.'

Jonathan and Ethan were almost to the house when they stopped, each turning towards the barn where they'd heard a sound. It was similar to a clatter, and not the movement of an animal or something swaying in the wind.

'Wait here.' Jonathan told Ethan and went to investigate.

He doubted it was anything to worry about, but he hadn't heard a sound like that before and didn't know what could have caused it. The years he'd spent living in Smallville had taught him anything could happen, and their barn was frequently enduring more than one would think a single building was capable of lasting through. They'd had some unwelcome visitors in the past, so Jonathan wasn't going to lead his five-year-old grandson into the barn until he was certain the sound wasn't a cause for concern.

Ethan gulped when his grandfather headed to the barn, thinking of the time he'd been hurt by the green rocks. A frightened gasp escaped him when a loud noise came from within the barn. Ethan breathed heavily as panic and fear filled him. His grandfather hadn't come back out, and he wanted to run away in case something tried to get him as well.

But the worry Ethan felt for his grandfather won over, and he forced himself not to run to hide.

'Grandpa?' Ethan spoke, hoping he'd be answered and then reassured everything was okay.

With a thick silence in the air, the boy ran fast into the barn and halted when he saw Jonathan lying unconscious on the ground.

'Grandpa!' The boy yelled.

He took a few more steps until he reached Jonathan, and dropped at his side to shake him roughly.

'Wake up!'

Ethan's eyes filled with tears, but he brushed them aside with his sleeve and looked around for someone or something to help them. There were tools and rope, but Ethan had no idea what to do with them. No one else was around, and Ethan didn't know how to handle a situation like this one.

Upset, he knew he couldn't help his grandfather on his own, so he had to find someone who could.

'I'll be back, Grandpa.' Ethan promised and rushed outside the barn.

He looked around wildly, wishing he wasn't all alone, until he spotted Lois' approaching car. She sees his stricken, tearful face and stop the car abruptly. Getting out of the vehicle, Lois only has a few seconds to react before Ethan runs to her. He hugs her tightly in relief, then grabbed her wrist to pull her towards the barn with a level of strength she was surprised by.

When she saw Jonathan on the ground, Lois quickly went to check on him while Ethan stood nearby to watch, trying to keep his tears at bay.

'Is he gonna to be okay?'

~ E ~

Lois did not like the situation she had once again found herself in.

She watched the ambulance drive away with Jonathan, after assuring the paramedics she'd tell his wife and they'd meet him at the hospital. Ethan stood beside her, holding her hand as he stared ahead at the road where the ambulance had left. With no one else at the farm to stay with Ethan, it once again fell to Lois to look after him, just as she had years ago.

When Lois tried to call Clark and his phone was busy, Lois decided to track down Martha. Ethan told her where his grandmother was, and it was the only productive option at the moment. Lois directed Ethan to her car and they got in. While she drove into town, Lois tried to work out which store Martha would likely be inside, and Ethan saw Smallville for the first time.

Getting out, Ethan hurried around the car to hold her hand again. Lois didn't react, other than to give his smaller hand a light squeeze of reassurance because she had no idea what to say. They walked into the Talon, which wasn't too crowded but busy enough that Lois had to look around to see if Martha was there.

'I'm sure I can find someone around here who's seen her.' Lois said as she sat Ethan at the counter. 'I'll be right back. Don't move.' She said firmly.

Ethan nodded his head quickly, his eyes wide with promise and anxiety. He watched her walk away to approach a blonde woman near the corner, who was evidentially a waitress, and felt relieved Lois hadn't wandered far. While Lois was preoccupied, Ethan shifted in his seat and took in the Talon's appearance.

He tried not to think about what had happened in the barn, so he tried to distract himself by observing every person who came inside or left. When a man walked through the doors in an expensive suit, Ethan turned further around in his seat to watch him, thinking he looked rather interesting. The man looked back at him, with an expression of near-recognition, before he walked to the counter and stood beside Ethan. The child inched back with shyness, turning to face the counter and was very aware of the stranger beside him.

'Hello.' Lex greeted the boy, unable to shake the remarkable resemblance the child had to Clark Kent. He ordered a coffee from the lady at the counter and tried to seem casual, in effort not to scare the obviously cautious five-year-old.

The boy viewed him as a stranger and it was probably why he hadn't returned the greeting. Lex knew this because while his young face matched the one Clark had frequently expressed when protecting his secrets, the boy's eyes were much more transparent. He assumed, if the circumstances were different, the boy would have been more polite and answered him back.

The child's greatest flaw, it seemed, was his curiosity.

'What happened to your hair?' Ethan wondered, looking at Lex's bald head with a slight frown.

'Ethan!' Lois saw who he was seated beside and went over to them.

She gave Lex a glare of intense distrust as she lifted the boy from the chair and held his hand, keeping him protectively close.

'We were just talking.' Lex said with a shrug.

He wanted to ask about the boy, but Lois spotted Martha entering and her focus shifted to their current situation. She picked Ethan up and went to catch up with Martha to tell her what had happened.

Lex turned so he could see them, and was very intrigued as he watched the trio leave. He remained standing there for a while, deciding he had to visit the Talon more often because what he'd witnessed, with a boy so much like Clark, was certainly no coincidence if Lois Lane and Martha Kent were involved.

~ E ~

The trip to the hospital didn't shed any light onto what had happened. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Jonathan, so he was allowed to go home in a few hours. With Jonathan awake, and Clark still unreachable, Lois takes Ethan home because the boy looked very anxious about seeing his grandfather in a hospital bed.

Martha assured her she and Jonathan would be home in a few hours, but to Lois it still felt like a lifetime, because her memories were flashing through her mind once again.

'What hurt grandpa?' Ethan asked as he walked to the table and sat down, as Lois had instructed him to.

'I don't know.' Lois answered and headed to the kitchen to make him a sandwich. 'But he's going to be just fine.'

'I couldn't help him.' Ethan said guiltily. 'I forgot to use the phone. Daddy always said if something bad happened and he wasn't there, I had to call Uncle Ollie. I know his whole number, and Aunt Chloe's, and yours.'

'I'm impressed.' Lois commented for his benefit, whereas she had noticed his memory skills before and figured it was just Clark's good teaching. 'But you can't blame yourself, Ethan.' She saw him turn his gaze away from hers, knowing he probably wasn't listening as he fell silent.

His face showed the worry and guilt spreading through his mind, as Ethan wished he could have helped somehow. He'd been scared, and seeing his grandpa lying on the ground had made him cry. Ethan wished he was brave like Oliver and strong like his dad, but all he'd been able to do was stare.

There was an empty mug sitting on the table in front of him, which Ethan reached for and traced its handle in effort to think about something else. But his frustration was too strong and he felt so helpless, which was why the cracking of the mug startled him as noticeably as it did.

Lois spun around when she heard the sound.

She lowered her gaze from his shocked face to the mug in front of him, which had been broken into three pieces from his tight grip. And immediately, the boy became emotional as he apologised over and over. He got off the seat and stood beside it, trying to distance himself from the broken object as he sniffled about how he always made a mess. His mood only worsened, and the leg of his chair suffered a hard blow from the upset boy's foot. As it too lost against the child's strength, it fell onto the ground towards Ethan, who stepped aside to avoid being hit.

Lois was shocked by the display of Ethan's unnatural strength. Because she had seen so many weird things in her life since she'd first visited Smallville, Lois was able to overcome her shock and realised the boy will be on a war path if she didn't calm him down.

'Ethan.' Lois reached for him.

She crouched in front of the child, but Ethan turned away from her with shame and emotional distress. She gripped his arms and tried to get him to look at her, as there was no point talking to him if he avoided her gaze, but he pulled away from her.

'Ethan, look at me.' Lois tried again, but his squirming overpowered the grip she'd had on his arms.

Realising he was a lot stronger than she could understand, Lois grabbed him harder with enough strength to get his attention and still not hurt him. Her actions, which he felt but wasn't bothered by, did capture his attention and Ethan reluctantly looked at her.

'I'm sorry.' He said again. 'I break things.'

Lois wasn't sure that to say when his face crumbled with emotions. He slipped from her grasp and backed away, his brown gaze staring at the collapsed chair as he ranted about always breaking things. He wasn't listening to reason, and Lois was at loss of what to do, until her own frustration began to build.

Standing, Lois knew she had to be firm. The boy's emotions were beyond his control, and Lois had to get through to him before he put a hole in the wall. Her annoyance won over, and she wasn't going to put up with this any longer.

'Then fix it.' Lois said abruptly.

Ethan fell quiet and stared at her. Her tone hadn't been sharp or especially loud; it was her words that had brought his ramblings and sniffling to a halt. He tried to work out if he'd heard her correctly, because never before had such a thought occurred to him during the aftermath of his destructive strength.

'All you need is a little glue.'

Lois went to the kitchen and shuffled through the contents of a drawer until she found a tube of glue. She handed it to Ethan, who took it from her with doubt reflecting in his eyes.

'You can fix it.'

'Fix it?' Ethan didn't believe her.

He looked at the chair's leg and then the glue in his hands, unable to form a connection between the two. All he saw was something bad he had done, and never did he imagine he could also be the one to mend it.

'If you break something, Ethan.' Lois said in a kinder tone as she approached the reluctant child. 'You can fix it. The chair's not a person - it's just a chunk of wood. Add a little glue, and it can be used again.' She shrugged.

Ethan crouched onto the floor and easily overturned the chair. He squeezed the tube of glue onto the part of the leg that had been snapped off, and pressed it back into place. He knew glue took a while to dry, so he took a deep breath and blew on it. A gush of air slipped through his puckered lips and the glue instantly turned hard.

'See?' Lois repositioned the chair upright and slowly took the risk of sitting on it. 'It's as good as new.'

'I fixed it.' Ethan realised with a smile, though it quickly faded. 'I'm sorry I was rude.' He knew the way he'd behaved wasn't polite, because his dad had taught him a lot about manners and what wasn't nice to do or say when someone was trying to help or be friendly.

'It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.' Lois got up and offered him a smile of reassurance, secretly being relieved his minor fit had been resolved. 'When something bad happens, it's how you react that's important.' She said, hoping to get rid of his guilt and sadness.

As much as she'd tried to stay away in the last week or so, and denied she was anything of a mother to Ethan, it was moments like this that made the truth feel very sharp. Lois had her own guilt to deal with, because she hated to imagine what might have happened if she hadn't come home to the farm early.

In her efforts to protect him from what may happen later if she got too close then had to pull away, Lois had left him vulnerable without her now. She realised it didn't matter if she was there or not, but she would always be needed. And the idea that someone like Ethan needed her, even for a moment, Lois could not help feeling as though her distance lately had done more harm than good.

'When your grandfather collapsed in the barn today, you got him help. When the chair broke, you fixed it.' Lois continued. 'Everyone makes mistakes, sometimes without meaning to, but they always learn something from it.' Lois knew she had, and warmly welcomed the five-year-old into her arms when he ran to hug her.

'Thank you.' Ethan whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled closer into her embrace. 'Please don't go away again.'

'I will never leave you, Ethan. Not like that.' Lois returned, raising her gaze to the opening door nearby.

Looking away, she closed her eyes and held the boy close, her mind swarming with memories and her heart filled with emotions she didn't want to deal with.

Clark watched them from the doorway and didn't say a word.

He'd been in Egypt helping a friend, which wasn't something he could tell Lois. When he'd gotten back to Watchtower, Oliver told him his mother had called and his father was in the hospital. Clark had stopped by and found out the basics of what happened, then quickly headed for the farm to check on his son.

He wanted to know what happened in the barn, but didn't question Ethan, even though the boy was the only one who knew anything because Jonathan only remembered as far as getting off the tractor with the intention of taking a break.

His son had been through enough, so Clark let it be for now.

'Why don't you go change into something cleaner?' Lois suggested to Ethan when they parted. She stood and looked over his dirty shirt and lightly torn jeans. 'And wash your face.' She suggested.

'Okay.' Ethan nodded and walked to the stairs without noticing his father, who hadn't moved or made a sound since he'd arrived.

'It's about time you showed up, Smallville.' Lois frowned at him. 'What's the point of having a phone if you won't answer it?'

'Sorry, Lois.' Clark sighed and walked into the room. 'I...the battery died.'

He paused and looked at the table, where the broken coffee mug was still in a pile of three jagged pieces.

'Uh, what happened to the mug?' He asked nervously.

'Oh.' Lois glanced at it and hesitated.

When she thought about it, Lois realised there had been a few incidences over the years when Ethan had done odd things, and when he told her he broke things quite often, she felt it was something he was trusting her with. There was no doubt Clark would already know about those things, yet Lois didn't feel like sharing the previous moment with him. She felt Clark had so many of those moments, when something happened and he helped Ethan through it.

Lois felt selfish for it, but she wanted that moment to herself.

She had been there for Ethan when Clark hadn't, and each time it was precious because those were so few. Lois knew, though she didn't understand it, that Ethan was a bit more special than she'd realised. It was something Clark hadn't told her about, which meant it was something to protect.

'I'm such a clutz.' Lois lied and shrugged. 'I dropped it, and it broke. You really need to get better coffee mugs.'

She quickly gathered the pieces to throw it away, despite what she'd told Ethan about fixing things. Lois paused and remembered the broken drawer handle at the Daily Planet, and knocking over the chair with his toy when he'd been a toddler, or various other moments in the past that she'd seen.

And each time, if Clark was there, he'd covered it up with one excuse or another, just like she had done with the mug.

'You're back.' Clark pointed out.

Lois turned around and stared at him, a sad smile crossing her lips. He took a step closer and searched her gaze, looking for any sign of her desire to build a wall of distance between them as she had been doing in the last week.

'I couldn't stay away.' Lois admitted the truth.

'Ethan missed you.' Clark's voice was low and conversational, though Lois stood close enough to see the depth in his gaze. It was a clear indicator that Clark wasn't really talking about Ethan, though he hadn't lied.

The boy had missed her a lot, but Ethan wasn't the only one.

'It's only been a week.' Lois looked away, thinking of an entirely different week in time. 'It's not like you need me around to live your life, Clark. I just had a lot on my mind, that's all.'

'But you're back now?'

'Until my plumbing is fixed, yeah.' Lois nodded.

'Of course.' Clark smiled.

A silence fell over them as Ethan re-entered the room. The pair shared a gaze, as though silently agreeing to something neither knew the specific details of, and then turned their attention to the boy they both cared deeply for.

~ E ~

The house remained mostly quiet for two more hours, until Martha brought Jonathan home.

Watching Ethan hug his grandfather, Lois backed away from the scene and headed outside. Unlike the last several days, she didn't go for her car, and instead walked across the veranda to rest her elbows on the railing. She heard the door open behind her, and knew it was Clark, because she could incoherently hear the other three still chatting inside.

'I remember now.' Clark said as he stood to Lois' left, looking upwards at the starry night sky.

'About Ethan's mother?' Lois wondered, unsure of what else he could have forgotten.

'No.' Clark shook his head. 'The one who gave birth to my son...I don't know who or where she is, but Ethan's mother is right here.' He turned to look at her.

'What?' Lois scoffed. 'Me? No way. I think all this farm air's clogged your brain, Smallville.'

'I remember what happened.' Clark continued. 'When I came home today and saw you hugging Ethan, I remembered four years ago when you'd babysat him for a week.'

'You never did tell me where you disappeared to.' Lois said in avoidance to the other things he was referring to. 'You were just gone.'

'I can't explain that.' Clark answered. 'But I never got to thank you. You didn't have to look after him. Chloe offered to take him.'

'You told me to look after him, so I did.' Lois turned away and looked towards the sky. 'Besides, I can't explain how I knew, but Chloe was needed elsewhere. I didn't think you'd be gone a whole week.'

'You could have brought him here.' Clark added. 'I'm glad you didn't, but it was your decision to make. I could never have asked you to do what you did that week, Lois. Thank you.'

'Just don't go vanishing into bright lights again, Smallville.' Lois sighed. 'And be lucky it didn't fry your brain the first time, or what's left of it.' She teased, though she looked at him with a serious expression to let him know his gratitude was appreciated.

'I never told you this before, but when I got back I didn't just ask Oliver to pick up Ethan.' Clark shared. 'I stopped by the apartment first. When I got back from where I was, my first concern was for him. I found you leaning over the cot, and never could figure out how you slept standing up. I knew then that I could always count on you. It was barely sunrise, so I let you sleep.'

'Oliver hadn't hired Sandy as Ethan's babysitter then.' Lois continued, looking at him as she tried to work out if she was confused or annoyed by the new information. 'But she was the one who came to get Ethan that morning. I'd just fed him when she showed up.' Lois lowered her gaze while Clark stood patiently in front of her. 'She told me you were back, and Oliver called to let me know he'd arranged for Sandy to get Ethan. I knew it was going to happen.'

'I'm sorry I put you through it.' Clark said in a quiet voice, taking another step closer. 'I didn't think you'd...' He had no words to describe it, but she knew what he meant.

He was right; she had become rather attached to the little boy after only a week of caring him. She felt protective towards Ethan, and adored the sight of his smiling face and warm brown eyes every day. She had begun to cherish the moments she'd held him in her arms, or bounced him on her hip.

Lois felt a rush of relief, because Clark finally understood what she had suffered through when Ethan had been taken away from her.

The moment she had dreaded and avoided in her own mind, almost as powerfully as she had during the actual event, finally broke through her self-preserving barriers. She'd had only half an hour of warning, and Lois hadn't wanted to give him to someone else. If Clark had shown up, Lois would have been glad to see him and learned to adapt because Ethan was his son. But when it was Sandy who she had to pass the care and safety of Ethan to, it just didn't feel right.

_When Lois had let Sandy into the apartment, the moment became rather awkward between them. _

_It was the first time they'd met, and neither said anything for several minutes, while Lois held Ethan securely in her arms. Lois hadn't liked Sandy much, even back then, and that didn't change despite the recommendations she made many months later in regards to hiring the woman as Ethan's nanny. When Sandy reminded Lois she was there to take Ethan, Lois resisted the urge to kick the other woman from the room so she could continue looking after Ethan until Clark came home._

_Very reluctantly, Lois offered the toddler to Sandy and bit back her emotions. She watched the woman adjust her grip on him and resented the eased confidence she demonstrated, whereas Lois had struggled for days to reach that point._

_'Say bye to Lois.' Sandy encouraged the boy playfully._

_'I've been trying to get him to say my name all week.' Lois rolled her eyes. _

_'Lo-lo.' Ethan surprised her by repetitively scrunching his fist in a sloppy attempt to say goodbye. 'Lo-lo.' He reached a hand towards her, which brought tears to her eyes._

_'Well, it's close enough.' Lois smiled._

_She stepped forward and kissed his forehead, and then watched as Sandy left with the little boy Lois wished she didn't care so much for. Knowing she had regained her freedom and had a week of work to catch up on, Lois turned to gather her bag and leave. Stopping in the middle of the room, she looked down at the toy rocket on the floor and without warning, a swarm of emotions twisted through her._

_Like a broken dam, Lois' composure burst at the thought of waking up the next morning to her quiet, empty apartment. After a full night of rest, all she'd have to worry about was her coffee and getting to work on time. There would be no toddler to cry for her, or need tending to, and she wouldn't be surrounded by the reminders of Clark. His scents, his belongings, and his son...none of that would be there to greet her anymore. Ethan's smiling face, gentle touch, and the nickname he had given her was all she could think about. _

_Sinking onto the floor, Lois cried in loss for a baby she wished she didn't have to say goodbye to._

_'Hey, Lois!' Chloe's voice called to her from outside the room. 'Are you still...' _

_She paused at the doorway, shocked by the sight of her cousin crouched on the floor of Clark's apartment in such a tearful state. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened, not with what Chloe had seen over the past several days._

_'Oh, Lois.' Chloe crouched beside her and wrapped an arm around Lois' back. 'You'll see him again - you haven't lost him at all. But he's not your son, Lois.' _

_The words had been given to her straight, but Lois knew Chloe understood they had to be or else she'd have struggled to accept the truth. Even if she wished Chloe could have just told her it was going to be okay, and Lois could have accepted it._

'When I handed Ethan to Sandy, that's not how it felt.' Lois confided to Clark when the memory lingered in her mind. 'It was as though she had ripped that baby from my arms. For a moment, I forgot he wasn't even my child.'

Tears filled her eyes, but Lois stubbornly brushed them aside. She didn't want to look weak or pathetic, which was why she couldn't meet his gaze as she spoke.

'How could his mother possibly hand him over after six months, when I barely survived it after a week?'

'Because you love him.' Clark said quietly and took a step back to give her space.

He wished he could comfort her, and fix anything he had done to cause the state she was in. Lois was clearly fighting an internal battle not to break down, and Clark wanted to tell her she didn't have to be strong all the time.

'It's how any mother who loves her son would feel, Lois.'

'I didn't choose this.' Lois said. 'How can I be Ethan's mother?

'His mother didn't choose him, he chose his mother.' Clark told her. 'Ethan chose you, Lois, because he loves you too.'

'And you're okay with that?'

'Are you?' Clark wondered.

'No.' Lois shook her head. 'It wouldn't be right. We're not even a couple! I am not going to tell him I will be his mother unless I mean it. It has to be permanent.'

'And I respect that.' Clark nodded. 'But you don't need to be afraid, Lois. Ethan is going to love you whether you're his mother or just there for him. You can do all the things a mother does for her son, without calling it that.'

'So basically be his mother, but call it something else?' Lois was sceptical. 'I'm glad I don't have your brain, Smallville. Even you must get lost in your own logic sometimes.' She rolled her eyes.

Clark had known Lois a long time, but he had never seen her like this before. Lois had never opened up to him like she was then, not to the depth that it made her cry and yet relieved to be able to share the painful memories with him. He knew her words were an attempt to appear fine, even when inside she was hurting.

He felt her turmoil, not as a result of what she'd told him about, but because there was a connection there hadn't been before. It was a common ground - a levelling of the playing field, except instead of a victory they'd achieved a sense of understanding. Lois knew now how Clark felt about Ethan, and why he made the choices he had for his son as well as the judgements he had faced early on. And Clark realised Lois and Ethan were more linked than he'd realised, which enabled him to trust her more and accept she truly was a part of their life.

She saw her pain clearer than he ever had, and the guilt flooded him for not noticing it sooner. Clark felt, after everything Lois had done for him, he had let her down during the moment when his support would have mattered the most.

Her lip trembled and Lois averted her gaze to try and hide her vulnerability, her mind still haunting her with the moment Sandy had taken Ethan from her arms. Ducking her head, Lois couldn't contain the well of anguish she never overcame.

A shadow overcast her and she crossed the extra inch of space between herself and Clark, allowing his strong arms to wrap around her in a warm embrace. He lent her his strength, as Lois crumbled to her emotions and cried against his shoulder. The material of his shirt was familiar, and his scent smelled like home, yet unlike those years ago, those two items weren't what were left of him, but rather what made him more real as he held her close.

They didn't have to say anything, because it wasn't needed.

Clark rocked her lightly as he rubbed her back, and Lois unleashed the pain she'd fearfully kept hidden for so long. She loved the baby as though he was her own, and after losing him to reality, Lois felt she had to stay on the sidelines as he grew up or else risk getting hurt again. She wanted to protect him from being hurt, but deep down she was really protecting herself.

Clark knew that, and he accepted it, which made Lois wonder why she had been so afraid to let him in. They'd hugged before, but the way he held her as she cried didn't make Lois feel fragile and in need of protection.

In his arms, Lois was safe and complete, and she never wanted to let that go.

'It's okay, Lois.' Clark whispered.

He leaned his cheek against her forehead, wishing he could take her pain away, when really all he could to was make sure Lois knew she wasn't alone.

'Everything's going to be okay now. I promise.'

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Whew, a lot was going on in this chapter! Kudos to anyone who noticed the _"His mother didn't choose him, he chose his mother"_ was in reference to the Pilot episode with the _"We didn't find you, Clark. You found us" _comments. The last scene, and those lines were all I'd had planned for this chapter for a while. It's why the update took a bit longer than usual despite my wonderful reviews. **I really wanted to get this chapter right, and so I would really appreciate ****any**** feedback. I know I say this every chapter, because it's true each time, but this one especially I have my doubts, and it would mean a lot to me as a writer and a person if you could please share your thoughts on this chapter.**

I noticed the Ethan/Lois moments are a highlight for a lot of my readers, which was why this chapter had as many flashbacks as it did, as well as a few additional scenes in between, and I was wondering if anyone has any requests for scenes with those two they'd like to see? or any other requests?

Next chapter: More Oliver, and more Clois. It will also be Tess and Emil's first appearance in this story, as well as the introduction of two more characters. All this, and without losing the main focus of Clark/Lois/Ethan.


	7. Straight From the Source (part 1)

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to **Shezz05** for inspiring the first scene, and to all of my reviewers, I don't have enough words to express how thankful I am for all of your feedback and motivation. Because of you, I decided to make this chapter longer than I had intended.

I also want to point out something in regards to time in this story. I have purposefully left the setting up to assumption in regards to day/month. Occasionally there will be hints such as "the next day" or "it was a month away", but otherwise I will rarely or never pinpoint any actual time, with the exception of festive holidays (Christmas, etc). I did this because I want the time to flow without restraints. This story will end when Ethan is an adult, so I want to have the freedom to age him with ease without making it look skipped or overlooked. Such as, in five chapters a few days might have passed, or it could have been months. It varies, which is the point of keeping the flow loose and not specific.

The title refers to the Daily Planet's motto/tagline, which was the only way I could title this chapter with Daily Planet references, and underlining meanings throughout. I also created my first manips ever, which were for this story. Check the website in my profile and click on the page for "Ethan". There's one of Clark with young Ethan, and one of Lois holding Ethan as a baby.

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a lot in it!

* * *

**~ Straight From the Source (part 1) ~**

The house was quiet as the earliest rays of sunlight blanketed the farmland and began to pass through the windows, making faint patterns across the floor and furniture. It was barely sunrise, though most inhabitants of the household were already out of bed.

All except one.

Ethan ascended the steps with bare feet, and peered into the hallway leading to his bedroom and the one across from it. He passed his grandparent's room and the bathroom, stopping outside the bedroom on his right. The five-year-old pushed open the door and smiled at the occupant sleeping comfortably underneath the blankets of his dad's bed.

He ran forward and jumped onto the bed, startling the sleeper awake.

'Lois! Lois!' Ethan's cheerful rang in her ears.

'What?' She groaned.

Lois lifted the _"do not disturb"_ blindfold from her eyes to glare at the enthusiastic child seated beside her. She raised herself onto her elbows and looked at the clock on the bedside table, as though the dim morning sunlight wasn't enough to tell her it was very early.

'Ethan!' Lois lay back down and grumbled. 'What?' She asked again, hoping it was something important.

'You have to get up now.' Ethan answered as he slipped off the bed.

'Says who?' Lois pulled the sheets over her head in rejection to the implications of daylight.

'Daddy.' Ethan told her, and left the room to head back down the stairs.

Lois tossed off the sheets and glared at the doorway. Yawning, she reluctantly got up and dressed for work. When she finally made her way downstairs fifteen minutes later, she was not amused to see everyone else actively awake.

'Morning, Lois.' Clark greeted her with a wide smile.

He never missed the chance to tease her when she looked exhausted and in need of her morning coffee.

'I have you to blame for this?' Lois eyed him as she slumped into a chair at the table.

'Hardly.' Clark rolled his eyes. 'If you hadn't stayed up all night watching that movie...'

'That was not my fault.' Lois insisted. 'It was yours.'

'How was it my fault?' Clark argued back.

'You should have stopped me.' Lois said simply, gratefully accepting the coffee mug from Martha.

She was glad Clark didn't mention he had tried to stop her, multiple times, and she'd ignored him.

Ethan was seated beside Lois, looking to his right where she bickered with his dad. It wasn't unusual to the boy, as they spoke like that at work all the time, and he knew Lois didn't like early mornings. He swung his legs underneath the table, as his feet were still far above the floor, and continued eating his porridge with a smile.

It had been a bit rough lately, with Lois keeping her distance for reasons Ethan still didn't completely understand, but things seemed to be back to normal. He carried his bowl to the kitchen and stood on his tip-toes to slip it into the sink, which was a bit above his reach. Looking for something to do, Ethan went outside and knew his grandfather had started the morning chores, which the boy considered helping him with.

Instead, the five-year-old walked across the driveway and kept going until he reached the fence.

Climbing up onto it, Ethan sat on the fence and watched the cows grazing in the distance. He had picked two of his favourites, but still wasn't allowed into the paddock on his own. He would have asked his dad to go with him, except Ethan was so glad to have things back the way they had been with his father and Lois, that he didn't mind waiting until later when his grandfather fed the cows.

Ethan sat there for a while, until he heard the approach of high-heeled footsteps. He glanced sideways when Lois join him, and felt smug to be taller than her from where he sat atop of the fence.

'That's Betty.' Ethan pointed to the nearest dairy cow. 'And that one is Cleo.' He added, indicating to a brown one by itself.

'You named the cows?' Lois asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Only them because they're my favourite.' Ethan shared. 'Do you have to go to work now?'

'Yeah.' Lois nodded. 'I came to tell you that your dad and I might be working late tonight, so we won't see you before you go to bed.'

'Okay.' Ethan turned to lean towards her, showing his trust as he could have easily fallen if she hadn't reached for him. 'Bye.'

'Be good, kiddo.' Lois hugged him and stepped back, knowing Clark was waiting for her by the car.

'Lois?' Ethan asked quickly. 'Will you see Uncle Ollie today?'

'Maybe.' Lois answered, having no idea if she would or not. 'Why?'

'Nothing.' Ethan looked away and slouched his shoulders.

'You miss him?' Clark appeared directly beside Lois, startling her slightly, but not Ethan.

'Yeah.' Ethan sighed. 'He's busy saving people. Right, daddy?' He looked hopefully at his father.

'Probably.' Clark nodded and harmlessly seized Lois' arm to steer her to the car before she could add any additional comments.

They knew Oliver was primarily the Green Arrow during the night unless something came happened during the day, but Clark didn't think Ethan had to hear that. Explaining the duties of an important CEO of a multi-million-dollar company, and his contributions to Watchtower, wasn't something Clark wanted to go through.

Lois did not take kindly to being _"dragged"_ back to her car, as she'd called it, which resulted in Clark's ears suffering from her ranting for most of the trip to the city. He wished he hadn't agreed to carpool with her, since they were living together and it would be more effective to travel in one vehicle, but had no way of explaining how he'd beat her to work every day. It meant he had a bit over an hour to sit and stare out the open window, trying to drown out her voice until he had something he could actually discuss or comment on.

Despite what he might tell others, he didn't consider her ramblings to be overly annoying. It was just Lois, and Clark had adapted a long time ago to the point it was almost comfortable. But today was different, with her earlier-than-usual waking noticeably impacting her mood.

'Are you even listening to me?' Lois frowned when they arrived at Metropolis.

'Of course I am, Lois.' Clark glanced at her with a sigh.

'Then what did I just say?' She challenged, parking the car and getting out.

She gave the door a hard shove and walked around to stare at him, convinced as she was that he hadn't heard a word she'd said to him the entire trip.

'I don't think Oliver's priorities are out of place, Lois.' Clark said. 'And breaking down his door isn't going to help.'

'Don't be so sure, Smallville.' Lois strode towards the Daily Planet building with Clark following behind her. 'How hard is it really to pick up the phone and call the kid?'

'He does call.' Clark defended his friend. 'Oliver called just last night. You wouldn't know that because you were too busy using up all our hot water.' He said dryly.

As they stepped into the elevator, Lois pretended he hadn't said anything.

They didn't say anything to each other as they walked towards their desks, but before they'd reached them it was clear that something was very different. The bullpen was more organised than usual, with neat stacks of papers on the desks and trash bins properly aligned, yet there was a sense of chaos all around them.

People rushed by and others talked on their phones with determination that only showed in the occurrence of a big news story.

'Did we miss something?' Lois frowned.

She looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, whereas Clark remained quiet and suspicious. They walked to their desks and noticed all of their belongings had been packed into a box, complete with their nameplates.

'Did we get fired?' Clark wondered.

'For what?!' Lois snapped, furious at the idea of someone firing her with no notice or reason.

'Lane! Kent!' A man hurried over to them. 'You've been promoted.' He said quickly, as though it was an urgent announcement. 'Come on.' He directed them back to the elevator.

Clark and Lois looked at each other, wondering what they had done to earn their promotion, then each grabbed their box of belongings and rushed after the quick-paced man. They entered the elevator and took notice of what floor they were brought too, which was several above where they had been working.

'Over there.' He pointed to a pair of joined desks and disappeared again.

The newsrooms was much like the previous one, but with less panic. The employees were clearly more adapted to the busy life of a Daily Planet reporter, and therefore far less stressed, but still as equally fast-paced.

'Okay, what the hell is going on around here?' Lois demanded to know. She dumped her box on the surface of her new desk with a loud clatter. Several people nearby them paused and looked over, then returned to their tasks.

Clark sighed, as he had no idea, and noticed the area they were now working in wasn't much different to the last. The windows were brighter and he could see more of the city, as they were higher up, but otherwise their facing desks were positioned similarly to before. He placed his nameplate on the desk, and pushed it across to its designated spot, then turned to begin filling his drawers with the small amount of belongings he kept at work.

Lois didn't share his interest in getting settled in, and had already started wandering around the room to figure out what was going on and why everyone was consistently working harder than usual. Clark didn't have to find out, because once Lois knew he was sure he'd hear all about it. He looked towards the office far across from the door and only had the chance to notice it was Tess' office, before a woman's voice yelled from within it.

'Lane! Kent!' She called. 'Get in here!'

Only it wasn't Tess' voice, even though she was supposed to be their editor and the one who runs the Daily Planet.

Clark rose and got out his phone to call her, intent on finding out why someone else was in her office, but Lois interrupted him. When she gave him a firm look to not let her walk in there alone, knowing it was someone other than Tess in there, Clark had to pocket his phone and trail after her.

With his phone called delayed, he felt further uncomfortable with the lack of information, so he took the time to read the name on the door, hoping it would give him a clue as to who he would be dealing with.

The golden letters indicated their new editor was Jacqueline West.

He stood beside Lois, each facing the woman standing behind the desk, and while neither recognised her, Clark thought her name sounded familiar. She was a former reporter herself, once working in the same newsroom they had been assigned to. If everything he'd heard about her was true, then Clark knew why the employees were working harder than they normally did.

Jacqueline West was exactly the sort of person to run any operation or event with a firm hand and no-nonsense attitude.

'So we've got a new editior?' Lois commented without hesitation, crossing her arms over her chest, as she looked the woman over to form her own opinions about her. 'That explains the rush to impress.' She said dryly.

Clark cringed and wished Lois knew when to keep her mouth shut sometimes.

'And you're the infamous Lois Lane.' West returned the narrowed-eyed expression. 'I guess I owe Jack an apology. He wasn't exaggerating about you. Good.' She nodded. 'I need reporters like you. Lane, the woman who knows how to break any hot story and won't take_ "no"_ for an answer. And Kent, the man who always seems to be the first on the scene and has a natural instinct to know where to look for the truth.'

'Is that why we've been promoted?' Lois fished for details, deciding the new editor wasn't too bad.

'No. I wanted to keep a closer eye on you two.' West sat down at her desk, which had articles already covering its surface. 'I see a lot of potential, and frankly I think it's being wasted. However, I do need to know if you're worth the investment. You have one hour to find a story and then I want to hear about it. You have until sundown to bring me an article worthy of the front page. If you fail, you're both going to the basement to work your way back up to this point.'

'That's-'

'I don't want to hear it, Miss Lane.' West gave them a firm stare. 'The clock is ticking.'

Lois marched out of the office and headed for her desk.

Clark turned to do the same, but took his time as he got out his phone and called Tess. He didn't trust the new editor if she had somehow managed to replace Tess, who owned and ran the building.

'Tess.' Clark said instantly when she answered, but anything he'd been about to say was cut off by her equally fast reply.

'If you're wondering why I didn't tell you about your new editor, then don't.' Tess sounded very busy and stressed with whatever task she was doing while talking to him. 'I'm the only one at Watchtower right now and we're having a problem with the satellite, so I didn't have time to warn you. I figured you'd find out soon enough anyway.'

'What happened?' Clark got straight to the point.

'Don't worry, Clark.' Tess assured him. 'I just stepped down as the editor, but Oliver and I still hold ownership of the Daily Planet and maintain our level of control over it. I don't want to sit in the office reading articles when I could be here.'

'And Jacqueline West?'

'She's highly qualified.' Tess said. 'She will do the job right. I wouldn't have hired her if I wasn't absolutely sure she was the right one for the position. If you need anything, let me know, but Clark...' She sighed and paused her typing for a moment. 'You might want to blend in more; West was a damn good reporter in her day. It's a risk I had to take, and it was my decision to make.'

Clark didn't like being hung up on, and he wasn't happy about not being informed, but he couldn't be angry at her for hiring West. It was true, that it wasn't up to him, and Clark knew Tess was as valuable to Watchtower as Chloe and Oliver were. The only part he really didn't like was her advice to blend in more, because it gave Clark yet another thing to worry about.

'Hey!' Lois snapped at him to get his attention. 'Do you expect me to do everything here? We have one hour, Smallville! I don't know about you, but I am not getting demoted to the basement to write obituaries and waste my time answering that lousy hotline.'

'It's only been five minutes, Lois.' Clark sighed as he joined her.

'Every minute counts!' Lois frowned. 'Now start looking, Mr Natural Instinct.'

Clark gave her a deadpan expression and shook his head, as he sat down and begun searching for a story to save them from the basement.

~ E ~

Clark tried to keep to himself during most of the hour, but could not help arguing back when Lois made a comment or two in her annoyed state. He understood she didn't want to get demoted, but her stressed determination was getting on his nerves.

When they were called back to the office ten minutes prior to their deadline, the pair had only just picked their story. West listened to what they'd found and approved, though there was still a lot of pressure on them to make it worthy of the front page of tomorrow's Daily Planet edition.

They had roughly nine to ten hours to investigate and write their story, so luckily their destination was only across the street to the Ace of Clubs.

Their press passes could get them only so far, but being friends with Oliver Queen had a lot of benefits. Clark and Lois headed inside and looked around, keeping an eye out for something they could include in the story or help them on the way to getting answers. The police had already taken statements and deemed which customers were cleared enough to leave, which was almost all of them. It was the necessary actions, which linked to the dead man who had been discovered near the large windows. A sheet covered him, and Clark went to have a look while Lois pestered a police officer for the details. He stood over to body and noticed the lack of blood or signs of a crime, apart from the fallen man who was beyond saving.

He heard a woman talking behind him in an insistent tone, but didn't turn around until she said she was with the Daily Planet. He didn't recognise her, though she seemed to know who he was because the woman marched right over to him with a professional camera in her arms and its loose strap around her neck.

She had her own press pass, though he didn't get a good look at it, and wondered who she was.

'Excuse me.' She said to him in a tone of properness rather than politeness, as she walked around him and stepped under the crime scene tape. She pulled back the sheet and started taking photos of the middle-aged victim.

Clark, without answering her, took the chance to examine the body.

There wasn't a lot to see, with no signs of being stabbed or shot, only an odd burn mark on his neck. He tried to get a better look, but the unknown woman blocked his path as she finished taking pictures and stood to face him.

'Clark, right?' She looked him over with a smile.

'And who the hell are you?' Lois joined them, her heels clacking against the hard surface of the club floor.

Her first thought cast this woman as someone who was taking their story, despite the obvious presence of the expensive camera, which was generally used by photographers from the media instead of the reporters.

The woman, who had hazel eyes, and brown hair streaked with black, turned to Lois with a less kinder look than she'd given Clark. She was reluctant to answer, but the expression on Lois' face was one of anti-negotiation.

'Lauren.' She answered. 'I'm the new photojournalist for the Daily Planet. Editor West assigned me to work with you two. If you don't mind, I have a job to do.' Lauren ducked underneath the tape and turned to walk around the club in search of anything else she could photograph.

Clark watched her walk away, and barely heard Lois telling him they had to split up to talk to the possible witnesses. Clark looked away and nodded at Lois, before he headed for the bar where one of the few employees remained. The light-haired bartender looked up at him when he joined her, her hazel eyes darker than Lauren's - who Clark was still watching with suspicion.

The bartender glanced at his press pass and was unmistakeably nervous, seeming tempted to run away to hold her silence in effort to protect herself from being involved.

'Clark Kent, with the Daily Planet.' He said formally, regardless that she'd just read those details on his press pass.

He sat on the stool, as he thought it would make him look less intimidating, and gave her his attention.

'I just have a few questions.'

'Sure.' She allowed as she continued to dry the glass in her hand.

Clark noticed she barely looked old enough to be working at the bar, but didn't comment.

'You were working when it happened?' Clark got out a notepad and pencil. 'Did you see anything?'

'I'm the one who called the police.' The girl answered. 'But I didn't see what happened. The bar was really busy, and I heard someone yelling to call 911 when the man collapsed.'

'Kent!'

Clark closed his mouth, as he had been about to ask another question, when Lauren called him over. Sighing, he excused himself and rose from the stool, but the bartender reached to grasp his wrist with her hands to stop him. Clark turned back to her and met her gaze, wondering why she'd touched him.

'I don't know much.' She said quietly. 'But another girl, Krystal, she was taking pictures of her friends when it happened. I saw one, and it looked a bit weird. You might want to ask her about it.' The bartender pointed to a woman standing near the restrooms.

'Thanks.' Clark nodded.

'You're welcome.' The girl smiled at him sadly. 'I hope you find who did this.'

She slowly released his wrist, and Clark turned to find out why Lauren was trying to get his attention.

Clark exhaled a long breath when he was once again hindered from having a moment of peace. Lois complained about the lack of answers she'd been getting from the police officers, though Clark cleverly diverted her attention to Krystal instead. The woman had platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and instantly gave the impression of someone who put a lot of effort and money into her appearance.

Lois looked a little too enthusiastic about interviewing such a person to get the picture from her, but Clark had other things to worry about.

'About time.' Lauren frowned, from where she was standing near a back wall. 'You're tall. I need your help to reach the vent up there.' She pointed high above their heads to a ventilation slot in the wall.

'I-' Clark had no time to object before Lauren stepped close to him and fixed him with an impatient look.

Reluctantly, Clark stood by the wall and helped her climb onto his shoulders. Once she was standing, Clark was very focused on her movements in case she slipped and fell. The heels pressed against his shoulders didn't hurt, but he made a comment or two about it anyway. He didn't want to let appearances slip in regards to his abilities, so he had to give the impression he was just like the rest of the humans in regards to strength and capabilities.

'A little to the left!' Lauren called down to him.

Human or Kryptonian, he could hear her fine without the unnecessarily raised tone. Clark held her ankles while he moved, to prevent a loss of balance, and wondered how he got dragged into such things. He spotted Lois heading towards him with a disgruntled look on her face, and suddenly wished he could have stayed at the office.

'Did you get the picture?' Clark asked to break the tense silence he became acutely aware of.

Personally, he didn't see what the big deal was, with him standing there with Lauren on his shoulders, but Lois watched her with a jealous glare even he couldn't miss.

'You bet I did.' Lois nodded.

She tried to show him the picture from her phone, which had been sent there by Krystal as opposed to handing over her own, which Lois had demanded, but Clark couldn't get a good view of it without moving. He suspected Lois positioned it deliberately, as she was once again looking up at Lauren with disapproval.

Clark wanted to see it, but didn't get the chance when Lauren gracefully slipped down. His instincts kicked in and he held his hands out to partially catch her so she didn't land too hard.

Lauren blushed at the action, and Lois looked ready to punch someone.

'Thanks. You have strong arms.' Lauren said with a chuckle. 'There's nothing up there.'

'In the air vent?' Lois retorted. 'What were you hoping for, a secret spy camera that conveniently captured the dead man's death?'

'It's possible.' Lauren matched her tone.

Clark stood awkwardly between the two woman and realised his already pressuring day was going to feel a lot longer than it had been so far. He wasn't sure why, but Lauren and Lois didn't look like a pair who were going to be very good friends, and he had to deal with both of them for another nine hours. He felt the odd sensation of a forming headache, which was unnatural for him, but didn't surprise him under the circumstances he found himself in.

Clark knew he was going to be caught in the crossfire between the two strong-willed women, and he wasn't looking forward to the hours ahead.

* * *

Ethan had just finished his lunch and was sitting on his rocket-printed bed.

He sighed and lay back against the covers, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars his dad had stuck to the ceiling of his bedroom. The boy hadn't asked why, but there was one star that glowed red instead of golden, almost as though it was pinpointing something significant in the night sky.

The five-year-old was bored.

He was still used to spending his days at Queen Industries, the Daily Planet, or even LuthorCorp Plaza. He was used to having his nanny, Sandy, keep him busy when he didn't know how to pass the time. He missed running around after his dad, Lois, or Oliver. The farm was interesting, but Ethan hadn't been there long enough to work out every available option he had when he became bored. So, like any other moment when he'd been in the exact same position, Ethan decided to play with Shelby.

Getting up, Ethan headed downstairs and passed his grandparents on the way to the door. It was a nice day outside, with the sun shining from behind white clouds, and the five-year-old would rather enjoy it than sit in his bedroom with his toys.

Ethan had spent most of the morning with his grandparents, but he missed the others he was used to seeing almost every day. Ethan wanted to sit with his dad at the Daily Planet, then go to lunch with Lois in the city, or spent time with Oliver and those he was fond of. He loved his grandparents and Shelby, but Ethan was still going through an adjustment period he was agreeing with less and less as the weeks went gone by.

Passing the sleeping dog, Ethan changed his mind and headed for the barn.

He'd received a strict talking-to from his dad the night before about making sure he didn't go through the stuff in the loft without permission. Even so, Ethan still enjoyed the time he spent up there, as it was peaceful and comforting. It was a place his dad went when he was growing up, to calm his mind and spend time with his own thoughts.

Ethan slowly walked up the wooden steps to the loft, and looked around for something to focus on. His gaze fell onto the telescope. The boy walked to it and had a look through it, but there wasn't much to see during the day.

He pulled the desk chair over so he could still reach the telescope even if he tilted it to change the direction of where he wanted to see. Stepping up, Ethan looked through the telescope once again and realised he had a clear view of the neighbouring house. When he saw a moving truck out the front of the unfamiliar house, Ethan realised they had new neighbours, though he didn't know who the old ones had been.

He wanted to use the telescope to try and get a better look at them, but he was distracted by the sound of a car arriving outside the barn.

Thought on the neighbours forgotten, Ethan jumped down from the chair and hurried down the steps of the loft. He rushed outside to see who their visitor was, hoping his dad and Lois had come home early despite what they'd said about working late. When the boy emerged from the barn, he wasn't disappointed to see it was neither Lois nor Clark who had arrived.

'Uncle Ollie!' Ethan yelled and ran forward to greet him.

The boy jumped into his arms the second he had gotten out of the vehicle, and nearly knocked Oliver into the side of the car.

Jonathan and Martha had heard their grandson's raised voice from the house, and headed outside to see what the commotion was. They spotted Oliver with a joyful Ethan in his arms, and headed over to say hello.

'This is a surprise.' Martha commented while the men shook hands.

'A good one, I hope.' Oliver joked and put Ethan down. 'I thought I'd drop by, since Clark and Lois are working late.' He shrugged.

It was better for his dignity that Oliver didn't mention the multiple threats he'd received from Lois, which he'd discovered earlier when he'd checked his voice-mails.

'I would have come sooner, but uh, I was busy.' Oliver said.

He'd heard about the Kents from Clark and Lois over the years, but he still didn't know them personally. He wasn't sure how much they knew about him, so Oliver decided not to say more than he felt he had to for now.

'It can't be easy, leading a double identity.' Martha said with a smile. 'And you're welcome any time.'

'Double identity?' Oliver winced and chuckled with embarrassment. 'You know about that?'

'That you're the Green Arrow?' Jonathan raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah. Clark told us.'

'Of course he did.' Oliver muttered and averted his gaze.

'I can talk about it?' Ethan grinned when he overheard.

He adored his dad and Oliver's jobs as heroes, but it was one of the hardest things in the world for a five-year-old to keep secret. Luckily, there weren't many people he interacted with enough for Ethan to want to tell them, but when he realised he could share the stories with his grandparents, it made the little boy very excited.

'Grandma, grandpa, you should see the Green Arrow saving people!' Ethan straight away started rambling about all the amazing things his idol could do. 'He shoots a rope thing and slides on it through the air across really big buildings!'

'Uh, it's nothing.' Oliver waved off the praise, though he felt smug to be the boy's favourite hero despite Clark having many incredible powers Oliver could only dream of. 'Anyway, have either of you seen a girl with black hair recently?' He asked the Kents seriously.

'No.' Martha frowned. 'Should we have?'

'No.' Oliver shook his head. 'No, just curious.' He shrugged, but wasn't relieved by their answer. 'Oh.' He heard the back door of the car open and turned around to watch his passenger get out.

'Didn't forget about me, did you?' Tess asked dryly as she tried to balance a laptop in her arms.

She saw Ethan standing nearby and quickly closed her laptop. She put it on the seat of the car and stepped aside to slam the door shut, bracing herself.

'Aunt Tess!' Ethan ran over to her as well, and hugged her around the middle. He hadn't seen her in a very long time, and had missed her too.

'Hello, Ethan.' She said and crouched down to return the hug.

'I don't think anyone could forget you, Mercy.' Oliver commented in answer to her sarcastic question aimed at him a moment earlier. 'Especially not Ethan Kent.'

'What's going on?' Jonathan asked.

He and Martha liked the company and always made an effort to get to know anyone who was clearly close to Ethan or Clark, but having Oliver and an unknown woman show up wasn't as casual as Oliver tried to make it look.

They knew there was more to the visit than it appeared.

'Tess Mercer.' She greeted the Kents and shook their hands. 'I work with Oliver. And I know about Clark – he told me himself.'

The Kents exchanged a glance and wondered what was special about Tess that their son would trust her with his secret. They realised a lot must have changed over the years in regards to his secrecy as well. Impossibly, the newer friendships he'd formed did give the impression of being founded on stronger bonds than the ones from his past. They weren't sure why his life in Metropolis was different to the one in Smallville, in regards to taking the risk of trusting someone with his secret.

Or perhaps there had been a higher necessity?

'I want a boat for Christmas, Uncle Ollie.' Ethan tugged at his shirt to get his attention. 'I want to see the whole world!'

'Christmas isn't for another month, kiddo.' Oliver chuckled. 'Wait, you mean a real boat? I uh, I don't think there's anywhere to put that around here.'

'But I want to see the whole world.' Ethan pouted.

'There are other ways to see the world, Ethan.' Tess intervened. 'Oliver?' She glanced at him, trying to press the time and the reason they'd stopped by.

She took a science bag from the back of the car, which was perfectly sized to fit various equipment, devices, and fragile containers.

Oliver nodded permission and watched her walk to the barn, with Ethan trailing curiously behind her, before he turned back to the Kents and explained what was going on.

'Clark told us about what happened.' Oliver said to Jonathan, referring to his visit to the hospital. 'Tess is going to gather some data from where it happened, to try and figure out what went on that day.'

'I wish I could remember.' Jonathan said, frustrated he couldn't help work out who or what attacked him.

'Hm.' Oliver sighed. 'Well, we'll know soon enough.'

'What do you think it might be?' Martha asked.

She could tell Oliver avoided looking them in the eye, and was surprised someone of his wealth and reputation was rather easy to read, unless he simply had his guard down around them.

'Honestly?' Oliver glanced at the barn. 'I'd rather not think about it. But we will find out.'

A silence fell over them for several more minutes, until Tess emerged from the barn with Ethan at her side. The boy rejoined Oliver, looping an arm around his leg as he stood beside him, while Tess headed to her car and put the bag in the trunk. She'd only intended to get the data back to Watchtower right away, and then pick up Oliver in a few hours.

Instead, she stopped by the driver's side door and turned to look at the Kents with a thoughtful expression.

'This can wait a bit longer. There's something I want show you.' Tess told them. 'I think you'll find it very interesting.'

Oliver looked downwards and exhaled with dread. He was very sceptical about what he thought she was talking about, but a wide grin spread over Ethan's face. The little boy knew exactly what Tess was referring to, and was excited because if his dad was there he wouldn't let her show Martha and Jonathan.

And Ethan really wanted to see it again.

* * *

'It's a shadow.' Clark stated plainly.

'That is more than a shadow, Smallville.' Lois argued and jabbed her finger at the enlarged picture sitting on the desk in front of him.

'Then it's a smudge.' Clark denied.

'You need glasses.' Lois frowned and snatched the picture from the desk.

She returned to her own and sat down to continue working on their story. The dark shape in the photo Krystal had taken was their only lead on the murderer, and Lois wasn't going to let it go. Clark, however, knew it could be extremely dangerous if the figure was able to move faster than the camera, but still leave behind a smoke-like shadow. It reminded him a lot of the blackened burn on the victim's neck, which was not at all a comforting factor.

He'd been butting heads with Lois all morning, and neither were willing to back down. It wasn't anything new to them, but when Lauren was added into the mix then tempers were further on edge. Luckily, the girls mostly ignored each other so Clark hadn't needed to jump between them yet.

At least Lauren wasn't annoying him over the photo, though Clark knew why. Lauren was a photographer, so she thought the ones she'd professionally taken with her state-of-the-art camera were far more relevant than the amateur snap from a waitress' cell phone. With those opinions, Clark wasn't surprised Lois had let the other girl do a bit of investigating on her own.

'What did the coroner say?' Clark asked Lauren the moment she returned.

His attention shifted to her, and Lois instantly looked up with an expression of irritated jealousy.

'There have been three other murders like this one.' Lauren said. 'And it was murder. We know that for sure now. The burn marks you noticed, Clark? The coroner said they were caused from an unknown acid or fast pressure. Everything underneath had been burned, almost dissolved, but he has no idea what could have caused it.'

'How'd you find that out?' Lois glowered.

'Believe it or not, Lane, but sometimes when you ask someone nicely they really do co-operate.' Lauren said bitterly. 'Being rude only gets you so far.'

'Being nice never got me far in this career.' Lois retorted. 'Why don't you just stick with your day job of taking pretty pictures? Leave the real journalism to us.'

'Is there any link between the victims?' Clark wondered.

He turned his head for a moment to focus his gaze on something further way, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. He knew it wasn't normal for someone with his abilities and heritage to get a headache, but since it faded rather quickly afterwards, Clark focused on more important matters at hand.

'Not enough to make them targets.' Lauren sighed. 'They've all been to the Ace of Clubs at some point in the last three months. And they've all got a record, though for minor things like general thievery or resisting arrest. I did, however, find out they owed money to a company that doesn't exist. PrimeReach Corporation.' She said smugly.

'How's that for "real journalism", huh?' She smirked at Lois, who merely glared back at her.

Lauren got up and walked across the room to her own desk. She sat down and plugged her camera into the computer so she could sort through her photos on the screen. Clark and Lois got back to work on their article, which was looking to be a bigger assignment than they had time for. They still had over four hours, but no idea who the killer was or even how he/she had killed the victims.

'Lane! Kent! Lauren!' Their names were called from within the editor's office.

Clark and Lois glanced at each other with dread, then each stood and headed to the office with Lauren hurrying to keep up with them before the door closed. West sat at her desk, and removed her reading glasses as she glanced across the room at them.

'Alright, let me here it.' She said with a hint of discouragement. 'Where are we at with the story?'

'We have four victims.' Lois jumped in, without hesitation, before either Clark or Lauren could think of something to say. 'They all have some weird burn on their skin as the only indicator of murder. The coroner doesn't know specifically how they died. We have a picture of a shadow right before the recent guy died.'

She dropped the printed picture from Krystal's phone in front of West, who placed her glasses back on and examined it closely.

'It looks more like a smudge to me.' West said, to which Clark hid a smirk.

'Yeah, well...' Lois continued. 'Each of the victims had a connection to PrimeReach Corporation, which has no record of existing. I suspect a conspiracy!'

'Hm.' West removed her glasses and leaned back in her seat.

She looked at each of them in turn, then sighed.

'So basically you're telling me that after almost an entire day all we have is four dead people with no actual cause of death and absolutely no idea who killed them?'

'I...' Clark tried to think of something to contradict her words, but nothing came to mind.

'Not entirely.' Lauren added. 'I mean, we have...'

West nodded at their feeble attempts, then glanced at a rebellious-looking Lois, who merely crossed her arms in a blunt refusal to admit they had, in all journalistic usefulness, nothing.

'There is something going on here.' Lois insisted. 'Four people don't die from a flaming cigarette dipped in acid! PrimeReach, or whatever it really is, has to be involved!'

'That's great.' West said with mild sarcasm. 'But it's not going to sell papers.'

She told them the straight truth, which Lois rejected as well, while the other two shrugged and couldn't argue with what was being said.

'People are more interested in the what and who, than the where and why. They want to read something unusual - something they can talk about over dinner or on the train. Something they'll be shocked by, but feel assured afterwards.' West rose from her seat and walked around the desk to properly face them. 'That's what we do – we report, they buy, they read, and we keep our jobs. It's all in the name of truth, justice, and pay-checks.'

'I will find out what's going on.' Lois said firmly. 'There is a story here. We just need more time. There were hundreds of people in that club last night! A guy drops dead and no one saw anything? Not likely. Surely people will want to read about a conspiracy like this one? No one knows how they died!

'This is the Daily Planet.' West reminded them, keeping her gaze on Lois as she was the only one willing to protest the matter and hang onto their story until it reached the front page. 'It has to be accurate, it has to sell papers, and it must be straight from the source. That's our motto. You live it, breathe it, and let it be your motivation to rise above and beyond for the story.' West nodded.

'As long as it meets those things, I don't care how you get it as long as you get it. You've got four hours.'

'With all due respect...' Clark finally spoke, to which Lois looked thankful for and perceived his words to be her own personal back-up. 'Four hours isn't long enough for this kind of story. The sources know even less than we do.'

'Then you need better sources.' West wouldn't back down. 'If it was an easy job, you wouldn't have made it this far. Like I said, Mr Kent, I don't care how you get the truth, just get it. You have until sundown. If I don't have a complete, accurate story by then, the three of you will be in the basement for a very long time.'

She turned and sat back down, ignoring them as she reached for her glasses to read another article.

Clark and Lauren sighed with defeat, while Lois turned and marched out of the office with a huff of irritation and motivation to win their battle against a tough editor. She was going to prove herself and keep away from the basement, whereas the other two weren't sure how to move forward from there.

'I'll call the Police Department.' Lauren suggested. 'Maybe I can get a few more details, though I doubt it'll help.'

'Ask for Carlo.' Lois advised.

'Right.' Lauren nodded and headed to her desk across the bullpen to use the phone sitting atop it.

Lois mimicked her actions at her own desk, and Clark was impressed by her stubbornness to crack a big story in a seemingly hopeless amount of time. He had faith, though, that if anyone had a lot of contacts, it was Lois Lane.

Clark sat at his desk and felt he wasn't going to be much help. He considered who he could call, and how they could write this story without getting too involved. He knew it was dangerous, but Clark realised it was unavoidable unless he got them what they needed to know before Lois started kicking down doors.

'I'll get us some coffee.' Clark invented and quickly left the newsroom.

He turned into a corridor and backed inside a nearby copy room. He got out his phone and contemplated for only a second longer before he dialled the number.

'Hello?'

'Chloe.' Clark was glad she had a moment to spare, since she'd been really busy at Watchtower lately. 'Do you have a minute?'

'Sure.' Chloe answered. 'Our satellite is being completely useless at the moment, and I'm still trying to work out all the equipment Wayne Tech sent over, but the computers haven't been updated yet. What can I do for you?'

'I need some information.' Clark said.

He told her what he knew about the four victims, their connection to a non-existent company, and the mysterious way they'd died without a direct cause.

'Burn marks, huh?' Chloe didn't sound as curious as he'd expected, considering the unusual events he had presented her with. 'Well, I can tell you what you need to know to keep your job above the basement, but you're not going to like it.' She warned him. 'It sounds like Sylance.'

'Who?'

'Yeah, I didn't come up with the name.' Chloe typed at the keyboard to bring up the finer details. 'The company "PrimeReach" did exist, but it's since been destroyed. Bruce was actually telling me about this a few days ago.'

'I guess it's a good thing he finally decided to join us.' Clark was glad Tess had successfully convinced another billionaire to be a part of their league.

Oliver wasn't too impressed at first, and Bruce didn't take the Green Arrow very seriously, so they'd had a rocky start, but in the end he enlisted and was proving to be quite an ally.

'I wouldn't call it that, but yeah.' Chloe chuckled. 'Anyway, he mentioned a group of killings similar to the one you have now. It was by someone named Sylance, which is obviously not his real name. The victims had the same burn marks, though some were in extremely bad shape.' Chloe told him. 'They started in Gotham a year ago. The killings stopped, then happened in Star City. Both Batman and the Green Arrow have tried to stop him, but with no luck. They haven't even seen the guy. He blends into the shadows a little too well.'

'And now he's in Metropolis?'

'Looks like it.' Chloe said with dread. 'They stopped in Star City about a week before the first victim you're researching.'

'Thanks, Chloe.' Clark said, thinking it was enough to write a story on, even if he wasn't sure how to explain where he got the information from.

'Clark, there's more.' Chloe said in a grave tone. 'Sylance is suspected to be the person behind a mass theft from S.T.A.R Labs two years ago. It was damaged in the process, and was right before the first murder.'

'What was stolen?' Clark had a feeling it was the main part Chloe said he wasn't going to like.

'A massive stock of meteor rocks, which had been brought there from Smallville.' Chloe revealed.

'My editor is not going to like this.' Clark frowned, rubbing his temple with two fingers when his headache returned.

He found it hard to believe, but maybe even Kryptonians could get stressed and have physical consequences in the form of an aching head. It had to be the reason for his fleeting headaches he'd been getting today, ever since Clark had gone to the Ace of Clubs that morning.

'Did Tess really hire Jacqueline West as the new Daily Planet chief editor?' Chloe's enthusiasm increased. 'THE Jacqueline West? Did you know she worked with Perry White for years? Her entire career is really impressive, Clark. You are so lucky!'

'I'm not going to be so lucky if she demotes us so far down that Lois plans a hostile takeover.' Clark grumbled. 'Thanks, Chloe. I'll talk to you later.' He said and hung up.

Clark paused for a moment to absorb everything he'd learned, then sped off to get the coffee he'd promised, and returned to the newsroom. After Lois grabbed the coffee with alarmingly accurate speed, Lauren politely declined the hot drink and once again searched through her photos for something helpful. Clark returned to his desk and tried to work out how to break the news to them without revealing his source.

_"Anonymous"_ was not going to cut it with Lois Lane when her name was going on the byline.

'Ugh!' Lois exclaimed with resentment and pushed her keyboard away. 'We need more time.' She complained. 'And a lot more coffee.'

'Or better sources.' Clark quoted West, which only earned him a glare from Lois.

'Good idea.' Lois stated sarcastically. 'Why don't you go find some, Smallville? Maybe the Green Arrow, or someone who has higher access than these outdated computers. Not even my cell phone is getting us anywhere at this point.'

A smile spread across Clark's face as he had an idea.

Lois saw it and smiled back before she quickly remembered she was supposed to be annoyed with him. He rose, and she did the same, whereas Lauren kept to herself and failed to notice their exchanges.

'I think I know how to get us on the front page.' Clark said with a smirk. 'Lois Lane, how would you like to interview a real Superhero?'

'Well, that depends. Is he red and blue?' Lois raised an eyebrow.

'No.' Clark shook his head. 'But he gave our killer a name. Is Batman a good enough source for the famous Lois Lane?'

'I dunno.' Lois smirked as she stepped close to him, looking up at him with the adoration and relief evident in her expression. 'It's a start. I'm actually impressed, Smallville. How on Earth did you manage to get Batman as your source, let alone know how to contact him?'

'Well, we can't all be the great Lois Lane.' Clark smiled. 'I had to be creative. I guess I'm just lucky.'

'Maybe.' Lois whispered. 'What other secrets are you hiding, Clark Kent? No one is that lucky.'

'Alone? No.' Clark agreed. 'But with you, Lois Lane? I feel could accomplish anything.'

* * *

After the one-hour drive to Metropolis, Jonathan and Martha still had no idea what Tess wanted to show them.

They followed her car into the city, with Ethan squirming on the seat nearest the passenger window of the truck. He knew exactly where they were going, and it took all of the five-year-old's willpower not to spoil the surprise.

Parking across the street from a tall building, the Kents got out and almost lost Ethan in the traffic when the boy took off running towards Oliver. The building looked ordinary enough, and it only confused the Kents further. They walked towards it and kept looking for any sign of indication that could tell them what was so special about the place that had made Ethan excited to be there.

They went inside and got into an elevator, then took a slight of stairs. Tess led the way to the main double doors and paused in front of them, giving the visitors a smile of anticipation before she turned and pushed the doors wide open.

'Welcome to Watchtower.' Tess said as the Kents stepped inside with awe. 'The official headquarters of the home team.'

'Wow.' Martha gasped, looking around at the computers and spacious area of the well-lit room.

Emil turned towards his unexpected company when they entered, seeing only as a distraction for the moment as he was busy working with the computers and tried to get their oddly failed satellite back online. Tess joined him, leaving Oliver with the guests, and they switched tasks to start work on analysing the data she'd retrieved from the farm.

'What is this place?' Jonathan inquired

'It's headquarters of America's League of Superheros. Or, the League of Justice.' Oliver answered. 'We're still working out the name. Clark formed it four years ago. He really brought us all together. We have people just like us all around the world, and here is the command center. Those in or near Metropolis stop by from time to time.'

'Like the Black Canary.' Ethan added. 'And Aquaman. And Impulse! Daddy has a lot of cool friends.'

'Clark did this?' Martha was so proud, though incredibly shocked as well.

Her son had made all of this possible, while still raising his son on his own in a big city. They hadn't necessarily underestimated him, but Clark's parents were still surprised by the amazing job he had done and the achievements he'd reached for to create a better world for his son, and for everyone.

'Well, I helped.' Oliver shrugged. 'We all did. But yeah, it was Clark's idea. Though he wasn't really a part of it until recently. We still call him Boy Scout sometimes.' He chuckled.

'Mr and Mrs Kent?' Chloe walked down the stairs from overhead and stopped halfway when she saw them. 'What are you doing here?'

'Tess thought they should see it.' Oliver shrugged, making a point of stating whose idea it was in case he got the blame for it.

'Chloe? You too?' Martha looked over at her.

'Yeah. Me too.' She smiled.

'Without Chloe, we'd have a really small team and no base.' Oliver praised her. 'The things she's done, and continues to do never ceases to astound us. She doesn't even need superpowers or a costume.'

'You're exaggerating.' Chloe said in a humble tone and rolled her eyes. 'Hey, Ethan.' She added to the boy when she saw him standing beside Oliver.

'Hi.' The boy nodded, shuffling his feet to keep himself from running around. He could only do that when he wasn't being supervised by Chloe or Emil.

'It's incredible.' Jonathan said, looking around in amazement.

'I like how homey it is.' Martha added, turning to face the lounge area complete with soft cushions and a coffee table. There was even a bookcase, though she noticed a toy-box in the corner and suspected Ethan had visited rather often over the years.

While Oliver and Chloe talked with Martha and explained how things worked, Jonathan walked over to the main wall of screens.

Many of them had ID profiles for some of the members, such as those Ethan had mentioned, along with several others. He saw Clark's amongst them, and his title as _"The Blur"_. They fascinated Jonathan at first, until one near the center caught his attention. He stared at the dark-haired man with near-black eyes and tanned skin, wondering why he felt as though he should recognise him.

Emil glanced at Jonathan, then the picture he was fixated upon, but didn't comment. He turned back to Tess and conducted some more tests on the samples she'd brought him, while she went to rejoin Oliver and the others.

Ethan could find his way around Watchtower with his eyes closed - that's how well he knew the place, despite only a few regular visits over the years. But there was something new that caught his eye. A table of equipment many feet behind Emil gripped his focus, and the boy walked over to it to have a look. He grasped the edge with his hands, but couldn't quite see over it, even when he stood on his tip-toes to get a better look.

'Black Canary, online.' An electronic voice caught the attention of everyone except Ethan.

'Watchtower two, online.' Tess quickly put on the earpiece, indicating the communication hadn't been scheduled and could be very important.

Everyone moved to stand around her when the screen flickered on to show Dinah standing inside a darkened alley.

'Black Canary, what do you report?' Tess asked.

'We have a problem.' Dinah answered, giving the area a glance before she continued. 'He's on the move. The Blur was right, and this is a serious problem. Does Batman know anything new?'

'Watchtower one, online.' Chloe joined in.

'Green Arrow, online.' Oliver added. 'Do you know caused the burns?'

'I'm not so sure they are burns.' Dinah said ominously.

Ethan ignored most of the talking, still struggling to see what the silver instruments on the table could do. His hand slipped and bumped a rack containing a single vial. He froze and waited for someone to scold him. When no one did, Ethan looked over his shoulder and exhaled with relief. He hadn't knocked anything over, so he just tried to be a bit more careful in case he made too much noise.

The boy stepped down to his proper height and frowned, his vision blurring for a moment as he felt light-headed.

With a sound softer than a whisper, Ethan sneezed twice and stumbled sideways. He grabbed the edge of the table for support, and placed a hand against his head when he swayed again. With a final sneeze, which knocked a small device onto the floor, Ethan's vision returned to normal and his head felt fine again. Frowning with disorientation and unease, the boy realised he was okay and shrugged it off.

No one noticed anything could be wrong, as the five-year-old walked back to the group and wrapped his arms around Oliver's leg.

'What's going on?' Ethan asked, looking up to see Dinah on one of the computer screens, and Bart on another.

Oliver signed off and took the boy to the lounge area to entertain him. He didn't want to worry the child or have to explain the complex missions to him, and no one at Watchtower could distract Ethan better than Oliver. Martha followed, while Jonathan stayed with Chloe and heard about the situation, and she smiled when Oliver lifted the child onto his shoulders. Oliver slowly spun around with Ethan laughed at the movement, his brown eyes filled with pure trust and innocence.

'Argh!' Oliver growled playfully and pulled Ethan down from his shoulders to hold him around the middle. 'What do you want to be?'

'A bird!' Ethan requested and spread his arms wide as imaginary wings . 'No, a plane!'

With the video communications over, everyone turned to watch Oliver_ "flying"_ Ethan around in circles. Martha laughed and felt tears of joy in her eyes to seeing her grandson so happy and full of life. Tess glanced at Jonathan's expression as well and felt there was something she needed to say. It wouldn't have made sense to them before now - if she hadn't brought them to Watchtower to witness the second home it provided to those who harboured secrets in effort to protect the world from darkness.

'Welcome to the family.' She said to the Kents, and they understood.

And so, over the next few hours they would get a tour of the tower and learn just how many people knew Clark's secret, but who respected and guarded it as well as he did their own. They were reunited with Bart and Victor, then met a few newer members of the league, who had stopped for a bit of help, which Chloe and Tess expertly provided.

When Jonathan and Martha finally returned to Smallville later that afternoon, they felt as though a whole new world had been opened up to them.

Ethan was passed out on the seat by the window during the entire journey home, but they assumed he was merely tried from the busy day. Neither of the Kents suspected there might be a reason to worry, when Ethan himself seemed fine. The boy woke long enough to eat his dinner and have a bath, then he was put to bed early and fell back to sleep in seconds.

* * *

By the time Clark and Lois packed up for the night, the Daily Planet newsroom was mostly quiet. They were relieved, after a long and enduring day, that they could both head back to the farm and relax.

'Goodnight.' Lauren approached them. 'I look forward to working with you again.' She looked at both Clark and Lois.

'Likewise.' Lois answered with a smile.

'Yeah.' Clark nodded.

He wondered when the girls had started to get along.

He'd slipped out about five times in the afternoon to be the Blur, and each time he came back they were less at each other's throats and easily co-existed to finalise the story. At one point, they'd even teamed up to jeer him about the bartender from the Ace of Clubs calling for him (in attempt to get his number), while he was away. At that point, Clark almost wished they'd go back to avoiding each other with glares and hisses.

'So you're friends now?' Clark asked Lois as they watched Lauren leave the bullpen.

'What?' Lois stared at him like he was crazy. 'Hell no. I can't stand her! You really do need glasses, Smallville, if you think she and I will ever be friends.' She rolled her eyes and gathered her bag.

Clark shook his head with befuddlement, though a slight smile showed on his face, and reached into his desk draw to lift out a pair of glasses. Lois looked over at them and stepped around the desk until she was a few feet from him. She took the glasses into her hands and turned them over, then reached to placed them neatly over his eyes.

Smiling, she took a step back to judge his overall appearance and tried not to laugh.

'It's not your best look.' Lois teased. 'But I think you can pull it off.'

'Thanks.' Clark said sarcastically. 'I'm surprised you haven't joined in.'

'I wouldn't bet against you, Smallville.' Lois said as they headed for the elevator. 'Besides, I have faith in you to win this. Clark Kent is not a quitter. If Chloe and Oliver want to battle over how long you can look geeky at work and still be taken seriously, then that's their war to lose.'

'Really?' Clark raised an eyebrow as they entered the elevator and the doors closed. 'You're not getting involved at all?'

'Well...' Lois smirked at him. 'Maybe I did place a bet.'

'How long?' Clark asked with dread.

'Six months.'

'What?' Clark pretended to be outraged, when really it was part of his and Chloe's plan to make his disguise stronger.

She and Oliver placed bets, knowing Lois wouldn't be able to resist. She'd also pick the longest, most challenging one and guarantee he'd stuck to it so she'd win. It was almost too perfect of a plan, and it was working exactly as he'd hoped.

'Hey, you're the one who agreed to it.' Lois pointed out. 'You can win this, Smallville. And I'll make sure of it.'

'I don't doubt that, Lois.'

As they walked across the street to Lois' car, Clark paused and turned his head to clearly hear the sirens in the distance. Lois was already getting into the driver's seat, but when she looked away for a second, he sped off.

Dressed in his newest Blur outfit of a blue shirt with his black symbol on the front, and his long, dark red jacket, Clark located the source of the chaos several blocks away.

It was a building fire, with bright flames flickering from every window, and thick smog clouding the sky. Clark saw the fire-fighters exhaustively trying to put it out, and used x-ray vision to see if anyone was inside. There were two people in the building – one was an adult trying to get across the third floor towards a room where a teenager was crying for help.

Clark knew he had to act quickly, because the fire was spreading and the building didn't look as though was going to hold up for very long.

Inhaling a long breath, Clark held it for a second, then released the gush of cooling air towards the building. The flames were put out, though the thinning smoke continued to seep from the unstable building. Super-speeding inside, and crashing through the door itself, Clark hurried to the third floor where the people were. He saw a fire-fighter trying to get across a stack of burned, fallen beams blocking the hallway. It was a big risk, Clark knew, because it would be too destructive to speed through the wood. He'd have to move it, and that would expose himself.

He realised, at the worst possible moment, how heavily he relied on his speed to keep his identity a secret from the world.

'Help!' The young girl's distraught voice called from the closed door at the end of the hallway.

Clark had ten seconds to make a choice.

He hoped it was the right one, because there would be no going back once he'd made it. Listening to the coughing of the girl, Clark weighed his options with very little time to truly consider them.

It came down to her life, or his secret - and to Clark, that was no debate.

He stepped forward and began to move the beams aside. The fire-fighter stared at him with disbelief, seeing his face through the smoke and realised it was the never-seen Blur. Clark was worried how the man would react, but his faith in people prevailed when the fire-fighter moved to try and help him, even if Clark clearly didn't need any assistance.

'I'll clear a path.' Clark said to the man, changing his voice to a deeper and confident tone. He couldn't be too careful, after all, and needed to seem different to Clark Kent even if he'd probably never see this person again.

'Okay.' The man nodded. 'Thank you. I'm Dennis, by the way.'

'The Blur.' Clark returned, almost giving his real name by mistake. 'Alright, Dennis, let's do this.'

He stepped forward and led the way to the girl's room, where they could hear her coughing, and cleared away large beams or broken furniture that blocked the corridor. He looked upwards at the roof with caution when Dennis passed him to reach the door where the girl was. She wasn't calling out anymore, either because she knew they were coming to rescue her or...

'Wait.' Clark said as Dennis reached for the doorknob. 'Let me check.'

He grabbed the knob, which could have been very hot, and turned it. The doorknob snapped off without much pressure, which was why Dennis was relieved he hadn't been the one to touch it. When the door was pushed open, they stood and stared at the teenage girl lying unconscious on the floor.

Without hesitating, Dennis ran forward and checked her pulse.

'She's still breathing.' He announced with reprieve. 'We have to get her out of here. Can you get her out in a hurry?'

'I intend to get you both out.' Clark corrected, hearing a creak from the roof above.

He could take the girl and save her life, but he wasn't going to leave Dennis when the ceiling was about to cave in any second to bury third floor in rubble. He wasn't willing to rely on his speed, because he had a feeling it wasn't going to be enough this time.

Looking upwards, and seeing a glimpse of the night sky, Clark realised what he had to do.

'Get her.' Clark instructed.

Dennis didn't question him and picked up the girl. Clark walked to Dennis' side and put his arm around his, keeping his gaze aimed upwards at the cracking roof.

'Hold on.' Clark warned.

Dennis, his eyes wide with realisation, lifted the girl against him like one would an infant, with her head leaned on his shoulder and one arm around her back to keep her close. He put his arm around Clark's back and held on, fearful of falling during whatever the Blur intended to do.

Clark checked Dennis had the girl, and his grip on the man was strong, then purposefully crouched down before taking a strong leap into the air. As Clark rose through the breaking roof and into the air, Dennis looked away to and held his hand over the girl's face to shield them. Dennis had expected to stop at the roof, but it was too unstable and Clark didn't risk it.

They rose higher and higher, over the building beside the one crumbling to the ground, then swerved around to land in an ally a short distance from the smoking house.

'Whoa.' Dennis said in a shaky tone.

He swallowed and got a grip on his shock, shifting the girl to hold her bridal style in his arms as it was easier to carry her.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Clark nodded. 'I'd appreciate it if-'

'I know. I won't tell.' Dennis interrupted. 'But I can't take credit for this.'

'You went in to save her.' Clark reasoned. 'You are a hero. I merely helped.'

'They would have seen you leaving the building.' Dennis added. 'They'll know I saw your face. I don't feel right about taking full credit for this, and how can I explain it?'

'It happened too fast.' Clark said. 'It was all a blur.'

Dennis smiled at the irony, his blue eyes fixing on Clark's for a second longer, before he turned and headed towards the ambulance to get the girl medical help.

Clark lingered a moment longer, then heard another sound nearby. A woman struggled against a man trying to steal her purse. Clark didn't want to leave Lois for much longer, but being a hero had its costs. Sighing, he sped to the ally nearby and was about to act when a pain seared through his head.

It was yet another headache, but this one was much stronger than before.

'Argh!'

Clark's knees almost buckled from the pressure, as an image flashed in his mind.

It had been of an ally darker than the one he faced, but the same crime had taken place. Metropolis faded from sight as Clark relived a fuzzy memory of hearing a gunshot ring in the air, and someone falling to the ground.

_He was then standing over a man, who looked up at him with recognition as though he knew Clark well. His eyes were filled with tears as his blood leaked onto the ground. Clark crouched beside him, his own voice whispering "Kevin". _

Clark blinked as the current moment loomed in front of him.

He sped forward and hit the gun from the mugger's hand. He pushed him into the wall enough to knock him out, then sped away. Clark had been seen enough for one night, but the image he'd just witnessed was bothering him. It had been trigged by the mugging he'd just stopped, and yet whenever the vision had happened, Clark knew he hadn't been able to prevent it.

As his head hurt again, Clark caught a flash of blonde hair beside him as he bent over a dying Kevin.

_She was sobbing, and he turned to face the mugger who stood there with surprise. Clark grabbed the front of his shirt and raised him up, which caused the mugger to drop the items he had been carrying. _

_The gun slipped to the ground, and several pieces of jewellery, including a red-gemmed ring, which fell into Clark's jacket pocket. _

His eyelids fluttered open and he was entirely in the present, realising what he had seen. The memories Clark hadn't been able to uncover for over five years, regarding the mother of his son and the missing nine days - were they coming back to him now?

~ E ~

Lois was not happy with him.

His excuses for disappearing were feeble at best, and she knew Clark was lying. He was surprised when Lois didn't harass him for more details, and merely got into the car to drive them home. She complained constantly about being left there and his lack of consideration, but Lois didn't question it.

Clark, had he not felt so tired and confused, might have found it somewhat suspicious.

Lois was still talking when they parked in the driveway of the Kent farm. They lowered their voices as they went inside, because Ethan was already in bed, and found the Kents waiting for them.

'Mum? Dad?' Clark frowned, wondering why they had stayed up to welcome them home.

'I'm going to take a shower.' Lois decided and headed straight for the stairs, still shaking her head with annoyance.

'What's going on?' Clark wondered.

'We received a surprise visit today.' Martha told him with a smile. 'From Oliver and Tess.'

Clark winced and sat at the kitchen counter, preparing to hear about the events of the day. He'd forgotten to tell them Tess would stop by, but had expected Oliver to go along as well to see Ethan. When his parents told him they were taken to Watchtower, Clark became very nervous and didn't want to say anything.

'Is there something you want to tell us, son?' Jonathan asked with amusement. 'About a secret identity you might have forgotten to mention, maybe?'

'You know?' Clark grimaced. 'Oliver wasn't supposed to tell you.'

'You are the Blur?' Martha asked for confirmation, which he nodded at and looked away with embarrassment.

'Why did you feel you had to hide it from us, son?' Jonathan wondered.

'I don't know.' Clark answered. 'It was easier. I didn't know how you'd react, and I guess I was afraid you'd disprove.'

'Of you using your abilities to save people every day?' Martha smiled. 'We've never been more proud, Clark.'

He looked up with surprise and smiled, feeling relieved by their support and pride. He didn't get to hear anything further, however, when he groaned and another headache took hold of him.

'Clark?' Martha worried and rushed to his side.

'Argh!' Clark leaned his elbows against the counter and gripped his head, feeling a burning sensation spread through him.

He received quick flashes of images -_ a car speeding towards him, a police station, an emergency room, a girl with blonde hair running through a corridor, blood on his hands, and a closed hotel door numbered 210._

'I'm okay.' Clark said when his mind cleared and the pain was gone.

He gasped for breath and opened his eyes, feeling calm and strong again. Whatever had been causing his sudden recollections seemed to have worn off, though he wasn't sure how he knew that.

It was as though nothing had happened, apart from the lingering, regained memories.

He stood and glanced towards the stairs, where he'd heard his son's voice. Assuring his parents he'd just had a long day, Clark headed upstairs and almost walked into an almost-naked Lois.

'Hey!' Lois scolded him, wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

'Sorry.' Clark walked around her and headed to Ethan's bedroom.

He tried to ignore his knowledge that Lois would shortly be standing naked in his bedroom across the hallway.

He stepped into his son's room and saw the boy rubbing his eyes with his hands, sounding upset.

'Daddy!' Ethan sat upright and wrapped his arms around his neck when Clark seated himself on the edge of the bed.

'Did you have a nightmare?' Clark wondered.

'Yeah.' Ethan nodded against his neck. 'Shelby was drowning and I couldn't save him!'

'Shelby's okay.' Clark pulled the boy onto his lap and rubbed Ethan's back to comfort him. 'And he's a really good swimmer. It's just a bad dream, okay?'

Clark and Ethan sat there for ten minutes, until the boy was almost asleep.

Clark gently rested Ethan on the mattress and placed the blankets over his son, before brushing strands of hair from his face. He heard Lois' breathing by the doorway and turned to look at her with a smile, though he had no idea why.

'Is he okay?' She asked quietly.

'It was just a nightmare.' Clark walked towards her and pretended not to notice she was only wearing his red flannel shirt.

They watched Ethan for a moment, then each turned to leave the room.

Ethan yawned, and rolled over to face his desk, which was barely visible in the moonlight that streamed through his open window. He yawned and exhaled a strong breath, jumping as his lamp clattered onto the floor. The boy blinked at it, but figured the wind from the window had knocked it over, and merely rolled onto his back to close his eyes.

Ethan easily returned to his slumber, knowing Clark and Lois were home and he was safe again from the scary man in his dreams.

~ E ~

Not everyone was getting ready for bed.

In Metropolis, the lights of Watchtower were still a beacon within the city. Emil was typing away at a computer while Tess safely stored the equipment they'd been using earlier.

Emil paused and smiled with amusement, looking towards the stairs where he could hear Chloe and Oliver's harmless bickering. They were arguing about something again, but it almost sounded playful, so Emil wasn't worried.

It was when he didn't hear anything from the pair, after long hours into the night, that he would worry.

'Did Ethan ever touch this?' Tess suddenly asked. She looked at the vials on the table and the device in her hand, which she'd just picked up off the floor.

Emil turned around and glanced at the surface as well, though he wasn't sure.

'I don't think so.' Emil answered.

'What's going on?' Oliver wondered as he headed down the stairs to join them, intent on asking for an update on the results.

'Do you know if Ethan ever touched the table?' Tess asked him.

'Uh, no.' Oliver shrugged. 'Would it be bad if he had?'

'Maybe.' Tess frowned.

'We think so.' Emil added. 'And we were right. We have seen this particular strain of elements before.' He sighed with dread. 'It could be him.'

The trio looked over at the monitors Jonathan had examined earlier, each staring at the same man who'd caught his attention. His dark hair and almost black eyes made his face very recognisable to them, along with his tanned skin and the expression of intense determination in his gaze.

'Stormstrike.' Tess shook her head. 'God help us if he did this.'

Oliver didn't say anything. He looked away secretively and stepped backwards to avoid their conversation. Emil and Tess were busy re-examining the compounds and double-checking their findings, so they failed to notice Oliver's rejection to share anything he might know or try to discover additional details about their suspect.

Without a word, Oliver turned and left Watchtower, with only Chloe standing overhead to even realise his abrupt departure.

* * *

'Where is everyone?' Martha wondered.

She and Jonathan stood in the kitchen early the next morning, with the sun shining through the windows. Breakfast was on the table, ready to be eaten, but none of the other residences were anywhere to be seen or heard.

Sharing a curious glance, the two Kents made their way up the stairs and checked Ethan's room. It was empty, with the boy's covers thrown back across the end of the bed, and his teddy was lying on the floor beside it.

Worried, Martha and Jonathan knew they hadn't seen Clark since the night before, and the couch had looked untouched.

They crossed the hall to their son's room where Lois slept, and carefully opened the door. They exhaled breaths of relief, though bewilderment etched into their features as they stared at the sight in front of them.

'How did that happen?' Jonathan wondered.

Ethan was asleep, curled up in the center of the bed, with a relaxed expression on his young face. Beside him, in her usual spot closest to the door, was Lois. Her_ "do not disturb"_ blindfold was nowhere in sight. She rested on her stomach, with her right arm draped across Ethan, and her hand resting on Clark's chest. Clark lay there, as comfortable as the other pair, with his own right arm being used as a pillow by Ethan and Lois.

'We should let them sleep.' Martha insisted when her husband looked as though he wanted to march in there and lecture his son to the end of time.

She moved to carefully close the bedroom door, and knew it was an innocent scene between a formed family. While Jonathan worried he as going to have to keep a closer eye on his son and Lois, Martha thought it was about time something happened.

Ethan frowned in his sleep and needed to go to the toilet. Sleepily, he slipped off the bed and ran from the room to the bathroom on the left.

In his absence, Lois muttered something incoherent about capes and footballs as she rolled over until she was against Clark. His arm subconsciously curled around her, though she continued to use it as a pillow, and neither of them woke as they were left undisturbed.

Downstairs, Jonathan poured himself a glass of orange juice and read the paper. Martha was in a good mood, whereas he thought his morning could have started a bit less stressful.

'They did have a busy day yesterday.' He told his wife, looking down at the front page with Clark and Lois' names in the byline. 'A search is being conducted for a criminal known as "Sylance", with the help of Batman.'

'It certainly keeps them busy.' Martha commented about the job at the Daily Planet, and hinted to Clark's dedication to Watchtower. 'Oh, Jonathan did you notice our new neighbours?'

'I did.' Jonathan nodded. 'I was fixing the back fence yesterday and met Mr Kole. He seems like a nice enough fellow. He has a wife and young son.'

'How old is the boy?' Martha wondered, thinking Ethan might be able to make a new friend with the bonus of living nearby.

'I didn't ask, sweetheart.' Jonathan sighed. 'Dennis was in a hurry to get to work.'

Martha wanted to ask if he knew anything else, as she was immeasurably curious about their new neighbours, but they were interrupted by the sound of a car outside.

Wondering who could be visiting them so early in the morning, she headed to the door and recognised their surprise visitor. Martha had no idea what would bring the person to their door at this time of day, or what reason they could have for being there. When Jonathan joined her side, he was as confused as his wife by the unexpected company standing on their doorstep.

The guest wore a serious expression, and the Kents didn't think it was simply an early-morning social call.

'Hi.' Jonathan pushed open the screen door. 'Is everything okay?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know, but the cliff-hanger had to happen!

Before I forget, I want to take the opportunity to inform you, for those who are wondering and have asked, that yes Ethan's biological mother has personally appeared in this story - as in, not just through flashbacks or being mentioned. At no point of time will I reveal who she is unless it's written in a chapter, though I would love to hear any theories you may have at any stage of this story. Any feedback you have to offer will always be greatly appreciated and motivating to me. What do you think of Lauren so far? What about the new editor? Or how did you react to certain scenes? Who do you think the visitor might be? What are your thoughts on Batman being somewhat a part of the story (unlikely ever in person, though), or the first main villain of the story - Sylance? What made you laugh, or what had an emotional impact? **Please review!**


	8. Straight From the Source (part 2)

**Author's Notes:** There is a reason this update came later than planned. With Christmas being near in the story, and in real life, I wanted to release a Christmas-themed chapter on Christmas Eve as a sort of gift to my readers. To do that, there were certain plots to be arranged a specific way and such, and as I tried to work the story's updates into the real life time line, I realised it wasn't working. I struggled with how I had things planned, and then realised the Christmas chapter wasn't even going to be entirely that. Eventually, I focused more on being true to the story than the ironic timing of its in comparison to real life.

There is a lot happening in this chapter, and honestly I'm not overly convinced I did as much as I could with it, but I just want to get it uploaded and move on because it was such a pain to finish. However, the daring rescue Oliver and Clark will partake in, and Ethan's startling discovery will both have to wait until the next chapter. The Lois and Ethan scenes just keep expanding, which I totally blame on my readers for always asking for more, lol. Anyway, I do hope you'll enjoy this more Lois/Ethan orientated chapter (with some Rita and Oliver stuff too).

As always, I hope you like the chapter and please leave me some feedback when you're done. Also, **Sera**, I hope you're feeling better! :)

* * *

**~ Straight From the Source (part 2) ~**

Lois opened her eyes and yawned, feeling surprisingly well-rested. She didn't have to work that day, so she'd hoped to sleep in, and was glad not to have a small boy jumping on her bed in the earliest hours of the morning. What she hadn't expected, however, was to wake up and the first sight of the day is Clark staring back at her.

'Smallville?' Lois was instantly awake and tried not to panic.

She quickly assessed the situation as her mind raced to sort through the events of the previous night. Lois was on her side with Clark beside her in close proximity. He looked to have just awoken up and gave her an awkward smile of greeting. Lois ignored him for a moment, trying to figure out how she had gone from shutting the door to get as much sleep as she could, to waking up in Clark's arms. Her gaze trailed down to his naked chest and was relieved as she remembered Ethan had been upset the night before and had insisted on feeling as safe as possible.

'I'd move, but...' Clark implied he'd woken at least several minutes before she had.

He would have gotten up if she hadn't been using his arm behind her neck as a substitute for his pillow, which he'd have likely woken her by removing it to get up. Realising this, Lois decided it was a good time to get out of bed and place comfortable distance between them.

Tossing back the blankets, Lois felt the morning air on her legs, since she'd been too lazy to find her pajamas the night before and had thrown on the next best thing. As she sat up and Clark did the same, they each wondered where Ethan was. Turning towards the doorway, her gaze had fallen onto the worst possible sight she could witness early in the morning while she was dressed in one of Clark's shirts.

'Daddy?' Lois gulped.

'General Lane?' Clark sounded equally alarmed. 'This is not what it looks like!' He panicked, his voice reaching a higher pitch than usual as he instantly turned on the spot to seat for a shirt to put on.

While Clark snatched a blue t-shirt, which had been draped over his desk chair, and dressed as fast as humanly possible, Lois felt her cheeks warming with embarrassment. She wondered how she could explain the situation to her tough and traditional father, when it looked very suspicious and not at all innocent. It wasn't a highly un-Lois sort of scenario to be caught in, but she was certain that seeing his minimally-clothed daughter waking in the bed of a young man was a great deal more serious than the General busting her for kissing a boy behind the school bushes.

Sam Lane was yet to say a word, and it only made the pair furthermore anxious.

In her her state of acute awareness towards her lack of proper pajamas, Lois constantly pushed down the hem of the red flannel shirt as though it would miraculously grow another three feet in length.

Waiting anxiously for her father's delayed reaction, Lois tried to focus on something other than how guilty she and Clark must look, standing awkwardly in his bedroom. She did think it was a bit odd for her dad to be standing where he was, and not just because she'd had no idea he'd been planning to visit. Lois supposed the Kents had directed him upstairs, and if he was adamant to seeker her out then it wasn't too surprising he had done so himself.

And during those seconds that felt like hours, Lois blamed herself for the discomfort she was enduring at that moment, because she was sure that with a few more phone calls and a lack of frequent excuses, their bizarre morning unease and humiliation could have been prevented.

While Lois and Clark fidgeted, each unsure what to say or if they should remain silent, the were unaware of what went through Sam Lane's mind.

Though he looked displeased and exceptionally firm, inside he was almost as shocked as they were. He hoped his serious expression was far more frightening to them than the thought that had gone through his mind when he'd reached the doorway of the bedroom. The sight of his daughter leaving a young man's bed, in the state she was in, had conjured some very fatherly protective, yet extensively stressful, fears.

'Okay, your non-verbals are killing me.' Lois could no longer stand the lack of sound, and felt pressured to defend herself while Clark stood nervously behind her. 'I can explain...'

The tense moment was interrupted as they attention was directed to a loud whine nearby, belonging to a child. Ethan, as though he hadn't seen the Army man in the doorway, had run forward through the only remaining gap between the door and its frame. He went straight to Lois, wrapping his arms around her leg as he tried to hide his face. The five-year-old sniffled and was clearly upset, though the cause of his distress was unknown.

Lois instinctively placed a comforting hand on his back, but wished the boy chosen more convenient timing. If he'd waited just a little bit longer, Lois wouldn't have yet another complication to her morning that would require multiple explanations. With the way her father looked wide-eyed at her, then Ethan, Lois could already feel her ears burning with the lectures she was bound to receive.

'Get some clothes on, young lady.' Sam said gruffly.

He vacated hallway, presumably to head downstairs and wait for the pair to join him.

'Ethan?' Clark crouched in front of his son. He turned the boy around and was worried about why Ethan was so upset.

Lois, however, dove at her bag beside the bed and ransacked it in search of something to wear. She snapped a pair of jeans and a button-up white T-shirt that met her approval, and headed into the hall to get dressed in the bathroom. Her mind was too preoccupied with her father's abrupt visit to give Clark or Ethan a second glance.

'Ethan, what's wrong?' Clark tried again, not taking much notice of where Lois had hurried off to.

The boy shook his head persistently as he avoided his father's gaze and refused to answer. Ethan wrapped his arms around Clark's neck for comfort, burying his face against his father's shirt.

'It's okay, buddy.' Clark picked Ethan up and sat him on the bed.

He grabbed sped to put on a pair of jeans, then reached for his sniffling son. Clark went to carry him downstairs, an suspected the boy's moodiness was related to a nightmare the child wasn't read the talk about yet. As he left the bedroom, Clark met a wide-eyed Lois in the hallway, who had just emerged from the bathroom.

He hesitated and remembered why he would rather not descend the stairs to face their awaiting visitor.

'Let me do the talking.' Lois advised.

Hearing her voice, Ethan lifted his face from Clark's shirt and whined again. He swerved around dangerously and reached his arms towards Lois.

'Oh!' Lois exclaimed with surprise, and barely caught the child in hi as he propelled himself into her arms. Lois naturally shifted his weight so he was rested against her hip, being so used to holding him numerous times over the years. He was constantly getting heavier, though, and Lois could no longer carry Ethan as long as she used to.

Lois and Clark headed downstairs, knowing it was inevitable. Her mind was more focused on her father than Ethan's unpredictable mood, but hoped that by holding him close she was providing him enough comfort until he was willing to go back to Clark or tell them what was wrong.

With Lois leading the way, Clark halted on the last step to keep his distance.

He felt very uneasy when his parents looked over at him from the kitchen. He couldn't believe they weren't worried, and only thought the situation he'd woken to find himself in was amusing. Clark knew he wasn't going to have their support at the moment, as he looked over at General Lane and was glad Lois had nominated herself to do the talking.

Clark wouldn't know what to say, and would probably just make it even more awkward than it already was.

'Hey, daddy.' Lois tried to sound as though everything was fine.

'I...we'll be outside.' Martha walked out of the kitchen, with Jonathan following behind her.

Clark wished he could join them outside, but he wasn't going to leave his son when the boy was upset. It wasn't an option, either way, with the death glare Lois gave him to make him stay.

'Explain this to me, Lo.' Sam said firmly. 'You may have succeeded in avoiding your sister, but now you have me to answer to.' He fidgeted and looked at Ethan, who was still hugging her neck.

Lois thought her father looked the most uncomfortable she had ever seen him.

It was true, though, that about five years ago she had begun to avoid her father and Lucy as much as possible. Mostly it meant missing a monthly dinner with her father, or not answering Lucy's emails. For the first eight months she didn't even answer any of their calls, then the four years following it was more of a five minute regular update once a month.

As she watched her father, knowing he was asking her to explain all of that, and yet he was about to say more. Lois didn't answer, waiting for him to speak again, and knew that if he hadn't frequently been on assignment for so long then he's have come to check up on her much sooner. His visit was overdue, but Lois realised she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was to have woken one seemingly random morning and find no way to evade him.

'Is this little boy your son?' Sam asked, still staring the five-year-old child in her arms.

Clark expected a dramatic reaction from Lois at the question, such as a _"__whoa, easy tiger!"_ sort of exclamation He glanced nervously at her when she looked down and exhaled, but quickly realised she was withholding a number of statements she'd normally give to such a presumption.

'Clark, I need a moment alone with the General.' Lois turned to him. 'It's sort of a family thing.'

'Sure.' Clark nodded uncomfortably. 'Come on, Ethan.' He reached for his son, but was met with stubborn resistance.

'Yeah, go to daddy.' Lois encouraged, her arms longing to be relieved from holding onto the clinging child.

Normally she could tap into some sort of Ethan-only endurance, except she felt it was too early and she didn't have enough caffeine in her system.

'No!' Ethan shouted in Lois' ear as he hugged her tighter.

'Ethan-' Clark tried again and Lois attempted to hand over the boy.

The five-year-old only yelled again and, worried the boy would end up hurting Lois if he was forced to let go, Clark realised he had no choice. Lois frowned with reluctance, but shrugged and shifted the boy's weight to her other hip.

Clark looked at Sam Lane, then his son, and sighed.

He didn't want to, but Clark knew he had to leave Ethan in Lois' arms for now while he went outside to start on his morning chores. Whatever was going on with Lois and her father, Clark knew it would be rude of him to intrude. He ruffled Ethan's hair and walked out the door, though Clark carefully kept his super-hearing focused on the conversation.

He felt bad about eavesdropping, but Clark had his son's well-being in mind. He was concerned, when Ethan only wanted Lois, and Clark didn't didn't know why the boy was upset. He felt a bit left out, since Ethan was his son and he'd always been the one there for him, but Clark understood he had to accept that he wasn't the only person in Ethan's life. And Lois had never done wrong by the boy before, so Clark had no difficulty in trusting her now.

'Daddy, look-' Lois attempted to answer her father while keeping her grip on the five-year-old in her arms.

The child wasn't even listening to the conversation, otherwise he might have noticed he was the subject of it. Or some of it, since Lois hadn't revealed why she wasn't keeping in touch with Lucy or her father as much as she used to.

'Answer my question, Lo.' The General said and took a step forward, thinking of all the times Lois had ended a conversation with one excuse or another.

At first he'd thought she really was busy with work and then had the bylines the next day to prove it, but he knew his daughter too well.

He was still watching the boy in her arms, his mind thinking on worrying thoughts while a silence filled the room. Sam hadn't really got much of a glance at the child's face, but he had demonstrated a stubbornness Sam didn't think had come from Clark. When Lois turned to talk to Clark a moment earlier, the General had spotted the way Ethan linked his fingers as he held on. Maybe it was a coincidence, but he remembered Lois doing the exact same thing to Ella when Lois had been younger.

It was enough for him to wonder if that child really could be his first and previously unknown grandchild.

'You've been spending a lot of time here.' Sam continued, when Lois was yet to answer. 'More than usual.'

He wasn't usually one for words, keeping his short statements right to the point like the military man he was, but Sam had to find out what was going on.

'You were in bed with Clark Kent.' Sam frowned with disapproval. 'The same man this little boy calls his father. Brief me with the specifics, Lo.'

'In five years, you never sent the birds around to check up on me?' Lois asked, thinking it was a bit odd she hadn't seen any military helicopters headed her way over the years.

Her father was usually much more strict with the need-to-know details, and if he had been worried than she knew he'd have done something about it.

'If you really wanted to know, you would have.' She stated confidently.

'Lo.' Sam said in a very firm tone.

'Okay.' Lois exhaled. 'I wasn't missing dinners or phone calls because I was pregnant, sir.' She told him, wondering why she hadn't just said that outright.

Maybe it was because she was unable to say she wasn't Ethan's mother, not with the little boy holding onto her as though she was his one safety net at the moment.

'I just needed space.'

She didn't elaborate, and her father seemed hesitant to question it.

Frowning, Lois shifted Ethan's weight and exhaled with strain. She tried to figure out a way around the situation. Her father was clearly confused by her behaviour, but to Lois Ethan was always her priority when he needed her. He was getting heavy, and Lois heard him sniffling again. Something was wrong, and as much as she thought that ignoring her father was a bad idea, Lois couldn't think of any way to talk to him with the upset boy in her arms.

'Ethan.' Lois caught his attention as she walked to the couch.

Her father watched her, not pleased that their conversation had reached a halt, but didn't comment as he observed the interaction his daughter had with the child.

Lois sat down and manoeuvred Ethan so he was sitting sideways on her lap. She brushed some hair aside to see his tear-streaked face, trying to work out why he was feeling so miserable and in need of comforting contact.

'Another nightmare?' Lois guessed.

'No.' Ethan mumbled, but averted his gaze rather quickly.

He sneezed twice and whined again, swaying slightly even though Lois hadn't moved.

'Are you feeling sick?' Lois placed her hand against his forehead, noticing it was warm but not feverish.

With Ethan, however, she knew from experience not to take any chances. Even the slightest of indication that he might not be feeling well had to result in immediate action. His condition could change in minutes, which was a hard lesson Lois, Clark, and Oliver had learned the hard way three years ago.

'Okay. Don't move.' Lois instructed Ethan and bypassed her father on the way to the stairs.

She didn't have time to explain, and Sam Lane recognised the situation as an important one so he hadn't stopped her. Lois rushed into Ethan's room and located Maxi, which was the boy's robot clock. She slid open the front compartment and lifted out medical bottles containing a specific range of vitamins.

Without hesitation, Lois returned to the boy's side and quickly sorted through the labels.

'Take these.' Lois instructed.

She handed him three different coloured pills small enough for Ethan to swallow. She blinked with surprise when a glass of water came into view, and looked up at her dad with surprise. Accepting the water, Lois offered it to Ethan to help him swallow his fast-acting vitamins.

A sound broke Lois' concentration, and she turned to watch her father answer his phone. With Ethan sipped on the water, Lois allowed herself to wonder when she would be able to have the conversation with her dad, which was long overdue. It became apparent that it wouldn't be happening then, when the General excused himself and left for an urgent matter he hadn't given her any details on.

Suspicious, Lois reached across to the coffee table and snatched up the remote for the TV, which she turned on. A news report flashed onto the screen, where a report with windswept hair was reporting a potential terrorist attack at the top of a company building in Star City. Lois, having worked at the Daily Planet for as long as she did to deliver the news on paper, could tell the possible act of terrorism wasn't on a huge scale but was enough to cause panic amongst the people.

'What happened?' Ethan's voice brought Lois back to the situation, and she quickly switched off the TV to prevent upsetting the boy anymore than he already was.

'Uh, nothing.' Lois said, which was partially true. 'Just bad guys causing a scene – nothing the Blur can't stop.' She lamely tried to sound optimistic as she felt his forehead again.

Ethan got sick rather randomly over the years and no one had any idea why. All they could do was make sure he had plenty of water and, more recently, a lot of vitamins. The first time it had happened, Ethan had been almost two-years-old. It had been a terrifying experience for Lois, Clark, and Oliver as the boy endured a near-death incident involving his health.

Brushing some hair back from Ethan's face, remembering the number of times she had done the same thing those years ago, Lois couldn't leave him. Instead of letting him rest, Lois decided to stay with Ethan and was curious as to why Clark hadn't come back inside. She looked at the blank TV screen, thinking of a story she could be writing on it, and mused about Clark's sudden absence, which was once again in synchronisation to an event where the Blur was needed.

'You're going to be fine.' Lois shifted strands of hair from Ethan's face again as he settled on the couch beside her.

He inhaled a long breath in preparation to sneeze, and the release of gushing air blew the curtains across the room rather hazardously. Lois and Ethan stared at them for a moment, the each looked away.

Ethan reached forward and hugged Lois the best he could from where they sat, and she was beginning to become suspicious that something else was going on with him. It just didn't feel like any other post-nightmare moment, and Ethan wasn't trying to lie down like he did when he wasn't feeling well. After a brief hug, Lois left the seat and crouched in front of him to make sure Ethan met her gaze. She even placed her hands on his knees to ensure his attention stayed on her.

'Okay, kiddo.' Lois said sternly. 'Spill it. What's going on?'

The five-year-old looked away from her, and squirmed under her firm gaze, in a way Lois related to Clark's mannerisms. The boy resembled Clark tremendously, and Lois knew it was more than just in looks. While Ethan struggled with his internal debate, Lois gave him the time to think. She could tell he wanted to tell her what bothered him, but was afraid to. Finally, Ethan huffed with defeat and raised his gaze to meet hers. His brown eyes were filled with tears, and Ethan bit his lip until he couldn't take handle keeping his silence any longer.

'Daddy said no one would understand.' Ethan said quietly in a voice of sadness and guilt in saying something he thought he shouldn't.

He didn't entirely understand why, but the recent words of his father had made a strong impact on Ethan and the boy was very reluctant to talk about it.

'Daddy said bad things could happen if I tell.' He sniffled.

'Ethan.' Lois breathed as her own emotions took a dive at the sight of his turmoil and desperation.

She wasn't sure what they were talking about, and at first Lois was annoyed at Clark for saying_ "no one"_ would understand, until she remembered it was Clark. And Clark Kent, who always believed in people even when they walked all over him, would never have told his young son such a thing unless it was to protect the boy from a danger that was extremely difficult to explain to a small child.

'Your dad knows I would never do anything if it could hurt you.' Lois reminded him. 'I'm always here for you, Ethan. You can trust me, but I won't push if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sure you can tell your dad all about it when he gets back.'

Lois stood and sat beside him, no longer adding pressure onto the situation. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but figured it was strictly a father-son thing.

'You don't have to tell me.' Lois offered him a smile of reassurance. 'I understand.'

'I want to.' Ethan whispered, looking down at his hands that rested on his lap. 'I'm scared. If I say it, it's real.'

'What's real, honey?' Lois placed her hand on his shoulder.

It broke her heard to see Ethan like this, trying so hard to be strong even though he was sad and scared. And worse of all, Lois felt powerless to help him.

'My dream.' Ethan looked at her.

His movement caused a tear to slide down his cheek, which she wiped away with the sleeve of her shirt.

'I'm scared.' He repeated. 'What if I won't have any friends because I'm different?'

'Different?' Lois echoed, pondering on her unconfirmed suspicions regarding the little boy tucked against her side.

Ethan bit his lip again and looked away, turning his attention to the room around them in search of something to demonstrate with. He didn't need to work out a way to show her, when he inhaled sharply and once again sneezed in the direction of the curtains. His action caused a gust of air to be released that didn't sound or feel entirely natural as he blew across the room. He watched with interest as it reached the curtains and made the material flap strongly from the force of his empowered breath.

'It's new. I try to practise, but mostly I just sneeze.' Ethan added with a shrug, not giving Lois much time to react. 'I can pick up stuff daddy said is heavy for other kids. I'm a lot faster too. I'm different.' He lowered his gaze with shame.

Lois looked back at him, not sure what to say at first, but knew Ethan wasn't finished so she allowed him the chance to continue without interruption.

'In my bad dream...' Ethan shared. 'I saw that all my friends are bigger than me. Uncle Ollie, Aunt Tess, and Aunt Chloe. They were all daddy's friends first.'

The boy's lower lip trembled as Lois fought to only listen instead of scooping him into her arms.

'I want my own friend.'

As his voice and bravery crumbled, Lois instinctively reached forward and pulled Ethan onto her lap again. She rocked him as he cried, wishing she could save him from the sobs that racked his form, which brought tears to her own eyes just by listening to his suffering. Innocent Ethan Kent, who was the sweetest little boy she knew, was crying his heart out in the sole fear that he'd never have any friends of his own. Lois didn't know what to do about it, or what to say, but realised it wasn't her words he wanted at that moment.

The little boy clung to her embrace as she held him close, doing everything she could to soothe him.

Even as she controlled her own emotions in effort to keep them at bay and be strong for Ethan, as she had for Clark so many times, a lot of things were making sense to Lois in ways they hadn't before. The constant way Ethan broke things with such little effort was much less of a mystery now, as well as the way he was always faster than her when he was adamant to be left alone, among other incidences over the years that hadn't completely made sense to her at the time.

Ethan was different, and Lois had a strange feeling she might know where the boy got it from, because Clark also had similar unexplained moments. Whatever it was, she strongly believed it was hereditary.

'Ethan.' Lois gently pushed the boy back when his cries subsided. 'You listen to me right now. You're a wonderful boy anyone would call special. And one day, you will meet someone, probably when you start school, and they'll see how great you are too.' She told him while meeting his unwavering gaze.

'And not because you're stronger or faster, but because you're kind and have a sense of humour.' Lois continued. 'You will make friends, you just have to be patient.'

Lois kissed his forehead and gave him a confident smile of consolation.

'I promise. One day, you'll probably have a hundred friends.'

'I'd be happy with one.' Ethan said softly, while wiping his face with his sleeve. 'Thanks for making me feel better, Lois.' He said and leaned forward for another hug.

Lois wasn't about to let him dwell, however, as she scooped him into her arms and stood up off the couch. Looking towards the door, Lois wondered where everyone else had gone. It was hard to believe it had been almost two hours since she'd woken to find herself in Clark's arms, and now none of the Kents were around. She assumed Martha and Jonathan were outside working, but Clark...well, Lois now had a very good idea where he might have vanished to.

Stepping outside into the morning sunlight that streamed through the overhead clouds, Lois smiled a little at the way Ethan snuggled against her. She'd been so worried about everyone saying she was like his mother, and while it was still a touchy subject for her, Lois had moments where she forgot he wasn't her little boy.

Spotting Jonathan nearby, who was working on an old tractor just outside of the barn, Lois gripped Ethan against her hip again and approached him. He looked up when they neared, and his gaze lowered to Ethan's reddened eyes reflecting his recent distress.

'Where's Mrs Kent?' Lois wondered.

'You just missed her.' Jonathan exhaled.

He stood upright and gave the tractor a look of contempt, as though it was deliberately giving him grief in effort to be difficult. He didn't comment on Sam Lane's visit, though he'd likely seen the man leave, and also neglected to mention Clark at all.

'She went to town to get some supplies.' Jonathan told them. 'She should be back soon.'

'We might see her there.' Lois said. 'Someone needs a bit of cheering up.' She placed a hand on Ethan's head to mimic the way Clark often did, which often made Ethan smile.

'Is everything okay?' Jonathan looked at his grandson with concern, though the quiet boy seemed to be feeling much better than Lois implied.

'Yeah.' Lois nodded, which was mostly for the boy's sake in case he was embarrassed. 'It's nothing a milkshake can't cure.'

Jonathan nodded and he placed a hand on Ethan's back to give it a short rub. Jonathan returned to his work on the tractor, while Lois put Ethan on the ground and led him by the hand to her car. She held the door open while he climbed into the front seat, which he very rarely got to sit in, and did up his seatbelt.

Ethan didn't say a word as Lois started the engine, and only stared through the window at the shy far above them. The boy felt as though a huge amount of weight had swept from his back when he'd told Lois he was different and she'd accepted it. Ethan wondered why it was such a big deal to keep it a secret, when Lois had reacted the opposite to how his dad said people might respond if they knew the truth. Except Lois had always been there when he wanted her, so Ethan assumed it applied to anything he ever needed – a hug, someone to confide in or cheer him up, and a person who loved him as unconditionally as his father did.

Someone like a mother.

~ E ~

Lois was convinced that if she hadn't been given the morning off work on this particular day, things would have turned very ugly for someone else. If she wasn't around when Ethan needed her, Lois felt she would be failing him somehow. The number of times she'd heard Clark say the same thing only solidified the truth Lois was slowly starting to accept about her role in Ethan's life.

She got out of the car and waited for Ethan to hurry around to grip her hand with his own. Lois and Ethan looked up at the Talon's sign overhead, and she hoped their second visit inside wouldn't include the company of Lex Luthor this time around.

'Come on.' Lois said as she led Ethan inside. 'Let's see what milkshakes are on special today.'

The boy released her hand to run towards the counter, where he climbed up onto the same stool he'd used during his previous visit. He felt much better already, but didn't tell Lois because he was enjoying the chance to spend time with her and was looking forward to trying one of the milkshakes.

'Hey!' Lois commanded the attention of the lady behind the counter. 'I've got a little boy here in need of some cheering up. Got any milkshakes high in sugar, but low in consequences?'

'Uh, well we have a new flavour we're trying out.' The lady said. 'Would you like a Meteor Meltdown, kid?'

Ethan glanced at Lois for permission first, then looked back and nodded, though he had no idea what sort of milkshake it was.

Lois stood somewhat awkwardly beside the child while they waited for the milkshake to be made. Her mind still contemplated what she'd learned about Ethan and the unusual things he could do. He'd said his powered breathing ability that he'd demonstrated was new, and Lois wondered how many things the child was capable of - and how many he might be able to do to in the future as he got older and matured.

'Here you go.' The waitress offered Ethan a casual smile as she placed a large cup of green milkshake in front of him, along with a thick straw she dropped into the mixture.

'Enjoy.' She added while accepting Lois' payment.

'Thank you.' Ethan answered, remembering his manners.

He grabbed the straw and took a big slurp from the drink, exhaling as it tasted really sweet and milky. Ethan liked the odd taste and began to swing his legs between the counter and his stool, his mood already improved.

'Is it good?' Lois wondered.

She wasn't sure if it was anything she'd dare to taste, given its weird green colour, but Ethan seemed to be enjoying it so as long as he was happy with it, she didn't care either way.

'Yeah, it's- Ethan nodded and paused, a frown crossing his face. 'It's...'

His voice was strained and he placed his hands over his stomach as he paled.

'I don't feel so good.' The boy suddenly groaned.

'Hey, you!' Lois snapped at the lady who had served them. 'What's in this drink?'

'I don't know.' She answered and watched the pained boy with alarm. 'Mr Luthor said it was a new flavour. Is he alright?'

'He better be, or I'm suing your ass to Granville and back!' Lois threatened.

She picked Ethan up and carried him outside, advising him to take deep breaths – which was what she and Clark always told him whenever he got sick. Lois placed Ethan into the back seat of her car so he could lie down, and tried not to focus too personally on his pained expression. She hesitated, and wondered what to do to help him. Lois knew it could take too long to find Martha in town, and she remembered Clark's constant objections to never take Ethan to a hospital.

With how "different" the boy was, Lois was beginning to understand why.

'I'm going to take you home.' Lois decided and ran to the driver's side of her car. 'Hang in there, Ethan. You're going to be fine!'

As her car sped out of its parking space and headed back to the farm, the very person who might have been able to provide support and answers, walked out of a nearby store further down the street.

Martha hadn't noticed Lois' car, not even with the abrupt sound it had made, because her attention was lowered to the shopping list in her hand. She'd been searching for a specific tractor part for Jonathan, but they were out of stock until next week. There wasn't much else she needed to buy, so Martha decided to focus on her list and get the remaining tasks over with so she could head home.

Thinking of her grandson, Martha headed to the grocery store. She wanted to buy plenty of apples, as Ethan ate them faster than she could keep up with. She didn't want to spend too much time away, so Martha stuck to the basics and left the store a short time later.

Stepping towards the red truck she had driven there in, with two paper bags filled with supplies in her arms, Martha paused just outside the doorway of the store. Glancing to her left, she turned her head to see around her bags and noticed a woman with darkened blonde hair crouched on the path several feet away.

Sympathy washed over Martha, seeing the woman had dropped at least five bags of shopping everywhere, with spilled milk and cracked eggs littering the space in front of her. People passed her by without much notice or concern, which Martha simply would not stand for. The woman looked distraught, though determined to be strong, as she stared at her fallen bags.

Martha headed to the truck and placed her own shopping inside, then headed towards the woman and looked downwards with a kind smile.

'Need some help?'

The stranger looked up at her as though Martha was an angel sent from the Heavens. Nodding, she quickly brushed the thankful tears from her eyes and began to gather her supplies with Martha's assistance.

'Thank you.' The woman gushed with relief, lifting three of the refilled bags while Martha held the remaining two. 'Really, thank you.'

'Oh, it's nothing.' Martha brushed off with a friendly smile. 'I've been there. It's too bad we couldn't save the eggs.' She admitted and looked around for somewhere to put the bags, but it was impossible to tell which of the parks cars belonged to the woman.

'Where's your car?'

'Um, not here.' The stranger sighed with dread. 'My husband was going to pick me up, but he got called into work at the last minute. Just one of those things, you know? The faults of being a hero, I suppose.' She sighed.

'A hero?' Martha echoed, thinking of Oliver and the others at Watchtower.

'Yeah. He's a fire-fighter.' The other woman nodded. 'I don't know how I'm going to get these home. Walk, I guess. But thank you.' She reached for the other bags, but Martha refused to hand them over.

'I can give you a lift.' Martha offered, unable to just leave the lady stranded with so many bags she couldn't possibly carry on her own, no matter where she might live.

'Really, it's no trouble at all. I'm Martha Kent, by the way.'

'Kent?' The woman's eyebrows creased with thought. 'Oh, Kent! I'm Isabelle Kole. I believe we're neighbours?'

'Well, this is quite a surprise!' Martha chuckled. 'In that case, I insist. Let me drive you home. Do you have everything you need?'

'Almost.' Isabelle followed Martha to the truck and put her own bags inside it. 'I don't know how to thank you, Martha.'

While the pair finished their shopping together, the two woman talked about Isabelle's recent move to Smallville. Martha learned it hadn't been an ideal choice, with her husband being called to Metropolis so often, but Isabelle thought it was a nice change from Gotham City. She'd shared how herself and her husband Dennis had grown up in Smallville, so the move was almost like coming home.

On the drive out of the main part of town and towards the farmlands, their conversation continued. Martha drove Isabelle home to the house she was still a bit used to seeing Lana and Nell residing in, so it was strange to drop someone else off there and remember that Lana no longer lived nearby. Clark hadn't said much about Lana, and Martha had thought it would be best not to ask when it was clear she was no longer such an important part of her son's life.

She got out of the truck and helped Isabelle carrying the bags inside, taking a moment to notice the new tyre swing hanging from a study tree branch in the backyard, which she saw through the kitchen window. The house was nice, with many warm colours and comfortable furniture, and was very clean. It reminded Martha a bit of her own home, with the feel of the place and openness of its appearance.

'Mother?' Isabelle called through the house, but received no reply. 'She's probably asleep in front of the TV again.' She sighed, glancing at Martha. 'Anyway, thanks aga-'

'You're home!' A little boy called out as he came running down the stairs and hugged Isabelle around the middle.

He caught Martha's attention and her mind immediately considered Ethan. The child had light red hair, rounded glasses over his bright blue eyes, and many freckles smeared across his nose. She could not help noticing he looked very close to Ethan's age, though perhaps a year younger.

'Billy!' Isabelle gasped with surprise. 'No running in the house.' Isabelle reminded him with motherly concern.

'Sorry.' Billy said and stepped back to readjust his glasses.

'Oh, this is our neighbour, Martha Kent.' Isabelle introduced them with a proud smile, placing a hand on her shy son's shoulder.

'Hello, Billy.' Martha greeted him with a smile, but Billy hide behind his mother instead of answering her. 'He's adorable. How old is is?' She asked Isabelle.

'Five.' Isabelle answered. 'Six, next year.'

'So is my grandson, Ethan.' Martha said with relief, having hoped the boys were closer in age than she'd suspected.

Isabelle shared her expression of realisation and easily worked out where their conversation was going.

'Well, it is a new area and the boys will probably be going to the same school...' Isabella thought aloud. 'Maybe we could arrange a play-date? When is the best opportunity? I'm here all day.'

'How about this afternoon?' Martha suggested. 'I know Ethan is very eager to make a friend.' She said, not realising how accurate her words had been.

Martha didn't know how upset the boy was when faced with the exact same issue as recently as early that same morning.

'Then it's settled.' Isabelle nodded with enthusiasm. 'I'll bring Billy by at three.'

~ E ~

'My tummy hurts!' Ethan groaned from where he sat on the couch, clutching his stomach with a pained expression.

When they'd gotten home, Lois had carried Ethan straight inside and placed him on the nearest comfortable surface, which was the couch. She'd fought every urge and instinct she had to rush Ethan to the emergency room at the Smallville Medical Center. Lois had hoped to find Jonathan nearby, but instead she saw the tractor was gone and feared he was far away in a field somewhere.

As much as Lois felt she needed the back-up and support, she was not going to leave Ethan's side unless it was absolutely necessary.

'You're going to be fine.' Lois brushed his hair from his face as he lay down, using familiar phrases of comfort to calm him while she tried to work out what to do.

'You're-' Lois paused and quickly reached for a tissue nearby.

She kept her gaze on Ethan as she wiped his nose and wondered what the glowing green liquid was. Lois felt his forehead and noticed the absence of a fever - meaning it wasn't like every other time the boy had suddenly fallen ill. He was sweating the green substance as well, and the image of him lying unconscious on the floor of an old barn flashed through her mind.

The liquid had the same glow as the meteor rocks, and Lois was beginning to wonder if the _"Meteor Meltdown"_ milkshake had lived up to its name.

'Ethan, are you absolutely sure you didn't feel sick before the milkshake?' Lois asked him. 'And where did your grandmother put your juice?' She asked, thinking of the special vitamin formula Emil had developed for when Ethan was very sick.

The cause was different this time, Lois knew, but she simply refused to do nothing.

'No.' Ethan answered weakly. 'It hurts.' He groaned, holding his hands against his stomach.

'I know, honey.' Lois rubbed his back, feeling helpless to stop the pain coursing through the little boy. 'Where is your juice?'

'My room.' Ethan winced.

'I'll be right back.' Lois promised and jumped up from the couch.

She ran for the stairs, thinking that whatever was in the milkshake had somehow poisoned him.

Lois knew Ethan had several juice-boxes in his bedroom that he sipped on some mornings or before he went to bed, but there were a few specially made ones just for him to keep his immune system high. They sat in a special cooler Oliver had bought him last Christmas. She crouched in front of it and found there were only a few juices inside with that specific Queen Industry brand. Grabbing one, Lois shook it to make sure it hadn't thickened, and halted in the middle of the boy's bedroom.

Lois sank onto the edge of the bed and stared at the juice in front of her. She was quite certain it was liquid meteor rock that had been in the milkshake, because nothing else made sense to her with the way Ethan was reacting to it. She didn't think what she was doing for him was enough, or even helping, and it terrified her because Lois was the only one he had at the moment.

'Lois!'

She returned to Ethan's side when he called to her, and dabbed up some more green liquid dripping from his nose. He was obviously feeling very nauseous and his stomach ached, but she was at loss of how to help him. He sipped his juice, and it may as well have been water, because it didn't appear to make any difference to the siutation, unlike so many times before.

If anything, he looked to be in even more pain.

Lois was lucky, as she was preparing to have a breakdown, that Martha Kent had only stayed at the neighbours house for a few extra minutes. Martha had just parked outside, wondering why Jonathan didn't come to help her as she made her way inside. She had intended to tell her grandson the good news regarding his first play-date, but almost dropped the shopping bags in shock to the scene inside the living room.

'What happened?' She rushed to the couch where Ethan was still laying down, pale and sweating.

'I...' Lois hesitated.

Thinking quickly, she phrased her words carefully to give the impression that she was oblivious to the implications.

'He tried a new milkshake called a "Meteor Meltdown" and it made him sick.' Lois said and observed Martha, seeing the increased worry in her eyes.

Yes, Lois realised, the Kents knew.

'Get Jonathan.' Martha instructed.

Lois nodded and ran from the house. She rushed to the fence where she could now see the tractor parked in the middle of the field, where Jonathan looked as though he wanted to kick the uncooperative piece of machinery. He was too far away for her voice to reach him clearly, so Lois waved her arms frantically until he got the signal.

Jonathan ran towards her with equal concern, but Lois didn't explain and only led him inside.

Lois took the sidelines from then onwards.

She stood nervously in the kitchen while the three Kents watched over Ethan. She didn't know how he'd known, but Clark had shown up shortly after Jonathan had burst inside the house. Lois, despite the chaos and worry, hadn't missed the smudges on Clark's hands, and face. Thinking of the bomb threat earlier, Lois was feeling very light-headed with the possibilities now open to her.

It was similar to the previous night when he'd disappeared after they'd finished work. Lois had noticed the smoke from the building fire she'd later heard about on the news, and Clark had come back with a smear of soot on his cheek. It's why she didn't question where he was, because with the things she was working out about Ethan, Lois had begun to suspect Clark as well. The speed and strength in Ethan could been inherited from Clark, and Ethan hadn't been the only one she'd found helpless on the barn floor that day.

It raised a very interesting question to Lois...

Was Clark the Blur?

~ E ~

While Ethan sweated the last of the kryptonite from his system and consequentially his health began to improve, an even bigger crisis was taking place in Metropolis.

A man hung from the edge of a building by one hand, staring desperately upwards at the woman standing over him. Rita, with her short black hair oddly contrasted against the blue backdrop of sky, offered the man a smirk rather than a helping hand.

'Please.' He begged. 'I have a wife! And two daughters!'

'Maybe you should have thought about them before you decided to work for Lex Luthor.' Rita said unsympathetically.

'I know - I'm sorry!' The man sobbed with panic, his grip slipping with each minute he hung there with his life in the balance. 'I was desperate! I needed the money.'

'The million dollars in your bank account wasn't enough?' Rita frowned.

'What?' The man gasped. 'Wha- I don't have a million dollars. Please, lady? Please help me!'

His hand slipped and there was nothing left to keep him from falling to his death, except for the grip of Rita's outstretched hand. He opened his eyes and blinked at her with surprise. Rita growled and yanked him towards her over the ledge, only to shove him against the roof.

'Thank you!' He gasped. 'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me.' Rita snarled. 'Thank my conscious. Tell me what you did for Luthor, or I'll throw you back over that edge.'

'I'll tell you anything.' He promised. 'But you gotta protect me, and my family. Luthor will kill me.'

'No, he won't.' Rita smirked. 'You see, Gary, I have the ability to make people forget certain things.' She said in a sly tone. 'Tell me everything you know, and we'll put these memories behind us. You get to go back to your wife and kids, and I get to tell Watchtower I was a hero today.'

'But...you pushed me.' Gary frowned bravely and anxiously looked towards the end of the building.

'Yeah.' Rita shrugged. 'But I pulled you back, didn't I? Now tell me what I need to know about Luthor's plans.'

'How do I know I can trust you?' Gary gulped, feeling less threatened with a solid surface underneath him again.

'Because...' Rita stepped forward to tower over where he sat. 'I know some people who can stop it.'

'That's a great line.' A voice came from behind and above her, on a raised section of the roof. 'It's almost like everything you just did was justified.'

Rita didn't need to turn to look at her company because she'd recognised his voice and instantly frowned with annoyance. She heard him jump down onto the main section of the roof, which she shared with Gary, and approach her. It wasn't until he was right behind her that Rita turned around to glare at him.

'It was.' She stated. 'Or are you seriously trying to tell me you've never aimed an arrow at someone to get them to talk?'

'Sure.' Oliver shrugged, though his voice was slightly disguised since he was there as the Green Arrow.

'When they're guilty.' He added. 'And as much as I hate to say it, Rita...working for Lex Luthor alone is not enough to make them the bad guys.'

'I can handle this.' Rita dismissed his words and focused on Gary again.

'Are-are you here to help me?' Gary looked nervous and unsure as he directed his question at the Green Arrow.

'Not really.' Oliver answered. 'But I will stop her from trying to kill you. Just tell us what we need to know and this will be over. You can go back to your life, and we get to do our jobs.'

'You don't seem like heroes to me.' Gary frowned.

'We like to think of ourselves as _"warriors of justice"_ than your typical boy scout.' Oliver shrugged. 'But hey, if you want me to leave...' He turned to walk away, knowing the man wouldn't want to be left alone with Rita.

'No!' Gary crawled forward desperately. 'No, wait. I'll tell you.' He nodded. 'I'll tell you everything I know.'

'See?' Oliver flashed a smile towards an irritated Rita. 'All you gotta do is ask them nicely.'

Rita ignored his quip and turned to listen to what Gary had to say. When he'd finished answering their questions, Oliver took a step back and Rita approached Gary with her hand raising towards him.

'Wait!' Gary panicked. 'You said you'd stop her from killing me!'

'She's not going to kill you.' Oliver rolled his eyes. 'It's not even going to hurt. In a few hours, your life will be back to normal.'

Rita pressed two fingers to Gary's forehead, closing her eyes to concentrate on the selective memories to erase. When she stepped back, Gary's eyes turned completely silver and leaked into tears. His eyes closed, and he collapsed onto the ground.

'You don't fool me.' Oliver stated bitterly, causing Rita to turn and look at him with guarded confusion. 'The others might buy into your story, but I know what really happened.'

'You don't know anything.' Rita glared. 'I have told you a hundred times, Oliver. I can't bring back Clark's memories.'

'Which is probably the only truth you have told about that.' Oliver stated.

'You don't think I would reverse it, if I could?' Rita narrowed her eyes at the unspoken accusation. 'I didn't mean to wipe so many of his memories, only certain ones. As I have told you, he was infected by meteor rocks.'

'And what about her?' Oliver pointed out with distrust. 'You know who Ethan's mother is, and you still refuse to tell us.'

'No.' Rita looked away with stubbornness. 'I don't.'

'I don't believe you.' Oliver growled and stepped angrily towards her, making Rita inch back from him with caution. 'You were right there, Rita! You had to have seen her. You're protecting her, aren't you? Her memories are intact, and she knows things she couldn't have. You're involved.'

'You're wrong.' Rita insisted, with less confidence than before. 'I had nothing to do with what happened, just the erasing of Clark's memories.'

'You knew she was going to abandon her baby.' Oliver said with disgust. 'You knew, and you did nothing.'

'She didn't abandon him. She gave him to his father.' Rita shamefully stared at her feet, unable to look at Oliver while she spoke. 'She never wanted that baby, and never loved him. She did what was best for Ethan.'

'Clark doesn't need to know that.' Oliver said. 'But one day Ethan is going to have questions, and I'd like to be able to answer them.'

'Clark doesn't know about me, does he?' Rita looked up. 'I mean, you never told him what you know? You're protecting him?'

'Clark is like a brother to me, so you're damn right I'll protect him.' Oliver said firmly. 'And Ethan, since he's my godson. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because, if you ever go near them or hurt them in any way...' Oliver threatened in a low voice. 'I will destroy you. I know your weakness.'

'You wouldn't!' Rita stared. 'Haven't I proved myself enough? I don't want to hurt Clark or Ethan, or anyone at Watchtower. When are you going to stop treating me like some sort of villain?'

'When you stop acting like one.' Oliver said simply. 'I know you're hiding something.'

'I'm not Ethan's mother.' Rita said sourly, in case that's what he was thinking. 'I can't help you. I will never betray her trust.'

'I know.' Oliver nodded. 'And I'm done. I am not protecting you anymore.'

'Does Clark know?' Rita wondered. 'Won't he be mad you're keeping so much from him, about something he desperately wants to know?'

'No.' Oliver shook his head with confidence. 'Clark will understand. Maybe a few years ago things might have been different, but Clark knows I would never keep something from him unless I had a reason. He'd do the same for me – it's how it's always been.'

'I wish I had someone like that.' Rita sighed.

'You did.' Oliver watched her with a complete lack of sympathy. 'You betrayed him. I will never forgive you for what you did.'

'I don't expect you to.' Rita admitted, looking away in hope to change the subject. 'I suppose we should get Gary somewhere safe, then head to Watchtower and make a plan of rescue?'

Oliver agreed and walked over to Gary's fallen form. He looked down at the man while getting out his phone to call Victor and Bart, who would be responsible for Gary and his family until they had dealt with the main problem that put them in danger.

Lex Luthor and his scheme for power.

'Oh, and Rita.' Oliver added. 'Whatever happens, always know that unlike everyone else, I will never forget what you did. And I will make sure you live with it every day.'

'Why?' Rita asked, hurt by his merciless words. 'Why would you hold that over me?'

'I don't.' Oliver said. 'I want to you remember because you can't ever make that mistake again. You need to learn to face your past, not cover it up. Memories are not a curse, even the bad ones. They define us and teach us.' Oliver said and walked to the edge of the building to look over the city, hearing sirens in the distance and hoped another hero was in the area because he already had his hands full.

Sighing, Oliver turned to look at Rita again.

Her head was ducked slightly and her face unreadable, but while he was angry with her and believed in the things he had said to her, Oliver was not completely blind or heartless. He knew, on some level and in her own way, Rita was trying.

'You will get your redemption, Rita.' Oliver said with a slight smile. 'Just not from me.'

* * *

When Ethan opened his eyes sometime later, he was surprised to realise he felt okay and his tummy had stopped hurting.

Sitting up, he looked over to see his father, who jumped up from a chair in the kitchen and hurried to join him. Ethan smiled sleepily, realising his father must have been watching over him the entire time he'd been resting.

'Hey, buddy.' Clark reached his son's side.

Concern was etched into Clark's features when he noticed his son showed no signs of every being sick. Seeing his son was back to normal, or as normal as someone like them could be, was an easement Clark couldn't describe.

'How are you feeling?' He asked anyway.

'Fine.' Ethan answered. 'I'm never having a milkshake again.'

Clark didn't comment how it was likely only that particular flavour had caused the reaction Ethan endured. Clark knew he'd have probably sworn himself off the drink as well if he'd been in Ethan's position.

He made sure Ethan didn't need anything, before he turned to reluctantly head outside. He was behind on his chores, with all the time he'd been spending in Metropolis and then watching over Ethan for hours. Clark super-sped most of his tasks, so they were almost completed by the time Ethan had properly woken and rose from the couch.

Ethan rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the house and looked around for his father. He saw him leaving the barn with a hay bale in each hand, which both looked to be as light as an empty pillow. Clark, aware of his son trailing behind him, walked to the paddock and threw the bales of hay to the cows.

Turning, he offered the boy a smile and reached to pick him up.

He hugged the child close, which Ethan returned, and exhaled to calm his nerves and remind himself the little boy was okay. Clark had quite a scare with the barn incident, and then to have it happen again but he hadn't been around to help...it was hard. Clark was a father, which was always his first priority, but being the Blur was putting a strain on the time he got to spend with his son, raising him and keeping the boy safe. He knew it would be easier if he didn't have to hide so carefully.

Remembering the incident with the building fire, when the fire-fighter had seen his face and been inspired to keep it a secret, Clark wondered if he'd just been lucky or if maybe the world was ready to have someone who didn't conceal in the shadows as their invisible saviour.

'Where's Lois?' Ethan wondered as Clark carried him back into the house.

'I don't know.' Clark answered.

Martha came down the stairs and was on the verge of joyous tears when she saw Ethan standing there as though nothing had happened. She quickened her face and hurried towards him, crouching to give him a hug. Ethan watched his father, though returned his grandmother's embrace.

Clark knew Lois had stayed as long as she could, overlooking Ethan until he was no longer as pale and sickly. Then she'd said something about suing a person and teaching them a lesson, but Clark had wisely decided not to ask.

When Ethan said he needed to use the bathroom and headed upstairs to do so, Clark saw the knowing look on his mother's face and sighed. She could always tell when something deeper was bothering him, and he saw no reason to hide it any longer.

'There's nothing you could have done.' Martha told him, guessing Clark still felt terrible for not being around when Ethan had been dangerously unwell.

'I should have been here for him.' Clark said, looking at her sympathetic face from where he sat across from her at the kitchen counter. 'Being the Blur without being seen is becoming much more complicated. I don't want it to cost time with my son. How can I raise him if I'm not around?'

'What are you saying?' Martha wondered, a frown creasing her expression as she worried what Clark was thinking.

'I'm not sure.' Clark said untruthfully.

'Clark.' Martha sighed. 'You save people every day. You're a symbol of hope and I know you can't give that up. Being a parent is one of the most important jobs in the world, and sometimes it comes with the territory to make sacrifices. Being a hero, like the Blur, is exactly the same. You just need a balance, to find a way to be both the hope the world needs and the man your son can look up to.'

'I think there is.' Clark shared. 'I can stop hiding who I am.'

'Clark-'

'No, mum.' Clark interrupted. 'Not like that. It's just...maybe I need to not be the Blur anymore, but someone people can see. I won't have to worry about keeping my identity a secret – I could be so much more. At the same time, I don't want to hide my face.'

'But how can you be seen and not be recognised?' Martha asked.

'With these.' Clark lifted a pair of glasses, which he'd just spend upstairs to get. 'The perfect cover is already in place. I can be a mild-mannered reporter that no one would think to compare with someone like the Blur.'

Martha looked sceptical, thinking of the people who already knew Clark and might be able to put together the pieces. But then she thought of Watchtower and everything she'd learned about the league who focused on keeping the heroes true self a secret and enabling them to be heroes in the public light.

She was confident Clark would find a way to make it work.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Martha checked. 'Once you step into the light, there's no going back.'

'It's the only way to make this work.' Clark nodded. 'There's something else, mum.' He looked away with discomfort. 'Last night, I put out a fire before I came home. Someone had gone into the building to try to save a girl calling for help. There was no way I could get them both out without revealing myself.'

Martha's eyes widened at the realisation, because Clark would never turn away from someone who needed help for the sole sake of his secret. It was what was different between Clark and his parents, because they had been protecting his secret for so long in fear of how people would react if they found out the truth. They'd been so scared he'd end up in a lab, or become a complete outcast, when many people always seemed to be afraid of what they didn't understand or was beyond their control.

Clark had similar worries for Ethan, but not himself.

'How did he take it?' Martha stressed. 'Are you sure he can be trusted?'

'That's the thing.' Clark said with a slight smile and looked at his mother. 'He saw my face and tried to help me. And afterwards he didn't want to take credit for what happened. He'd accepted me and knew to keep it a secret.'

'I don't know, Clark.' Martha wasn't sure one decent man was going to react the same way as the rest of the world. 'With everything going on in the world today...'

'Maybe that's why I should do this.' Clark insisted. 'Mum, when I jumped through the roof of the building, for a minute I felt I could fly. I had revealed myself, but it hadn't ended badly, and I was able to save two lives instead of one. Maybe the world is ready this time.'

Martha opened her mouth to answer, though she wasn't entirely sure what she could say, but paused when the phone rang. As she turned to answer it, Clark glanced towards the stairs where Ethan was making his way back towards him. While Martha talked on the phone, Clark got his son a glass of orange juice and made him a ham sandwich.

'That was Isabelle.' Martha said as she hung up. 'She's bringing Billy over shortly. Are you sure Ethan's feeling up to it?' She looked over at the table where her grandson sat, swinging his legs under the table as he ate his sandwich.

'Who's Billy?' Ethan asked between mouthfuls. 'And I feel fine, Grandma.'

'The kryptonite is gone now.' Clark added, since he'd been monitoring the boy while he was sleeping. 'I think it'll be okay.'

He walked over to Ethan, who continued to sip his juice as he watched Clark curiously. Sitting beside his son, Clark told him about the boy next door who would be coming to visit and play with Ethan. A wide grin spread across the boy's face and he couldn't sit still in excitement to be able to play with a boy his age who lived nearby.

He was so enthusiastic he forgot to ask what kryptonite was.

'I saw the house through your telescope, daddy.' Ethan remembered. His grin faded and he shifted in his seat again, no longer interested in finishing his sandwich. 'I hope he likes me.'

'Are you kidding me, who wouldn't like Ethan Kent?' Lois' voice entered the conversation as she burst through the door with her phone in her hand.

'Heads up, Smallville.' She added. 'We've got to go. Major news story.'

'Now?' Clark frowned.

'Hey, don't blame me.' Lois grumbled. 'Lauren's the one who called us in. She's already at the scene.'

'Do you have to go, daddy?' Ethan asked sadly.

'I guess so.' Clark sighed and kissed his son's head, then ruffled his hair.

He moved to grab his jacket, which was draped over a chair nearby, but stopped when Lois' phone rang and she answered it. Realising he wouldn't be leaving right away, Clark sank back into the chair and allowed Ethan to climb across onto his lap. Getting bored, he nudged Ethan off and walked to the sofa to sit down.

The boy quickly followed after him, though kept glancing at Lois as though he felt uncomfortable about choosing.

Clark noticed Ethan avoided making eye contact with him and wondered if there was something the boy hadn't told him. Lois mentioned a nightmare about Ethan wanting his own friend, but she hadn't given him too many details. Clark assumed Ethan was nervous about his first play-date with the new neighbour, Billy.

Clark also hoped it went well, because his son hadn't interacted with many children his own age. Luckily, the boy's strength usually only increased when Ethan's emotions were high or the situation was dire. Ethan had been listening to the advice the Kents gave him, so his accidents had decreased since they'd been living on the farm again. The boy still had a long way to go before Clark would even consider enrolling him in school the coming year, but Ethan got better every day.

Martha was very excited and hadn't stopped talking about how nice Isabelle Kole was.

She really thought Billy was going to be a good friend for Ethan, and Clark didn't have the heart to tell his mother Ethan might not be going to school yet or if he did, it would likely be in Metropolis. He knew he'd have to have the conversation soon, but for now Clark let his mother enjoy her moment. Clark didn't know if Billy and Ethan were going to be good friends like he and Pete had been, but he could tell Martha had already befriended Isabelle.

Apart from Lois' bickering to Lauren over the phone, the house was mostly quiet as they waited for Isabelle to arrive. When there was a knock at the door, Martha instantly went to answer it and warmly greeted their guests.

Ethan looked over at Billy, who stared back at him with equal curiosity. Clark stood to greet Isabelle Kole and her son Billy. He could see why his mother liked her, as Isabelle seemed like a nice person and was very friendly to Ethan.

'Dennis suggested we arrange a dinner sometime.' Isabelle added. 'To get to know each other better. I'm sure they can find another fire-fighter to cover for him so he can take a night off.'

Clark halted and stared at the woman, then quickly looked away to hide his reaction.

The information could not possibly be a coincidence, and it made him extremely nervous to realise the Dennis who had seen his face that night of the building fire was now living nearby. Clark experienced the urge to flee, even if Dennis apparently wouldn't be introduced until later on.

'Clark?' Martha had been the only one to notice the sudden discomfort Clark showed.

'I, uh...' Clark stuttered. 'I have to get to work. Excuse me.'

He walked out of the house and headed for Lois' car, wishing she would remember they had a new story to report and she could argue with Lauren in person rather than waste time over the phone.

'Ethan, why don't you show Billy around?' Martha suggested, trying to get the boys to interact rather than stare warily at each other in shyness and uncertainty.

'Okay.' Ethan exhaled a long breath to calm himself, careful to not let it become a sneeze and show the new people he wasn't normal. 'Come on, Billy.' He said and led the way outside.

The other boy hesitated for a moment, then left his mother's side and followed the taller boy back outside while the women remained indoors.

'Do you have a barn at your home?' Ethan wondered, since he hadn't seen one through the telescope.

Lois and Oliver had taught him that if he wasn't sure what to talk about then asking general questions was often helpful. It was how people found things in common and that helped them find things to talk about.

'No.' Billy answered. 'It's not that big.' He looked around at all the space and fields in every direction.

'Oh.' Ethan sighed. He wondered what he could ask next, thinking of things he liked and he hoped the other boy would too. 'Do you like the stars?'

'No.' Billy pulled a face. 'Why would I? They're just dots in the sky.'

'No they're not.' Ethan frowned. 'Some of them are really planets. They're small because they're so far away.'

'Whatever.' Billy crossed his arms. 'Why do you like them?'

'I dunno.' Ethan shrugged. 'They're nice to look at, and I want to see them up close one day.'

'That's stupid, and weird.' Billy stated.

'It is not!' Ethan frowned, wondering why the other boy was being rude.

He was just trying to find something they both liked so they could get to know each other better, but Billy seemed to be in a bad mood already. His hopes for becoming friends with the other boy were rapidly dashed.

'I just...like the stars. Why is that weird?'

And their conversation only continued to go downhill from there.

Lois had finished her conversation and stepped outside, seeing Clark waiting over by her car. She heard a sound and turned towards it, gasping with surprise when the two five-year-old's looked to be in a very disagreeable situation.

'I am not!' Ethan yelled so loud he caught the attention of those inside the house.

He growled and reached forward in anger to shove Billy hard in the chest. Lois could not believe the amount of force demonstrated by such a small and otherwise peaceful boy, as Billy flew backwards at least eight feet and landed hard against a spare tractor part.

'Ethan!' Clark joined them, scolding his son and instantly panicked Billy had been badly hurt.

Much to his surprise, Billy jumped up with little reaction apart from his own fury. The red-haired boy shoved Ethan back, sending the taller boy stumbling backwards onto the ground.

'Whoa!' Lois jumped into the scene when Ethan looked ready to fight back.

She snatched Billy around the middle while Clark grabbed Ethan. Martha, Jonathan, Isabelle, and even Shelby emerged in time to see the two boys being separated.

'Billy!' Isabelle rushed to her son with deep concern. 'Are you okay? Do you need your inhaler? Does anything hurt?'

'No.' Billy lowered his gaze. 'I'm sorry.' He said, looking over at Ethan.

'Ethan.' Clark warned, shocked by his son's sudden outburst, when the boy refused to accept Billy's apology.

'He said I was a freak.' Ethan stated. 'I'm not a freak!'

'Billy, is that true?' Isabelle frowned at her son. 'What has gotten into you lately?' She then looked apologetically at Martha. 'He's not normally like this. I think he's still adjusting to the move. I am so sorry.'

'Ethan's usually well-behaved as well.' Martha sighed, disappointed with how soon the play-date had turned sour. 'He was a bit sick today.' She offered what she hoped was an explanation for the boy's sudden outburst of strength and a startling amount of anger for such a small child.

Ethan had always been sweet and peaceful, until now.

Clark, unsure what had come over his son, felt the strength of the boy's struggles against his hold. He then glanced at Lois, who was watching Ethan with concern, and wondered how much she had seen.

And what about Billy's quick recovery? Isabelle implied he was generally a rather fragile boy, much like Ethan was when he was sick, and yet Billy showed no signs of being badly hurt from Ethan's super-powered shove.

It did, however, settle Clark's pending decision regarding his son attending school. He knew it was too big a risk for now, at least until Ethan learned to control his abilities. Clark shuddered at the idea of the incident with Billy happening in a crowded school yard or classroom.

He also knew that whatever big news story had called him back to Metropolis was poor timing, because Ethan had not calmed down enough to realise how close he'd been to gaining a friend of his own, only to have it snatched away.

~ E ~

Clark and Lois hadn't wanted to leave Ethan at the farm when he was emotional, but they had no choice.

Lauren had called again to say their editor wanted them at the scene right away or else they'd lose an important byline. Lois didn't say much on the drive to the city, while Clark wished he was back home doling out punishments to his son and explaining to him the dangers of using his abilities against others in anger.

His knew his parents had enough experience and wisdom to get through it, but Clark thought he should be in their place. He also prayed he wouldn't come home to a few extra holes in the walls.

Despite everything coursing through their minds, Lois and Clark knew they had to focus on their work as they stepped out of the car and approached the tall hotel building where Lauren had told them to meet her. A section of the lobby was marked off with crime scene tape, though the body had already been removed.

'It's about time!' Lauren frowned and joined them. 'I took a bunch of photos, but from what I can tell this is Sylance's work.'

She sighed and frowned as the two stared at her.

'What? Oh, it's nothing.' Lauren shrugged off their interest in her hair, which was a light brown colour with blonde highlights. 'I change my hair all the time. Get used to it.'

Clark didn't get the chance to comment when his phone rang and he had to step aside to answer it, letting the girls discuss tactics and details.

'Hey, Oliver.' Clark answered, having checked the caller ID. 'What's going on?'

'You need to get to Watchtower.' Oliver said importantly. 'Something's come up. We have time to stop it, but we need a plan of action now. Think you could speed by?'

'Uh...' Clark looked over at the bickering girls. 'Give me a minute.' He said and hung up.

'Okay, this is tragic and all but how exactly it is a _"big news story"_ worth dragging us all the way out here?' Lois demanded to know.

'The guy they found dead in this lobby was about to blow it up.' Lauren said with irritation towards Lois' questioning. 'West said he was likely the one who planted the bombs the Blur stopped in Star City today, so she sent us here to find more.'

'Which would be easier if we split up.' Clark suggested quickly. 'You already got the photos, so I'll check with the police. And get some coffee.' He sought an excuse to leave.

Lois looked at him and narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

She knew what indications to look for now she had an idea as to why he kept rushing off seemingly in the spur of the moment, and wondered if they'd all been for a different reason than he'd given. Lois didn't say a word as Lauren agreed with Clark, and turned to leave the hotel since there wasn't much more they could do there.

Clark waited until Lois had looked away, then rounded a corner and sped off to Watchtower.

He was gone longer than he'd expected, and had to seek Chloe's help to make progress on the news story long enough to keep Lauren or Lois from wondering why he hadn't come back yet. Chloe was not overly eager to help him, as she was continuously having trouble with the new technology of Watchtower, and their failed satellite was still a high priority.

There were so many things Clark wanted to discuss.

He had hoped to have a spare moment to ask Emil something regarding Ethan, or seek a report from Tess about what happened to his father in the barn. And Clark wished he could hang out with Oliver like he used to, because he could sure use some advice right now regarding his pending decision involving the Blur becoming more of an actual saviour than an invisible hero. But he never had the chance to talk to anyone about those things, as each moment was spent on the phone or going over strategies to stop what was coming.

And when they'd sorted things out and Clark could no longer avoid the Daily Planet, it was time to head home.

After Ethan had fought with Billy, Clark felt time had become jumbled and rushed, so he had little idea where the hours had gone between leaving the farm that afternoon to returning later the same night. Lois was already there (as evidenced by her car parked outside) when he walked through the doors, and saw his parents cleaning up after the dinner they'd missed.

'Ethan is upstairs sleeping.' Martha told him before he could ask.

'How did it go this afternoon?' Clark wondered.

'Well...' Jonathan exhaled loudly and shook his head. 'Ethan's sorry for losing his temper and feels terrible about what happened, but I don't think he really understands the consequences of his actions. He could have seriously hurt Billy.'

'He's never had an outburst like that before.' Clark shared. 'I think something else is going on. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Is Lois upstairs?'

'No.' Martha looked troubled. 'She barely said a word since she came home twenty minutes ago. She mentioned something about needing some fresh air and headed outside.'

Clark, finding this strange, turned to seek her out. He walked to the barn and headed up the stairs to the loft, where he found Lois looking up at the stars dimly viewable in the cloudy night sky.

'Lois?'

She turned to look at him, but lowered her gaze and didn't explain why she was there. He approached her, confused by her actions and sudden silence. Clark didn't know what to say or if he'd overlooked something important. She seemed like herself all day, and then he came home to find her pensive and distant.

As the pair stood in silence, each of their thoughts raced with things they couldn't quite grasp an understanding of. Clark tried to work out what he'd missed, whereas Lois' mind was plunged into a memory of earlier that afternoon, not long after Clark had left the hotel in claim of getting coffee...

_'I can handle this on my own.' Lauren complained, angrily following Lois into the hospital._

_'Hi.' Lois told the lady at reception, ignoring her irritated company in determination to resist the urge to say something insulting or skip ahead to punching her._

_'Lois Lane, Daily Planet. We're here to speak with the coroner, Randall?'_

_'He's just down hall.' The dark lady said, pointing them in the right direction. 'There's a sign on his door.'_

_'Thanks.' Lois added and led the way, with Lauren still objecting to having her task overtaken._

_'I can do this, Lois.' Lauren stepped in front of her path when they reached the door to their designated room. 'I may be new to the Daily Planet, but not the job. Give me a chance, okay? If you're not satisfied, then you can talk to him after I've finished the interview and gotten the coroner's report.'_

_'Fine.' Lois said sourly. 'You've got five minutes.' She conceded, mostly because she wanted a break from the photographer who kept annoying her with apparent ease._

_Since Clark had basically left them to investigate the story together, apart from the odd phone call, Lois was starved for a moment of peace. She hung back as Lauren went into the room, and glanced around the corridor in memory that this same Metropolis hospital where Clark had met Ethan for the first time. Her gaze trailed down the hallway and paused when she saw a woman leaving a distant room. _

_Lois didn't understand why, but something compelled her to walk towards the stranger and strike up a brief conversation to pass the time._

_Lois paused when she saw the anguished expression on the woman's face. Lois glanced over her shoulder to see the woman had left a room were a young girl was lying asleep in with her arm in a cast. _

_The child couldn't be older than ten._

_'Here.' Lois fished a tissue from her purse and handed it to the woman._

_'Thanks.' She nodded. _

_'Is she your daughter?' Lois couldn't help ask._

_'Yes.' The woman nodded again. 'She fell out of a tree. She was knocked unconscious and I didn't know what to do, but luckily I did the right thing or...'_

_'I can relate.' Lois sighed, thinking of earlier than day with Ethan. 'You try to protect them and steer them on the right path, but when something happens you realise you don't have all the answers.'_

_'You're a mother too?' She asked Lois, after wiping away her mascara-stained tears. 'Then you know what it's like. Do you have a daughter as well?'_

_'No, I...' Lois hesitated and looked over at the sleeping child again, her mind working against her as her heart did the same. 'A little boy.' She ended up saying._

_'How old?' The woman wondered. 'I'm Sandra, by the way.'_

_'Lois.' She returned. 'And he's five.'_

_'Hang onto those years.' Sandra advised. 'They grow up so fast.' She sighed, looking over at her daughter again. 'I hate seeing her like this. I'm trying to keep it together, for her. How can she be strong if I fall apart, right?'_

_'It's hard to live up to how they see us.' Lois agreed. _

_'I can't believe it was only nine years ago that I was in this hospital bringing her into the world.' Sandra added. 'We never forget the day we gave birth to them, do we? No matter how tall they grow.'_

_'Oh, actually...' Lois faltered. 'I never had that moment.'_

_Sandra looked at her and smiled, as though she knew some sort of secret that Lois didn't about children and their unconditional love._

_'But you did.' Sandra said. 'You remember the day he came into your life, don't you? The first hug he gave you or the first time you made him laugh? Those moments are what we live for. It's worth everything we go through for them, just to see the young person we care about happy, safe, and continuing to grow every day.'_

_'I have a question.' Lois said quickly, trying to avoid the realisation that Sandra was entirely right with what she'd said. 'How do you do it? How can you be so calm when she's in there, hurting? You can't fix her arm or turn back time so she never fell from the tree. My...' _

_She halted and looked away, unable to say it. _

_'He was sick today. I couldn't make him feel better, and I barely even knew what to do. I'm afraid what I do isn't enough.'_

_'Lois.' Sandra placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's forearm. 'Just being there when he cries, when he hurts or needs a hug...that's enough.' She said._

_'Really?' Lois wasn't convinced. 'How do you manage?'_

_'I'm far from calm in moments like this. There are days I want to scream, reach for the wine, or shut myself in my room like a disgruntled teenager.' She joked. 'But I don't. I can't fix her arm, but I can hold her hand while it heals. Being a mother isn't about being perfect or not making mistakes, it's only about love. As long as you love your little boy and do everything you can do for him, then it will always be enough.'_

_'Then why do I feel like I'm letting him down?' Lois exhaled, trying to not let the words impact her too strongly in case Lauren rejoined her too soon. _

_'Am I trying too hard, or not enough? I'm always worrying that something is going to happen and I won't be there to help.'_

_'Honey.' Sandra said with a smile of slight amusement. 'You're just a mum. As a parent, we worry, we over-think, and we second-guess ourselves all the time. If we didn't, then we're not doing it right.'_

_'Lois?' Lauren gestured her over, wondering what she was doing down the hall. _

_'Thank you.' Lois nodded to Sandra. 'I hope everything turns out okay for you and your daughter.'_

_'You're welcome.' Sandra replied. 'And Lois? I found the best way to feel better as a mother, when you're lost or unsure, is to just give your child a hug. Your little boy is lucky to have a mother who loves him and who is already trying to do the best she can for him. Good luck.'_

'Lois?' Clark's voice startled her and broke the memory, making her turn to look at him as he stood in front of her.

'Remind me to never let you go on a coffee run again.' Lois tried to joke. 'You were gone for hours.'

'Yeah, I was...' Clark sighed. 'Distracted.'

'I'd say.' Lois turned to face him. 'But where were you when Ethan got sick from the milkshake? Where did you go after my dad showed up, and I was left with your son crying about having no friends? I'm starting to think it was a mistake, you coming back to Smallville.' She frowned.

'I know I've been busy lately, but-'

'You're never around.' Lois bit her lip and looked away, causing him to wonder if her words were really what bothered her or if they were a shield to hide what was actually on her mind.

'Lois, what's going on?' Clark asked.

'I just...' She paused and considered her words. 'I needed you today. Everything told me to take Ethan to the hospital when he got sick, but I didn't. You always said not to, and you're his father so I assumed you had a good reason. But I was here alone.'

She faced him, the hurt showing in her eyes while her tone revealed her frustration.

'Lois...'

'You need to know.' Lois insisted. 'When the General was here, I couldn't even tell him Ethan wasn't mine. When Ethan cried, I could barely stand it. And then he got sick...'

Her voice broke as she thought about the event and remembered how much pain Ethan had been in while she's stood helplessly on the sidelines.

'I couldn't help him.' Lois swallowed and tried to avoid his gaze. 'He was crying, hurting, and I was supposed to have all the answers. It's my fault. I bought him the milkshake, and I should have known the green colour was suspicious.'

'It's not your fault, Lois.' Clark told her.

'Then why do I still feel like I failed him somehow?' Lois could not grip her emotions, re-living the moment of fear and heartbreak from earlier that day.

With so much going on, she hadn't fully comprehended it before, but his life had been in her hands and one wrong move on her part could have had drastic outcomes. She'd had no idea what to do, and the fear of losing him had made itself known.

'I don't have all the answers either.' Clark said quietly. 'Ethan knows you love him. He knows you did your best to help him. You didn't let him down, Lois. You did everything you could, and he's okay now.'

'Until next time.' Lois shook her head, trying to keep her composure. 'I'm scared that one day we'll lose him. This must be what it's like being you – to have Ethan as your whole world and every action or thought revolves around him. What if next time I mess it all up?'

Clark felt a tug at his own emotions when Lois crumbled with her fears and vulnerability. He didn't hesitate as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back as she tried not to cry, yet leaned into his hold and pressed her face to his shoulder.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there, Lois.' Clark said.

He had recognised the core reason behind her emotional state, and knew his appearances were impacting more than just lost time with his son. His apology broke her dam of tears, and he held her close to offer any comfort he could. Lois acted as any parent would after seeing their child in such agony and being so helpless to stop it, but Clark didn't think it was the right moment to tell her that.

He also felt guilty, as though it was his fault all this had happened. If he'd been around, maybe he'd have noticed the colouring of the milkshake wasn't worth the extremely unlikely risk, or at least he'd have been around to support Lois when things turned critical.

'You're an amazing father, Clark.' Lois uttered against his shirt. 'I don't think I can ever live up to that.'

'Lois.' Clark said, grasping her shoulders to lean her back so she could look at him and see the honestly he put into his words. 'You already have.'

'How?' Lois frowned.

'Remember this morning, when Ethan only wanted you?' Clark explained. 'I figured it out. It's an old theory amongst parents - Dad reminded me of it when I went outside to do my chores and you were talking to your father. When a kid is sick or generally upset he usually always wants his mother. And today, it was you Ethan sought out. Maybe the reason you couldn't say Ethan isn't yours is because it would be a lie.'

'How can you be so sure?' Lois frowned. 'Once I say it, it's real.' She paused, realisation dawning on her as she remembered Ethan saying the same thing earlier about being different.

'I've been there.' Clark shared. 'Martha Kent never gave birth to me either, but she was always my mum. It's not about blood, it's about-'

'Love.' Lois finished, remembering Sandra's words.

'You don't have to decide anything now.' Clark embraced her again, though Lois was no longer on the verge of crying. 'You'll know the answer when you're ready to face it.' Clark said, then paused and turned in the direction of the house. He'd heard a sound from upstairs, which he knew meant his son had likely woken from another nightmare.

'What?' Lois noticed his distraction and stepped back.

'Ethan.' Clark said without explanation.

'I'll go.' Lois said confidently.

She walked around him and headed for the stairs, but stopped as she reached them and looked back at him.

'I still don't understand how you can be okay with this when we're not even a couple. What happens when you find someone to spend your life with? Will I just be replaced?'

'I'm fairly confident I'm close to finding her. Maybe she's been here all along?' Clark replied with a smile. 'And Lois Lane can't replaced.'

Lois blushed at his words and turned to leave the barn with a fond smile on her face. She headed to the house to discover Ethan had been startled awake by a nightmare. The boy had been frightened, so he'd run downstairs in search of his father or Lois. Martha and Jonathan had tried to comfort him until Lois joined them, and the latter took the boy by the hand to lead him upstairs.

After tucking Ethan back into bed and soothing his fears, Lois was stay to sit with him until he fell asleep again.

Clark would soon follow her, but had noticed a box in his loft that hadn't been there that morning. Walking to it, he glanced at the note attached and recognised his mother's handwriting. Smiling, Clark lifted the lid and stared down at the materials of red, blue, and yellow within. His decision was already made, and he would no longer be the Blur. Instead, he planned to step out of the shadows with a new costume and name, to be a hero people could see and become truly inspired by.

He was glad, after his conversation earlier, that his mother knew it was true and supported him accordingly.

Many changes were coming for himself and those close to him. He second-guessed his choices, and hoped they were the right ones, but there was only one way to find out if the world is truly ready for someone a little more...super.

Clark glanced back at his mother's note and somehow he knew things were going to be okay.

_For when you're ready._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The final part of the "Straight from the Source" portion of this story will be uploaded as per my usual schedule, though remember it's a very busy time of year with Christmas being mere days away. There was so much more I wanted to add, which is why there will be a part 3, and then we can move on. So please send me a review, as surely there is something to comment on with how long this chapter is. What do you think of the Koles so far, notably Isabelle and Billy? I promise it's purely a co-incidence, but Billy looks almost exactly like the character "Mark Baker" from the two Cheaper by the Dozen films, so if you Google him you'll have an idea what the boy looks like (though younger, as he's only five at the moment).

This chapter spent a lot of focus on Lois and Ethan, and I did this partially deliberately as I wanted to save the Clark and Oliver stuff for the next chapter, which will also feature some of Christmas and then later on. Though the next chapter will show a rather special Ethan/Lois scene I have been looking forward to writing. No, it's not what you're thinking, but I really hope you'll like it. There will be a ton of Clois stuff soon, but there's still a few key moments they need to get through first. Are there any interactions you'd like to see? Such as more Jonathan? Let me know!

So what do you think? About Rita, Sylance, Lauren, Lois/Ethan stuff, Clark/Ethan stuff, or anything else at all you'd like to share, suggest, request, or comment on? I would love to hear from you, and I deeply appreciate every single bit of feedback you have to offer.


	9. Straight From the Source (part 3)

**Author's Notes: **Busy times of year makes for a later update, which is why this particular chapter is a little overdue. But I've made up for it with it's length. I received numerous reviews regarding a request for a particular jealousy theme, which I have found a way to include in this chapter. I always encourage readers to make requests, because most of them I can easily include in coming chapters if they fit with a storyline or moment (if not, I can still create something for it to fit into if necessary). Also in answer to those who are wondering...since this story is currently set in the season 10 time period, Lois' hair is the same as it is in the show at that point, so it's a very dark brown.

This is by far the longest chapter I have written so far for this story, so enjoy! **Warning**: contains a swear word, though this story already has the appropriate rating to indicate such irregular occurrences.

* * *

'Here it is!' Jonathan declared as he carried a dusty cardboard box downstairs with an expression of triumph. He dropped it onto the living room floor and looked over to the watchful five-year-old who had been anticipating his find.

'That's all of them?' Ethan asked enthusiastically. He crouched on the floor in front of the object and peeled back the folds of the box to look inside. 'Wow, grandpa! They're so pretty.'

The boy gazed at the Christmas ornaments within the box. They were different colours and sizes, each as old as the tractor outside, yet reflected light as they had when they were new. Generations of Kents had put them on a tree, and while some had been replaced over the years, Ethan could almost feel the personal history inside the box without fully understanding it.

'Are those the decorations?' Martha asked as she came inside.

She'd been working outside most of the morning, therefore was relieved to be inside and headed to the sink to wash away the dirt from her hands.

'They sure are.' Jonathan nodded. 'Ethan here has been put in charge of decorating our tree.'

'Is that so?' Martha smiled. 'Then I'm sure it's going to look great.'

'Thanks, grandma.' Ethan grinned at the encouragement. 'But grandpa, we don't have a tree yet.' He pointed out. 'Is daddy getting one?'

'Your father has to work late tonight, Ethan.' Martha reminded the boy, and was still not used to referring to her son as a father.

'I thought we could get one.' Jonathan added. 'I'm sure we're perfectly capable of picking a good Christmas tree this year.'

'But daddy always takes me to look at the trees with Uncle Ollie.' Ethan's mood faltered. 'Every year.'

'This year is going to be a bit different, Ethan.' Jonathan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

'You have more people to share it with this time.' Martha tried to make the broken tradition seem less of a sad event. 'Will you give it a try?'

'Okay.' Ethan nodded and walked over to Jonathan. 'Are we getting the tree now?'

'Yeah.' Jonathan nodded thankfully at Martha, then led the young boy outside to the red truck.

'Wait til daddy sees our tree!' Ethan's voice drifted from the house as Martha watched them leave. 'And all the lights...'

She shook her head with a sight and was disappointed as she moved to check the pie in her oven. Martha lifted the pie onto a cooling rack and paused, turning to glance around the empty house. Lois had called thrice already, and Oliver eight times, yet no one at the farm had heard from Clark since he'd left for work very early that morning.

What she didn't know was that while Ethan and Jonathan headed into town to discuss which tree was too crooked or expensive, Clark was making his way through the streets of Metropolis. His mind was focused on something far more important than decorating a tree for the approaching holiday. He glanced around almost cautiously, then stepped into the Ace of Clubs, and walked towards the bar.

'Oh.' The bartender hesitated and glanced him over when she saw him approach. 'Clark?'

'Yeah.' He nodded in confirmation.

Even though it had been over a month ago, Clark recalled her as the girl he'd talked to regarding the first of Sylance's victims in Metropolis. He was surprised she'd remembered him, whereas Clark recognised her easily because it was not a day he could forget.

'I realise I've seen you here before.' She continued. 'You're a friend of Oliver, right?'

'You know Oliver?'

'Of course.' She chuckled, as though he'd asked her an amusing question. 'We're in a club.'

'Not trying to tarnish my reputation now, are you?' Oliver joined them and gave the girl a smile as he sat on a stool beside Clark.

'The usual?' She wondered with teasing amusement.

'Uh, no.' Oliver answered. 'We're not staying long, Karen.'

'Okay.' She nodded. 'Holler if you change your mind, Mr Queen.'

'Why are we meeting here?' Clark wondered when Oliver turned to face him with a somewhat serious expression.

'I had to talk to the manager.' Oliver said. 'His brother used to work for Lex.'

'So you know for sure?'

'I'm afraid so.' Oliver sighed. 'Unfortunately, we're also out of time. It's already happening. They're doing it tonight.'

'Where?' Clark frowned.

'Not far from here.' Oliver leaned across the counter and lowered his voice without worrying if Clark could hear him, since he had super-hearing. 'There's an old factory or something just outside the city. It's going to be dangerous, and there might be kryptonite. If we're going to save them and stop what's going on, your skills are going to be very limited. You'll have to watch your speed and heat.' He detailed.

They weren't too worried about being overheard in the noisy club with no one standing nearby, but Oliver wasn't going to be foolish. Clark didn't need a decoder to understand he couldn't use his less hands-on abilities, such as his heat vision or super-speed.

'When should we start?' Clark wondered.

Oliver had been at Watchtower all morning to finalise the plans for their mission, while Clark had been stuck at the Daily Planet trying to convince Lois that Lauren wasn't a she-devil sent to drive her insane.

'Eight.' Oliver stood and looked away. 'Hopefully we can end this tonight, then spend Christmas Eve where we're supposed to.'

'Welcome to my world.' Clark frowned, wishing he was at home with his son preparing for the holiday season, rather than sitting in a club going over the plans to break into a factory late at night.

A silence fell over them, then the pair exchanged a words before they parted ways for several hours. Oliver returned to Watchtower while Clark headed for the Daily Planet, hoping Lauren hadn't given Lois a reason to once again try to punch her.

~ E ~

Stepping through the doors, Clark was instantly suspicious to find both Lois and Lauren sitting in their distance desks in complete muteness. Lauren was drawing red circles on a weather map with a thick marker, and Lois typed at her computer - which gave the scene the appearance of two people working in an ordinary newsroom.

Clark slowly sank into his chair behind his desk, and looked across at Lois. She didn't acknowledge his return, as she frowned at her computer screen and fixed a few spelling mistakes. Exhaling, she printed the article and headed over to Lauren's desk with masked reluctance.

'Do you have the photos of the woman Sylance killed this morning?' Lois demanded to know.

Lauren paused and raised her chin long enough to give Lois a loathing glare, then reached across to a pile of pictures. She handed them to the other woman, then returned her hazel gaze to her map.

'Is that what I think it is?' Lois frowned at the map.

'That depends what you think it is.' Lauren sighed with annoyance and looked at her again with equal displeasure. 'I'm marking all the places Sylance has killed in Metropolis, Star City, and Gotham.'

'Why?' Lois asked. 'You think where he kills them is important somehow? And that there's a pattern, despite it being three completely different cities?'

'Not completely different.' Lauren retorted. 'It's none of your business why I'm doing it, I just am.' She said snappishly.

'Whatever.' Lois rolled her eyes. 'You missed one. Simon was found in the river three days ago, remember?'

'I was getting to it.' Lauren huffed and circled the location.

'Sure you were.' Lois smirked and headed back to her desk. She sat down and halted, looking across at Clark as though she'd only just realised he'd rejoined them. 'Oh, look who decided to join us again.'

'I was following a lead.' Clark excused his behaviour.

'And?' Lois wanted to know, though she didn't entirely believe him.

'It was a dead end.' Clark added quickly and turned his attention to his computer.

'Well, before you find something else to rush off to...' Lois stood and walked around her desk, moving to sit on the edge of his. She picked up his desk phone and held the receiver towards him.

He accepted it and assumed she was about to tell him who he was supposed to be calling.

'You're going to call the farm right now.' Lois told him sternly. 'I don't-' She froze and looked over at Lauren, who had walked over to them with a serious expression on her face.

'Something's not right.' Lauren told them. 'Simon's blood-work is different from the other victims. I was going over the data and I noticed his death isn't like most of the others. Granted they're all still relatively different, but his blood shows signs of minerals not present in the other victims. His internal damage is much more substantial as well.'

'What minerals?' Lois asked and snatched the paper from Lauren, who released it in anticipation of the movement.

_'Help me! Someone, help!'_

Clark paused and tilted his head, hearing a woman's cries for help. He hesitated, working out where it was coming from and how dire the situation was, but he began to struggle as other sounds joined the mix without him intentionally focusing on them.

_'Ten grand? Yeah, that was the deal.'_ A man uttered in the back of an alley. _'Ten grand, then we're outta here. He better have it in cash.'_

Clark wasn't sure what was going on, as police sirens flooded his ears then the sound of glass breaking on the opposite side of town. He heard a group of woman gossiping about someone else, then the cries of a baby, and cat meowing.

_'It's not that simple.'_ A man sighed. _'She's already filed for a divorce. How did she find out?'_

'Clark?' Lois placed a hand on his arm, wondering why his expression was strained as though he had a terrible headache.

Lauren was equally confused as she paused to watch as well.

'I don't-' Clark winced. 'I'll be fine.'

_'I know you can hear me.'_ A deeper, darker-sounding voice joined the mix.

Somehow the man's voice was clearer and louder than the rest, even as Clark tried to drown out everything else to concentrate his ability.

_'You can't save them all, Blur.'_ The voice continued. _'You can't stop them all either. People are going betray, steal, and kill every day. Each time someone will get hurt, and someone will die. No matter how fast you are, you can't prevent what is in human nature.'_

'I have to go.' Clark stood quickly. 'Headache.' He lied and hurried from the newsroom.

He turned a corner and headed straight for the elevator. Urgently pressing the button for the ground floor, Clark was continuously overwhelmed by the noises surrounding him and the chilling voice he felt was to blame.

_'No, please!'_ A woman sobbed. _'Please, don't hurt me!'_

_'You can't save them all. Like her.'_

The voice was nearer somehow.

Clark stepped outside into the streets of Metropolis, and looked around as though he expected to see the owner of the voice standing there. All he saw were people going about their lives, pondering on work or their Christmas shopping. He looked far and listened carefully, but it was jumbled like a radio signal being jammed when broadcasting too many stations at once.

_'No!'_ The woman yelled once more, then screamed.

Clark, panicked, pushed through the throbbing in his ears and sped blindly in the direction of the sound. Her scream pounded in his eardrums - it was an almost unearthly sound he hoped to never hear again.

He sped across town and halted in Suicide Slums.

Looking upwards, still in speed-mode, Clark saw a woman in a dark purple business suit falling from the building in slow-motion. He held out his arms and caught her, quickly turning to check she was okay. He noticed a burn mark on her neck, and blood pooled at her stomach without an apparent wound. Her eyes were closed, but Clark could hear her pulse of life. It was the only sound he heard, as Clark looked up in search of who he was sure had been the owner of the voice, and the one to cause her such harm.

Either the shadows concealed him too well, or Sylance was gone.

* * *

'Did she make it?' Oliver asked Clark, as they walked along an empty road outside the city later that night.

'Barely.' Clark sighed, thinking of the woman he'd saved. 'She's in a coma. The doctor's don't know what to do. Can Stormstrike really be behind this?'

'He's Watchtower's best guess.' Oliver looked to the distance where a tall fence surrounded the designated factory.

'You don't think he did it, do you?' Clark guessed.

Oliver's lack of a reply confirmed his assumption.

'How do we get in?' He turned his attention to the fence as well, wondering where the entry was.

'Usually this is the part where you break through the gates, speed passed any security, grab Calvin and the serum, then speed back here and make me look bad. Then use heat-vison to blow up the secret base.' Oliver said with humour and a touch of bitterness. 'You could still get through the gates your usual way, but the hard part is doing this unnoticed. Any chance you've learned how to fly? You know, properly?'

Clark gave him a deadpan expression, then looked over at the fence and considered their options.

It was already after eight, though they didn't have to act for another hour, so there was time to work out the finer details of their mission. They'd spent (or rather, wasted) so many hours in the past month trying to come up with a strategy. It kept changing with every additional piece of information they got, so Oliver and Clark decided to go behind the backs of those at Watchtower and conduct the mission without a solid plan. They'd easily lied about knowing what they were doing and what they were up against, as it wasn't the first time the pair had done that.

Amazingly, everyone at Watchtower had believed them.

Luckily, the pair were an exceptional team in those moments. Otherwise, it would have been considered a very reckless move on their part to maintain only minimal contact with Watchtower throughout the night, while many other members of the league were abroad or on different mission.

The pair turned when they heard the sound of a vehicle along the should-be empty road, and hurried into a dark patch of overgrowth nearby. An unmarked van drove towards the fence and a man dressed in black got out. He walked to the fence and looked through it, then took a few notes on his clipboard. While Oliver and Clark watched, they realised the new sign indicating the fence was extremely high voltage was only for show when the man touched the wire with no reaction.

After a few minutes, unaware of his silent observers hidden by the shadows of the bushes, the man got back into his van and drove away. While Oliver tried to work out what had just happened and its significance, Clark crawled further away from the road and deeper into the shadiness cast over them.

'Hey!' Oliver frowned when he noticed he was being left behind, and crawled after Clark with a disgruntled expression - his Green Arrow outfit was getting smeared with dirt and moist leaves as he moved.

They emerged from the bushes nearly ten minutes later.

Oliver looked upwards at the huge oak tree near the fence and knew it wasn't going to help them get over the wired barrier. Though, it did provide an excellent amount of shade from the moonlight and therefore hid them flawlessly from any onlookers within the confines of the fence. Clark had moved to stand at the side of the fence, which the shadows stretched far beyond until they covered a side door of a smaller building.

They'd found their way inside.

Without a word, Clark used his heat-vision to cut a hole in the fence, which was big enough for them both to slip through. He looked at his watch, while Oliver contacted Watchtower to give them an update, and knew they still had at least half an hour until it was time to act.

They each sat on the grass and sighed. While Oliver kept an eye on their target area, Clark leaned back to look up at the stars in the clear night sky overhead.

'I forget, sometimes.' Oliver glanced at him to notice where Clark's attention was. He looked up as well, but without sharing the rapt interest Clark exhibited. 'That you're from way up there.'

'Me too.' Clark admitted.

'And you don't remember them?' Oliver continued, thinking of Clark's biological parents way out there in space.

'No.' Clark looked away, focusing on the shadowed grass instead. 'I was a baby when they sent me away, to save me.'

'Yeah, I don't really remember my parents either.' Oliver looked back through the fence a short distance away. 'I was five, when they died. My memories are fuzzy at best. I still can't believe we have anything in common...Clark Kent and Oliver Queen.' He snorted.

'Yeah.' Clark shook his head with amusement. 'But we do. I think I have more in common with you than any of my friends. I mean, there's Bart with his speed and Victor with his strength, but it's not the same. That's why I hoped we'd have time tonight, because I wanted to ask you something.'

'You're not going to ask me out on a date, are you?' Oliver winced in pure teasing, based on Clark's phrasing.

'Oliver, I'm serious.' Clark smirked and rolled his eyes. 'I need your advice.'

'On what?' Oliver wondered curiously. 'Lois, Ethan, or the whole Blur-out-of-the-shadows thing?'

'You know about that?' Clark asked with surprise.

'One of perks of talking to Watchtower herself is hearing all the interesting details about the other members.' Oliver grinned mischievously.

'Tess or Chloe? Never mind, I don't want to know.' Clark sighed. 'How much do you know?'

'Just that you're thinking of showing yourself.' Oliver shrugged. 'Blur-evolution into something else - something bigger, and a person the public can see.'

'Do you think the world is ready this time?'

'Clark, you don't need my advice.' Oliver stated confidently. 'You already know what you're gonna to do. You want me to tell you it's the right choice, so if it ends badly it wasn't just your bad call. I don't think they'll ever be ready for a super-powered alien regardless of if you're here to save them or wipe out the planet.' He shared.

'And?' Clark knew there was more.

'And you should go for it.' Oliver nodded. 'Not to sell myself or anyone at Watchtower short, but the world does need you. And I know you can do a lot more than put out fires and stop bank robberies if you're not sweating about who might see you.'

'I don't think it's that easy.' Clark looked back at the stars. 'People aren't just going to forget what I looked like, before the disguise.'

'If it comes to that, then I've got it covered.' Oliver promised. 'No more excuses, Clark. I've got your back, man. Just like the time we rode camels through the deserts in Egypt in search of that God-forsaken stone. Or when we fell from the plane with Tess. This is no different, except this time I can't save you every step of the way.'

'Let's not forget who got us arrested five times in France.' Clark said slyly to Oliver, who looked away with false innocence. 'Or thrown into that lake in Italy.'

'How about we say we're even?' Oliver decided. 'Like the whole semester we spent together at Met U.'

'Fine.' Clark smirked. 'You keep telling yourself that.'

'Hey, we had Tess to bail us out each time.' Oliver shrugged. 'I wasn't worried.'

'And then she joined us.' Clark remembered with amusement.

'Eh, we had Emil.' Oliver joined in, trying not to laugh. 'We can afford to live a little, Clark. We have plenty of friends to join us, and even more to bail us out when we get into trouble.'

'I can't afford to get caught this time.' Clark turned serious. 'I've made my mind up, but I don't feel sure. So many things could go wrong.'

'No matter what we do, something can always go wrong.' Oliver said. 'It comes down to if it's worth the risk. And this is. You gotta do it, Clark. It's so much bigger than all of us, and it's exactly what the world needs. You can do it.'

Clark opened his mouth to reply, but a sound nearby caught his attention. Oliver recognised the expression on his face and looked towards the fenced area.

Clark sped around to look at the gates, and squatted behind some bushes as he watched Lex leave. The gates closed behind Lex's car, which then took off into the distance to presumably head home for the night. Clark returned to where Oliver was waiting, and nodded with confirmation. Several lights in the main building went out, though there hadn't been many on to begin with, and they knew it was time to act.

They each crouched through the hole in the fence Clark had made earlier, and communicated with hand signals they'd created themselves. Everyone else was annoyed when Clark and Oliver used it outside of missions, since only Tess had the slightest idea what they were saying. They often did it just to annoy the other members of Watchtower when they were being scolded for something, or to prank them, but now it was what was going to keep them alive.

There was a lot of space between the fence and the main building, so there wasn't much cover apart from a few sheds and locked offices. They moved as quickly and quietly as they could on the cemented ground. Reaching a side door that would be their entrance inside, Clark and Oliver leaned their backs against either side of the door and waited anxiously to know if they'd been discovered.

There would be no mistaking it, if they had been, because alarms would go off loudly enough to deafen a cat, and at least a hundred armed men would emerge from every sector around them.

Silence ensued, as their signal to being able to move.

Clark used x-ray vision to check within the compound, making sure it wasn't filled with guards. Nodding to Oliver, he turned the previously-locked doorknob and stepped inside. Oliver looked upwards at the mass of towering structures far above their heads, then ducked into the shadows and followed Clark's lead.

Side-by-side, they emerged into a long, darkened corridor and weren't surprised to see how empty it was. With a building so large and secretive, they doubted Lex thought anyone would break in or have much reason to be there uninvited.

'Let's do this.' Oliver nodded and headed into the corridor. He checked around a corner, then signalled to Clark.

The pair quietly, though with appropriate haste, made their way through a maze of corridors and bypassed guards or security cameras along the way. Each camera was disabled by Oliver shooting a small arrow at it, which was aimed to attach the gum-like end to the side. It was attached with a device Chloe was able to access and create a loop of the footage, therefore ensuring suspicion wouldn't be raised by anyone in the security room who may be watching the videos.

They finally found the door to the sub-level of the basement, which was their destination. Clark had to knock out three guards to get them to the door, and used his strength to "unlock" their only entrance within. Still relying on their personalised signals rather than speech, the pair cautiously descended the metal stairs and found themselves facing another mass of corridors, which they were much darker than the previous ones.

It had been agreed that they wouldn't split up, so Clark and Oliver each took the same direction despite their many choices. They were guided by a device Oliver carried, which had been given to them by Tess to help navigate the building. It only took them five minutes to find the lab of interest, and that was when things began to get very complicated. They'd known from the start how dangerous their mission could be, and yet it was a risk the pair knew they had to take. Clark wasn't able to use certain abilities because of super-sonic detection mechanisms hidden all throughout the building, likely to keep Bart and other power-related heroes away from the main project.

Standing outside the closed laboratory, Clark x-rayed the interiors to see there were five guards within, each heavily armed, and Calvin was working at a computer beside a stack of files instead of a rack of vials. Oliver saw his expression and sighed, knowing their lack of plan was going to come in handy - even if it meant breaking what they had agreed on.

Clark looked to Oliver, and observed the signals he was getting. Oliver offered to go inside and use his regular arrows to disable the guards to get Calvin out of the room. Clark let him know there were heavy guns involved and wasn't going to risk Oliver getting shot. Any gunfire would immediately blow their secrecy to those on that floor, and then they had to act fast. The serum was made from kryptonite-based particles, so it would be less risky if Oliver would be the one to retrieve it from the storage room down the hall.

It would involve being split up, but they both knew it was the only way they were going to get out of there with what they came for.

Oliver turned and headed back into the corridor, while Clark gripped the doorknob and twisted it. He stepped inside and hurried towards the first guard, effortlessly knocking them unconscious. Clark ignored the warning yells as he knocked out the second guard, and was fired at from the other three. With no kryptonite nearby, as he had feared there would be, Clark easily dismissed the bullets rebounding against him and disabled the remaining three guards.

'Clark!' A voice exhaled with relief.

It was Calvin, a tanned scientist who once helped Watchtower in a moment of crisis. During Clark's confrontation with the guards, Calvin had dived underneath the desk to avoid the scattered bullets, which had already exploded his computer and caused a series of holes in the walls.

'We don't have much time.' Clark said quickly.

He didn't know if it was the shooting, or something Oliver had done, but the piercing alarms had been raised, accompanied by flashing red lights throughout the building. If he super-sped, it would be much worse and the entire building with be on lock-down with pure lead in a matter of seconds.

Clark wasn't willing to take that chance unless he absolutely had to.

With Calvin following close behind, Clark headed into the corridor and looked around searchingly for Oliver. The Green Arrow attire was unmissable, even with everything turned red, as he hurried into the corridor and gasped for breath. Oliver had a silver briefcase in one hand and his bow in the other, looking anxious as though he had just outrun an army.

'Now would be a good time to get the hell out of here.' Oliver commented and led the way back through the corridors and the floor above.

Hurrying along almost blindly, the trio were only delayed for a few short seconds by the appearance of security personnel, which were readily taken care of by either Clark or Oliver.

In the final corridor, where the door they had entered through was barely visible by the leaked line underneath, they reached a major hindrance.

Clark groaned and fell to his knees when they emerged into the last stretch of space to their freedom. The sonic-detecting devices had been activated to tracking mode, and were powered by meteor rocks. Oliver saw one above them, but doubted he could simply destroy it with his arrow and the rock would no longer hurt Clark. He glanced at Calvin, then the briefcase he was holding, and looked over at Clark. They knew Calvin worked there against his will under the threat of his family being killed if he didn't help them develop Serum 5, but Oliver still wasn't going to trust him to take the preciously dangerous serum outside unaccompanied.

'Come on, man.' Oliver tried to help Clark up with one hand. 'I'm not leaving without you!'

Calvin was too panicked to be much use, and Clark was quite heavy. Oliver could hear hushed voices nearby and the rushing of boots across the smooth floor of the building. If he didn't get them all out of there in less than two minutes, it would all be over. There would be no Christmas for them, and Oliver wouldn't have to worry about what presents to buy the boy, or if a suit would be considered as overdressing for lunch with the Kents.

Not only would they be trapped, and the serum used to destroy lives, as well as their attempted rescue possibly resulting in the death of a member of Calvin's family, but Clark's secret would be exposed to the entire building and Lex Luthor. No one was on call to back them up, so they were on their own. They had a lot to lose in that moment, and it all fell to Oliver's quick decision. The meteor rock was small and somewhat far above them, but it was super-charged and there wasn't time to work out how to deactivate it.

Oliver placed the briefcase on the floor between where Calvin stood nervously near the exit door, and where Clark was crouched against a wall. Oliver pulled Clark upright and guided him back to the briefcase. He strained to not let Clark go as he bent to retrieve the item and lead the way to the door. It seemed to be an eternity away, when really it took them barely a minute to reach. There could be guards waiting outside to shoot them down, but it was a risk Oliver had to take. He couldn't hold Clark's weight for much longer and wasn't sure how he'd made it that far without collapsing or dropping the also-heavy briefcase containing the protected vials of serum 5.

Bursting outside into the night air, Oliver saw three handguns aimed at them by an equal number of angry guards.

The weight of Clark lifted when the door swung closed and the meteor rock no longer had an effect. Clark acted as a shield for the first few bullets, and super-sped to knock out the guards. A wailing alarm was activated, which caused him to yell in pain to his ears, but was able to trail behind Oliver to the hole in the fence. With Calvin slipping through first, and almost catching his lab coat on the wire, Oliver followed with the briefcase, and then Clark joined them.

Clark straightened and looked over his shoulder towards the building. He knew it had to be blown up to destroy the research and samples, but there were sill hundreds of workers inside. He looked to Oliver, who placed a communicator against his ear and spoke into the extended microphone.

'We're out.' Oliver told Watchtower. 'Get the people out of there.'

Another alarm went off within the entire compound.

It was the only part of the mission Clark and Oliver had thoroughly planned - to initiate the loudest warning alarm, which signalled that an explosive element was about to explode. In a mass of chaos, people ran from the building and poured through the gates, getting as far away from the compound as they could. Clark x-rayed the entire area, which took some time, and by then he noticed the people had even helped those who had been knocked out.

'It's empty.' Clark said in solace.

He aimed his heat vision into four sections of the building, where there were large tanks of fuel. He burned through a wall to set fire to the electrical system as well. In a massive eruption of fire and debris, the buildings were engulfed in flames while Clark grabbed hold of each Calvin and Oliver to super-speed them down the road and into the city.

Stopping in an alley a block away from the Watchtower building, Clark could not believe they had made it out quite okay. He was only slightly annoyed Oliver had risked their entire mission to save him, whereas Clark felt should have taken the serum and Calvin to safety first. It was only a mild irritation, because Clark hadn't truly expected his best friend to leave him behind to be captured and exposed.

They made their way to the main portion of Watchtower, and were greeted by various other members of their league. Oliver handed the briefcase to Emil, and Calvin greeted familiar faces with a smile of relief. While he asked about his family, Clark watched Oliver approach a woman with short black hair and nod his head as though giving her permission or assurance for something. He wondered who she was, not realising he had met Rita before, when she turned and hurried from the room.

'Who was that?' Clark wondered as Oliver re-joined his side. 'I thought I knew everyone here.'

'Rita.' He answered. 'She'll remedy the guards that saw us at the factory. It's harmless.' He shrugged.

With the lack of details, Clark realised Oliver didn't want to talk about the Rita woman and let the subject drop. They then had to face the disapproval of Chloe and three others during the retelling of the events, which revealed their lack of plans involving the mission.

'Is this all the serum?' Emil asked Calvin, who went over to check the number of vials and contents of the pale blue liquid.

'It looks like all the batches of Serum 5 I made.' Calvin nodded, leaning closer to examine each filled vial, checking they were levelled and in correct total.

'Oh.' He swallowed as worry etched across his expression. 'All except one.'

'One is missing?' Oliver asked, overhearing the words. 'I grabbed everything.'

'Someone must have taken it before it was put into storage.' Calvin groaned and sank into a nearby chair. 'I wish I never made them!'

'You had no choice.' Clark reminded him. 'We'll find it.'

'How many people can one vial infect?' Emil wanted to know.

'Three.' Calvin sighed with sorrow, longing for it to be over and that he wasn't responsible for any of it. 'Lex wanted enough for three hundred and thirty.'

'Can it be duplicated with one sample?' Emil continued.

'No.' Calvin said. 'I made sure of it. If I don't make it, it can't be used.'

'Three's not so bad.' Chloe shrugged. 'We can take dare of that, right?'

'Yeah.' Calvin nodded without appearing very convinced.

'We've still got a lot to do.' Oliver sighed and looked over at Clark. 'Rita will take care of Lex's involvement with Serum 5, then we get to do a bit of shopping. I've got a few things picked out alreyad, but what should I get Ethan as a main present?' He wondered.

'Not a boat.' Clark answered.

'It must be hard.' Chloe said to Tess, as they watched the boys leave. 'It's almost Christmas and they can't be decorating a tree with the little boy they adore. We need them, and the world needs them, but I think they're doing too much at once. They're not super men.'

'Don't worry about Clark and Oliver.' Tess replied confidently. 'Come Christmas morning, they'll be where they're needed most. The world can wait a day.'

* * *

Ethan opened his teary eyes, momentarily disorientated, and sat up to look around his fully-furnished bedroom. Sighing, he stared upwards at the formerly-glowing stars on his ceiling and eyed the red one with interest. As his sleepiness began to fade, Ethan's eyes widened with recollection and a grin spread over his face.

'It's Christmas!' He gasped with delight.

Ethan tossed back the covers and jumped out of bed. He ran to the door, wasted no time pulling it open, and hurried to the room opposite his. Stepping inside, and being too excited to speak, Ethan shoved Lois awake.

Her response was a groan of annoyance, which Ethan considered to be a success.

'Is it morning already?' Lois yawned and opened her eyes to see the joyful five-year-old sitting beside her. 'Merry Christmas, little elf.' She said, using the nickname Ethan received every year around Christmas. It dated back to the elf costume he'd worn as a toddler, and continued as everyone considered him to always be a bundle of Christmas spirit.

'Merry Christmas, Lois.' Ethan smiled. 'Are you getting up now?'

'Yeah.' Lois yawned again and sat upright, wishing she didn't have to leave the comfortable bed so early in the morning.

Ethan slipped off the bed with graceful speed, and ran from the room. He hurried through the corridor and dashed down the stairs with unbridled enthusiasm. Lois was awake and his grandparents would be soon, so he looked over to the couch with a wicked grin. Ethan halted near the living room to stare at the wonderful sight of the colourfully decorated tree, which had piles of equally festive presents underneath.

Shaking his head to focus, Ethan went to the couch and gave the sleeper a playful nudge.

'Uncle Ollie!' Ethan declared. 'It's Christmas.' He giggled when his uncle merely mumbled something and rolled away from him.

Ethan knew Lois would make sure Oliver was awake when she came downstairs, so he was able to turn to look for the one person he really wanted to see. Except, his dad was nowhere in sight. Ethan's eager squirming rapidly reduced and his mood dropped like an anvil. He turned on the spot anxiously, still seeking in dimming hope that his thought weren't true and his father hadn't broken his promise to be there for Christmas.

'Alright, where is everyone?' Lois said as she came downstairs dressed in a pair of jeans and somewhat festive red shirt. She was not at all pleased to see she was the only one up, apart from Ethan.

'I'm awake!' Oliver declared instantly when he heard her voice and hazardously sat upright.

Lois, not noticing Ethan's frozen stance, looked over to the doorway when Tess came inside with her arms trying to keep grip on a stack of gifts. Lois hurried over to help her when Tess almost dropped the pile in attempt to open the door with one hand.

'Ethan?' Oliver worried and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

'Where's daddy?' Ethan turned abruptly to his uncle, his fearful eyes pleading for a reasonable explanation.

'Here.' Clark answered as he came inside through the other door. 'I was doing chores early so they wouldn't get in the way of Christmas.' He smiled at his young son.

'Daddy!' Ethan's worries vanished as he ran across the room and jumped into his father's arms, glad that the people he loved the very most were there to celebrate Christmas with him, including his dad.

'I promised I would be here.' Clark whispered into the boy's ear. 'I wouldn't miss this for anything, little elf.'

'I know, daddy.' Ethan exhaled with relief.

When Clark returned the boy to the floor, Ethan moved around the room to give each person a big hug – including his grandparents who had just joined them.

Lois had come home early from work the previous day to be with him, Oliver stayed the night as he always did during important times of the year, and Tess predictably showed up so early she may as well have stayed there. This year Ethan had his grandparents to share Christmas with as well, but no matter how happy all the people in the room made Ethan feel to be smiling at him and returning his hugs, he was thrilled his dad was there as well.

'Can we open the presents now?' Ethan pleaded.

'Wouldn't you like to have some breakfast first?' Martha offered with a hint of amusement.

'No.' Ethan shook his head. 'I wanna give daddy my present.'

'The little elf has spoken.' Oliver chuckled.

The six adults gathered in the living room as Ethan hurried to the tree and crouched on the floor to pull out the biggest present he could find. His face lit up when he saw it was for him and didn't hesitate to shred the green wrapping. Though it happened every year he could remember, Ethan never expected to be the one receiving the most presents. He tore through more gifts than he handed to the others, and enjoyed the contents of every one of them. His favourite present was the only one not properly wrapped in paper - he stepped over to pull the green ribbon from it, and beamed at the shiny red bike he'd received from Oliver.

Ethan had opened his presents as fast as he could, unable to contain his eagerness, then turned to watch the others make their way through the last few of their own. He saw Lois laughing at the CD Clark had bought her, Oliver throwing scrunched balls of wrapping paper at Tess, and Martha giving Jonathan a teary smile of gratitude. Ethan remained seated on the floor as he watched the scene of his family and his smile only got bigger, feeling completely happy and warm. He loved all of his new toys and clothes, but the five-year-old knew none of them had made him quite as wonderful as having his family all around him as they were now.

He missed the few that weren't there, like Chloe or Emil, yet he knew he'd likely see them later on.

It was a perfect moment for the boy, which continued on through breakfast and afterwards, with each moment they shared. Like when Clark and Ethan tag-teamed Oliver to convinced him to wear the red Christmas sweater they'd bought him, and the reindeer antlers Clark put on Shelby before he tried to convince the dog to follow Lois around. As well as the fake fight Ethan had with Oliver and the two plastic swords the boy got as a present from his uncle, and when everyone laughed at Tess as she wore a soft red nose that squeaked when she tried to take it off. Ethan hadn't even missed the smiles Clark and Lois shared in each of those moments, with the way they sought each other out and bickered with their usual playfulness Ethan would never get tired of.

The boy could not imagine a single thing that could have made him happier than that morning, and it was only broken by the a knock at the door, after Oliver finished helping Martha clean up after dinner - which had not been his idea.

'I'll get it!' Clark called out and left the sofa he'd been sharing with Jonathan to approach the door, still smiling at a joke he overheard Lois telling Tess.

He turned the knob and opened the door, startled to come face-to-face with Dennis Kole. The sounds of laughter and kitchenware faded behind him as his sole focus was on the man who instantly recognised him. The fire-fighter who had seen his face stared back at him, taking in the appearance of someone Dennis had clearly never expected to see when he accompanied his wife and son to the neighbours house.

'I...uh.' Clark stuttered, unable to work out what he was supposed to do or say.

'Merry Christmas, Clark!' Isabelle smiled at him from where she stood beside her husband. She had one arm wrapped around the shoulders of her festively-dressed son, Billy, who she held close to her side in reassurance to the shyly reluctant boy

'Oh, Merry Christmas!' Martha joined them, unknowingly saving Clark from having to answer.

As the two women exchanged greetings, Dennis and Clark stared back at each other without speaking. Clark felt increasingly awkward, whereas Dennis was merely in awe.

'Daddy, Uncle Ollie stole my...' Ethan went to join his father, but paused when he saw Billy standing there.

'Come in!' Martha insisted and urged the guests inside to introduce Isabelle to her family.

'Daddy?' Ethan tugged at his father's shirt.

'Go ahead, Ethan.' Clark said. 'I'll be right there.'

'Okay.' The boy sighed. 'I'll ask Lois to get my game back.'

'You're Clark Kent?' Dennis finally spoke.

'Yeah.'

Clark stepped outside and shut the front door behind himself, drowning out the sounds within the house to provide them with some privacy. He didn't want to worry anyone, and he wasn't sure how much Isabelle or Billy knew.

'You have a son.' Dennis added. 'A family. You live on a farm, yet you're...' He shook his head, still a bit in shock. 'I don't believe this. I thought the Blur was so different from the rest of us, with all of his powers and the fact he won't be seen. But you're not.'

Dennis looked away, thinking on what he knew and how unreal it seemed that young farmer with a little boy could be the Blur of Metropolis. Clark Kent seemed almost too normal, and too human, to be the Blur. Even so, Dennis did not doubt what he had seen on the night of the building fire.

Aware that Clark was at loss of what to say, and likely concerned how he would react, Dennis continued.

'You risked all of this when you showed me your face, didn't you?' Dennis felt honoured, more than he had before, to have been recklessly trusted like that. 'Well, I won't tell. I meant that. I can see you're a good person trying to make the world a safer place, and I'm not going to be the one to ruin that.'

'I really appreciate it.' Clark exhaled with relief, and felt his faith in people being restored beyond the idealistic view it had once been.

While Clark and Dennis continued to talk outside, Billy stood near the living room and watched as Ethan sat on the sofa with a board game box on his lap. The red-haired boy looked at his hands, which gripped a red/green present he'd wrapped himself, and fidgeted with nervousness. Inhaling a deep breath, Billy walked over to Ethan and held out the gift with anxious anticipation.

Ethan stopped tracing the letters of his new game from Tess and looked up to frown at Billy, still not happy to see him there. He lowered his brown gaze to the offered present and slowly accepted it. Peeling back the badly stuck layers of striped paper, Ethan peered inside and lifted out the large snow-globe. The base was red, and inside was a snow-covered wooden house with a snowman nearby. He smiled at the sight and tilted it to make it "snow".

'Thanks.' Ethan looked up at Billy, who turned away with shyness.

'Ethan, would you like to give Billy his present?' Martha offered.

'No.' Ethan answered, not rudely, but as a statement of fact.

He shoved the paper and box onto the sofa beside him and got up without giving Billy more than a brief glance of curiosity. He carried his snow-globe over to Tess and Lois to show them, and didn't look back.

'Here you go.' Martha gave Billy his gift with a friendly expression.

Billy accepted it and gradually opened the gift to savour the moment, while his mother and Martha watched with smiles on their faces. Inside was a kit that included paints and brushes, as well as five moulds of Christmas-themed objects such as a tree or Santa.

'You can paint them yourself.' Martha explained.

'Billy?' Isabelle spoke in a motherly tone. 'What do you say?'

'Thank you.' Billy looked up at Martha with a ghost of a smile. 'I really like it.'

'I'm glad.' Martha exhaled and looked at the time. 'Would you like to join us for lunch?' She asked Isabelle.

'Oh, thank you.' The other woman said. 'But we have a few more people to stop by and see, then we're having lunch with some cousins just outside of town.'

'Maybe next time then. It was lovely of you to stop by.' Martha nodded and bid farewell to her friend. She then headed to the kitchen, where Jonathan was busy carving the meat, and waved to greet Chloe when she arrived shortly before Emil.

~ E ~

The table at the Kent farm had never been as crowded as it was when everyone sat down to have lunch together.

Clark was the last to join them, sitting with Ethan to his right and Lois to his left. He looked around the table, smiling at each person in turn: Lois was across from Chloe, who sat beside Oliver, then Martha and Jonathan. Across from Jonathan, and beside Ethan, was Emil. It was rather packed, with the eight people at the table passing around food and sharing stories, but it was a very happy family moment.

'It's pretty great, isn't it?' Lois spoke, noticing the way Clark watched the others with such fondness.

'It is.' Clark nodded, taking in the scene some more, while Lois watched him with an adoring smile.

He turned towards her and was unable to look away, seeing the expression on her face as it matched his own. Her hand slid across the table and rested on his, their eyes unblinking, and were lost to their moment.

Ethan didn't notice, while he was busy quizzing Emil and swinging his feet beneath the table as he enjoyed his meal. Jonathan and Martha were telling Oliver about some previous Christmases at the farm, and also didn't see what was going on between their son and Lois. Chloe, however, was watching her cousin and friend with a knowingly sly smirk. She turned away to rejoin the conversation on her right, pretending she hadn't noticed the renewed and enhanced closeness between Lois and Clark.

* * *

Christmas had been a time of family and celebration, but it was as soon as the next day that everyone went back to work, returning to their everyday routines and responsibilities. Except Ethan, who had a shiny red bike to ride around the farm (once he'd learned the basics of how to), and many games or toys to play with in his spare time.

Clark hoped being back at the Daily Planet meant he could regularly spend time with Lois again, which was something they'd been lacking lately. Yet two hours into their first day back, and West had sent her out on an assignment.

When she returned later the following day, Lois was in an especially good mood. Seemingly ignoring the former grudge she'd held against Lauren, Lois barely greeted Clark before she was telling Lauren about a cute guy she'd met and gone to dinner with. He tried not to listen, really he did, but Clark couldn't help himself, and Lois wasn't exactly speaking quietly.

When she mentioned staying up late with the man, named Malcolm, to work on the supposed interview she'd been giving him, Clark decided he didn't want to hear any more and forced himself to focus on his own work and the sounds of the city outside.

The day after that was expected to provide Clark with more distractions, even though Lois continued to talk about her mysterious yet apparently good-looking and wonderful guy she'd met. Jonathan was busy with the farm and adding new parts to the tractor, while Martha would be spending the day teaching Isabelle and Billy how to bake pies. Ethan would have gone with her, but he had been adamant against spending a whole day with Billy.

As an alternative, Clark decided he would take Ethan to work with him.

Before returning to Smallville, Ethan had gone to the Daily Planet with Clark for a while and the boy was quite content to go revisit after the many months of spending his days on the Kent farm. To Ethan, not even a shiny new bike and Shelby's company were as good as seeing his dad nearly all day, and following Lois around the Daily Planet newsroom.

'I like your new office, daddy.' Ethan commented as he followed his father into the bullpen.

He spun on the spot to look at it all before he gleefully joined Clark at the desk and hopped up onto Clark's lap when his dad sat down. Clark tried not to show it, but he was as equally glad to have Ethan back in a familiar place. The Daily Planet was where they had so frequently spent a lot of time together, and Clark missed those days.

'Where's Clocky?' Ethan asked. 'And why are you wearing glasses, daddy?'

'Here.' Clark lifted out an alarm clock from his drawer, effectively avoiding the second question as he wasn't sure how to explain his disguise to his son. 'We finish at seven tonight.' He indicated to the number.

'When the big hand is on the twelve it's o'clock.' Ethan recited. 'So when the little hand is on the seven, and the big hand is on the twelve, we go home?'

'That's right.' Clark ruffled his son's hair. 'Very good, Ethan.'

'Thanks, daddy.' Ethan beamed at the praise. 'I've been practising when Grandma cooks cakes and stuff.'

Their conversation halted when they each heard a familiar voice nearby. Lois scolded Jeff for making the cold coffee she'd received, and was complaining to Lauren about a recent photograph. When she turned and entered the newsroom, Lois spotted Ethan and went over to greet the boy.

Lauren went to follow, but paused when she saw what had changed Lois' disgruntled mood into a joyful one. Lauren saw Ethan sitting on Clark's lap and didn't move any further into the room. She exhaled a long breath and turned to leave, already making a list of reasons she could use in her adamant determination to avoid the newsroom for the remainder of the day.

'Lois Lane?' A courier boy asked while holding a large bunch of flowers and a clipboard.

'Are those for me?' Lois checked, then sighed the clipboard while Clark and Ethan watched.

'Did you give Lois flowers, daddy?' Ethan wondered.

'No.' Clark frowned at Lois, who was examining the card as though she expected it to be instructions on how to diffuse a bomb. He felt uncomfortable when she commented on how expensive and impressive the flowers were, and exclaimed they where sent by Malcolm.

'Who's Malcolm?' Ethan didn't like what he was seeing and demanded answers from his father as to why an unknown person was making Lois happy.

Clark had no answer to give the boy and tried to look away when Lois called Malcolm from her desk phone to discuss dinner arrangements. He felt the jealously building inside him, but didn't want his son to think something was wrong. While distracting the boy with some colouring pencils, Clark eyed Lois and fought the urge to have someone at Watchtower run a background check on Malcolm.

Clark was furious, because he knew he was closer to Lois than he'd ever been and yet, barely a day after Christmas, she'd moved on to whoever the so-called Malcolm guy was. The fact Lois had barely looked at him since Christmas only added to Clark's jealously. He spent most of the day fidgeting in his seat whenever Lois mentioned Malcolm, or talked to Ethan but not him.

'I don't like him.' Ethan whined to his father, after the boy had run around Lois' desk to give her a big hug when she was about to leave for her dinner with Malcolm.

'You have to get Lois lots of flowers, daddy.' Ethan nodded. 'I can pick some of the blue ones at home, and Grandma has some really pretty roses too. Lois will like them so much she'll forget about him and come back to us.'

'We're not losing Lois, Ethan.' Clark sighed.

He didn't want to encourage his son to disrupt anything that made Lois happy, even if it made them bitter with jealously.

'It's time to go home, daddy.' Ethan added, pointing to the clock.

And so, with very little recollection of doing any work that day, Clark turned off his computer and led his son by the hand towards the elevator. They rode it to the ground floor and made their way back home to the farm.

Meanwhile, on the streets of Metropolis, Tess was also heading home for the night.

She'd been putting in long hours recently and decided to leave early to have a break from it all by relaxing in a nice bath. While searching through her purse for her phone, Tess turned a corner and stepped into a familiar alley, which was a shortcut to where she'd parked her car a few blocks away.

Tess paused and slowly looked up from her purse. She'd heard a strange sound – one she couldn't quite place, but had sounded only a little bit like the wind. Spotting a shadow on the darkened brick wall to her left, Tess instantly became suspicious. The shadow crept across the wall and loomed over Tess, making her look upwards to see who or what had cast it.

It was too dark to decipher more than the general silhouette of the figure on top of a lower buildings far above her head, apart that he was wearing an even darker jacket. Tess wasn't intimidated easily and she couldn't see more than shaped darkness, yet she was very nervous by her company.

There was something about the figure that she found to be very threatening.

'It's not over.' His deep voice sounded clearly in her ears.

'Sylance.' Tess uttered fearfully and took a step backwards.

'Is everything okay?'

Tess turned quickly around in reflex, but it was only Emil staring back with concern and analytical confusion. She exhaled with short relief, then looked upwards at the building she'd been watching. The space on the building, where she'd seen Sylance standing over her, was empty. He was gone.

* * *

Clark was awake long before the sun had brightened the start of the next day.

He stood in his loft, looking out towards the horizon and Metropolis. His hearing was focused on the house, listening to Lois rambling about Malcolm and her morning coffee. Ethan was talking to Jonathan about helping with chores and wanting to feed the cows, and Martha sounded to be moving around in the kitchen finishing the preparations for breakfast. Clark absorbed all of those sounds, then tuned in to the cows mooing in the paddocks, and nearby tractors ploughing long fields of crops - all at once.

He continued to take in different sounds at the same time, focusing hard to expand his hearing to the roads leading to Smallville. The town was buzzing with voices, traffic, store sweeping, window washing, dogs barking, and at least another hundred sounds Clark strained to keep a grip on at once.

'Smallville?' Lois' voice burst into his ears and made him yell in painful alarm. 'What the hell?'

'Ow.' Clark winced, breaking his focus as he clutched his palms to his ears and took a moment to ease the ringing from his head. Grumbling, he turned to offer Lois a glare and straightened his posture as though nothing was wrong.

'What are doing?' Lois demanded to know, her face marked with confused interest.

'Nothing.' Clark dismissed. 'Did you come here to tell me something or do you just like sneaking up on people?'

'Did you wake up on the wrong side of the couch or something?' Lois frowned at him. 'You know what? Never mind. I was going to ask you if you needed a ride to work today.'

'I don't.' Clark answered.

'Fine. I've got to make a stop in the city anyway.' Lois stated and turned to leave, but paused on the top step to look back at him.

'Oh, and by the way - you're not that hard to sneak up on, Smallville.'

Clark turned when he was sure she had left the barn.

He hadn't meant to be so grumpy, but his jealousy had put him in a bad mood and she'd broken his concentration when he'd been trying to focus his hearing to prevent what had happened last time the sounds had jumbled. Even with those strong reasons, they weren't all that had Clark on edge. Today was an important day, not so much for him, but for the world itself. Oliver had called the night before, telling him about a possible encounter Tess had with Sylance, and also informing Clark that everything was in place for today. Before he'd received the phone call an hour before dawn, Clark had been having doubts about his decision.

There was no turning back now.

Sighing, Clark headed out of the barn and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He was quiet throughout the meal, and only Ethan had commented on it. Martha and Jonathan knew what was going to happen, what Clark was planning, and none of the adults thought it was a good idea to tell Ethan about it.

At least, not yet.

'Bye, daddy.' Ethan hugged his father to bid him when Clark was about to head to work.

'I'll see you later, buddy.' Clark ruffled his son's hair. 'Dad, let him do chores.' He added. 'Work keeps a man honest, right?'

'It sure does, son.' Jonathan smiled back. 'We've got to protect what we worked hard to build.'

'Does doing chores really stop people from lying?' Ethan looked upwards at his grandfather, puzzled by the phrase.

While Jonathan and Martha laughed, Clark turned and sped to Metropolis.

e adjusted his tie, even though it was already straight, and lifted the black-rimmed glasses from his pocket. Slipping them onto his nose with one finger, Clark inhaled and walked into the Daily Planet building.

'Morning, Mr Kent!' Someone called to him as he passed.

'Morning.' Clark said, adjusting his voice a little to sound more cheerful than he actually was.

He reached the elevators and made a point of knocking a newspaper from a man's hands when he'd turned to press the button,

'Sorry.' Clark said, hoping he sounded apologetic and nervous.

He hunched somewhat in the corner of the elevator as it rose to his floor. Stepping out, he purposefully bumped shoulders with another reporter and once again uttered his apologies. Clark straightened and he walked to his desk to set down, exhaling with contentedness.

'Do you have that article on the bank robbery?' West appeared beside him, looking extremely firm and displeased.

'Oh, sure.' Clark nodded and shuffled through the files on his desk. 'It's...'

He frowned and grabbed the folder, tugging a few others onto the desk in front of him in a clumsy manner.

'Uh, sorry. Right. Here it is.' He offered it to her.

'Hm.' West frowned disapprovingly and returned to her office.

Clark resorted his files with ease, confident he had his "mild-mannered reporter" self quite noticeable at work. He'd been working on it for a while, and now he was sure it was as he and Chloe thought it should be. It was enough to throw off suspicion, which was certainly going to be useful one day.

Waiting for Lois or Lauren to join him, Clark sat upright in his seat when he heard the sounds of sirens nearby. He focused and overheard the shouting, brief gunfire, and police officers talking on their radios about a possible hostage situation in a jewellery store down-town.

Rising from his seat, Clark left the newsroom and headed to the elevator.

This time it was empty as he stepped inside and pressed the button for the roof. Along the way, he removed his glasses and loosened his tie. Once he stepped outside, Clark walked to the edge and overlooked the city. He stood there in what was a long time to him but mere seconds for the world. Closing his eyes, Clark allowed brief pieces of memories pour through his mind. They were seemingly unrelated and completely out of order, yet each one held importance to Clark in that moment, with how he was feeling as he stood above the city in anticipation of fulfilling his future.

_'We are not showing up late.' Lois said as she grabbed Clark's hand to lead him from the room and outside onto the streets. 'If we go any slower, you're going to have to fly us there.'_

_'I can see you're a good person trying to make the world a safer place.' Dennis said._

_'You just need a balance, to find a way to be both the hope the world needs and the man your son can look up to.' Martha told him._

_'You asked for guidance, but in this instance you do not need it.' Jor-El spoke to him in the cave. 'The answers lie within yourself, my son.'_

_'For a minute I felt I could fly.' Clark said. 'I had revealed myself, but it hadn't ended badly, and I was able to save two lives instead of one. Maybe the world is ready this time.'_

_'I've always believed in you.' Lois promised and reached to touch his cheek with her hand. 'I know what's in your heart, and I know you'll never give up. You may not see it in yourself, and you have your doubts, but if you trust me now then maybe you'll see the truth this time? You're a hero, and I will never stop believing in you.'_

_'People are going betray, steal, and kill every day. Each time someone will get hurt, and someone will die. No matter how fast you are, you can't prevent what is in human nature.'_

_'No matter what we do, something can always go wrong.' Oliver stated. 'It comes down to if it's worth the risk. And this is. You gotta do it, Clark. It's so much bigger than all of us, and it's exactly what the world needs. You can do it.'_

Clark slowly opened his eyes and stood fearlessly on the ledge of the Daily Planet building, hearing the sirens increasing in volume nearby. It didn't matter that he had more of a desire than a need this time, because Clark knew he could do it. He couldn't be the man he was destined to be if he didn't accept the only power he never truly wanted to master.

And Clark was ready to take that very literal leap.

Peeling back his shirt to reveal the yellow and red symbol underneath, printed upon the blue material of his overall costume. His mother had made the special suit for when he was ready, and that time had arrived.

~ E ~

'Tell me!' The masked robber shouted at a tearful woman, who was bound by ropes to a chair inside the smashed-up jewellery store.

Broken glass was shattered on the floors and counters, while three other masked men concentrated on keeping the small group of terrified hostages quiet, piling jewels into thick bags, or firing at any police officers who dared to leave the safety of their car door shields.

None of the escaped criminals expected their heist to be interrupted by the arrival of a red-caped hero, who had flown down from the sky and walked straight into the store without fear or tolerance.

'Who're you?' A skinny robber demanded to know, aiming his loaded gun at the costumed stranger.

'Put the gun down.' Clark in a voice that was deeper and far more confident than he thought it had ever been before. He'd practised on the flight there to work out a voice and tone he felt his new persona should have.

'I said, who're you?!' The man shouted at him with no regard for anything else.

'I used to be the Blur.' Clark answered with a smirk. 'You really picked the wrong day to hurt innocent people.'

'I ain't going back to jail!' Another man panicked once he realised some variety of the Blur was standing over them. He fired rounds of bullets at Clark, which only bounced off his chest without any reaction from the Kryptonian.

'What the hell?'

'Put down the weapons.' Clark said again. 'And let the people go.'

He was met with more gunfire aimed from various angles. He grabbed one gun and bent it out of shape before he tossed it aside. In less than a minute, the guns were all useless and three of the men rested unconsciously on the glass-littered floor. The final man had gripped the woman by her hair and was desperately using her as a human shield.

'Let her go.' Clark warned strongly. 'It's over.'

'The hell it is!' The man snarled and fired several more rounds from his gun, still in disbelief that the bullets were having no impact on the stranger or even tearing holes in the blue suit he wore.

After a burst of super-speed, Clark reached over and flicked the man in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

The woman gasped with surprise and stared at him, taking a moment to realise he had saved her. After a gush of relief, she jumped forward to hug him, to which Clark responded by patting her back awkwardly then stepping away.

'Are you alright now, ma'am?' Clark asked politely. 'Is everyone else okay?' He added to the other hostages, who he'd released from their binds seconds earlier.

'I am now.' The lady said with gratitude, and took in his appearance, while the others hurried for the exit. 'Are you-are you really the Blur?'

'For now, yes.' Clark nodded and turned to leave.

He stepped outside the damaged store building and was greeted with flashes from cameras and a dozen or so questions directed his way by the media or police. Clark only offered them a smile, then raised his fist into the air and flew away from the scene. It had felt exhilarating to be seen and thanked, even if nothing he did was for recognition or praise. They hadn't been angry or rejecting, only accepting and welcoming to his helpful presence - which was unlike the suspicion he'd received when he'd first become the Blur.

He'd struggled a little with his flight along the way to the store, since recklessly lifting off from the Daily Planet roof. After stopping the robbery and seeing a positive reaction to showing his face in his new costume, Clark left the area with a sensation of being lighter than air itself. Flying wasn't a strained effort anymore - it was a freeing action he relished and truly felt he could soar through the clouds without any worries in the world.

On the way back to the Daily Planet, Clark stopped three more crimes and made another couple of saves.

By the time he returned to work as Clark Kent, the newsrooms were buzzing with activity and overlapping voices. Stopping at his desk, he barely had time to grin before West had called him into a nearby conference room.

'Where were you?' Lois wanted to know when he stepped inside.

'Around.' Clark shrugged, standing between Lois and Lauren as they faced West alongside another thirty or so employees.

'I am assigning this entire department to him,' West was saying. 'I want to find out who he is, where he came from, and why he's here. I want the first interviews, the best pictures, and I want them today!'

'Him?' Clark repeated quietly to Lauren, acting as though he had no idea who West could be talking about, whereas he actually had a strong suspicion he knew.

It was the Daily Planet, after all, and there news spread faster than fire.

'The Blur.' Lauren answered in a low voice. 'Apparently he's had an upgrade. He stopped a major robbery across town, then a car theft, would-be bus crash, and building fire.'

'Wow.' Clark did his best to sound surprised and impressed.

'Yeah.' Lauren frowned, while Lois remained oddly silent. 'And I will get a picture of him, now the Blur's more than a smudge on a lens.' She said with a determination that brought Clark back to reality.

'Nothing will stop me from getting _the_ photos.'

'Now get to work!' West instructed, causing everyone to jump and quickly head from the room to do what she'd requested.

Clark, however, made a hasty excuse and left the building. He went to an alley and changed into his new clothes, then flew all the way to a place he had not seen in quite a long time.

Landing in the snow, Clark looked towards the icy Fortress of Solitude in the distance and released a breath of anticipation. Oliver and Watchtower were a huge help in his decision to bring the Blur out of the shadows, but there was something else Clark needed. It was something only Jor-El could possibly provide.

Additionally, Clark had questions, a lot of them, and there was no avoiding the truth any longer.

~ E ~

Ethan walked his bike into the barn and rested it against a wall out of the way. He turned around to look outside, seeing the darkened clouds in the sky and wondered what he was going to do if it rained. The boy headed for the loft and moved to sit on the sofa, and still wasn't sure how to occupy the rest of his afternoon. He glanced at the telescope, then the bookcase, and desk.

Rising, Ethan approached the shelves and trailed his fingers over the spines of the books. He wasn't able to read most of the titles, though he did catch the occasional word or two. Pausing, he titled his head and wondered why one small section lacked more dust than the rest of the bookcase. Ethan reached on his tip-toes to pull out the book, but didn't get the chance to open it when something fell out of it. He looked down at the silver octagonal object and returned book back on the shelf. Frowning, he crouched towards the strange item and noticed the symbols on the sides.

He couldn't figure it out, but there was something about the writing that had Ethan gripped with curious familiarity.

Lifted the object with his hands, Ethan brought it closer to his face and yelped when each of the three sets of symbols began to glow red, blue, and yellow. Holding the Kryptonian key at arm's length, unable to let it go, Ethan scrunched his eyes shut in effort to block out the sudden brightness. A stream of coloured light burst from the key and the ribbon-like energy twisted through the air, then surges into Ethan's chest. It passes through, but from his back the light lacks colour or power until it eventually faded away.

Ethan yells out, only aware of the seething burning pain coursing through his chest, and was too afraid to open his eyes.

With a final flash of gold, which lights up the entire barn and sends a wave of energy across the fields, Ethan is propelled backwards through the air and over the railing of the loft. He falls the entire way down to the dusty floor of the barn, and lands unconsciously on the scattered strands of hay. His eyes snap open, with his entire pupils pure white, as the key in his hand vanishes. His eyes fade from white to brown, then a shade blue before it returned to its original colour.

'Ethan?' Jonathan frantically called for the boy as he ran into the barn.

He'd seen the intense light and heard the thunder-like sound of the energy wave. After the initial shock, his first thought was to find his grandson and make sure he was safe.

'Ethan!' Jonathan ran to the child's side and collapsed onto his knees.

He reached for the boy and scooped him into his arms, tears in his eyes as he worried when Ethan seemed lifeless. Jonathan shook the five-year-old slightly in effort to wake him, and released his captured breath in relief when he received a response.

'Daddy?' Ethan groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking exhausted and dazed 'Grandpa?' He whispered when he saw who was holding him. 'What's going on?'

'Are you okay?' Jonathan asked, checking the boy over for any injuries but found none. 'What was that light?'

'What light?' Ethan frowned. 'I was riding my bike, grandpa. How did I get here?'

Jonathan realised the boy had no idea or memory about what had just happened. As he looked around wildly for some sort of cause or answer, Jonathan could only worry that something very troubling had taken place in the barn only minutes earlier. The only contradiction was that while Ethan was clearly quite tired and a bit disorientated, the boy otherwise seemed fine.

Jonathan had no idea what else to do, as he helped Ethan onto his feet and led the boy by the hand back inside the house with the intention of making him something to eat, since it was time for lunch. One could easily be eluded into thinking nothing had happened, and Jonathan had a very unsettling feeling about the entire ordeal.

~ E ~

When Martha got home, Jonathan told her about the ordeal he had gone through without any noticeable consequences. They each agreed that Clark had to know, yet neither of them saw him for the rest of the day or night. They'd gone to bed early and decided to tell him another time.

Ethan appeared to be fine, and Jonathan began to second-guess what he'd seen.

By early the next morning, nothing was out of the ordinary when Clark came downstairs, with Lois rambling in his ear about how much space he'd taken up of the bed. It was the first time Martha or Jonathan really comprehended that the pair had been sharing the bed recently, though clearly not in a romantic sense. Clark had been up before them almost every day since Christmas, which was likely why they hadn't noticed. Today was no different, though Ethan had been up just as early as well. Clark had to head to Metropolis shortly after breakfast, whereas Lois was due at the airport - she was once again behind sent away on an assignment.

'How long is it until you have to be at the airport?' Clark asked her once she'd gulped down her second cup of coffee, and he was preparing to leave for work.

'Three hours.' Lois answered with a frown. 'Don't sound so happy about it, Smallville. Where's Ethan?' She looked around for the boy, since it was always the five-year-old who woke her, but this time he hadn't.

'He's...' Clark sighed and looked away guiltily. 'He's in the barn, avoiding me. I have to go. I'll talk to you later.' He said to his parents and dashed from the room.

Lois watched him leave and turned to the Kents for an explanation.

They told her of Clark's decision regarding Ethan's desire to attend school. Lois had the feeling something had happened that she wasn't being told about, because Clark had been so unsure lately and now his decision was final. Ethan would not be attending school; he would be getting a tutor hired by Oliver. Lois could see the struggle in Martha's gaze as she told her without giving too many details away, and knew the Kents did not entirely agree with the choice Clark had made. Even so, they knew it was the best option for the boy right now.

Rising from the counter, Lois turned and headed outside.

She looked around in search of Ethan, and went to check the loft as she knew the boy was rather fond of it. Lois found the space to be relatively empty, and headed back down the stairs. Looking across to the other set of doors to the barn, which provided a view of the parked tractor and the basketball hoops, Lois exhaled at the sight she was confronted with.

'Hey, kiddo.' Lois greeted Ethan, who sat on the tractor seat with his head bent low in misery.

'Daddy said I can't go to school next month.' Ethan sniffed.

'Did he say why?' Lois hoped to get more information from Ethan than the Kents, who had no idea how much she knew regarding how special Clark and his son really were.

'I'm a freak.' Ethan grumbled.

'You're not a freak, Ethan.' Lois said firmly and doubted Clark had used the exact phrase. 'I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a freak again, you hear me? You're special.' She stated in a non-negotiable tone.

Ethan looked up at her with teary eyes, and nodded.

'I really wanna go to school like the others kids, Lois.' Ethan shared. 'I wanna to be normal. I want friends and to learn lots of things about the world. But I can't, because daddy said I might hurt someone.'

'Then you just need to learn control.' Lois nodded. 'Come on.'

She held out her hand, which he accepted after wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his blue flannel shirt.

The boy hoped down and looked up at Lois, wondering what she was going to do or say to him to make him feel better or fix the situation.

'You would never hurt anyone on purpose.' Lois said knowledgeably. 'But when you get angry, or sad, you need to be very careful. I'm sure your dad will teach you to control your abilities so you can go to school someday.'

'I want to go now.' Ethan frowned.

'Then you need to show your dad you have control.' Lois insisted. 'He's right, Ethan. You can seriously hurt someone if you're not careful. You almost did, to Billy.'

'Billy called me a freak.' Ethan growled. 'I don't like him.'

'It doesn't matter.' Lois said. 'You don't have to like him, but if you push too hard you could have done serious damage. That's what your dad's worried about too.'

'I didn't wanna hurt him.' Ethan looked downwards with shame.

'I know you didn't.' Lois crouched in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I know it's not easy. When you're angry, it's harder to think clearly and control your strength. You can do it, Ethan. I believe in you.'

'You do?' Ethan looked at her adoringly.

'Of course.' Lois nodded. 'And I know your dad does too. He's just worried, and he's trying to protect you.'

'Will you teach me?' Ethan begged. 'Please? I've seen you hit people, but not hurt them too bad. You know control, so can you teach me?'

'Uh...' Lois stood and didn't think her martial arts training quite compared to having super-human strength.

And yet she did know how much Ethan wanted to go to school with other children his age. The Kents knew, and Oliver knew, but no one understood just how deeply Ethan wanted it because he'd only told Lois everything about his desire to fit in somewhere with friends and be able to learn new things. Ethan loved to learn and socialise, and Lois did think he shouldn't be robbed of that because of something changeable, such as his lack of control over his fleeting abilities.

'I can give you a few pointers, but you'll have to practise on your own.' Lois said, mentally reminding herself she had to be at the airport in a few hours.

'Okay.' Ethan nodded.

'First, I need to know exactly how your strength works.' Lois instructed and prepared to listen to what Ethan had to say, unaware of Martha Kent making her way into the barn in search of her grandson.

She saw the pair and didn't want to intrude, but something about the way Lois held our her hand, for Ethan to punch, stirred her curiosity. Looking upwards, Martha then headed quietly to the loft and stood overhead the main portion of the barn. She was near the doors where Lois and Ethan were, and though she was in hearing range, Martha couldn't quite see the pair. Eavesdropping on something that could be private wasn't something she generally did, and Martha wouldn't have done it if she didn't have such a strong urge not to interrupt whatever was going on. With recent events, Martha was worried and hadn't intended to stay very long.

Until she was alarmed by what she heard, which was such a surprise that she was unable to move from where she stood.

'You need to be aware of everything around you.' Lois told Ethan and hoped she was right when a lot of her advice was based on guesswork. 'If someone bumps your shoulder, you have to react to that. If you're knocked over, you need to fall down.'

'Why?' Ethan didn't understand. 'Why do I have to fall if I'm stronger?'

'Ethan, you know you're special.' Lois . 'But it's a side of yourself you must keep a secret. If you want to go to school...while you're there you need to seem normal. You can't show your strength or speed to anyone there. You have to hide it.'

'Because they won't understand?' Ethan remembered his father's words.

'Exactly.' Lois nodded. 'Normal people stumble when they trip, or drop their books if someone bumps into them hard enough. You just need to adjust, and learn the limits of other kids so you can mimic them.'

'What happens if I get angry?' Ethan worried.

'I want you to ask yourself what your dad would do. Would he hit someone and risk seriously hurting them, or would he walk away?' Lois didn't want to sound too hypocritical, since she would have thrown a punch for sure, but she was beginning to understand more about Clark and how life must be like for him.

If Ethan was going through this, then surely Clark must have at some point as well.

Except her knowledge was incomplete. She knew Ethan and Clark were different, but Lois had no idea why or the fact the boy was only half Kryptonian, so another half of himself was still human. His adjustment should be easier than Clark's, and yet his abilities were still quite erratic and influenced by situations or certain aspects pertaining to recent events that were beyond his control entirely.

'Punch my hand.' Lois told Ethan again.

'What?' Ethan gasped. 'No! I don't want to hurt you, Lois.'

'Then don't.' Lois said, taking a risk she was willing to for the boy's dream of going to school someday sooner rather than later.

She wasn't scared because she knew Ethan wouldn't hurt her too badly - he cared too much about her, even if he wasn't very angry right now. He'd never come close to hurting someone like he had with Billy before Christmas, and he had no strong liking for the other boy at all. Ethan was a good kid, and Lois knew it - he just had to learn to retrain his strength. She knew if Ethan hurt someone, the greatest pain would be felt from his own guilt.

Just like Clark, hurting other people caused him more pain than them.

When Ethan clenched his fist and aimed it at her larger hand, he pleaded in his mind that he wouldn't hurt her. He reached her hand with almost no momentum and sank to his knees in relief. His confidence began to grow as Lois continued to teach him, until she couldn't continue for long or else she wasn't going to make it to the airport in time.

'Do you really have to go?' Ethan's lowered lip trembled at the idea of not seeing her for a few days.

'Yeah, but I'll be back.' Lois promised and picked him up to give him a cuddle.

Putting him down, she watched the boy run back to the house shortly after Jonathan called him to help feed the cows. Sighing, Lois turned to head through the barn, but paused when she heard footsteps overhead. Martha came into view, and Lois quickly covered her astonishment.

'Hey, Mrs Kent.' Lois greeted her, wondering what she'd been doing up in the loft and how long she was there for.

'You know about Ethan?' Martha was still uncomfortably surprised. 'How?'

'He told me.' Lois looked away. 'Months ago. He was upset, thinking he has no friends because he's different. Clark is too, isn't he? He's different?'

'Does Clark know?' Martha redirected.

'No.' Lois shook her head. 'I'm not going to tell him that I know. I just have to trust that one day, when he's ready, he'll be comfortable enough to share his secret with me. Please, Mrs K, will you keep this between us? Ethan needs me to know, but Clark doesn't. I would never betray them.'

'I know.' Martha said with a sympathetic smile. 'They're lucky to have you, Lois.'

'No way; I'm the lucky one.' Lois replied. 'How did you and Mr Kent teach Clark, anyway? You know, to control his strength?'

'Much like you just did.' Martha answered. 'But Clark and Ethan are still different from each other, though similar.'

'Will you help him, while I'm away?' Lois asked and fought every journalistic nerve in her body not to ask Martha questions until her head spun.

'Of course.' Martha nodded. 'What happened to your apartment, Lois? I'd have thought that after all this time the plumbing would have been fixed by now.' She said with amusement.

It had been months since Lois had given them the reason for her to stay with them on the farm, which had been blamed on bad plumbing, and yet such an issue hadn't been mentioned again.

'Yeah, well...' Lois shared the smile. 'Maybe I just have a really bad plumber?'

'Maybe.' Martha chuckled.

'Seriously, Mrs Kent.' Lois sighed. 'If I've overstayed my welcome-'

'No, Lois.' Martha shook her head. 'You're family. You're always welcome here with us, any time. Besides, I know a little boy and his father who would be upset if you left.'

* * *

The next day started out far too quiet for Clark. Lois was away, his parents were getting an early start on their farming duties, and Ethan wasn't talking to him. The boy wasn't necessarily being rude or outright avoiding his father, but he never said more than the polite _"good morning"_ and _"goodbye"._

Clark barely got a hug from his son as he left for work, and lingered a moment longer to watch Ethan leave the table and head outside to help Jonathan to fix a fence in a nearby paddock. It was perhaps the first time Ethan had really been unhappy with Clark, though it wasn't quite enough to be classified as a quarrel because they'd been through worse moments in the past. When he'd told Ethan he couldn't go to school yet, the boy had yelled and thrown a plate before he was reduced to tears and fled the house.

But that was all.

There was no lingering resentment or anger, only sadness the boy blamed on his father.

Sighing, Clark sped off along the road and headed into the city. He had an hour before he was officially due for work, and easily spent that time in his new red-caped outfit, flying around Metropolis to save people and stop crime.

When he finally walked through the doors into his newsroom, Clark was almost late. His gaze instantly went to Lois' desk and was oddly disappointed not to have her march over to him and scold his near-lateness. Instead, Clark had a different kind of company to work with throughout the day, and he wasn't too pleased about it.

'Morning.' Lauren greeted him casually as she sipped at a cup of tea she'd bought down the street, having just arrived for work barely a minute before Clark.

'Hi.' Clark answered. 'I mean, good morning.'

He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, wondering if Lois was enjoying her time out of town and hopefully wasn't using that time to meet another Malcolm.

'Is he...' Lauren halted and sighed, standing beside his desk to sip her tea before continuing her somewhat awkward question. 'Is the boy coming today?'

'My son?' Clark glanced at her, wondering how she'd noticed Ethan had been there two days ago when he hadn't seen her at all that day. 'No. Ethan's at home.'

'Ethan.' Lauren repeated, lowering her cup as she stared at the brown liquid thoughtfully. 'That's a nice name.' She said quietly, then turned to sit at her own desk.

Clark watched her and wondered, but their work-related silence was brought to a halt by West's voice calling into the newsroom to demand pictures and information on the "new Blur" as he was so far called. Clark wished he had thought of a better name. There really was no sense in remaining the "Blur" when he was no longer a blur of movement no one could see, but a red and blue figure they could shake hands with if they were lucky enough for him to stay to offer them a smile or wave.

'Kent!' West appeared in her doorway. 'Don't tell me Lane's the only one of the duo who can do her job. Get out there and find me a story! Lauren, where's my picture of the new Blur?'

'I, uh, don't have it yet.' Lauren blushed and looked away. 'But I'll get it.'

'You better.' West sighed, not really expecting a ton of results yet in terms of pictures of the superhero, as he was very unpredictable and moved around too fast.

'Alright, go with Kent. You two better earn your paychecks today!'

'We're going.' Clark nodded and got up, turning to head for the door while Lauren rushed to catch up with him.

'Whoa, slow down!' Lauren frowned as she grabbed her camera, and had to nearly skid across the smoothly polished floor to reach him before he entered the elevator without her. 'Got any ideas on where to find our next big story?'

'Not really.' Clark shrugged and inched his glasses higher on his nose.

He suspected there were at least three places they could do for a story, butt had no way of explaining to Lauren how he could know that.

'Lucky for us, I do.' Lauren smirked. 'Just follow my lead.'

Clark didn't answer and had to bite back an objection.

Lauren was not Lois, and he was really not looking forward to working solely with her for the next day and a half. A fact that was only proven when they headed a few blocks away to a Real Estate office rumoured to be running housing scams. Clark knew Lois would likely have had them pose as a couple to try and get the truth from the man, but Lauren had much less tact as she marched right in and started questioning people.

'There's a reason I'm the reporter and you take the photos.' Clark muttered to her after fifteen minutes, as he lightly gripped her elbow and tugged her away.

'I've got this.' Lauren disagreed, but caught the look on his face and sighed. 'Fine.'

She stepped back and let Clark do his job. She didn't say anything else until they left some time later, with not enough information for a story and even less credibility.

'I'm sorry.' Lauren told him after a moment. 'I was just...'

'Trying too hard?' Clark suggested with a somewhat sympathetic smile. 'Lois Lane isn't easy to keep up with. I should know.'

'Maybe.' Lauren rolled her eyes. 'But it's not just about Lois. I feel like I always have to prove myself, like I'm not good enough just because I'm new to this particular paper. I'm not some intern - I'm a photojournalist who knows how to do her job!'

'Why did you come to Metropolis?' Clark wondered while they waited for the traffic to change so they could cross the road.

'I used to travel a lot.' Lauren answered after a hesitant pause. 'In the last couple of years I've been all over the globe. I never got to go anywhere when I was a kid, so I took the chance now. But I don't know – things happened, and I guess I've changed because of it. ' She shrugged. 'I came to Metropolis for a fresh start and to find something more permanent. Plus, it has the Daily Planet, which is one of the best newspapers in the world.'

'I hope you find what you're looking for.' Clark told her, thinking he still didn't know her very well and yet Lauren seemed nice enough most of the time.

She annoyed him and they butted heads a lot, but the pair still made a good team when working on a story or planning strategies. Clark didn't have much against her, though all he could think of at the moment was how she wasn't Lois. He tried not to ponder on it, but having a big news day without Lois being around was very odd and unnatural in its own way. He hated to admit it, even if only to himself, but it was barely a day without Lois and he already missed her.

As the day progressed, that fact never changed.

Clark was often distracted with work or Lauren's chatty mood, as well as rushing off infrequently to be the hero he was, and yet his mind still returned to Lois whenever he looked across the newsroom to her empty chair and almost-neat desk. He'd hoped it would be easier the next day, as he'd know what to expect and she would be coming back later that afternoon, but he was wrong.

So he focused on Lauren instead.

Clark took the time to get to know her a little better and engage her in conversations with the full knowledge it was pure curiosity and distraction. He'd realised she was indeed close to his age and when he'd come to work that day, her hair had once again changed. She did this often, apparently. It was an almost-black, dark brown with two front blue streaks.

'Clark, would you stop doing that?' Lauren grumbled from her desk and looked over a him, where he'd been tapping the end of his pen against his desk.

'Sorry.' Clark said and looked up, sighing as he swerved his chair back and forth until Lauren scolded him for the squeaking.

'Don't you have work to do, or something?' Lauren asked after checking another row of photos for their story.

'Yeah, I'm finished.' Clark answered. 'Apparently it goes faster without Lois in my ear telling me to hurry up.' He said sarcastically.

He thought it was typical, and yet knew he preferred to have her there driving him insane than getting his work done and missing her.

'Enjoy it while you can.' Lauren said. 'She'll be back this afternoon. I don't get it, why was she sent out on assignment and we weren't? I thought we were supposed to be a team.'

'She's Lois.' Clark shrugged, thinking it was a good enough reason.

He didn't mention she'd been working at the Daily Planet longer than they had, because Clark doubted that was the primary reason. West had recognised Lois was a damn good reporter, and he thought Lois deserved the chance to travel to break a big story.

As long as there were no Malcolms involved.

~ E ~

The taxi drove through the darkened streets of Metropolis during the mid-afternoon, with the clouds overhead threatening rain. When the cab stopped in front of the Daily Planet building, the back door opened and a grumpy Lois Lane got out. She exhaled and looked up at the turning globe way above her head, then paid the taxi driver. She walked around to get her luggage out of the trunk, and thought about wanting to ask Clark to pick her up from the airport instead of taking a taxi.

But when Lois had landed and called him, Clark hadn't answered.

She stepped inside the Daily Planet, dragging her suitcase along the floor behind her, and headed for the elevators. Riding it up to her floor, Lois considered about how ridiculous it was that she'd missed Clark, in all his flannelette-styled glory, during the mere two days or so she'd been away. Not being woken by Ethan each morning had been almost disorientating, and breakfast had felt lonely as she'd quietly sipped her coffee in her hotel room.

Leaving the elevator, Lois marched over to her desk and somewhat loudly dumped her suitcase beside it. She quickly looked to Clark's desk, but it was empty. Frowning, and thinking he truly had forgotten about her, Lois looked towards Lauren. The other woman practically ignored her as she sorted eagerly through a set of coloured photographs.

Withholding a snarly remark, Lois looked at that morning's newspaper sitting folded on Clark's desk. She hadn't had time to read it earlier, so she reached across for it and spread out the front page for her to see. There was nothing interesting, and no mention of the improved superhero Lois had tried to restrain herself from obsessing over. She was still determined to get that first interview with him, but Lois hadn't seen him close enough to know if she would recognise him or not.

'I finally did it!' Lauren grinned as her way of greeting Lois. 'I have the pictures. The first ones! Now all I need is an article to attach them to. Lois?'

'Well, that depends. Is it another kitty save or prevented mugging?' Lois rolled her eyes and walked to Lauren's desk to look at the photos.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she accepted the one being offered to her. There was no mistaking the truth she saw printed in red and blue. The picture of the new "Blur" was without a doubt Clark Kent. He looked different, not just because of the outfit, but by the confident stance and determined gaze.

She traced his jawline with her finger and knew it was him.

Her suspicions were confirmed, and for a moment Lois wasn't sure what to do with the information. Her first instinct was to protect him, and his secret, except Clark had clearly schemed his own "stepping out" party. It made her sad to know Clark had trusted the world to see him as the Blur, before he'd trusted her.

Lowering the photo, Lois spotted Clark heading into the newsroom and hadn't noticed her yet. She observed the glasses he still wore, and knew it was more than just a dare he had taken from Oliver and Chloe. Lois wished she had been the one to know first, to be trusted with his secret and help him achieve it, but she hadn't. And yet, Lois could not help smiling as she watched Clark being his reporter self with his gained clumsiness and extensive politeness. It reminded her of when they'd been younger and officially met.

Minus the scene where she'd found him butt-naked in the middle of a lightning-struck field.

'Oh, good.' Lauren startled Lois from her thoughts as she jumped up and went to show Clark her photos.

Lois watched his reaction with bated breath, as though she expected him to react with shock and avoidance, but Clark merely nodded and returned to his work.

Lois felt that since Christmas a few days ago, a lifetime had passed.

Clark had moved on somehow and their closeness during the festive time appeared to be a fluke. Lois knew it was her fault. She'd tried too hard to run in the opposite direction when she realised things could change between them. She'd tried to move on, to a guy named Malcolm that she thought was cute and enjoyed going to dinner with him, but he was out of her life now. He wasn't Clark.

'Oh, hi!' Clark waved awkwardly to her, though his eyes were serious and relieved. 'Lois, you're back.'

'What, you just noticed?' Lois answered in her usual tone, walking over to punch his arm. 'I knew you were slow sometimes, Smallville, but you almost went backwards with that one.'

'It's good to have you back, Lois.' Clark smiled.

'I'll let you two puppies catch up.' Lauren sighed and walked away. 'I've got photos to show West, anyway.'

'Is that your round-about way of calling me a bitch?' Lois glared at her, not realising it had been more of a tease to Clark being a "pining puppy" in the last day or so.

'Take it any way you want, Lois.' Lauren rolled her eyes.

'She is really getting on my nerves.' Lois muttered. 'She talks too much, is always in the way, and has no respect for others.'

'Right.' Clark said with amusement. 'Because you're never like that.'

'Exactly.' Lois nodded and went to sit in her desk, which Clark seemed to find very interesting. 'So what did I miss? Besides Miss Bleh here getting the prize-winning pictures of the new Blur. That name really needs an update.'

'Not much.' Clark shrugged, still watching her with a smile. 'It was mostly quiet and people actually got work done. Are you sure you couldn't have stayed away an extra day?'

'And miss Oliver's New Year's party tonight?' Lois played along. 'Not a chance, Smallville. Besides, there's a story right here in Metropolis that I am going score the first exclusive interview for.'

'Yeah?' Clark looked away, feeling a bit awkward as he guessed what she was referring to. 'What one is that?'

'Surely even you noticed our hero in the shadows has stepped into the light with shades of red and blue?' Lois remarked, watching him as she kept her act of having no idea she was, in fact, talking to the mentioned superhero. 'The Blur may be some sort of super man who flies around in a red cape, but there's no interview Lois Lane can't get. I will be the first to write that article, you can be sure of it.' She nodded with determination.

'Great.' Clark muttered.

He was exceptionally relieved to have he'd gone to Jor-El earlier, because he had no doubt that Lois would get that interview one way or another. He'd gone to the Fortress of Solitude to request his biological father to "dim" the memories of the people who had known him before he'd donned a new costume and enabled people to see his face.

The exception was for those who already knew his secret, and therefore their memories would not have changed.

Luckily for him, Lois didn't know the truth, or else Clark was sure he'd be very worried for her writing her interview on the new Blur, which she had clearly already made her next big project.

He was still nervous about what to say when the moment came, even if Jor-El had complied to his request and assured him no one from the past would ever recognise him. He'd then told Clark he was proud of him, which was something he'd wanted to hear from Jor-El for a very long time. Everything preceding that point seemed to fit into place, with his destiny and the confidence he now had in himself now his past would no longer hinder him as strongly as it once had.

He had to be careful for the future and ensure he made his two "selves" quite different, but with Watchtower's additional assistance, Clark was optimistic in all aspect not including Lois. She was the exception to everything, and he once again had to fight the fact he actually wanted her to know the truth.

But he couldn't tell her, not yet, and maybe not ever.

'Looks like I won the bet.'

Clark heard her whisper, and glanced over at her smile, as she sorted through some files left on her desk. He was sure he knew what she meant, and yet had caught an underlining meaning to her words that only confused him. He was glad Lois back back and things could returned to a relative normal between them - she seemed less distant already. And she hadn't mentioned another guy or Malcolm, so Clark was very pleased about that.

He had his best friend back, and all they had to do was get through Oliver's party without too much drama.

* * *

It had been good in theory, but Oliver had gone all-out with the New Year's party. It was hosted in a private function room above the Ace of Clubs, providing them with an open bar and spacious balcony.

Lois was dressed in a stunning, politely revealing blue dress, and had her hair done up. Clark couldn't keep his eyes off her, though he tried to so Chloe would stop giving him pointed looks. He adjusted the black tie of his tuxedo and looked around the crowded room, wondering what to do. Clark didn't generally attend these sort of events, and it was clear Oliver had probably been the first one to reach the bar. Tess couldn't have been far behind, as they were both sitting on a table and laughing loudly at something, each with a wine glass in their hand. Chloe was nearby talking to Emil, and Lois had wandered off to get another drink from the bar.

'Chill out, Smallville.' Lois rolled her eyes as she re-joined him. 'It's a party, not a pep rally.'

She reached to straighten his tie and loosened it.

'And don't worry, I'll have you back by curfew.' She teased him.

'Very funny, Lois.' Clark muttered. 'I'm fine, really. This is fun.'

'You have barely moved from this spot since we got here.' Lois grabbed his arm and tugged him further into the mass of laughing, conversational people. 'Look, I know you don't get out much because you'd rather be at home with Ethan, but we came here to celebrate and embarrass ourselves. Live a little.'

'I think Oliver has that part covered.' Clark chuckled as he looked over at his friend, who was zig-zagging his way across the room with a goofy grin on his face. 'I'm surprised you're not joining him.'

'Yeah, well...' Lois shrugged. 'I've traded in my table-dancing karaoke for your respectable company tonight.'

'You don't need to worry about me, Lois.'

'I'm not.' Lois scoffed. 'With your talents, you don't need a bodyguard.'

'My talents?' Clark shuffled his feet with paranoid nervousness. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm just saying, that with all of your disappearing acts, I'm sure you could have scrounged one up tonight if you needed to.' Lois answered quite casually. 'But with everything that's been going on, you've earned a night off.'

Clark could only smile at Lois, thinking that while she'd said he didn't need a bodyguard she still looked out for him. She'd always had his back, and it only made him feel more guilty for keeping secrets from her.

'You're right, Lois.' Clark nodded and held out his hand to her. 'And since you've sacrificed your table-dancing karaoke for one night, you should at least get a dance out it.'

'Clark Kent, asking me to dance?' Lois said with amused disbelief. 'You do know more than the conga and square dancing, right?'

'Lois, get over here.' Clark rolled his eyes and held her outstretched hand to lightly pull her into the mix of dancers.

The song had been fast-paced until the instance they joined in, then the song slowed and the moment felt further awkward as they had a split second to change pace. Clark placed his hands on either sides of her waist, and Lois slowly linked her hands behind his neck while staring back at him, resting her forearms on his shoulders.

'Have you been taking lessons?' Lois asked, though quietly. 'The last time we were in this situation, I recall sore feet and a broken heel.'

'That was almost four years ago.' Clark answered. 'Oliver's dragged me to many events since then. I've adapted.'

'Oliver taught you to dance?' Lois snorted, trying to picture it. 'Is there something you're not telling me, Smallville?'

'No.' Clark insisted, knowing what she was probably thinking. 'I mean...well, technically. Uh, can we talk about something else?'

'Sure, Sparky.' Lois tried not to laugh at his discomfort.

She knew Clark and Oliver were practically brothers, yet never missed a chance to tease them both until they stumbled over their own words. Changing the subject didn't quite turn out that way, however, as they continued to dance through two more songs without saying much of a word to each other.

It was comfortable, and the pair were lost to the music and close proximity, until it was broken by a loud feedback from a microphone.

'It's almost midnight.' Oliver's voice spread through the room from where he stood on a table, and fought off Tess' attempts to steal the microphone from him. 'So let's start the countdown!'

Clark and Lois looked away from their friend and stared at each other, both very nervous to be standing so close because when they knew what happened when the countdown ended.

'Ten...nine...eight...'

Lois wanted to step back, in fear of things changing.

Time had slipped away, and the world shed with it, until now as they faced each other and realised the intensity the other stared back with. Lois was nervous, and unsure, but Clark didn't back away. He stood there, as uncertain as she was, yet his expression showed something else. It was something deeper, which Lois found herself unable to pull away from.

'Seven...six...five...'

Clark was panicking inside, but Lois' eyes bore into his own and he knew he wasn't the only one still standing there. Emotions swirled through him, and yet his mind was blank. This was his chance, because she was there with him tonight, not Malcolm or anyone else. She had chosen to join him - to dance with him, and when the countdown began Lois had not fled.

In a moment, everything could change, and it terrified and excited Clark, even when it gave him no further clarity.

'Four...three...two...'

Lois inched closer to Clark, though she was already wrapped in his embrace and able to feel his breath on her skin. He still hadn't moved. She searched his gaze for a hesitancy or sign she'd read misreading his firm stance, and Lois had no idea if she was disappointed or glad to observe no reluctance or restraint.

Did Clark want her to kiss him?

Did she want to kiss him?

They had crossed the line before, and while it hadn't exactly ended on bad terms...it had still ended.

Lois was afraid it would happen again, that it wasn't going to be permanent. Clark hadn't trusted her with his secret, not after all this time, and there was Ethan to consider as well.

Lois began to wonder if they were reasons, or excuses.

'One...Happy New Year!' Oliver declared.

While couples joined lips and others cheered at ear-piercing volume, Clark reached to place his hand to Lois' cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back, and leaned forward as he did the same. Their breaths mixed as their lips neared. Clark was able to pull back just in time to avoid their heads hitting when a man bumped into Lois and knocked her against Clark's chest.

'Hey!' Lois wasted no time spinning around to snap at him angrily for ruining their moment, and a chance she decided in the final gasp that she did want.

She wanted things to change between Clark, to evolve and become more than it already was. Lois never thought she'd feel that way, for Clark Kent of all people, and yet somehow it wasn't new to her. The clarity was, but her heart merely beat to a pulse it knew too well. When had she fallen for Clark? Had her heart known all this time, while keeping her mind in the dark as it agonised over the confusion and uncertainty? Or had her heart merely raced ahead, knowing one day her mind would catch up and see the truth in front of her eyes?

Clark blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed now the moment was over.

It had been broken and they'd missed their chance. Lois was still watching him, but he couldn't meet her gaze this time. They'd been so close, and he felt bitter for it being snatched away. He had always hoped Lois would realise how much he cared for her, but even Clark hadn't noticed how deep it coursed through him. His every breath and thought seemed to be linked to the sound of her heartbeat, and his own. He had waited for this moment and hoped when it arrived they would be on levelled ground.

Glancing up to see her face, which shone beautifully under the glow of the overhead lights, Clark knew part of his wish had come true.

~ E ~

The party held by Oliver and Chloe had been an overall success.

After the countdown, faster-paced music and increased volumes had ensued. Clark and Lois, their minds only on the potential kiss they'd almost had, separated on the dance floor. Clark went to mingle with Oliver and their friends, while Lois went to the balcony to look down at the city streets below.

She rested her elbows on the cold railing and sighed. Lois felt annoyed with herself for getting her hopes so high and putting her soul into the moment. She should have known it wouldn't last. She'd spent the night with Clark before, some years ago, and it hadn't lasted. Lois tried to blame it on the situation, on the awkward aftermath of their passion, but the truth rested in her own doubts.

She had been afraid.

During the countdown, Lois had shed her rational reasonings, but she couldn't deny them now as she stood alone outside in the night air. Overlooking the city, Lois knew Clark's destiny was far beyond hers yet it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Before she'd known about his abilities, Lois somehow already knew she'd have to share him with the world.

The problem wasn't just her fear of the unknown and potential heartbreak down the road, but for the little boy metaphorically caught in the middle. She had convinced herself a long time ago that if she started anything with Clark, it had to last. Ethan had already lost a mother and yet he had no memory of ever having one before Lois.

She would not hurt the little boy who adored her to no end. Her own happiness and desires could not compare to the love and protection she had for Ethan. For Clark's adorable, kind little boy Lois knew was, in his own way, also hers.

A tear trailed down her cheek as Lois realised what she was willing to give up for Ethan. It was everything she'd ever wanted, and she would turn it away just to shield Ethan from any hurt or instability that could stick with him for a very long time. Lois understood now, as to deny it further would be an act of ignorance. Ethan Kent was her son. Not by blood, but by the bond and love they shared. She may have taken care of him in the past, watched over him, disciplined him, and done many of the significantly mothering things for the child, but it was her ability to sacrifice herself for him that set her realisation deep within her heart. Ethan was hers almost as much as he was Clark's.

And it broke her heart, because it had taken her five year to realise she had a son.

'Lois?' Clark's voice reached her ears.

She did not turn to face him. With a sharp sniffle, Lois tried to discreetly wipe the tear from her cheek when she heard him approach her. Turning slowly, and hesitantly, Lois saw his concern but tried to ignore it.

Neither said a word, though there was so much to say, and each silently agreed it was time to go home. They left the balcony and bid farewell to their closest friends, then headed outside onto the street where Lois' car was parked.

When she got inside and prepared to start the engine, Lois expected Clark to disappear. Perhaps a siren signalled his need, or someone called into the night for his help? Yet Clark got into the passenger seat beside her and waited. When nothing happened, he glanced her way and Lois understood he wasn't going anywhere, not this time.

~ E ~

It was a little over an hour drive back to Smallville, which was filled occasionally with general exchanges and comments.

Parking her car a little down the driveway so they didn't wake the others in the house, since it was well after midnight by then, the pair got out and paused. Lois turned towards the house and intended to shower then pass out on the bed, but she hesitated in the open doorway when she noticed Clark hadn't joined her. Turning back, she saw him heading to the barn and knew he probably needed a moment to himself.

Lois would not allow it, because if he wasn't going anywhere this time, then Lois was determined not to be the weaker one and leave.

She headed for the loft and saw him resting his hands on the ledge of his would-be window. Clark straightened when she climbed the last step and stood only feet away. Much like when she'd been on the balcony, Clark didn't turn to face her. Unable to be the first one to talk about their almost-kiss or where to go from there, Lois brought up a different matter she thought was equally important.

'Is Ethan still upset, about not going to school?'

'Yes.' Clark answered and sighed, shifting to look at her. 'He barely speaks to me.'

'He's never wanted anything more than to fit in and make friends.' Lois said quietly. 'He thought school was his chance to be normal, to live a life he could be a part of. You're taking that away from him.'

'I don't want to.' Clark frowned at her words. 'And it's just for a while longer. A year, maybe.'

'A year is a lifetime to a little boy.' Lois stepped closer, deciding she would fight for Ethan's dream instead of her own. 'He wants to learn, experience, and belong somewhere he wasn't born into.'

'Lois, you don't have to explain.' Clark said. 'I get it.'

'No. You don't.' Lois shook her head, breaching the remaining space between them to get her point across, staring into his eyes with fierce stubbornness. 'You're afraid. Ethan is different and things could go wrong.' She made sure to phrase her words carefully, though they were a clue enough if he paid closer attention.

'Different?' Clark repeated.

'He gets sick.' Lois broke eye contact and sighed. 'It can happen at any moment. But when we almost lost him, two years ago, he spent most of his recovery crying. He thought something was wrong with him. He didn't learn to be strong on his own that week, we had to help him realise that getting sick wasn't going to control or dictate his life. It was only another hurdle to jump.' She explained.

'Maybe we won't be there next time to help him through it.' Lois added after a brief pause. 'But he'll never learn to stand on his own if we keep picking him up. Look, I suck at metaphors like Oliver sucks at baking, but it's the truth. You can't hold his hand every day of his life, Clark. Ethan needs to make mistakes and learn to live with them.'

'Some mistakes are bigger than others.' Clark argued, though reasonably. 'Ethan is too young to understand that.'

'Maybe.' Lois nodded. 'Or maybe not. We'll never find out if you don't give him a chance. Clark, listen to me. Ethan wants to go to school so badly it's tearing him apart inside to have it taken away. To be so close to having it, and then it's gone.' She looked downwards, trying to remain firm and not emotional as she remembered the events of that night.

'I didn't know...' Clark sounded as guilty as he probably looked, but Lois kept her gaze trained on their feet. 'It really means that much to him?'

'More than the world.' Lois whispered, matching his gaze again. 'And as his mother, I will not let you take this dream away from him. You're afraid, because everything will change once you decide to take the chance. But sometimes it's the only way to move forward, and to realise how wonderful something could really be. Maybe we're afraid for the wrong reasons, and of the wrong things.'

Clark smiled when she'd used the phrase _"as his mother"_ and knew Lois had finally accepted her role in Ethan's life. And he had to admit, her words got through to him as they had many months ago when she'd told he had to go back to Smallville.

It was always Lois.

And as annoying as it may be to have her as his voice of reason and strength, Clark knew he could trust her words. He could see the intentions in her eyes, the care she had for Ethan as well as the vulnerability she allowed him to see. And yet the valid argument regarding Ethan attending school in the upcoming term was still merely a layer. Clark lightly gripped her shoulders and nodded in agreement to her words.

His eyes were of promise and trust, while hers reflected back with loyalty and love.

There was nothing left to say, as Clark leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. Lois inched back and searched his gaze with her own, then returned his kiss with a soft openness and wrapped her arms around his neck. Entangled in a form-fitting embrace, Clark and Lois experienced the relief of their sparked desire for the closeness they had yearned for, and now felt, not just physically, but internally. Like two pieces of a puzzle flawlessly connecting as they were always destined to be, yet were lost until that moment of synchronisation.

Everything was falling into its place. Their fears and hesitations slipped away during the kiss Lois and Clark shared in the loft, a few hours before sunrise on the first day of the new year.

The overdue, tender moment was torn by a heart-clenching scream from a distraught five-year-old boy.

Breaking their contact, Clark and Lois stared at each other with alarm before they hurried to the house in a panic. Passing a startled Jonathan and Martha in the upstairs corridor, Clark overtook Lois and burst into his son's room.

Ethan sat upright in his bed with his hands over his ears, and had his eyes clamped shut as he continued to cry.

'Ethan?' Clark scooped the boy off the bed and pulled him onto his lap to hold his son close.

'What is it, honey?' Lois joined his side, wiping Ethan's sweat soaked hair from his face.

'The scary man.' Ethan trembled. 'I saw his face.'

'What man?' Clark asked worriedly.

'In my dreams.' Ethan sniffled.

He rapidly began to calm now he knew he was safe, and the nightmare began to fade.

'He said it's not over.'

The upset child clung to his father, burying his tear-streaked face against Clark's chest as he released fear through his sobs. Clark cuddled the boy close while Lois rubbed Ethan's back. They weren't entirely sure why this nightmare had cause Ethan to scream as he had, but whoever the man in Ethan's dreams had been...Lois and Clark could only pray he was only a figment of their son's subconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whew, what a looong chapter! Hopefully you haven't forgotten it all by the time you've reached this point. Next chapter will focus a lot more on Ethan than the other characters, as he will be starting school and...well, can't spoil it ;) Did the pieces of memories before Clark took flight make sense/were clear to read as separate memories, or should I add ~ E ~ breaks between each line? I wasn't sure about that. Please send me your feedback, because I would be really thankful to hear from you and with much going on in this chapter so I'd really like to know what you thought of it. What did you think of all the Christmas stuff? Did you like the Oliver/Clark scenes? What about the jealousy over Malcolm? Sylance? Dennis and Clark's first meeting? Superman? What happened to Ethan in the loft? ANY requests? Did you enjoy the Clois?

Please review!


	10. Hard Lessons

**Author's Notes:** To all of my reviewers, you guys are super awesome! Thanks for reminding me why I write this story, and giving me the motivation I need to continue it by sharing your thoughts and theories. I want to give a special thank you to **Shezz05** for everything she has done to help, motivate, and inspire me in the past few days. Without her, I think I would still be staring at my computer screen and trying to make parts of this chapter work, instead of progressing with confidence and therefore updating.

There is something important to the story I need to point out. When I started this story I knew when Ethan's birthday was, and I have to stick by that for many reasons. However, it does bring a major inconsistency. When Clark graduated High School, it would have been around May, however I did not realise this beforehand. I recently did some research into American school terms and all that (since I live in Australia) and saying Ethan was six months old when Clark graduated would actually be very false. And now, with Ethan starting school, the issue continues. Therefore, in the interest of ease of writing and plot flow, I am going to leech the fact that this is an AU story. For the sake of this story, regardless of how realistic I wanted to keep the facts and such, we're going to pretend a school year starts in late January and finishes around November. This does not at all comply to the American schedule, but I'm overlooking that because it's easier for me to write without losing track and having to check each time, and more effective story-wise. I apologise to anyone who may be confused in the future by this, yet it's a choice I had to make. I rarely make references to specific months or days, with the exception of this chapter, so hopefully it won't be too confusing for those who live in places where the school terms are very different.

This chapter was supposed to be more centered on Ethan, but other characters ended up being focused on and therefore next chapter I will dedicate a bit more to Ethan. I will also include a few requests made regarding scenes for Lois/Martha + Lois/Jonathan interactions in the next chapter as they didn't really fit for this one. I also want to let you know this story will also include the pairing of Tess/Emil. Okay, that's enough from me...enjoy!

* * *

**~ Hard Lessons ~**

Jonathan pushed open the screen door and walked into the house, exhaling as he headed for the sink to get a glass of water. He relished the break from the hard work he'd been doing on the farm for most of the day, but wondered where his wife and grandson were. Jonathan glanced over at the table and realised the sight he had returned to was identical to the one he'd left behind early that morning. Putting the empty glass on the counter, Jonathan walked closer to the seated boy, and began to worry.

'Hey, sweetheart.' Martha smiled at him as she came down the stairs, her arms weighted with a laundry basket. 'Jonathan?'

He was leaning against a post near the kitchen, with his arms crossed over his chest, watching Ethan. His face expressed his strong concern, though he didn't answer her. Martha followed his gaze to the table, where Ethan was seated in apparent unawareness of his company.

'He's been sitting there for hours.' She told Jonathan, after she'd walked over to stand beside her husband.

The pair watched their grandson, who was in clear view from where he sat at the table with his head bent to focus on his piece of paper. They couldn't see his face, and for a moment they were lost in their memories of Clark when he'd been younger, except he'd never had much interest in art.

Ethan's new crayons were already significantly shorter than they'd been when the boy received them from Emil at Christmas. Papers littered the table, each showing an array of colours and shapes. The boy had barely spoken to anyone since the end of December, and was still upset over the approaching school term he wouldn't be a part of.

Jonathan, knowing he had to do something about the situation, had an idea. He walked over to Ethan and placed a hand on the child's shoulder to get his attention.

'Hi, grandpa.' Ethan looked up at him.

'There's a fence in the field that needs replacing. I could sure use a helper.' Jonathan suggested.

'I'll help you, grandpa.' Ethan said.

He dropped his blue crayon onto the table and hopped off the chair. The boy gathered his crayons into their box, but left them behind as he hurried up the stairs to get his new cowboy hat from his bedroom. His momentary departure gave Jonathan and Martha a moment to see what the child had been obsessively drawing for the most part of the day.

'Oh my god.' Martha whispered.

Her gaze was fixated on three Kryptonian symbols Ethan had been sketching over and over on his pieces of paper. She reached to touch them, tracing a blue line with her fingers as she wondered what they meant.

'Did Clark teach him this?'

Jonathan looked over at the stairs where Ethan had vanished to, then returned his focus to the papers, and shook his head in answer to Martha's question. He firmly doubted Clark would be educating five-year-old Ethan in the Kryptonian language before the child knew the truth about his father being from another planet.

'I'm ready.' Ethan said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and looked over at his grandparents, with his brown cowboy hat sitting securely on his head.

Martha and Jonathan shared a glance, each wondering the same thing, but silently decided they wouldn't ask the boy about his drawings. Martha offered Ethan a smile, and Jonathan moved forward to lead their grandson outside so the boy could help with the fence as intended.

Jonathan constantly glanced over at Ethan as the pair climbed over a fence with mirrored actions and crossed the field to the damaged fence, which had several planks of wood resting against it and their necessary tools sitting beside it in preparation of their task.

Ethan wasn't necessarily depressed, which Jonathan noticed as the boy smiled when Shelby followed them and had stopped to give the dog a quick hug before he'd rejoined Jonathan's side, but the boy was still not entirely himself. Ethan was quieter and less energetic than usual since December when he'd been told his dream of attending school wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Jonathan exhaled as he looked down at the boy staring back at him, waiting for his instructions, and once again noticed how much the child looked like Clark. The same hunched shoulders when he wasn't happy, the same narrowed eyebrows when he was thinking about something serious, and the general appearance of his hair only added to the ease in highlighting the features Ethan had undoubtedly inherited from his Kryptonian father.

And it wasn't all he had inherited through those other-worldly genes, Jonathan knew.

'In the right situations, you can use your abilities at home.' Jonathan said. 'But you do need to practise control. I'll be lifting the planks of wood, and you'll be in charge of hammering the nails.'

'I don't need a hammer.' Ethan stated.

He'd watched his father use only his thumb to push nails into pieces of wood, and had since learned to mimic the action. He didn't tell his grandfather about the bruises he often got in the process, because the boy was determined to be just like his dad. He might not be too happy with his father recently, with his dashed hopes of going to school when he wanted to, but Ethan still idolised Clark and aspired to be as great as he was.

'But other boys your age do.' Jonathan reminded him and gave the stubborn child his hammer.

Ethan huffed and accepted the object. He stepped back to watch his grandfather put the plank of wood in place, and listened when he was told where he was supposed to hammer in the nail.

'Not too hard.' Jonathan cautioned, hoping his slab wood wasn't about to be snapped in half along with another part of the fence.

He remembered when Clark was younger and had swung the hammer too loosely in his hand, causing it to rocket through the air and took out another fence many feet away.

'I know.' Ethan nodded.

He hesitantly raised the hammer and wondered why his grandparents gave him more cautionary warnings than his dad or Oliver did. They were always reminding him to be extra careful, and it made the boy nervous something might go wrong. Ethan stuck his tongue out in concentration when he placed the nail tip against the wood, and used the hammer to hit it into place.

Smiling with pride towards his success, Ethan reached for another nail, but halted. Frowning, he turned around and saw Tess approaching them. He wasn't sure how he'd known she was there, though the boy was sure he'd heard her footsteps on the ground. He assumed it was just another one of his unexplainable instinctual feelings.

'Hi, Aunt Tess.' Ethan waved to her. 'Are you here to help us make a fence?'

'Absolutely not.' Tess tried to hide her smile, in full awareness that she had no useful skills in regards to any aspect of farming.

It was far beyond her comfort zone as well, so she certainly had no intention to get involved with their task.

'I came to ask you something very important.' Tess told Ethan. 'Mr Kent, if you don't mind?'

'Go ahead.' Jonathan nodded.

He tried to appear calm for Ethan's sake, whereas inside he was worried something was wrong. He hardly knew anything about Tess, other than her status as a businesswoman who worked with Oliver. And, of course, she was a very good friend of both Ethan and Clark.

'Okay.' Ethan also agreed and lowered his hammer to hear what Tess had to say.

'I'm sure you remember what your father said about lying to me or Emil?' Tess checked, making sure the boy understood she was going to ask him something that required him to tell her the complete truth.

'Yeah.' Ethan looked away with resurfaced guilt.

He recalled several lectures he'd received in the past, until he'd learned to listen to them. He knew now that what Emil and Tess did at Watchtower was very important, and lying to them could really hurt a lot of people. Ethan had come close to causing something terrible in the past, and while his dad had stopped it in time, Ethan would never forget the lessons he'd learned that day.

'Good, because I need you to trust me right now.' Tess said gently as she crouched in front of the boy. 'Can you do that, Ethan?

'I trust you, Aunt Tess.' Ethan nodded without constraint.

'What's this about?' Jonathan asked. He wished he wasn't so in the dark about Tess. She was essentially a stranger, and therefore Jonathan was unable to trust her as readily as Ethan.

'There's isn't enough time for me to explain, Mr Kent.' Tess said, though hinted he would get his answers later on. 'Ethan, have you had any headaches lately? Or dizziness?'

'Sometimes.' Ethan admitted. 'Just for a little bit, then it was gone. I thought it was because I had a nightmare.'

'Okay. And have your abilities gotten stronger all of the sudden?' Tess continued. 'Like your strength or speed being more than usual?'

'I can do a lot of stuff daddy can.' Ethan nodded again. 'I picked up the tractor yesterday. It was hard at first, but then it was easy. And I was really careful!'

Tess sighed and straightened, her expression showing the concern she felt she was able to deal with. The information was unsettling, but Tess had been anticipating it and prepared accordingly. She reached into the pocket of her dark jacket and lifted out a syringe, which already contained a small amount of lime green liquid.

'I need to take a sample of your blood.' Tess told the boy.

'Whoa, now just hold a minute.' Jonathan stepped in. 'What is that stuff?'

'Is it medicine?' Ethan wondered, showing no sign of distrust or unease. 'Or vitamins?'

'No, Ethan.' Tess answered the boy first, then turned to Jonathan with a displeased expression to show how offended she was by his implications. 'I have earned Clark's trust and respect, Mr Kent. I don't expect it from you, not this soon, but you should know that I would never do anything to hurt Ethan. But you need to remember that Ethan is not Clark.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Jonathan frowned, not understanding what she was accusing him of or otherwise referring to.

'Ethan's abilities are not supposed to be entirely like Clark's. At least, not at his age.' Tess explained in a blunt, yet not unkind, voice. 'We've suspected for a while now that something has been altered that shouldn't have. It started when you were attacked in the barn months ago. The person responsible left behind a residue of kryptonite particles. Not just any kryptonite – this particular variety has a strange lead colouring and minor characteristics.'

'Is it dangerous?' Jonathan wanted to know, disliking that Tess currently knew more about his family than he seemed to.

He also didn't like the sound of any type of kryptonite he wasn't familiar with.

'What's kiptomite?' Ethan wondered.

'Yes. To Ethan.' Tess answered Jonathan, too focused on the seriousness of the situation to answer the boy's question. 'Clark wasn't infected because he has matured and his abilities have already advanced to the final stages. Ethan, however, is still growing and developing. I need a sample of Ethan's blood to see how much damage has been done, so we can reverse the infection and destroy the foreign cells causing his imbalance.' She said and held up the syringe again, waiting for the boy to let her take a sample of his blood.

'Will it make me better?' Ethan guessed and held out his arm 'Will it hurt?'

'The fluid is not for you, Ethan.' Tess assured him. 'And it won't hurt. You'll only feel a slight pinch.'

Jonathan remained hesitant, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and made no move to stop Tess from completing her task. He merely stood there to watch, as Ethan shut his eyes with dread and waited for the foretold pinch. Jonathan was a bit surprised when Tess easily jabbed the needle into the boy's skin, and extracted a small amount of blood through the syringe, without any difficulty.

Jonathan dropped his arms by his side and realised he'd been making a mistake, which Tess had already pointed out, in her own words, a moment earlier. The child resembled Clark profoundly, and his Kryptonian side only added to Jonathan simply forgetting how different Ethan and Clark were from each other, despite the endless things they had in common. Tess was right to remind him Ethan had something Clark didn't. The boy wasn't entirely Kryptonian – he was part human too.

It meant Ethan wasn't going to fling a tractor over his head by accident or end up halfway across the state if he ran too fast.

He was stronger and faster than most children, but Jonathan knew he had to always remember Ethan was still more normal than the boy's father had ever been. And yet, with what he'd heard from Tess, Jonathan knew not to assume the situation with Ethan going to be any calmer or smoother than Clark's.

When Tess had the right amount of blood mixing with the substance already in the syringe, she withdrew the needle and watched the mingling liquids with concentrated curiosity.

Ethan, however, carefully peered at his arm and was fascinated to observe the tiny hole instantly vanish when it was touched by sunlight. He looked up to watch his blood turn darker as it swirled on its own inside the syringe. It brightened, until it almost glowing in an odd pinkish shade, then settled.

'Is that supposed to happen?' Ethan asked.

'No.' Tess frowned at it. 'This is good news. The effects are wearing off on their own. It's in the earliest stages, possibly very recent.'

'I feel the same.' Ethan frowned and looked himself over, thinking that if something about himself had been altered then he'd be able to see it.

'You probably won't notice most of the changes.' Tess commented. 'After a few more days, you might even forget you have powers.' She noticed Jonathan's relieved expression and felt she had to continue.

When Tess had arrived at the farm moments ago, she hadn't expected to have to explain so much - luckily, she'd paid attention to Emil when he'd gone over the specifics with her earlier.

'It's not what you think.' She told Jonathan. 'While his blood was infected, his abilities were becoming more constant, and almost too much for his young body to maintain. Now it will be irregular again, though they will always emerge in moments of high emotion. However, because he has been rapidly put through the pressure of these enhanced abilities in the last couple of months, making them almost the same as Clark's for that time, his body has formed new connections and expanded its limits.' Tess paused and looked over at Ethan, who stared back at her with a scrunched face of confusion.

'His body will not forget.' Tess finished. 'I guess you could say he will be between how he used to be, and how Clark is now.'

'I don't understand.' Ethan told Tess.

She put away the sealed syringe, as Emil wanted to examine it closely later to make sure they were right, and looked down at the boy. Tess tried to work out how to phrase the scientific complexities to a five-year-old. Even if Ethan was exceptionally smart for his age, she still doubted he would be able to comprehend the truth unless she put it into shorter and simpler terms.

'Ethan, your abilities are still developing. They're new and you haven't learned to control them yet. Because of this, tiny pieces of dust created from a very strange greyish meteor rock can confuse your body into thinking it can do more than it's ready for.' Tess explained. 'It can be very dangerous, but somehow your body has begun to fix itself.'

She didn't mention it was the one part that baffled her, because it should be impossible for the little boy's body to begin to repair itself without an outer influence to jump-start the curing process.

'Will I still be different, after I'm fixed?' Ethan asked.

'Yes.' Tess nodded. 'You will always be different, Ethan. But things should soon be back to how they used to be when you lived in Metropolis.'

'I was always breaking stuff there.' The boy frowned.

'That will change as you learn control.' Tess said and looked towards the house. 'You have a lot of people who care about you, and every one of us want to help you. Don't ever be afraid to ask, okay?'

'Okay, Aunt Tess.' Ethan nodded. 'Are you sure you don't want to help us make a fence?'

'I'm sure.' Tess chuckled. 'I'll talk to you soon. I need to find out where Oliver has snuck off to.' She muttered the last part and turned to head back in the direction of the house.

Jonathan and Ethan watched her walk away in her business attire, complete with heels and a knee-length skirt, which were certainly not designed for crossing a farming field. Jonathan still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the situation, but they had work to do and he intended to get it done.

'This fence won't build itself.' Jonathan reminded to boy and resumed their task, which Ethan hurried back over to help him with.

It was a good idea to get Ethan out of the house after the boy had been cooped up for most part of each day, since the start of January. Even so, Jonathan wasn't the only one who missed the energetic and chatting side of his grandson, which was a side of the boy that was still lacking.

~ E ~

Tess reached the house, and looked towards the counter where Martha was making a jug of lemonade.

'I hope I'm not intruding?' Tess said to Martha out of politeness, since she'd stepped inside without first being invited.

'Of course not.' Martha offered the other girl a smile. 'You're always welcome here.' She nodded.

'Thank you, Mrs Kent.'

Tess was surprised by the warmth she continued to receive from Martha. Even Jonathan was quite accommodating, though he remained cautious in a way she could understand. They didn't know her, and yet they were trying - likely because she was close to Ethan and Clark.

And Martha was trying.

She'd waved to the girl when she'd seen her car pull up outside, but still didn't know Tess very well. She had only seen her three or four times, and only the duration over Christmas had been more than a moment of professional politeness. Martha wanted to get to know Clark's new friends, so she was musing on ways to spend time with Tess, Emil, and Oliver sometime in the future. A chance was presented to her now, as Tess made her way to the counter and sat on a stool.

However, the women had no chance to strike up a conversation when the other door opened, and Clark joined them.

'Hey, mum.' Clark walked to the kitchen and occupied the seat beside Tess, not looking too surprised to see her there. 'Where's Ethan?'

'Out in the fields helping your father build a fence.' Martha answered. 'Clark, have a look at the table.'

Clark turned to see the scattered red and blue themed shapes clearly done by his son. Narrowing his eyes with recognition, Clark walked over to them and picked one up, his face showing concern as there was no mistaking what he saw. Tess watched him and was curious, but decided not to say anything as she felt awkward enough to be where she was. While Tess was extremely used to having Clark or Ethan around, it was strange for her to be inside the Kent farm because it was so unfamiliar to her in a very homey sort of way.

'What does it say?' Martha wondered.

'Nothing, really.' Clark answered. 'Just the first three letters of the alphabet. I had no idea...how could he know these?'

'Maybe it was caused by whatever happened to him in the barn that day?' Martha was relieved to hear the symbols were merely letters, not a sign of some impending doom like they'd seen in the past. 'He's been drawing them all morning and barely left the table until your father took him outside. Ethan's still upset.'

Clark didn't answer as he continued to look over the papers, making sure it was the same three symbols the child had drawn. A dozen reasons went through his mind, but Clark didn't consider it to be something to worry about at the moment. There were bigger issues than his son somehow learning a few Kryptonian letters.

His mother seemed to sense this, as she dropped the subject and returned to her task of squeezing lemons.

'You're back early.' Martha commented after a moment. 'Slow news day?'

'We finished sooner than expected, and I needed a break.' Clark said. 'I also need to talk to Ethan, and he comes first.'

'Of course.' Martha agreed, then looked at her son with curiosity. 'I haven't seen Lois around as much lately. Did something happen?'

'Uh, maybe.' Clark fidgeted with embarrassment, which Tess reacted to by innocently hiding her interest. 'We sort of...kissed. I think I scared her off.'

'Smallville!' Lois' loud and demanding voice was heard from outside, accompanied by the slamming of a car door. 'I hope for your sake you interviewed the witness before she decided to take off for Peru!'

'You're right, Clark.' Tess commented with amusement and sarcasm. 'She sounds terrified.'

Clark huffed and quickly gathered the papers into a pile, before speeding upstairs to conceal them inside a desk draw. When he returned to the kitchen, Lois marched through the door with a frown on her face and a slightly crumpled newspaper under her arm.

'Who goes to Peru after seeing some old guy hang himself, anyway?' Lois added. 'Hi, Mrs Kent. Tess.'

'Lois.' Tess nodded back. 'Excuse me.' She added and walked to the living room to answer her ringing phone.

'Hello, Lois.' Martha greeted the girl with a smile. 'Would you like some lemonade?'

'Not unless it's full of caffeine, because I am reaching a dangerously low level.' Lois exhaled and stared expectantly at Clark. 'Well?'

'Yes, I got the interview.' Clark rolled his eyes. 'And half of her family lives in Peru.'

'Yeah, well...whatever.' Lois dismissed and dropped the newspaper onto the counter, then moved to sit on the stool one over from where Tess had been seated. 'Have you heard from Oliver? I left him like four messages and he never got back to me.'

'Uh, why?' Clark looked away, which caught Lois' attention.

'What, he'll answer your calls but not mine?' She frowned. 'Is this another one of those weird brotherhood things? I will not be ignored just because I have-'

'Lois.' Clark quickly interrupted, not wanting to hear such details of her rant. 'I just know he's busy. I'm sure Oliver will call you when he has time.'

'He better.' Lois said in a threatening tone, as though Oliver's lack of communication was entirely Clark's fault. 'Where's the kid? Have you told him yet?'

'He's outside, helping my dad with a fence.' Clark provided. 'He doesn't know yet. Lois, you really don't have to be here. I can handle this.'

'Don't even try, Smallville.' Lois said firmly. 'I'm not going anywhere. On second thought, Mrs K, I think I will have some lemonade.'

'Really?' Clark was surprised by Lois' insisting to stick around, since she'd basically fled town for a few days after they'd kissed.

They hadn't talked about it yet, despite the passing time, and Lois seemed quite determined to pretend it never happened. Clark would have been worried, except she dropped odd hints occasionally to let him know she didn't regret it happening, which gave him hope that she wasn't going to avoid it forever.

Deep in his thoughts, Clark didn't take much notice of the conversation between Lois and Martha. He only glanced up when Tess rejoined them and resumed her place at the counter. Clark had expected her company when he'd headed home for the day, as he'd spoken to her on the phone when she was on her way to Smallville almost two hours ago.

'Have you heard from Oliver?' Lois asked, watching Tess sit beside Clark.

He became acutely aware of having one woman on either side of him and decided not to talk unless he had to, with Lois being in one of her moods and Tess having spent long hours working in Watchtower the previous night without her usual amount of rest.

'No, why?' Tess wondered casually with practised ease while sipping the glass of lemonade she'd been offered by Martha.

'He's not answering any of my calls.' Lois frowned. 'Though apparently he answers Clark's.'

'I'm not surprised.' Tess admitted. 'He's Oliver, after all.'

'Is it unusual not to hear from him?' Martha normally kept out of shared conversations if she wasn't directly involved, but her curiosity was higher today and she really wanted to know Clark's friends.

They were part of the circle of family he'd formed for himself over the past five years, and it was strange for Martha to know that and yet see those people as strangers. She'd always known the people closest to her son in the past, like Chloe, Pete, and Lana. Now the others were a mystery, and that worried her. Martha had to know who Clark trusted the most, and their overall intentions, in case a situation should arise and Clark wasn't around for her to consult.

'Not really.' Tess replied. 'Oliver likes to refer to himself as a free spirit.'

'In other words, a billionaire playboy.' Lois scoffed.

'Oliver's more than that, Lois.' Clark instantly defended. 'He's probably working.'

He glanced at Tess, knowing she would realise he meant in relation to Watchtower. Lois didn't know about Watchtower, so she was less able to see how Oliver could be avoiding them to "work" when Oliver so frequently acted as though he hated such an activity. A phone call from a friend would surely have been more welcome than a pile of papers needing his attention.

'How do you know he's not drinking in a club somewhere?' Lois wasn't in a great mood today, and was not going to forgive Oliver or cut him any slack until he answered one of her calls so she could ask him a few simple questions. Her words were much more judgemental than usual - she knew Oliver wouldn't be sitting at a bar and simply ignoring them, but Lois was too irritated to care.

She didn't realise her words were lowering the opinions Martha had of Oliver. The comments worried the other woman further, as Oliver was not the sort of person she'd have expected Clark to be especially close to, after everything that happened with Lex in the past. Though her son had always believed in giving people a chance, and Martha hoped the situation with Oliver was much different than she feared.

It wasn't just Clark at sake anymore, as there was also a five-year-old child to protect as well.

'I know Oliver.' Clark insisted while Martha watched him carefully.

'Fine.' Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark. 'Then give your brother a call and tell him to answer his damn phone.'

'You really want to talk to Oliver.' Tess commented. 'Why is that?'

'Brother?' Martha repeated quietly.

She knew Clark and Oliver got along very well, which had made her quite nervous at first when Oliver Queen reminded her a lot of Lex Luthor in terms of their upbringing and silver platters, and yet to hear just how close the pair were...it was alarming. She realised Ethan really meant it when he called Oliver his "uncle". Martha looked to Tess and wondered if it was the same for her, being an "aunt" to the boy. Chloe and Emil had such titles as well, but Martha had already worked out they weren't quite as close as the others, likely more to do with the fact Clark and Ethan didn't see them as often as Tess or Oliver.

The realisation also brought a strange string of thoughts to Martha's mind. If Oliver, and possibly Tess, were like a sibling to Clark then they were, in a weird way, a bigger part of the Kent family than Martha had been prepared for. It only increased her desire to know them better, because she didn't like the idea of having close family she knew almost nothing about.

'Lois!' Ethan hurried inside and grinned when he saw her standing there. 'Hi, daddy.' The boy said a little less enthusiastically. He ducked his head in memory of the crushed dream of going to school and sighed, then walked over to give Lois a hug.

'Hey, kiddo.' Lois greeted him and returned the gesture.

'Would you like some lemonade?' Martha offered the child and then her husband, who followed suit.

'Yes, please.' Ethan nodded and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. 'Grandpa let me help him make a fence.' He told Lois, becoming more like his usual self than he'd been in a while.

'That sounds like hard work.' Lois commented, and was partially serious as she could not imagine herself standing out there in the field hammering away at wood for any period of time.

Tess smirked behind her glass, as she'd been thinking the same thing earlier. Of course, either of them were capable of it if they had enough determination, but the pair preferred the busyness of the big city than the small town lifestyle.

'It was okay. Thanks, grandma.' Ethan accepted the lemonade and gulped it down.

As he drank, the boy looked around and his eyes reflected his curiosity as to why Clark and Lois were home early, and why Tess was still there. He didn't consider either of those things to be bad, as he missed them when they weren't around. The boy was just disappointed Oliver wasn't there with them as well, as he often was in the past.

'Ethan.' Clark exhaled and walked over to his son. 'I think it's time we had a little talk. How about we go to the loft?'

Ethan nodded and placed the empty glass on the counter, which Martha reached for and put into the sink. He went to follow his dad, but paused in the doorway and looked back towards the counter.

'Don't worry.' Lois told him, knowing he hoped she and Tess wouldn't leave while he was in the barn. 'We'll be here when you get back.'

'Absolutely.' Tess added with a nod.

Ethan smiled shortly, then hurried to catch up with his father. Worrying he'd done something wrong, Ethan took his time to ascend each of the steps leading up to the loft. Clark sat on the sofa, and his son climbed on beside him, watching and waiting to hear what his dad wanted to tell him.

'I know you're not very happy with me right now.' Clark said sadly. 'You have to understand, that as your father I have to do what's best for you. Sometimes, it's not the happier choice.' He said, watching as the boy emotionally lowered his head.

'I know.' Ethan whispered. 'But I really, really want to go to school.' The boy sniffled.

'I understand now how important that is to you.' Clark continued, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. 'And I'm going to help you get there. If you promise to listen to what I have to say and practise every day through next week until I am convinced you have enough control...'

'I can go to school?' Ethan's head jerked up as he stared at his dad with wide, hopeful brown eyes.

'Yes.' Clark smiled. 'If you're willing to work for it.'

'Yes, daddy!' Ethan jumped onto Clark's lap and hugged him. 'I will, I promise!'

'That's my boy.' Clark hugged him back while explaining the details. 'In a few days we're going to meet with the principal of a nice school in Metropolis. Oliver will be coming with us, as he's helping to pay for your tuition. After school, every day, you'll come to the Daily Planet until it's time to go home.'

'Okay.' Ethan said, barely hearing his dad as his entire body flooded with excitement and utter joy. 'I'm going to school! Oh, daddy, you're the best!'

Clark laughed at his son's words, and was relieved the boy wasn't keeping his distance anymore. He stood by his previous decision that Ethan might not be ready to attend school yet in regards to the boy's abilities, but what was he teaching his son if he told the boy to give up on a dream because it was hard or might end badly?

Sometimes Clark was convinced he learned more from his son than he taught in return.

'Daddy?' Ethan wondered as he leaned back. 'What's kiptomite?'

Clark, unsure what to say, glanced over when he heard footsteps nearby. Ethan noticed his distraction and turned to look as well, smiling when he saw Lois standing there. He saw only Lois, but Clark noticed her posture and the expression of someone who was unsure. Lois was always so strong and independent, but Clark never forgot that even she was only human and needed someone as much as everyone else.

He could tell something was on her mind, but made no move to correct his son's innocent belief that everything was okay.

'Lois!' Ethan ran to her. 'I'm going to school! Daddy said so.'

'That's great.' Lois answered the boy. 'Hey, Ethan, why don't you go tell Aunt Tess and your grandmother the good news? I'd like to talk to your dad for a moment, if that's okay.'

'Okay!' Ethan nodded and prepared to run to the house.

Lois recognised the high emotions the boy had bubbling to the surface and realised if he ran he might use an unnatural amount of speed. It would be hard to cover her knowledge about the boy's secret if she witnessed it happening right in front of Clark.

'Whoa, kiddo.' Lois grabbed the boy's shoulder. 'No need to rush.' She said.

'Sorry.' Ethan answered and descended the steps.

He made it out of the barn and their sight, before he couldn't contain his excitement any longer and sped into the house with a blurred motion.

'Look, I get it.' Lois spoke instantly after Ethan had left the barn, and slowly approached Clark. 'We haven't exactly talked about what happened. Or anything, really. I know, it's my fault.'

'I figured you just needed some space.' Clark said, feeling a little unsettled when he realised they were suddenly talking about the kiss they'd shared on New Years.

He glanced downwards and realised they were standing accurately on the spot where the incident had happened. Lois noticed too, when she followed his gaze, and quickly looked upwards.

'No, I needed faith.' Lois told him quietly, unable to meet his gaze. 'I needed something, somewhere, to tell me what I'm feeling isn't a mistake.'

'Lois, I don't understand.'

'How can something so right, feel wrong?' Lois continued. 'That night was perfect, but everything else told me run. I was afraid. I still am. I'm afraid somewhere along the line, I'm going to mess it up.'

She bit her lip and winced, knowing her emotions were going to overtake her if she didn't remain aware of them.

'And when I do, not only will I hurt you, but Ethan as well. I'll let you down.' Lois knew her eyes were watering, but she did her best to ignore it.

'Lois, you can never let us down.' Clark stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'We can take this slow. We will get it right this time.'

'And if we don't?' Lois asked. 'If we realise too late that our future doesn't include this – us – together?'

'Lois.' Clark shook his head and inhaled a breath. 'I can't predict the future, but if you're no longer in my life...I don't know what I'd do. Ethan loves you. I...' Clark paused and smiled shyly. 'I am willing to do anything to make this work. But if you think-'

'No.' Lois interrupted, seeing his insecurity forming, and his doubts. 'The kiss was amazing.' She smiled and softly placed a hand on his cheek. 'I want this relationship, I do. This...'

She had so few words to describe it, so she leaned forward and kissed him instead.

Clark pulled her closer and returned the affection, until he quickly backed away when he heard a movement nearby. Turning, Clark blushed awkwardly, just before Tess reached the top step. Looking at the way Lois and Clark avoided making eye contact, Tess tried not to smirk as she was very aware of what she might have walked in on.

'Oh, don't let me stop you.' Tess joked.

'Tess.' Lois said sarcastically. 'Always a pleasure seeing you.'

'Clark.' Tess looked to him. 'I need to you. I should be heading back to Metropolis, but there's something you have to know first.'

'Uh, sure.' Clark nodded. 'I'll be right back.' He told Lois and followed Tess away from the loft, guessing she was going to tell him about Ethan's well-being and if he was infected by the engineered kryptonite particles or not.

Lois watched them walk away and felt the bliss, caused by their recent kiss, begin to fade.

She reminded herself why she lacked the faith in the relationship she'd wanted for so long. Lois knew Clark's secret, and he still hadn't trusted her with it. As she looked over at Tess and Clark, wishing she could eavesdrop, Lois realised she may be the last person to know. His parents knew, and there was no doubt Oliver did because he was closer to Clark than the Kents were. As she observed the conversation with Tess, Lois had a feeling she knew as well. And Emil, because he was involved every time Ethan got sick or something was going on.

Lois looked down at the spot they'd stood in on New Years, and wondered if she was investing too much into a single hope for a future. Chloe probably knew too, which meant every single person who was close to Clark was aware of his secret.

Everyone, but Lois.

'Is everything okay?' Lois asked Clark as casually as she could when he rejoined her.

'Tess just...it's nothing.' Clark sighed. 'Lois, if we're going to do this, for real, then there's something you need to know-'

'Daddy!'

Lois mentally cursed the boy in her mind and turned to frown at him, as the five-year-old came running up the stairs and wrapped his arms around his dad's legs.

'What is it, Ethan?' Clark exhaled to contain his own irritation.

'Aunt Tess called Uncle Ollie and Grandma asked him to stay with us for a few days.' Ethan grinned up at his father, completely unaware he had just interrupted a potentially important moment. 'He's gonna come tomorrow!'

'That's great.' Clark nodded, wondering what Oliver really thought about the invite he had likely been convinced to accept by Tess.

'Okay, that does it!' Lois exclaimed. 'If Oliver does not answer my call, he's going to need someone especially super to save him or else I'm taking him out.'

'Out?' Ethan wondered. 'Are you going to dinner with Uncle Ollie?'

'No.' Lois huffed, a habit she'd picked up from the pair standing across from her. 'But he will be served.'

'I'm confused, daddy.' Ethan said.

Clark chuckled as he got his phone out of his pocket and typed a text message to Oliver, warning him to call Lois before they all suffered the consequences. He make sure to remind his best friend that if he would be staying at the farm for a few days, then he'd have to face Lois eventually anyway.

'What are you doing?' Lois watched him suspiciously.

'Nothing.' Clark shrugged. 'Come on, Ethan. I want to tell you and your grandparents about the school you'll be going to.'

Lois opened her mouth to object, but was hindered by the ringing of her phone. She flipped it open and read the caller ID, narrowing her eyes when she saw Oliver's name. Lois prepared to answer the call without any mercy, not pleased it had taken him that long to respond.

'Lois looks different.' Was the last thing she heard as the pair walked away.

She paused to hear what Ethan was saying, wondering what gave him such an idea.

'Did you give her those flowers, daddy? I wanted to help.'

'No, Ethan.' Clark answered. 'She's just being Lois. Don't worry, everything will be fine.'

'Can we give her flowers anyway?' Ethan added. 'Just in case?'

* * *

Chloe sat at the desk with her chin against her hands, glaring at the computer screen in front of her. The rows of code and red words of_ "__access denied"_ was not a sight she wanted to be staring at after hours of typing and fact-checking.

No one was able to figure out why their satellite remained faulty. Oliver had since activated a replacement, but Chloe wasn't willing to give up on the previous one because expensive satellites don't just stop working for no apparent reason. With a sigh of temporary defeat, she rose from her chair and walked to the railing to look down over the main room of the Watchtower headquarters.

She saw Emil and Tess sitting on the sofa together near the brightly lit, round stain-glass window. It was near the end of their lunch break, though their mugs didn't get as much attention as the conversation they were amused by. It was still a bit odd to see Tess and Emil so relaxed and laughing when the world around them was still filled with dangerous complicated they, and the team, were responsible for solving.

Chloe looked over towards the closed main double doors to where Oliver's desk was located. She rolled her eyes the moment see saw the blonde-haired hero slowly swinging his wheeled chair side to side in notable procrastination. Chloe thought he looked more like a bored high school student forced to sit through his worse subject than a multi-billionaire who was a superhero by night. Oliver had been there all morning, and it was clear to her that he was still putting off the inevitable for as long as possible.

Chloe went to the curved stairs and walked down them, heading over to Oliver with an expression of teasing. He noticed her approach and straightened in his seat, but tried to act as though he wasn't aware of her presence.

'It's almost one.' Chloe pointed out after she'd glanced at the time. 'Shouldn't you be in Smallville by now?'

'I have work to do.' Oliver lied and shuffled some of the papers on his desk for added effect.

'Right.' Chloe chuckled. 'Oliver, are you that afraid of Lois?'

'Lois?' Oliver scoffed and looked at her. 'Not really. Lois I can handle.'

'So it's the Kents?' Chloe tried not to laugh. 'You're scared of Martha and Jonathan Kent?'

'No, not scared.' Oliver frowned. 'Just...I don't know them. I think they've made it pretty clear what they think of me. Sure, they try to be nice because of Clark and Ethan, but I see the way they look at me. Count on Lex Luthor to ruin yet another thing for me.'

'So go there and show them who you are.' Chloe reasoned. 'They just don't know you like we do. You're a stranger, where all they know is your general background. And the fact you're a masked hero who happens to be close to their son and grandson.'

'I know.' Oliver whined. 'I get that. But when I woke up this morning and realised I have no idea what to do on a farm for three days, it sort of put the whole trip into a very unfortunate perspective. Really, am I supposed to walk around in plaid and talk about cows, or fix a tractor?'

'You, fix a tractor?' Chloe laughed. 'Oliver, do you even know what a tractor does?'

'Uh, it has something to do with fields and crops, right?' Oliver winced. 'That's exactly my point! I'm basically going to a hostile alien world where my only defence will be my sense of style and good looks.'

'Okay, calm down.' Chloe advised. 'It's not like you're going to be locked alone in a barn with a pair of farmers carrying pitchforks. Clark and Ethan will be there too, and Lois. I'm sure you'll find something to talk about. So go, milk a few cows and breathe in that charming country air.'

'Country air?' Oliver raised his eyebrow at her. 'If you mean cow crap and hay, then sure.'

'It's three days, Oliver.' Chloe sighed. 'There are plenty of worse things you could be doing.'

'No. No, I'm pretty sure this is the worse.' Oliver said stubbornly. 'Have you heard Lois talk about those damn roosters? There's a reason I'm leaving my arrows here, or we'd be having roast bird every night.'

'Go on.' Chloe nudged him until he stood up. 'Oh, but if you really want to show the Kents the true Oliver Queen - I wouldn't show up in a limo while wearing an expensive suit.'

'Great.' Oliver complained. 'I can feel the fun already. If you don't hear from me in a few days, send out a search party.' He muttered and headed to the doors, taking his time to work out how he could to change his plans to fit with Chloe's advice.

He stepped outside onto the streets and looked around at the city he felt he was going to miss.

'Why did you have to go back to Smallville, Clark?' Oliver uttered.

He wasn't that against the farm life, and did doubt it would be anything like being stranded alone on an island for three years. Even so, he was nervous about getting to know Clark's parents and spending time in such a small homey household. If the Jonathan and Martha were merely friends of Clark, it would be no big deal, but they weren't. They were parents. And that was what Oliver was truly inexperienced with. He didn't know how to talk to parents, or even remember much of what it was like having them around. He didn't once realise the fact he almost thought of them as his "other parents" in a way, because he and Clark had long ago convinced each other they were indeed _"as close to being brothers as two people can get without being related"_.

Therefore, parents were very scary to Oliver in that moment, as he made plans to re-pack and hire a car in preparation to venture into a place of near-complete unknown.

~ E ~

Oliver was no less anxious, three hours later, when he finally arrived at the farm.

He could already hear Chloe's teasing comments about not knowing he even had a driver's license, or Tess' mocking that he should try horseback riding while he was there. As Oliver stepped out of the car, in his pricey black slacks and a slightly unbuttoned white long-sleeved shirt, he instantly wanted to get back into the vehicle and leave.

The only thing that made everything seem okay, was when Ethan burst through the front door of the house with a huge grin on his face, and ran over to greet his favourite uncle.

'You're here!' Ethan shouted as he jumped at Oliver and hugged him.

'Yeah.' Oliver pat the boy's back and realised there had been no need to brace himself for the impact. 'Wow, you're making good progress in controlling your powers. All that extra practise must be paying off, huh?' He commented.

'Yup.' Ethan nodded and stepped back. 'Daddy said I had to, if I want to go to school. He's been teaching me a lot, and even more than...'

The boy stopped suddenly, thinking of Lois' lessons, and instantly looked away.

'Can I help? I can carry a bag for you.' The child offered.

'Uh, sure.' Oliver nodded and went around to open the trunk of his silver SUV.

He lifted out one of his suitcases and placed it on the ground. Oliver watched with a smile when Ethan circled the suitcase and the boy titled his head to examine it, then carefully lifted it and leaned back as though it was an effort to carry. Oliver knew the bag probably wasn't too heavy for the child, especially when it mostly contained clothes, and yet Ethan was completely stubborn in being as normal as possible.

If Oliver didn't know better, he'd say it was a trait the boy had gotten from Lois rather than Clark.

'You're late.' Clark remarked with amusement when Oliver followed the boy inside.

'Yeah, traffic was terrible.' Oliver smirked.

'I'm sure it was.' Clark said under his breath, also grinning as he knew Oliver was bluntly lying to him.

'Where is everyone?' Oliver wondered, dropping his suitcase in the living room beside the one Ethan had deliberately dragged across the wooden floor.

'Lois is upstairs using all of our hot water, again.' Clark answered. 'Mum's on the porch watering a new flower pot Isabelle gave her, and Dad's out feeding the cows.'

'Right.' Oliver exhaled and rocked on his heels in awkwardness, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

'Don't worry, it's not going to be much different than the time you stayed with us before Christmas.' Clark pointed out. 'You'll be fine.'

'Hello, Oliver.' Martha said as she entered the house and went to wash her hands in the kitchen sink.

'Hey, Mrs Kent.' Oliver said politely, remaining somewhat hopeful that the friendliness he'd received from Clark's mother would continue.

He saw her smile and it was genuine enough, though her gaze did observe his clothes for a brief second before she turned away. He wished it was still Christmas, because things had been much more relaxed and the context was very generalised. Oliver never thought there'd be a day when he could feel so nervous around two people who had invited him to over just to get to know him a bit better.

Where was his over-confident bravado now?

'Uncle Ollie, come watch me ride my bike!' Ethan grabbed Oliver's hand and tugged, with the right amount of strength but not too much. 'I'm getting really good!'

'Yeah, let's do that.' Oliver nodded and followed the boy outside.

'Mum.' Clark stated when the door closed.

'What?' Martha looked at him. 'I said hello.'

He was surprised his mother hadn't put more efforts into talking to Oliver. He was anxious about his dad meeting Oliver probably, as past interactions didn't truly count, but he was surprised when his mother didn't immediately give him a chance like she often did when Clark introduced her to a friend or someone he trusted. She had faith in people, which was something Clark had gotten from her from early on in his childhood, and yet it was somewhat lacking now.

'He's nervous, mum.' Clark told her. 'And he's nothing like Lex. The fact that Oliver is five hours late shows how anxious he is, and it's hard to make him nervous like that about anything. This farm - it's a whole new world for him. Here there's cows, space, and...parents.'

Martha softened at his words, looking through the window to see Oliver clapping in praise to Ethan riding circles around him. She didn't have anything against Oliver, yet Martha had been unsure and cautious just the same. Hearing Clark talk about him now, she knew her son had every possible reason to trust Oliver. They were as close as brothers, like she'd heard other say, and Martha realised that in her own anxiety she hadn't been as welcoming as she'd intended to.

'Is that a roast I smell? I'm starving!' Lois declared as she came down the stairs in a pair of jeans and one of Clark's shirts, which Martha instantly noticed.

'It will be ready soon.' Martha said, though she knew Lois wouldn't be around long enough to sit down at dinner with them.

'Oh, Oliver finally showed his face?' Lois noticed the suitcases. 'Where is he? You have him doing chores already, Smallville?'

'No, he's watching Ethan ride his bike.' Clark answered calmly, though his eyes were vacant of amusement.

Lois walked to the door and looked though it to glance the scene outside.

'Huh. That kid is circling him like a vulture. Are you sure you don't want to rush out there and save him?'

'Oliver's fine.' Clark sighed. 'You're not going out dressed like that, are you?'

'Who are you, the General?' Lois rolled her eyes. 'It's just Chloe's apartment.'

'That's my shirt.' Clark frowned as he looked her over. 'You're stealing my shirt!'

'Borrowing.' Lois corrected. 'It's just a shirt. What's the big deal? It's not like you don't have almost an entire closet full of flannel.' She said and walked to the door with the intention of saying goodbye to Ethan before she left.

Clark watched her walk away and didn't tell her that while he enjoyed seeing her in his shirt, it would carry her scent afterwards and drive him crazy. After two interrupted kisses, Clark did not need to be distracted so easily because they'd agreed to take things slow. With Lois counting their public displays of affection and making sure no one at the farm knew yet that they were a couple, Clark wondered just how slow things were meant to be. He awaited the time when it would feel more like a relationship, where he could kiss her when he wanted to without interference.

While thinking those things, his gaze still fixated on the vacant doorway, Clark was oblivious to the look he received from his mother. Martha smiled and didn't say anything, but she was now quite aware of how much closer Clark and Lois had become.

~ E ~

It wasn't until later that night, when Clark helped his mother place food on the table for dinner, that he realised how tense the situation was. He'd had such hope for the event, thinking after a few icebreakers his parents would see Oliver similar to how Clark did.

That didn't happen at all.

Jonathan sat at one of the table, with Martha moving to sit at his right and Clark on his left. Oliver had chosen the chair beside Clark, whereas Ethan insisted on being across from his uncle and therefore to Martha's right. However, the boy finished his meal faster than anyone else and got up once he was done, venturing to the living room so he could watch cartoons on the TV.

A particular silence continued at the table, apart from the abnormally loud clattering of cutlery against plates.

Towards the end of the meal, it was Jonathan who finished first and looked across at their guest. Oliver and Clark kept their attention on the remainder of their food, but each could almost hear Jonathan taking notice of Oliver's demonstration of impeccable manners and respectful posture. The boys glanced sideways at each other like two schoolboys caught sticking chewing gum into the locks on the toilet doors. Clark looked away first, while Martha watched him carefully in observation of his behaviour around his friend, and Jonathan turned to Oliver to start a conversation.

'Clark tells us you grew up in Star City?' Jonathan began, facing Oliver with a firm gaze yet spoke as casually as he could muster.

'Uh, yeah.' He answered while serving himself some more mashed potatoes, feeling a bit insecure about how polite he was being.

He'd been scrutinised a hundred times before and knew he only felt the pressure of it this time because he was keen to impress the Kents, but realised that wasn't going to happen via his usual methods.

'And you moved to Metropolis around the same time Clark did?'

'Dad.' Clark frowned.

'It's okay.' Oliver told Clark, as he had expected the questions, then looked over at Jonathan to answer. 'I did. I met Clark about a month later. When I found out about Ethan, I figured Clark had made a lot of mistakes and I thought the worst of him for a while. Until he told me the full story. But we were friends early on. And since then we've had our fair share of saving each other when we mess up.'

'How long have you known about Clark?' Martha asked, wondering about Clark's secret and how Oliver was involved with it.

She spoke in a warmer tone than her husband, because Martha refused to forget it was meat to be a moment to get to know Oliver rather than to pass premature judgements. Though she didn't approve of Jonathan's sternness, Martha did understand it. She thought could have been avoided if Oliver hadn't shown up in a polished, expensive car and equally groomed clothes. But Martha knew that was who Oliver was and respected the fact he'd come to be himself, not just to dazzle them.

She looked across at her son, and saw how extremely uncomfortable he seemed. Martha began to wonder if Oliver truly knew Clark better than they did lately, because she had the feeling Clark was hiding something from them that Oliver was fully aware of.

'I'd only known him, what, a week?' Oliver glanced at Clark for confirmation, who nodded. 'Yeah. We knew each other's secret around the same time. Of course, he wasn't wearing a mask like I was, but he figured it out soon enough.'

'And you were okay with it?' Jonathan checked, relaxing a bit when he spotted the honesty Oliver shared, and the unguarded way he answered the questions.

More than anything, Jonathan did gain respect for Oliver when he knew he'd known Clark's secret for five years and had kept it. Perhaps it had been something Oliver could relate to, since he had a double identity of his own? Either way, Jonathan was less concerned than he had been once he comprehended those facts.

'Honestly?' Oliver shrugged. 'What I would've given for some powers like that...' He chuckled. 'But why wouldn't I be okay with it? I had already started rounding up others like us, who wanted to make a difference, and as far as I saw it – Clark was just another hero I was lucky to have on my side.'

'We often patrol together.' Clark added.

He was determined to boost his parent's impression of Oliver, and didn't want his parent to think he'd collected Clark to build an army of allies or something similarly incorrect.

'We're a great team. Making Oliver Ethan's godfather was one of the best choices I ever made.'

'Yeah, look...' Oliver sighed and placed his cutlery against his mostly empty plate. 'Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I now Clark's befriended a millionaire playboy before and it ended awful. But that's Lex Luthor, and he is bad news. I know, I went to school with him.' He told them.

'Oliver...'

'No, Clark.' Oliver insisted. 'They need to hear this.' He glanced back at the Kents, though mostly Jonathan, as he continued. 'I am not buying anything I can get my hands on for the heck of it, or trying to take over something that's perfectly fine on its own.' Oliver said. 'I want to make a real difference, for the right reasons. I am not going to make excuses for the way I was raised, or the things I might have done in the past.'

He leaned back and sighed, no longer interested in his dinner as Oliver wished he could read the Kents better. He'd always said Clark was a terrible liar and couldn't last five minutes in a game of poker, but looking over at the Kents, Oliver wondered how that was possible because they each seemed friendly enough and yet he had no idea what they could be thinking.

'Clark is a brother to me. He, Ethan, Tess...everyone at Watchtower, they're the closest I've had to a real family.' Oliver added. 'You want to know something about who I am? I'll tell you. While you were still welcoming Clark into your family, I was saying goodbye to mine. Lionel Luthor murdered my parents, and so if you think I'd ever want to be anything like him or his son, then you've clearly got the wrong idea.'

With his parting statement, Oliver got up from the table and walked right outside. He let the door shut soundly behind him, and disappeared from view.

'We didn't say anything about Lex.' Martha commented, surprised by the sudden exit.

'You were both watching him like you were waiting for him to show some dormant dark side or shady intentions.' Clark frowned. 'Things were fine until today. Why couldn't you just give him a chance?'

Clark stood and walked out the house as well, hitting the door open hard enough for it to rebound into place. His parents looked at each other, completely baffled by what just happened.

'I thought the whole idea was to get to know him?' Jonathan asked his wife.

'It was.' Martha looked towards the door, thinking something else was going on and they were missing a crucial piece of information.

And she was right, as Clark glanced over to where Oliver was casually sitting on the porch railing and looking up at the night sky. The blonde looked almost peaceful and nothing like he'd been when he had left the table.

'Dramatic, much?' Clark asked with a slight smirk.

'I was making a point.' Oliver shrugged. 'I don't think I made a very good impression, but I wasn't lying.'

'I know.' Clark sighed.

He rested his hands on the porch railing and also looked up at the night sky shining with countless stars. The pair spent a lot of time outdoors, and when a silence came over them it had become a natural reaction to look upwards until they had something to say.

'I don't know why they're being like this.' Clark said. 'They were nice enough before.'

'It must be a parent thing.' Oliver answered. 'For most of your life they protected you and your secret, knowing something bad could happen to you if someone found out and tried to use you. You become a father and ran away to the city, then came back with a whole lot of people who know about you. Maybe they just need time to adjust?'

'I didn't run away.' Clark muttered.

'Disappearing without warning and leaving behind nothing more than a note?' Oliver rolled his eyes. 'I hate to say it, man, but that's the exact definition of running away. How long should I stay out here?'

'Until Ethan notices we're gone.' Clark said without missing a beat. 'Why did Lois want to talk to you so badly? You never told me. Or was it something that's not really my business?'

'Yeah, I sort of can't tell you.' Oliver winced. 'I know we have almost no secrets, Clark, but I'm not a girl. If I were to repeat Lois' rant I'd have to braid your hair and suggest we break out the ice cream.'

'Are you sure we're talking about the same Lois?' Clark snorted. 'Lois Lane?'

'Okay, so I exaggerated. Lois was mostly complaining that I'm annoying and then saying she had to ask me something about you.' Oliver rolled his eyes. 'I never found out what, because she hung up on me. There was no way I was calling her back.'

'Lois has been acting strange in the lately.'

'Yeah, well. She's your girlfriend, wouldn't you know?' Oliver said, then reconsidered his words. 'Don't answer that.'

'She's not...I mean, we're not...' Clark stuttered and huffed with annoyance. 'I don't know. It's complicated.'

'You do realise that Lois is practically the only person who doesn't know your secret, right?' Oliver pointed out. 'You almost told her like a dozen times last year. Now you're finally with her, and she still doesn't know? Maybe that's the problem.'

'And she almost died because of it.' Clark added seriously. 'She ended up in hospital for a week because she defended the Blur. She put herself in harms way out of loyalty to him, and it almost got us all killed. I can't take that kind of risk again.'

'She's Lois Lane.' Oliver reasoned. 'She's always going to end up in trouble. Don't you think she'd be better equipped to deal with it if she knew? What's your real reason, Clark?'

'Sometimes I think you know me too well.' Clark complained. 'If I tell Lois the truth, I am going to lose her. Telling her my secret means telling her about Ethan too. She has already made a point of letting me know she thinks of him as her son. In a way, she always was.' Clark shared.

'Yeah, so?'

'If Lois realised how vulnerable Ethan was and what he will have to face...' Clark sighed. 'I'm worried how far she'll go to keep him safe.'

'Right.' Oliver looked away, knowing there was a very real possibility behind Clark's fears as he too remembered moments in the past. 'Like the time someone called him a nasty name and she nearly got shot in retaliation. But what happens if she finds out on her own? When that time comes, Lois will know you trusted everyone but her. We've all done stupid, reckless things to save Ethan or protect your secret, Clark. It's a choice we make.'

'I'm not going to let someone else die because of it.' Clark insisted.

'Clark, if you want to be with her, but not tell Lois the truth about you...' Oliver said plainly. 'You'll lose her anyway.'

'I want to tell her.' Clark admitted. 'More than anything. I will never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me or my secret. But I know, after nearly losing her so many times before, that I would regret it even more if I didn't tell her. And Ethan can't have a mother who doesn't truly know her son.'

'If you're so sure, then why are we having this conversation?' Oliver wondered, now confused.

'I needed to hear the truth from someone else.' Clark glanced to his left at Oliver. 'And you said it. I will tell her, but not yet. I need to be sure.'

'Sure of what?'

'Daddy, uncle Ollie!' Ethan joined them, pushing open the door with both hands. 'Where'd you go? Wow!' He stared up at the starry night sky with adoring eyes.

Clark picked the boy up to sit him on the railing between where Oliver stand and he stood. They each pointed out constellations to Ethan, but while Clark was accurate, Oliver treated it like a game. Clark soon gave up, when Oliver's description of the stars made Ethan laugh, and decided he'd rather let his son enjoy the moment as it was good to see the child smiling again. Unable to help himself, Clark soon joined in and couldn't stop grinning. Ethan stood on the railing without fear, though he gripped his father's shirt just in case.

It was a natural occurrence they were used to, however their onlookers watched the scene with a sense of being left out.

'Clark is a stranger to us.' Martha said to her husband, as they stood by the window and watched the group laughing together.

'He's still our son.' Jonathan told her. 'Clark's a man now, Martha, but he's still Clark. We forgot how much time had passed. Oliver, Tess, Emil...those people are his family now as much as we are.'

'We don't know them.' Martha stressed.

'That's why Oliver's here. To change that.' Jonathan insisted.

It had taken him a while, but Jonathan realised the truth now. They'd been looking at the situation all wrong, and he wanted to fix that. It wasn't about Clark's secret or Ethan's safety – it was only about family, and the ones they didn't know so well yet. If Clark trusted them with his secret and his son's life, then the Kents knew it was only matter of time before they would do the same. They'd been a bit rough on Oliver at first, but they were each convinced that things were going to change now they understood what they have previously missed.

~ E ~

When the sun rose the next morning, things at the farm were already different, though in ways no one had been expecting. It was a new day, and a new chance to make things right, yet Jonathan took his time getting up as he still wasn't entirely sure how he was going to handle the situation. He rose not long after the roosters, and had a drink of milk from the bottle before he headed outside to start his morning chores.

Yawning, as he'd had a somewhat restless night trying to wrap his mind around the things he'd had to come into terms with, Jonathan looked towards the barn and frowned. He saw the parked truck already had a decent pile of hay bales on the back, and knew he wasn't the only one up. Jonathan assumed Clark had gotten up earlier than him, which had been happening quite a lot lately, and walked towards the truck. As he neared it, Jonathan halted with surprise to see Oliver half-dragging a bale of hay from the barn.

'Morning, Mr Kent.' He said after dumping the hay. 'I was awake, so I thought I'd make myself useful.' Oliver explained.

'Did the rooster wake you up?' Jonathan asked.

He looked Oliver over, startled by the dramatic change in appearance that a simple pair of jeans, and a pale blue singlet could do to someone like Oliver Queen. He was also interested to know how Oliver knew exactly how to do the morning tasks - until Jonathan noticed the redness of Clark's shirt, which stood out in a nearby paddock.

'No.' Oliver answered the question about the rooster. 'It woke Lois up, who in turn woke us all up.' He grumbled.

'I couldn't believe it when Ethan got up, though. He's never been a morning person, but I guess he's used to getting up at dawn around here.' Oliver commented while wiped some sweat from his brow.

'Some days more than others.' Clark contentedly said after he'd sped over to them. 'Morning, dad.'

'Morning, son.' Jonathan replied.

He was still unsure how he was supposed to react to the scene playing out in front of him. Clark and Oliver shared a quick glance and seemed to be waited for him to say something, and give some sort of indication to his mood and renewed judgements of Oliver. Jonathan looked the blonde man over again and sighed heavily, looking away as his opinions had already been completely overturned.

'You boys seemed to have it covered.' Jonathan remarked. 'Did you leave any chores for the rest of us?'

'Uh...' Oliver exhaled as he straightened and looked around. 'Not really. We've just got to feed the cows, and fix the barn door out the back.'

'What happened to the barn door?' Jonathan knew it had been fine the day before, with nothing out of place or broken.

'Nothing.' Clark and Oliver said rather quickly.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, then walked into the barn to see what trouble the pair had presumably caused. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that one door had been pulled from its hinges, whereas the other had holes through it and a scorch mark along the side.

Looking over at the pair he deemed responsible for the incident, Jonathan had to hide a smile with how easily he could've been fooled into thinking Oliver and Clark were indeed brothers. They hurriedly whispered to each other, and pointed to the doors in an accusing manner, likely trying to work out who was more to blame for it.

'You're not going to ground us, are you?' Oliver joked, though he said it with an expression of pending doom in case Jonathan wasn't at all amused.

'Oliver, don't give him ideas.' Clark played along without any concern. He reached to grab the last hay bale from the floor of the barn and effortlessly tossed it into the truck.

'Do you have to do that?' Oliver frowned.

'Do what?' Clark asked.

'Show off.' Oliver said.

'Oh, I'm showing off?' Clark retorted. 'It wasn't my arrows that made those holes in the door.'

'Yeah? Well, last time I checked, I don't have heat vision.' Oliver answered.

An abrupt sound caused them both to pause and turn quickly to look at Jonathan, who had started laughing.

'Dad?' Clark was stunned, especially after the events of the previous night. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Clark.' Jonathan nodded. 'Are you two going to feed the cows or not?'

Oliver and Clark watched Jonathan walk into the barn towards the tractor, then stared at each other with confusion. They weren't entirely sure what caused the odd change in Jonathan, as they had no idea of the recent realisations he'd made. Shrugging, they headed to the truck and got in. Clark shook his head and chuckled, which only annoyed Oliver because he had no idea what was so amusing.

Parking the truck, Clark got out and answered Oliver's confusion without waiting until he was questioned about it.

'I think you've just been made an honorary Kent.' Clark smirked at him. 'Guess you earned yourself some parents.'

'Great.' Oliver muttered.

Through his sarcastic tone, he was able to hide how unsure yet honoured he felt about Clark's words.

'I'm just glad I'm legal.' Oliver commented. 'Can you imagine telling them all the trouble we've gotten into in the past year alone?'

'Yeah.' Clark nodded with a sly smile. 'Let's keep those things between us. I still have to live here.'

'Think you can teach me how to milk a cow?' Oliver added as they fed the cattle. 'I'd love to see Chloe's face when I get back and tell her I milked a cow.'

~ E ~

Chloe had been right when she'd told Oliver things at the farm wasn't going to be too bad. After helping Jonathan with chores, Oliver and Clark then spent most of the day tossing a football around with Ethan while the Kents and Lois sat on the porch to cheer them on. Ethan had the most fun that day, and couldn't stop laughing after Lois decided she was going to join in and helped the five-year-old team up against the boys.

And suddenly, after their somewhat rocky start, three days passed by rather quickly.

On the morning of Oliver's final day, they had moved on from cows and farm-work, as both Oliver and Clark stood in the living room to wait for Ethan. They were dressed nicely enough to impress while still looking almost casual. They were preparing to head to Metropolis, where in a few hours they would be meeting with the principal of Ethan's first school. It had taken them most part of the previous night to talk Lois out of going with them, and she only allowed it after insisting she could get the boy ready that morning.

Looking to the stairs when he heard his son's footsteps, Clark smiled at how adorable his boy was in the new black pants, and his nicest blue flannel shirt. He'd had a haircut, though it was still long enough to reach around his ears, and had been brushed out of his face. Lois followed behind Ethan and was just as proud, though still made it clear she wanted to go with them.

'I'll see you later.' Lois said and kissed Ethan's cheek for encouragement. 'Mind your manners, and sit up straight.'

'Okay, Lois.' Ethan nodded. 'When I come home with daddy, can we have a movie night? We haven't had one in forever!'

'Uh...' Lois looked over at Clark, wondering if he would take the time off from being a superhero to watch a movie with them.

He'd spent a lot of time at the farm over the past few days, and Lois had kept an eye on any reports of the new Blur's saves, which had also decreased. She had seen Clark pause sometimes, almost as though he was listening to something far away, wearing a calculating expression. The idea that he could hear the sounds of the city from the farm had been a bit bizarre at first, but the more Lois thought about it, the more sense it began to make to her. She firmly believed if someone had a dire need to be saved, than Clark would have made some half-baked excuse to do so. She knew Oliver was the Green Arrow, so with them both in Smallville Lois thought Metropolis would be further vulnerable, until she remembered they weren't working alone. Oliver had hinted as much, saying the "others" would handle it.

Even so, Lois could not be sure if a movie really compared to the people calling out for help. Staring at Clark, awaiting his answer, Lois wondered how hard it might be for Clark to switch off his capacity to be the greatest hero the world has ever known.

'Sure.' Clark nodded to his son. 'We can rent a DVD on the way home.'

'Are you sure?' Lois asked, her eyes filled with emotion as she stared at Clark. 'You don't have other things to do?'

'No.' Clark shook his head. 'I'd rather be here.'

'That's great.' Oliver commented dryly as he glanced back and forth between the pair. 'But we really need to go or we'll be late.'

'Bye.' Ethan waved to Lois, then followed his dad and uncle out to the silver SUV.

He got into the back-seat and sighed, turning around to wave to Lois as they drove away. Settling back in his seat, Ethan looked downwards and thought about how nervous he was to meet the man in charge of his new school. In a few days, Ethan would be there officially, with a uniform and schoolbag, to attend his first day of real school. He was excited, but the anxiety of facing the unknown was what took priority on the drive to the city.

He wanted to make a good impression on the principal, Gordon Trappe, but Ethan was speechless when he stepped out of the car and looked up at the big building. With a sharp intake of breath, the boy wasn't sure he wanted to go to school anymore. It looked terrifying, and Ethan stepped back in fear of getting lost in inside.

'It's okay.' Clark was by his side in an instant, offering his hand for the small boy to accept. 'All new challenges are scary at first.' He gave the boy a comforting smile.

Ethan looked up at his dad and felt his nerves calm. He reached to grasp his father's hand and allowed himself to be led inside the intimidating building of aged dark grey stone overgrown with vines. It was a prestigious private school, which Clark only agreed to send his son to after Oliver had insisted it had the best educational program in the city and provided a lot of security involving student privacy. He also donated a lot of money to it, so Oliver could easily get Ethan a place in time for Monday.

Clark would previously have never considered his five-year-old boy would go to a place like Darlton's Private Elementary School, and certainly wouldn't let someone else pay for everything, but Oliver hadn't taken "no" for an answer. Clark was reluctant only because it was the sort of place he knew people like the Luthors would send their kids to, but he had decided to give it a try. He trusted Oliver and was willing to have faith in him even in moments of doubt regarding his son's education.

Ethan needed a school that would help him advance - he was an exceptionally fast learner and had a lot of potential, which was spurred on by his Kryptonian side.

As they walked through the wide corridors and up a vast staircase, Ethan's mind raced with things he wanted to tell the principal. He wanted to say how he could count to three hundred and twenty six before he got distracted, and he could name all the parts of a cow without having to ask his dad to correct him. Ethan halted in front of the door stretching far above his head, and had the nameplate of_ "Headmaster Trappe"_ written in gold on the front. Inside was the dark-skinned man who would be deciding if Ethan could attend the big, fancy school, and the boy wished he was as calm as his uncle and father looked.

Gulping, Ethan pressed his hands over his shirt to make sure it was neat, then combed his hair with his fingers.

Oliver and Clark watched him with smiles of amusement, waiting until the boy was ready before they knocked on the door.

They weren't too concerned, (though Oliver was much more confident than Clark), because everyone loved Ethan. The boy had missed out on attending Kindergarten, but Oliver had a way around that too as he had made sure the boy wasn't behind other kids his age. They were certain the boy would be accepted into Dalton's Private Elementary, and in a few days Clark would be dropping his son off in front of its gates for his first day of school.

* * *

On Saturday night, the Kent household was quiet despite the fact it wasn't late in the evening.

Jonathan and Martha had gone to Metropolis for a romantic dinner, leaving the three at home to enjoy their movie night together. Lois and Clark were seated at the table, each looking over to where Ethan sat on the floor in the living room to go over the DVDs Clark had rented for the night.

'I can't believe this is finally happening.' Lois spoke first, though she kept her tone low so the boy wouldn't overhear her.

'I know.' Clark sighed. 'He was just a baby, and now he'll be starting school on Monday.' He shook his head, surprised by how fast time felt to have gone – even by his standards.

'Can we watch the Wizard of Oz?' Ethan looked over at them, holding up the DVD case to show them his selection.

'Sure, buddy.' Clark nodded and rose from his chair to get the popcorn.

Lois sighed and headed into the living room, seating herself comfortably at one end as Ethan wanted to sit in the middle. The boy had planned the entire event, and even picked out which snacks he wanted. The coffee table in front of them soon filled with a large bowl of popcorn, glasses of pineapple juice, and a plate of coconut-coated biscuits. Clark and Lois were very accommodating to what Ethan wanted for their movie night. They knew he really missed the time they used to share together, back when it had just been the three of them, and the patterns the boy had become used to for years.

Seeing less of Oliver and the others at Watchtower had been a difficult adjustment already, but taking away the movie nights and special little family time they had together was bound to have a heavy impact on the five-year-old boy. And once Ethan started school, everything was going to change again, and he'd see his parents even less. Having the movie night to remember was something Clark and Lois were confident was going to help somewhere down the road. And they never passed up a moment to enjoy one of their movie nights because it always included the cosiness of being cuddled on the couch and the delight of an all-out popcorn war.

As the movie progressed, Lois and Clark were kept entertained by Ethan's questions and reactions the entire duration. The only exception was whenever the boy saw the wicked witch and became angry at her for trying to hurt someone, or scared she was going to succeed.

'No!' Ethan yelped and buried his face against Lois so he didn't have to watch. 'Daddy, make her stop.' He grumbled, convinced as he was that his dad could save anyone from anything.

Clark only laughed, while Lois rubbed the boy's back and smiled at his innocence. With his recent haircut showing more of his face, Lois took a moment to chuckle at how adorable the boy was, trying to hide from a fictional villain on a TV screen. He was getting a bit upset by the scene, however, so Lois knew she had to intervene. Poking his ribs, Lois watched him squirm in effort to ignore her. She did it again until he shrieked with a contained laugh.

'No!' Ethan squealed with laughter as Lois dove at him and kissed his cheek over and over until he yelled for his father to_ "save him from the kissing monster"_.

'Are you sure?' Clark played along, then reached towards them and scooped up his son, soaring him through the air before he put him back onto the couch.

Lois watched them with a smile, while Ethan snuggled between them again and returned his gaze to the TV to find out what happened.

He gasped with shock towards the end when the wizard was revealed, and babbled about it to Clark while Lois tried not to laugh. Yawning, the boy sank lower on the couch and held Lois' hand as he continued to focus on the movie. Lois slid downwards as well, and leaned her forehead to his with a tenderness only a mother could provide. Clark shuffled closer and wrapped his arm over the couch, which soon lowered to rest across Ethan's shoulders and over Lois' back.

When the final scene concluded, the pair noticed a lack of commentary from the boy, and were instead greeted with a level of peaceful silence. Looking at the child cuddled comfortably against them, Clark and Lois smiled at Ethan's sleeping form. Lois got up first and carefully unlinked herself from the child's hold, but instantly missed having him in her arms.

His pending first day of school reminded Lois that he was growing up, and it only made her wish he could be her little boy forever.

Clark bent to place his arms under Ethan's knees and neck to pick him up, and carried the boy towards the stairs. Lois followed behind him, watching as Clark placed the child in his bed with the teddy bear, Kip. Lois took off Ethan's socks and stepped back when Clark pulled the covers up to the boy's chin. Smiling at the little boy for a moment longer, Clark walked to Lois and wrapped an arm around her waist to lead her from the room.

They turned off the light and left the door partially ajar, then returned to the living room to clean up after their successful movie night.

'Ethan's not the only one who missed this.' Lois said. 'And he could use with some normalcy in his life.'

'Normalcy?' Clark wondered.

'Yeah, you know?' Lois looked at him. 'The things he's used to, like movie nights and spending a day with Oliver. He's adjusting well, considering the change, but we can't ask too much of him.'

'I know.' Clark agreed. 'I can't believe how much he's grown already.' He sighed and sat back on the couch, looking across the room at nothing in particular. 'He's already starting school, and he'll be six soon...'

'He's still got a long way to go before he'll be slamming doors in our faces and telling us to go to Hell.' Lois joked, thinking of Ethan's teen years.

She sat on the couch beside him, folding her feet underneath her legs as she leaned against his side. Clark shifted to place an arm around her and smiled at being able to be close to her in ways they weren't before.

The pair didn't say much else, as they cuddled on the couch and thought about their son.

When Jonathan and Martha arrived home several hours later, they were especially careful not to wake anyone as it was just after midnight. They saw the house looked clean enough, though a few stray pieces of popcorn could still be found on the floor and furniture. But it was what they saw on the couch that caught their attention the most.

'I suspected.' Martha whispered, as she smiled at the scene, and Jonathan joined her.

Clark was lying slightly sloped on the couch, with Lois still wrapped in his arms and using his chest as a pillow. The pair were asleep, so the Kents decided to leave them in peace and headed upstairs to get ready for bed themselves.

~ E ~

The level of calmness on Saturday night had vanished by Monday morning.

The residences of the Kent farm rushed around the house just after dawn, multi-tasking to make sure they had breakfast and got ready for the big day. Ethan hadn't wanted to get out of bed at first, but Clark had sternly motivated him to get up and dressed before he risked being late for his first day of school. The boy rushed through his morning meal and tried to catch everything Lois was telling him. He was too hyper and nervous to pay much attention, and hoped nothing she'd said was important enough for him to need it later.

'Come here.' Lois instructed when Ethan placed his empty bowl of cereal on the counter.

The boy walked to her and let her fold the collar his new navy blue uniform. The clothing felt awkward to Ethan at first, but he knew it was something he was going to have to get used to. The uniform was complete with slacks, a white button-up shirt, an open jacket bearing a golden shield crest, and a striped gold/blue tie. Looking down at his shiny new black shoes, Ethan fidgeted again and let Lois aligned the tie she'd tied herself, and brushed some hair from his face.

'You look so grown up.' Lois smiled at him.

Ethan looked at her and straightened to make himself look taller, feeling a bit more confident at her words. He didn't say anything, as he accepted her hug and wrapped his arms around her neck to cuddle her close.

'It's time to go.' Clark said from the doorway.

'Have a great day at school.' Martha told Ethan when he gave her a quick hug of goodbye.

'You'll be fine, just keep your chin up.' Jonathan added, also getting a hug from the boy when he passed on the way to the door.

'Thanks.' Ethan said. 'Bye grandma and grandpa.' He waved to them and walked outside.

He was careful to avoid Shelby, for the first time, as he didn't want to go to school smelling like a dog - it was something Lois had made him quite paranoid about.

Getting into the back seat of Lois' car, Ethan jumped when Clark reopened the door to put his forgotten school bag onto the space of seat next to him. Blushing, Ethan offered his dad a sheepish smile and pulled the bag closer. He traced the shoulder straps, as the car pulled out of the driveway, and wondered what school was going to be like. He was excited, though unsure, and hoped he was going to make a friend his age for the first time in his life.

'Are you excited?' Lois asked from the driver's seat.

'Yeah.' Ethan nodded. 'I'm a bit scared, though.' He admitted.

'That's okay.' Clark told him, looking at his son through the mirror. 'The first day is always the scariest, but it'll get better once you get used to the place and your classmates.'

'I hope so.' Ethan said. 'What if no one likes me?'

'That's not even possible.' Lois snorted. 'And even if some don't, then that's their problem not yours.'

'Just be friendly, and learn your way around.' Clark advised. 'And remember only to use your communicator for emergencies.'

'Okay.' Ethan scrunched up the sleeve over his left arm to see the new child-appropriate blue watch on his wrist.

It showed the time and look like any general kid's watch, except there was a tiny red button on the side. It was only to be pushed if something bad happened, like a moment when his powers got out of control, or similar. Once pressed, it would send an alarm straight to Watchtower.

Everyone, especially Ethan, hoped he would never have to use it.

Releasing his sleeve, Ethan exhaled and leaned back in his seat, turning his head to the right to look out the window. He let his thoughts wander as he daydreamed about what school was going to be like, and ways he could try to make friends or remember where everything was. He'd been given a very brief tour from Principal Trappe, but the place was still too big for Ethan to absorb it all.

He was quiet most of the way to the city, wishing it didn't take so long to get to Metropolis, but was considerably calmer when they arrived at the school than when he'd left the farm. Ethan looked at the towering aged building through his window, then opened the door and stepped out of the car. He walked through the main gates and turned around hesitantly, waiting for Lois and Clark to join him.

Ethan strapped the red and black bag over his shoulders, and bit his lip nervously. He was excited, but didn't want to leave Lois or Clark behind to venture into what was essentially a world of unknown.

'It's Monday, so I'll be picking you up this afternoon.' Clark reminded him.

He had worked out a schedule for the week, with him picking Ethan up from school on Monday and Thursday, while Lois would take over on Tuesday and Friday. Each of those days, Ethan would go to the Daily Planet with them until it was time to leave. On Wednesday, however, Oliver would pick the boy up and take him either to his office or Watchtower until Clark came to get Ethan to take him home.

'Okay, daddy,' Ethan said and looked over at the school again.

He watched the kids, all wearing the same uniform he wore, running up the stone steps and into the building with excited chatter and haste.

'Are you ready?' Clark asked him.

'Yeah.' Ethan nodded. 'I am.'

'Alright, kiddo.' Lois gave him a quick hug. 'Have a good day.'

'I will.' Ethan said and turned to his dad. 'Bye.'

'Bye, son.' Clark pat his shoulder. 'I'll see you later this afternoon.'

As Clark and Lois stood emotionally by the gates of Dalton's Private Elementary School and watched their son walk away from them to start a new stage in his life, the boy felt his fears beginning to fade as enthusiasm grew. Walking up the steps, Ethan paused at the main doors and looked back to wave at his parents, who waved back with smiles on their faces.

Sighing, Ethan adjusted his bag and stepped through the wide doors to glance along the enormous corridor. Reaching into his pocket for the map he'd been given by the principal, he checked it over before walked to his classroom, 1B.

Ethan hung his bag on the rack inside the room, right beside the door, and looked around for somewhere to sit. There were at least twenty other children his age seated at desks all around the room, while a firm-looking female teacher stood at the front to read over a piece of paper in her hands.

Ethan walked to a desk in the middle of the second row, and glanced to either side of him. He lowered himself into the chair as he looked back and forth at the two he sat between - a boy with dark curls, and a girl with sleek blond hair. Ethan felt something poke him in the back and flinched accordingly.

He turned around to see a brown-haired boy smirking at him, from the desk he had leaned across to jab Ethan with his ruler.

'Hi.' The boy said with a sly glint in his green eyes. 'I'm Adam.'

'Ethan.' He answered, trying to hide his delight that someone was already talking to him.

The boy had lived a relatively sheltered life for the past five years, but he was determined to embrace what school had to offer him. However, Ethan had no suspicions that the other boy might have ulterior motives for talking to him, other than just to gain his friendship or socialise with another classmate.

While he sat at his desk and wondered why Adam seemed to watch him as though there was a joke he was missing, Ethan had no way of knowing what troubles existed outside of his school. Such as the fact that only three blocks away, Sylance was brutally murdering a woman who was unable to scream out for the Blur to save her. Or that Lex Luthor had just hung up on a very important businessman with an expression of smug accomplishment, which came with knowing an ambitious plan was going well and on schedule.

The boy was oblivious to it all, as the five-year-old immersed himself in his new world of classmates and elementary education.

'Quiet down!' The blonde-haired woman at the front of the room commanded with a tone and expression of authority. 'I'm your teacher, Miss Stevens.'

She introduced herself and gave a brief speech about the rules, before she called the role from her clipboard.

'Ethan Kent?' She looked up when she'd reached his name, as she had for each of the children so far.

'I'm here.' Ethan raised his hand and smiled, pride filling him as he was able to announce he was there.

And he was, finally, there inside a classroom and surrounded by other students his age. He was where he wanted to be, and Ethan was determined to make it last. He was prepared to do whatever he felt he had to in order to keep his secret exactly that, because if he couldn't then his dream of attending school would be taken away.

Ethan wasn't going to let that happen, not when he believed he'd finally found a place to belong.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading, and please take a moment to send me your feedback, thoughts, or otherwise regarding the moments in this chapter or any other aspect of the story. If you have any requests for Ethan's time at school, or anything else, please let me know.


	11. Super

**Author's Notes: **To my reviewers and readers, thank you for your feedback and inspiration! It's been a difficult several days story-wise, but finally I have another chapter for you. And it's the longest one so far! There are many surprises and I hope it's worth the slightly extra wait. I want to thank **Shezz05** for helping me out when I needed someone to talk to, vent to, or ask questions of without giving much away. Without all of you, this chapter might never have been finished.

Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this special chapter!

**~ Super ~**

* * *

_"Y__ou __gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop and look fear in the face." - Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

Sitting at different desks, in separate locations of the city, were the two Kryptonians of Watchtower. Clark was surrounded by the busy Daily Planet newsroom, where he tried to read a police report despite Lois arguing colourfully with Lauren nearby. Whereas, inside the quietened Dalton Elementary classroom, Ethan had his head bent low to focus on writing his name upon the first page of his schoolbook.

As the father and son each sat where they were, both Clark and Ethan were thinking of the other.

Ethan tried to concentrate and not let his mind stray too far, as he glanced up from his book to watch what his teacher, Miss Stevens, was writing on the board. The class had gone over some basic knowledge, such as counting and writing the first several letters of the alphabet. Though Ethan knew most of those things already, he was happy to be in school. He liked it so far, apart from how the way he noticed time seemed to go faster than he thought it would for his very first day.

When the bell rang overhead to signal the start of their morning break, Ethan took his time rising from his seat in case he bumped into any of his classmates who ran passed him. Even with the constant encouragements he'd received from Clark and Lois, Ethan could not help thinking of all the warnings and cautions his grandparents had given him. Tess was right when she'd said his powers would reach a more manageable normal, but Ethan's increased awareness of being different prevented him from taking any risks in fer of something going wrong.

Ethan left the classroom behind the other kids, and was surprised to see someone had remained behind to wait for him just outside the room. It was Adam, the brown-haired boy with green eyes, who'd introduced himself earlier. He didn't say anything at first, though he caught up with Ethan and trailed along the corridor beside him.

'You can sit with me.' Adam told him.

'Okay.' Ethan answered willingly.

His gaze kept flitting through the crowd. Ethan wished there weren't so many people rushing around him, as his nervousness elevated and yet he tried to remind himself his dad believed in him. Everything was going to be okay as long as he focused on what was happening around him and was careful. With his constant distractions, Ethan wasn't aware of where he and Adam were going until the other boy stopped suddenly.

Looking away from those around them, Ethan noticed they had halted in front of classroom 1D. A boy with sandy hair and blue eyes joined them. It was easy to guess, based on their lack if introductions, that Adam and this second boy seemed to know each other.

'This is Ethan.' Adam said. 'He's in my class.'

'Hi.' The other boy greeted Ethan with confidence beyond his years. 'I'm William.'

'Hi, nice to meet you.' Ethan answered politely despite his slight shyness.

After all the years he'd spent with Lois, and the long hours spent at the Daily Planet, Ethan had developed quite an observatory nature. He had been quick to realise he was one of the taller boys in first grade, and hadn't missed the fact that William was closer to his height than most. Not knowing what else to say, Ethan was glad the other two led the way to the top-notch cafeteria. He was busy taking in the sights, sounds, and movements surrounding him that Ethan easily forgot he was supposed to learn his way to and from essential locations.

The trio entered the cafeteria and got into line, where Ethan let the two boys walk ahead of him. He regretted it when an older boy got into line behind him, and Ethan thought he seemed particularly intimidating with his chubby form and moody expression.

Ethan looked away and grabbed a tray from the stack at the start of the counter. He moved forward and looked over the vast selections of available food. The five-year-old had never seen so many choices laid out for him to choose from. He picked a container of freshly sliced fruit, a roasted ham sandwich, and then poured himself a glass of orange juice. It was one of the things Lois had told him that morning, which had gotten through to him. Ethan had to always remember there were certain foods he couldn't eat in the risk of getting sick from them. Lois had said if he wasn't sure, then fruit was always a wise decision. The drink had been easy enough, because Ethan couldn't think of any moment in his life when he hadn't had juice almost every day.

'Hurry up!' The bigger boy behind him snapped when Ethan tried to get a straw.

'I can't reach it.' Ethan stated.

He stretched as high as he could go on his tip-toes in attempt to grab a black straw from further across the counter. Ethan hoped the other boy would help him, since he would be able to reach it. Instead, the bigger boy roughly aimed his elbow at Ethan's ribs in impatience.

In that moment, the five-year-old didn't care about his dad's warnings about using his powers, or Lois' advice about how to deal with those exact situations. He held onto his tray to keep it steady and merely moved out of the path of the rude bigger boy. He should have stumbled, dropped his glass of juice, or at least winced, but Ethan only glared at the departing boy and turned back to the container of straws.

'Stupid straw.' He grumbled.

Ethan put his tray on the counter, making it clatter a little louder than it should have from the force of his action, though not enough to spill more than a few drops of his juice. Without the dark brown tray in his arms, he was free to use both his hands to hoist himself higher by pressing his palms against the surface of the counter. Balancing himself inches off the ground, Ethan prepared to climb onto the counter itself, when an arm stretched towards the straws and one was offered to him.

Effortlessly, he slipped downwards to stand on the floor again, and turned towards his helper.

'Thanks.' Ethan told the fourth grader while accepting the item from him.

'You're holding up the line.' The blonde told Ethan.

'What was I supposed to do?' Ethan asked. 'I couldn't reach it.'

He didn't stay there long enough to hear a reply, as Ethan grabbed his tray and marched off to find Adam or William. They were the only ones he knew by name and face yet, and Adam had told him to sit with him. The pair were sitting at one of the dining tables near a wall far from the door, and Ethan was glad to have spotted them amongst the hundreds of pupils in matching uniforms.

'What took you so long?' William wanted to know as Ethan sat across from him.

'Stupid straw.' Ethan said again and shoved into his glass.

He began to eat his sandwich and didn't engage in much conversation with the other boys, since they mostly talked about how many video games they had or where they'd gone on holidays. Ethan looked around with interest, wondering what everyone else was doing, as he contentedly ate his meal.

'The Blur has a cape now!' Adam's enthusiastic voice beside him caught Ethan's attention.

'And he can fly.' William added. 'Flying is so cool. Don't you think, Ethan?'

'Yup.' He nodded and looked downwards. 'Does he really have a cape?'

'Yeah. Haven't you see it?' Adam wondered.

'No.' Ethan muttered. 'I haven't.'

'Where are you from?' William snorted. 'How can you not see it? Don't your mum and dad read the Daily Planet?'

'They work there.' Ethan said. 'I go there sometimes, but I live in Smallville now.'

'Where's that?' Adam pulled a face of confusion.

Ethan shrugged, as he wasn't really sure how to answer, and leaned back in his seat. He knew his dad had a new costume, but he hadn't seen it yet because Ethan had been avoiding his father for weeks. Now everyone else had seen it, but him.

The subject was still on Ethan's mind when he followed Adam to their next class sometime later.

He no longer cared quite so much about the other kids passing him in the hallways as he tried to picture the costume William had described to him. He and Adam had music lessons in the the Audio Hall on the fourth floor, and Ethan was excited to learn how to make music. Even so, while he was assigned the drums as his instrument of choice, his mood wasn't as high as it had been earlier that morning.

Their instructor was a tall, yet skinny, man with a funny moustache, and no doubt had a long list of musical credentials that enabled him to provide the finest teaching to even the first grades of Ethan's class.

'Kent!' The instructor barked at him hardly half an hour into the lesson. 'Hit them harder. We need to actually hear you.'

'Sorry.' Ethan blushed at the words, which was accompanied by stares and giggles from the other children.

Determined to do better, Ethan raised the drumsticks again and waited for his cue, then hit the surface of the drum as he'd seen the instructor demonstrate. The boy winced at the elevated sound echoing at the impact, which earned him another scolding from his instructor.

~ E ~

When the music lesson concluded, Ethan rejoined Adam as they headed to their second lunch break in the cafeteria. He tried to ignore the words of mocking and laughter from Adam about how he'd mishandled the drums, but it didn't make him feel any better about his first day of school. He hadn't been the only kid to have made a mistake or receiving firm words from their instructor, but Ethan felt he had been because his errors were the ones the others remembered most.

Reaching the line at the cafeteria, Ethan decided he didn't want a straw after the previous events. He frowned at the straw canister when he passed it, because it was right near the edge and perfectly in reach.

Following Adam, Ethan remained quiet as he sat down and speared his diced fruit salad with his fork. William joined them shortly afterwards, to which Adam re-told the events of music class and the drums. The moment there was a pause, Ethan brought up the topic of the Green Arrow and proceeded to spend most of their break discussing how cool he thought the hero was. He hadn't given anything away, and Ethan felt his uncle would have been proud of him.

At the end of the break, while Ethan rose to head back along the now-familiar corridors and long staircases, Clark was occupied with retraining Lois from trying to throw a stapler at Lauren.

'Don't you think you should at least give her a chance?' Clark tried to reason with Lois. He knew they'd been working with Lauren for months now and still Lois behaved hostile towards the other woman.

'No.' Lois insisted and glared across the room.

'We have to work with her.' Clark added and kept his tone low so it wouldn't carry to the photojournalist. 'Can you at least be civil?'

'You're taking her side?' Lois accused. 'It's a two-way street here, Smallville.'

'No, I'm not.' He sighed. 'But we are supposed to be a team.'

'Fine.' Lois pulled her wrist from his hand, as he had been lightly holding it to make sure she wasn't going to charge after Lauren for making a snide remark about her spelling.

'I'm going for coffee.'

'Lois-' Clark said, but it was not use as Lois marched out of the bullpen to get a break. He sighed, and looked over at Lauren with annoyance.

'What?' Lauren shrugged when she noticed his expression. 'She bothers me just as much as I bother her.'

'It would help if you didn't challenge everything she says.' Clark pointed out. 'What have you got against Lois, anyway?'

'Nothing.' Lauren said bitterly and returned her attention to the photos she was sorting through on her desk. 'She's just used to getting her way and doesn't like competition.'

'I could say the same about you.' Clark said as he made a move towards his desk.

He paused when he heard screeching tyres from a few blocks away, and people yelling in alarm. Glancing at Lauren, he made sure she was distracted before he dashed from the room and headed straight for the empty elevator. By the time he reached the roof, Clark had changed into his Blur costume, complete with the red cape.

Clark raised his fists and flew into the sky.

He focused his super-hearing until he located the speeding car. Jumping in front of the car to stop it would be easy enough, depending on the path it was heading on. Clark checked the road ahead of the rapid vehicle and saw Lois standing on the side of the street with a hot coffee cup in her hand. She was talking furiously on her phone without realising a car would be heading straight for her if it swerved even a little to the right.

There was a construction site nearby, which was likely why the people on the street were yet to hear the hazardously speeding car.

Tilting forward, Clark flew towards her and landed on the road. Lois gasped in alarm as she stared at the blue and red figure she knew was, without a doubt, Clark Kent. He glanced at her, then followed her gaze as she turned to see what had captured his attention enough for him to show up in the middle of the street. A red car zoomed into view, with tyres skidding over the road. while the driver grinned with malicious delight. The front of the vehicle was covered in bullet holes, and the back seat loaded with money bags - it wasn't too difficult to guess what trouble he might have already caused before attempting his getaway.

Lois knew Clark was the Blur, and had witnessed a few of his general saves, but never this close. She looked nervously at the car speeding towards them, then stared in shock as Clark stood confidently and fearlessly on the road to face the oncoming vehicle. The bearded driver finally saw him standing there, and merely pushed his foot down onto the accelerator with reckless force.

'Get out of the way!' The man yelled through the open window, with no intention of stopping regardless of it Clark moved or not.

Clark's expression remained anticipating and firm as he grabbed handholds on the front of the car and allowed it to push him backwards several feet. If he hadn't, it would have surely injured the driver severely because hitting him would be like driving head-on into an unbreakable wall. Slowing the car to a halt with his controlled grip, Clark ensured the driver received minimal bruises and bumps even though he was knocked out by the impact.

Clark stepped back from the nearly-crumpled car and turned around to face Lois.

She may have witnessed some of his saves from a distance before, but this was the first time they'd really "met" while he was dressed in his new suit for the world to see him as. She stared at him with awe and amazement, but it was the underlining expression in her eyes that made him nervous.

'Are you alright, ma'am?' Clark asked her politely resume the appearance of not knowing who she was.

Lois stood rooted to the edge of the road with her coffee spilled on the ground at her feet, and didn't answer right away. Gathering her thoughts, Lois took on a stance Clark instantly recognised. He quickly took to the skies before she could demand an interview. He wasn't ready for that yet, so he wasted no time escaping the scene.

When he returned to work sometime later, having gotten sidetracked by additional crime and drama, Clark's first instinct was to check the time. He glanced at his watch and exhaled a breath of dread. He had tried not to look at his watch every few minutes, but he was getting anxious with only an hour left until he was supposed to pick Ethan up from school.

Hearing raised voices, Clark looked over towards the editor's closed door and shamelessly eavesdropped for a moment to hear what Lois was ranting about. West demanded a story on the new Blur, and Lois insisted she would be the one to get it. Clark tuned out and looked sideways to catch Lauren watching him, though neither of them said a word.

'I want something on my desk by the end of the week, Lane!' West's voice carried into the bullpen as Lois stormed from the office and headed for her desk.

Sitting down with a heavy drop, Lois grumbled and pulled her chair closer to her desk. She turned her wrist to check the time and sighed, then returned to work.

'Can you believe it's been almost a whole day already?' Lois spoke a moment later, thinking of Ethan. 'Do you think he missed us?'

'Maybe.' Clark answered.

He had finished his article earlier, so there was little else to distract himself with as he fidgeted in his seat and tried not to focus his hearing on the ticking of his watch. He glanced over at Lauren, who was also rather interested in the time, as she got up with the behaviour of someone who was in a hurry to leave.

'Where are you going?' Lois demanded to know the moment she spotted Lauren's movement.

Lois was instantly distrustful that the other woman might have a story she wasn't sharing with them, whereas Clark thought of various possible reasons for Lauren to leave the office early without explanation.

'Home.' Lauren answered. 'I've done all I can today. I'll see you both tomorrow, or call me later if something comes up.'

'If I didn't know better, I'd say she's scared of kids.' Lois sighed as she roughly and repeatability tapped a single key on her keyboard. 'One mention of Ethan and she's flying out of here.' She muttered.

While Lois was distracted by her computer's annoying inactions and issues, Clark turned suddenly in his seat and watched Lauren leave the newsroom. She pressed the buttons for the elevator more times than necessary, and he was becoming suspicious of her abrupt departures. After all, if her job was so important to her than why would Lauren leave just after two in the afternoon?

'Bring Ethan straight here.' Lois told him. 'No detours.'

'It's a few blocks away, Lois.' Clark glanced back at her. 'What sort of detours could I possibly make?'

Lois stopped typing and looked across at him, contemplating her pending answer before she sighed and shrugged.

'I know less than you though I did.' Lois said cryptically. 'But I also know more than you realise.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Clark asked worriedly, trying to figure out what she knew or if he was merely being paranoid.

'It means, no detours.' Lois lowered her gaze and harassed her keyboard some more.

Giving up, she stood and marched across the room to a desk not far from Lauren's now-empty one. A guy in an ugly red tie looked up when she approached him and already knew what she wanted before Lois could start her rant about the incompetence of technology when it was needed most. Sighing with pre-defeat, the man got up and followed her back to her computer to figure out what she had done to it this time.

When he reached her desk, Lois looked over to ask Clark a question, but he was gone.

Stepped away from her only remaining company, Lois got out her phone and dialled Oliver's number. It took him several rings to answer it, and she wondered how he could sound so distracted when all she could hear in the background was the hum of computers and someone typing nearby.

'I need to ask you something.' Lois said quickly, in her decision to try again.

'Okay, shoot.' Oliver agreed. 'Hello to you too, by the way.'

'Do you think it's possible to love someone completely, but not know them completely?' Lois wondered. 'I know it sounds sappy, but I need to know what you think.'

'Is this about Clark?'

'Just answer the question.' Lois frowned.

'Uh, well I'm not really good at this whole meaningful, philosophical stuff.' Oliver said awkwardly. 'Maybe Chloe would be-'

'No.' Lois cut him off. 'I'm asking you.'

'Why me?' Oliver snorted as he thought of all people Lois knew, he was possibly the worst one to ask. 'Because I literally know Clark better than anyone?' He guessed.

'Exactly.' Lois nodded. 'Everyone has secrets, and I don't care about that. He can tell me when he's ready - on his terms not mine. But I need to know if you think that day will ever come, or if I'm going to be left waiting. To be the last one to know.'

'Know what?' Oliver's humoured tone was gone as he became concerned Lois might know more than she was letting on. 'Which secret are we talking about here?'

'You know all of his secrets, Oliver.' Lois said. 'Whatever it is...' She paused and sighed, realising she couldn't continue to conversation and keep the truth hidden. 'You know what? Never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about. Clark just doesn't talk to me as much as he used to, so I wondered if something was going on. Don't worry about it, I'll get over it.' Lois said with false joking and hung up.

She pressed the phone to her closed mouth as she contemplated the short call. She felt utterly stupid for it, but the pressure of not knowing was getting to her. Lois truly was okay with waiting for him to tell her, but she wished she knew one day it was going to happen, or if whatever was holding him back now would hold him back forever.

Oliver, however, had far more pressing things to worry about.

He stood outside the Watchtower building and reached into his pocket, checking the plane ticket was still there in dread of having to use it. It was singular, one-way ticket that had been Chloe's idea. Oliver wasn't sure, but knew he was going to end up on a plane Thursday afternoon whether he really wanted to or not. Oliver sighed and returned the first-class ticket to his jacket pocket, before he headed into the building without any suspicion of what might greet him upstairs.

'What the hell is that noise?!' Tess exclaimed as she covered her ears with her hands, unwilling to move from her spot in the center of the main room.

Red lights flashed on the screens all around them, as their only source of light, and the noise of blaring alarms almost echoed against the sound-confining walls. It was by sheer luck, it seemed, that the glass of the windows hadn't cracked from the volume.

'I don't know!' Chloe shouted in reply.

She typed at the keyboard to try and shut off the feedback, while Emil attempted to keep up with her efforts. Using their hands left their ears exposed, yet Tess made no move to help them as her own self-preservation won over.

'AGH!' Oliver yelled when he walked through the door and was blasted by the sound, bringing his own hands to his ears to mimic Tess' actions.

'I think there's been some sort of security breach!' Chloe announced.

'Oliver, what did you do?' Tess demanded.

'What did I do?' He whined loudly. 'Why is it always me?'

The room abruptly fell silent and the lights flickered back on. The four in the room halted and exhaled with relief, yet were equally confused and winced at their continuously sore ears.

'What just happened?' Oliver asked.

'We were sent a feedback video from one of our members.' Chloe sighed. 'We tried to open the file, and...'

'Everything went to hell?' Oliver guessed.

'Was it intentional?' Tess asked Emil. 'Like a virus, or something?'

'Well, it...' Emil went to check, but frowned at the blank screen in front of them. 'The file is gone.'

'How can it be gone?' Chloe frowned. 'None of our data is missing, or breached.' She tapped at the keyboard, and halted with surprise. 'The satellite is gone.'

'The new one?' Oliver groaned.

'No.' Chloe shook her head. 'The old one. The one I've been trying to fix for months since it suddenly went offline.'

'That's it.' Tess stated. 'I'm calling him.'

'Is it really necessary?' Oliver glared at her, despising the person she intended to initiate contact with. 'What does he know that I don't?'

'Get over yourself, Oliver.' Tess rolled her eyes as she dialled a number on her phone. 'Clark said if it came to this, then we call.'

* * *

Ethan stood leaning against the frame of the large door, where he watched the other kids running from the building to greet their parents. He saw a large number of shiny cars and limos, but they held little interest to the five-year-old. He stepped out of the way when Adam ran passed and would have otherwise hit him. Ethan felt uncomfortable to watch his classmates and the other kids greeting their mothers. He assumed a lot of fathers worked busy jobs in the afternoon, because there was a significant amount of mothers there to pick the kids up from school.

Sighing, Ethan shrugged to fit the straps of his bag more comfortably on his shoulders then glanced towards the gates again.

He was looking forward to the next day, not only for more time at school, but because Lois would be picking him up. And then, for just a moment, Ethan could pretend he had a mother too.

'Hey, buddy!'

Ethan somehow detected the sole voice calling to him despite the multiple sounds of the vehicles, children, and parents all around him. Looking up quickly, a wide smile spread on his face when the boy caught sight of his father.

'Daddy!' Ethan grinned and jogged to the gates, taking a jump into his father's open arms. He wrapped his father's neck with a hug, and could not stop smiling because he was happy to be back in a familiar embrace.

'How was your first day?' Clark asked as he carried the boy away from the noisy crowd.

'It was cool.' Ethan answered. He let himself be put on the ground, and gripped his dad's hand as they walked to the Daily Planet. 'I met two boys my age. Adam is okay, and William talks a lot. My teacher, Miss Stevens, is kinda nice.'

'That's good.' Clark smiled with relief.

'Daddy, do you really have a cape now?' Ethan asked after a moment of quiet.

'Yeah.' Clark nodded after glancing around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. 'I'll show you when we get home.'

'Okay!' Ethan nodded and looked up at the Daily Planet building.

He broke away from his father and hurried to the front doors, pushing one open to make his way to the elevators. Clark joined his side as the boy reached on his tip-toes to press the button over and over in eagerness to see Lois.

When they made it to Clark's assigned newsroom, Ethan wasted no time rushing inside with as much speed restraint as he could manage.

'Hi.' He smiled at her as he stopped beside her desk.

'Hey, munchkin.' Lois grinned and got up to give him a hug. 'Did you have fun at school?'

'Yeah.' Ethan grabbed a chair from nearby and pulled it over to sit with Lois, while Clark watched them with brief jealousy.

The boy sat beside Lois for over an hour, telling her about his day at school and asked questions regarding what she'd done while he was away. Clark felt left out at first, until he saw the expression his son gave him and realised Ethan knew his father would be busy leaving to save people. The five-year-old was smart, and Clark calmed after he understood the boy missed him as much as Lois.

~ E ~

For Ethan, Tuesday was much easier than Monday, though the events of the two days were very similar.

Instead of running to Lois at the school gates, as he had to his father the day before, Ethan took his time walking from the steps to the gate so he could savour the moment. He imagined everyone was watching him and thinking he was a normal kid greeting his mother after another day of school.

Wednesday, however, was quite different.

As Ethan walked into his classroom that morning, and headed for his desk, he noticed Adam was no longer interested in him. Instead, the boy was poking a kid beside him with his ruler. The shorter boy had light brown hair and blue eyes – though Ethan recognised him, he didn't know him by name. He quickly realised, as Ethan observed the scene from his desk, that his own reaction to the ruler had been inaccurate.

Either that, or Adam was poking this other boy especially hard.

'Ow!' The boy pulled his arm away. 'Leave me alone, Adam.'

'But it's fun.' Adam smirked. 'You're not a crybaby, are you? C'mon, Brody, whatcha gonna do?'

Ethan frowned at the exchange and turned around in his seat to face the front, where Miss Stevens was preparing to call the roll. He wasn't sure what to think about his new opinions of Adam, but he was also scared to say anything in case he lost his chance to have a friend. Adam and William were the only boys so far who had paid him any notice, and Ethan didn't want to lose that.

As the day progressed, Ethan learned William didn't seem to like Brody very much either. They'd been on their way to the cafeteria during their first break, when the trip met the smaller boy outside the room. They were quick to single Brody out of the crowd, and no one other than Ethan appeared to find that unusual.

'Look out, Body!' William teased as he shoved the boy to the ground, then stood over him and laughed.

Brody yelped with alarm, then from the pain of colliding with the polished surface. He remained crouched on the floor with teary eyes while Adam and William continued to laugh. Ethan stood silently next to them and felt conflicted about what to do, while he watched Brody retrieve his fallen pencil case.

'That's not nice.' Ethan finally said.

'So?' Adam turned on him faster than Ethan could react. 'You won't get us in trouble, will you?'

'Yeah, Ethan.' William added. 'Will you? We wouldn't tell on you. You wanna be our friend, right?'

'I...' Ethan looked over at Brody, who was also watching him in anticipation of his reply.

'What's going on here?' A teacher approached the scene, seeing Brody sitting on the floor with three boys standing over him. 'Mr Kent?'

'Uh...' Ethan glanced at Adam, then ducked his head and sighed. 'He tripped.' The boy lied, and instantly regretted it.

He felt guilty for the rest of the morning, and barely ate anything all day.

Before their second break, Ethan and his classmates had gym class outdoors. They headed for the baseball field and he once again had to deal with Adam's pressuring.

'You're tall, that means you're fast too.' Adam said, as though it was a matter of fact. 'You can be on my team.'

'I'm not supposed to play sports.' Ethan told him.

'So?' Adam frowned. 'What's the most bad thing that could happen? C'mon, Ethan! I need you on my team.'

Ethan fidgeted and looked towards the field where the other kids were getting ready to play. He exhaled and wondered if it would be so terrible to play, just once? Except he knew what might happen if he couldn't control his abilities. If his dad found out, Ethan was convinced he'd probably be taken out of school.

'No.' Ethan shook his head. 'I don't feel too well.' He lied, which he wished he wasn't doing more often than he'd ever done in his life.

'Whatever.' Adam rolled his eyes and walked away.

Ethan walked to the bench and knew his teacher would understand. He got out some paper and crayons from his bag, and began to draw. He spent the entire hour fighting how badly he wanted to join the other kids, because baseball looked like a lot of fun. He was too strong, and too fast, so Ethan could not risk exposing that side of himself.

~ E ~

When Ethan followed William and Adam towards the cafeteria during their afternoon break, he felt very miserable.

They passed Brody in the hall - he gave Ethan a look of hurt before hurrying away in the opposite direction. Ethan wished he could ask his dad, Lois, or Oliver what to do. He was confused, because Adam and William wanted to be around him yet made him feel bad whenever he joined them. They laughed when he did something wrong, and were mean to the other kids.

'Watch it!' A fifth grader exclaimed when Ethan almost walked into him.

'Sorry.' Ethan said quickly, looking up at the bigger boy.

'No, you're not.' The boy glared. 'He almost bumped into me, didn't he?' The older boy turned to William and Adam for confirmation, as they were closest.

Ethan was relieved, because he hadn't told on them before when the teacher had asked about why Brody had been on the floor. Because of that, he expected Adam or William to return to loyalty and therefore help him out now.

Except, they didn't.

'Yeah.' William nodded quickly, staring at the older boy fearfully.

'He nearly bumped you, Patrick.' Adam added just as hastily.

'I did not!' Ethan insisted.

Patrick, however, didn't care. He took a step closer to Ethan and the five-year-old backed away. He was scared, though he doubted Patrick would be able to hurt him too badly. He felt dreadful by the betrayal of the other two and just wanted to run to the Daily Planet where he could hide in his father's arms.

'I'm sorry!' Ethan said quickly. 'I won't do it again.'

'You better not.' Patrick threatened and walked away.

'Whew.' Adam smirked. 'Close one.'

'Why didn't you help me?' Ethan accused.

'Patrick would have hit us.' William argued. 'I'm not stupid.'

Ethan remained where he was, shocked and hurt by their lack of returned support. Adam and William, however, continued into the cafeteria as though nothing had occurred out of the ordinary.

Tears stung his eyes as he tried to overcome what happened. He realised maybe they weren't his friends at all. Oliver would never have stood there and done nothing if someone needed him. Lois wouldn't have been afraid when a friend needed help. His dad wouldn't have let other kids bully someone, for any reason. Ethan felt terrible because he had. He had let Adam and William be mean to Brody and then he'd defended them. He knew it meant he had to fix it, so he needed to find his classmate and apologise.

Turning around, Ethan hurried from the room and bumped into someone, almost sending the other boy crashing onto the floor.

'Sorry.' Ethan said, but paled when he saw who it was. 'Patrick.' He gulped

The short-haired bully glared at him with hazel eyes, as he seemed to tower over Ethan more than usual in his state of elevated anger and dislike. He clenched his fists and made a growling sound in his throat, but Ethan didn't take any chances when he had no one to back him up or an excuse as to why he'd nearly barrelled Patrick over.

Without further hesitation, Ethan turned, and ran.

He rushed through the long halls of the school, trying not to knock into anyone while he ran as fast as he humanly could down some steps and along another corridor. Gasping for breath, Ethan found a storage room and ducked inside. Shutting the door, he dropped into a corner beside a bucket with a mop. Drawing his knees to his chest, Ethan bowed his head and cried.

Tears fell for his own fear of Patrick, the betrayal he'd felt from the other boys, and the guilt he couldn't escape for not helping Brody. He cried for his desire to play sports, and for how ashamed he was to be nothing like all the people in his life he looked up to. The heroes who were a hundred times braver, stronger, and more confident than him.

And finally, when he'd used up almost all of his tears, Ethan cried only for himself.

He had to hide who he was and the fact he was different, while anyone else like him were out in the world saving people and doing the right thing. He had run away. The five-year-old felt he had failed his father, more than anyone else, because he could never be like the great Clark Kent or Blur.

~ E ~

Ethan stayed in the storage closet until the bell rang at the end of the break. He avoided looking at anyone as he headed back to his classroom, where he barely got any work done for the rest of the afternoon.

He anxiously waited for the final bell to signal his freedom, which rang abnormally loud in his ears to the point it made him wince at the sharp sound. Ethan grabbed his stuff and left the classroom without caring if the teacher had dismissed them yet. He stood by his usual spot in the doorway, but had not expected Adam to join him.

'Where'd you go?' Adam insisted on knowing, while he hit his ruler against the door as though it was a vertical drum.

'Bathroom.' Ethan lied once again.

'You looked like you were crying.' Adam smirked. 'What happened?'

'Nothing.' Ethan frowned. 'Leave me alone.'

'No.' Adam stated and poked him with his ruler to get his attention.

Ethan didn't flinch, and instead tried to ignore it while he fixated his brown gaze on the gates. He knew his uncle was supposed to pick him up today, and expected Oliver to show up in a limo as he often did. It was easy to see he hadn't, however, when quite a lot of the crowd's attention went to Oliver as he walked into view.

Whispers spread, and all the adults were very curious to see who Oliver Queen was there to meet.

'Uncle Ollie!' Ethan called out with tears in his eyes from the relief of seeing someone familiar and comforting.

He ran forward and didn't care if he nearly knocked another kid over in the process of leaving the school grounds. He hugged his uncle around the middle and sobbed against his shirt.

'Whoa, you okay?' Oliver gasped with surprise and instantly felt the boy's sobs.

He picked the child up and held him close, deciding to leave the area and spare the boy further embarrassment. He walked for a while, then turned towards a park and sat on a bench. The child remained on his lap, crying and clinging to him.

'What happened?' Oliver worried. 'Do I need to send the Green Arrow?' He tried to joke.

'No, Uncle Ollie.' Ethan sniffed and leaned back. 'Does someone not help a friend if they need them? Would you do nothing if a friend needed you?'

'Never.' Oliver answered. 'Part of being a friend is being there for someone, and helping them when they're in trouble. Why? Did someone not help you?'

'I thought they were my friends, but a big boy yelled at me and they agreed with him.' Ethan shared.

'That's not a friend.' Oliver frowned, wishing he could do something to ease the upset child. 'Who did this?'

'Adam Vilant.' Ethan answered. 'And his friend William. Patrick is a bully.'

He didn't tell his uncle about Brody because he was too ashamed to admit he hadn't done all the things a hero was supposed to do when someone was being picked on.

'Hm.' Oliver glanced at his watch. 'Come on. I've got work to do, which unfortunately can't be avoided. Let's go to Watchtower. I'm sure Tess or Chloe will cheer you up.'

'What work?' Ethan asked with heavy disappointment, allowing his uncle to lead him by the hand back into the busyness of the city.

'Green Arrow stuff.' Oliver said.

Neither said another word as they reached the Watchtower building and headed inside. Once they reached the open main doors to the highest floor where everything took place, Oliver crouched in front of Ethan with a regretful expression.

'Stay here, okay?' Oliver said. 'I'm sorry, kiddo.'

'Duty calls.' Ethan repeated what he'd heard his dad say all the time to others at Watchtower, before he had to run off to be the Blur.

'Right.' Oliver ruffled his hair, then headed out of the building.

'Hey, Ethan.' Chloe smiled at him. 'How was school?'

The boy looked upwards at Chloe, since she was standing on the railing higher up, and sighed.

'Fine.' Ethan lied again and walked to the sitting area, where he intended to finish one of the drawings he'd started during his gym class.

Ethan felt his uncle knew he'd been a coward, and that's why he left so quick without making him feel better like he used to. The boy could not remember feeling as bad as he did then, thinking about his horrible day at school and how sad Brody had looked. He decided not to talk about it again, in case his dad or Lois realised how he'd acted and all the lying he'd done. Ethan had a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realised, for the first time, no one from his family were going to help him.

He was scared of Patrick, as well as angry at Adam and William, but he had no idea what to do about it.

'Rough day?'

Ethan looked up when he heard his father's voice and gasped with surprise. He prepared to lunge at his father to hug him, but retrained himself and ducked his head with shame. Ethan didn't know Oliver had called Clark the moment he'd stepped from the room, or that Clark had left the Daily Planet instantly afterwards to be there for his son.

'Tell me about it.' Clark encouraged as he sat beside the five-year-old.

'You'll be mad.' Ethan sniffed, dropping his crayon onto the table. 'I ran away because I was scared.'

'I will never be angry at you for being scared, Ethan.' Clark said. 'Tell me what happened. I promise I won't be mad.'

'You promise?' Ethan glanced at his father cautiously.

'I promise.' Clark nodded. 'What were you running from?'

'A bully.' Ethan answered, feeling certain that Patrick had picked on other kids before him because of how quickly he'd become scary. 'I bumped into him and he got real mad.'

'Running away was the smart thing to do.' Clark said softly. 'You're too strong - you could have hurt him if you stayed.'

'But I got scared.' Ethan frowned. 'I hid in a closet and cried like a baby.'

'It's okay to cry when you're scared, Ethan.' Clark placed a hand on his son's back. 'There's nothing wrong with that.'

'But I did something really, really bad.' Ethan's tears filled with tears again. 'Adam and William were mean to Brody, and I did nothing. The teacher asked me what happened, and I lied.' He heard no response from Clark and instantly thought his dad was disappointed in him, which resolved him to sobs once again.

'Shhh, son.' Clark pulled the boy onto his lap and cradled him close, rocking slightly to sooth him.

He let Ethan calm down before he spoke again.

'How did you feel afterwards?'

'Really bad!' Ethan insisted. 'I wanted to tell Brody I was sorry, and fix it, but that's when I made Patrick mad again. Why can't I be like you, daddy? You'd never run away from a bully, and you would never do nothing when someone was being mean. I'm not good enough to be your son!'

'Hey.' Clark grasped the boy's shoulders lightly to get his full attention. 'Never, ever, say that. You are everything you should be, and that is enough. We don't become brave because we're never scared, but because we realise there are some things more important than being scared.'

'Really?' Ethan sniffled. 'What do I do?'

Clark opened his mouth to give his advice, then paused and thought about something he never imagined would cross his mind. He snorted mutely at the irony, and yet realised the importance of something he had previously opposed the existence of.

'To become the best we can be, we have to be tested.' Clark explained to his attentive five-year-old boy. 'They're called trials. Life is full of them, and we never stop learning. A trial is a moment in which we have to make a choice, and learn to live with that choice.'

'Is this a trial?' Ethan frowned, unsure. 'Do I have to stop the bully?'

'I can't give you the answers, Ethan.' Clark continued, though it pained him not to do everything he could to help his son feel better and overcome the arising troubles at school.

It was his Kryptonian side that was being rational, whereas every fibre of him that was a father urged Clark to only shield Ethan from anything that may upset or hurt the little boy seated on his lap.

'You need to think about what happened today, and learn from it.' Clark said. 'I love you, and I'll never stop being proud of you. I know some days are harder and scarier than others, but you'll be okay, Ethan. I believe in you, son.'

'Thanks, daddy.'

* * *

'What time does your plane leave?' Victor asked while he and Oliver stood in a darkened alley, dressed as Cyborg and Green Arrow.

'A few hours.' Oliver answered and checked around the corner again.

'It's clear.' Rita exhaled, as she jogged into view and stood with them in the shadows. 'But we don't have a lot of time. Cyborg, can you crack it?'

'You're kidding, right?' Victor smirked.

He peered around the corner, then headed for a control box outside the tall office building. While he worked, Oliver and Rita remained concealed in the alley, watching as a police car sped by with the sirens on. They said nothing to each other, and luckily didn't have to wait too long.

'Security is down.' Victor informed them. 'We have twenty minutes.'

'Let's go.' Oliver nodded and led the way to the fire escape.

He climbed up first, with Rita behind him, and Victor following next. Reaching the third landing, Oliver checked the area out of habit before he hit the glass to break it. Grabbing an overheard beam, he used it to swing inside through the window and landed skilfully on the floor of the office. He glanced behind him to see Rita and Victor continuing to climb, as she would take the fourth floor building and his job was on the eighth floor.

Oliver slipped on his communicator headpiece and tapped the part in his ear to activate it.

'Green Arrow, in position.' He said confidently.

'I'm in too.' Rita's voice added.

'Almost there.' Victor joined in a second later.

'This is Watchtower Two. I hear you loud and clear.' Tess spoke. 'Impulse is already creating a police diversion across town.'

'On his own?' Oliver asked.

'He's all it takes.' Victor joked.

'I'm at the computer.' Rita's voice spoke in a firmly business tone. 'Watchtower One, are you with us?'

'Watchtower One, reporting in.' Chloe answered. 'Patch me through.'

Oliver turned to observe the moonlit room and searched for the filing cabinets he'd come for. There were at least four of them, which he was not pleased to see. Sighing, he walked to the first one and yanked it open, beginning to sort through the folders without paying much attention to the exchange between Chloe and Rita.

'The vault isn't here.' Victor added. 'We've got twelve minutes.'

'I need more time.' Oliver said. 'Are you sure you're on the right floor?'

'Of course I'm sure.' Victor grumbled. 'You got those files yet, Greenboy?'

'Thanks for that nickname, Clark.' Oliver muttered to himself as he slammed the second cabinet door shut and moved on to the next one.

'I'm in.' Rita announced. 'Copying data...Now.'

'Got it.' Oliver exhaled as he lifted out the labelled file and checked its contents. He folded it and attached it under his belt, before he checked his watch to see how close they were nearing the deadline.

'This could take a few minutes.' Rita commented.

'Nine minutes left.' He sighed. 'Cyborg, I'm coming to you.'

Oliver shut the filing cabinet and walked to the door, but paused when he entered the darkened corridor and felt he was being watched. Looking to either side, yet seeing nothing, Oliver frowned and continued to another office across the hallway. Using his elbow to break the glass, Oliver poked his head out the broken window to look around. Below, in the alley outside, was a man in a long dark coat, lighting a cigarette. Further down the nearby street were a pair of lightly-dressed woman catching the attention of a man in a parked car. Apart from that, nothing looked out of the ordinary.

Shaking his head, Oliver glanced upwards and grabbed a hold of the pipe attached to the wall. He climbed several floors up, then swung to kick in the window and therefore enter through it.

'Green Arrow, where are you?' Victor asked.

'I'm done.' Rita declared. 'Eighth floor, right?'

'Yeah.' Victor replied. 'Green Arrow?'

'Standing by.' Oliver said in a quieter tone. 'Rita, head up. I need to check something.'

'Is everything okay?' Chloe wondered.

Oliver didn't answer.

He crept along the dark hallway and used his glasses to scan for anything overly suspicious. Something wasn't right, he could feel it, and yet Oliver had no idea why he thought it might be on the ninth floor.

'Four minutes.' Tess said in his ear.

Oliver halted at a doorway of an office when he noticed the inside looked to have been torn apart. The desk was cracked through the middle and papers were spilled over the floor. The cabinets had been overturned and the window's glass was smashed beyond use. Switching on the light attached to his communicator for emergencies, Oliver observed the destruction with hesitant curiosity. A sudden sound in the hallway behind him made him spin around hastily. Turning off the light as a precaution, Oliver got out his bow and checked the corridor.

It was eerily empty.

'We're not alone.' He whispered.

'Who's there?' Rita asked anxiously. 'Where are you, Green Arrow?'

'The floor above you.' Oliver kept his voice low and his attention focused on the dark space surrounding him.

He aimed his bow in each direction, then hurried through the hallway with the intent to return to the window he'd entered through. Oliver didn't make it that far, as his path was blocked by two men in dark attires.

'Who are you?' Oliver demanded to know.

'Not friends.' The taller man smirked as he raised a gun to Oliver, but was shot in the shoulder by an arrow.

'Oh, crap.' Oliver winced.

He heard footsteps behind him and was soon trapped by at least six men inside a corridor. He wouldn't be able to fire arrows fast enough, as they were all armed with guns. Rita was on her way to help, while Victor was busy below trying to locate the vault of valuable Intel. Impulse was busy across town, and Clark was dealing with a crisis in China. Their mission had seemed simple enough, which was why they hadn't ensured a back-up team was in place in case something went terribly wrong, and now Oliver regretted it.

'Green Arrow?' Chloe asked. 'You have less than two minutes to get out of there.'

'Yeah, uh...' Oliver winced. 'That's not gonna to happen.'

'What's wrong?' Tess added.

'Guns.' Oliver grimaced and tried to figure out what to do. 'Lots of them.'

'I'm on my way.' Rita assured him.

'So am I.' A new voice joined the mix, which caused Oliver to lose focus and look around wildly.

A blast of chilling air swept through the open windows and knocked most of the men off their feet. Rita skidded into view under the moonlight in time to punch the two remaining men, while Oliver fired an arrow at the last one. The swirling air cleared and in its place was a man dressed in a silver and blue costume, with an impossibly bright yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

'You have some nerve showing up, Stormstrike.' Oliver frowned at him.

'You're welcome.' Ben answered, rolling his eyes.

'How did you even know about this?' Oliver demanded to know, then looked at Rita's avoiding glance. 'I knew it.'

'Argue later - we have seconds to get out of here.' Rita pointed out. 'Cyborg, you got it?'

'It's empty.' Victor grunted, joining the group on the ninth floor.

'There's no time!' Chloe reminded them urgently. 'The police will be there any minute. He can't know who broke in - you need to get out. Now.'

Rita, Ben, and Victor hurried to the nearest broken window and used the pipe to slide down to the ground. Oliver held back, and looked over his shoulder towards a corner of the office that had been ransacked. For a brief moment, before he left the building behind the others, Oliver could have sworn he'd seen two red eyes glowing back at him.

Landing on the solid ground after he'd expertly slid down the drain, Oliver hurried alongside the others as they crossed the street and hid in another Alley.

Taking a gasp of air, Oliver turned to Victor with an air of fleeting relief.

'How much time do we have?' He asked.

'An hour.' Victor answered. 'It's a bad idea.'

'You've mentioned that.' Rita rolled her eyes.

'Let's go.' Oliver nodded and led the way through the in-betweens of buildings until they were several blocks away. Pausing, the group looked upwards at the tall skyscraper buildings, then headed for a compound a bit out of town. Ben, known as Stormstrike, was quickly briefed on the last stage of their mission as he was now inevitably a part of their task team.

The group checked their watches and waited, until a light gush of wind was felt from above and they all looked up to see Clark landing in his "new Blur" outfit.

'Stormstrike?' He was surprised by their additional company, but didn't waste time trying to figure out why he was there, as Bart zoomed into view and gave him a wicked smile.

'So, what's the plan?' Bart asked eagerly.

'We do this in two teams.' Clark said, accepting the communicator offered to him by Oliver and activated it so those at Watchtower overheard as well. 'Rita, Arrow, and Impulse will go after the info. Stormstrike, Cyborg, and I will find the whistle-blower.'

'Alright.' Victor nodded. 'We've got forty-two minutes.'

'No sweat.' Bart smirked.

'Watchtower Two will direct my team through the East side. Watchtower One will guide Arrow's team through the West.'

'Why is it his team?' Bart questioned with a frown.

'We haven't got a lot of time.' Ben interrupted any further discussions. 'Let's go.'

Clark fixated his gaze on the tall fence and used his heat-vision to burn a large hole through the wire. The group of six heroes walked through, then split and headed for their designated parts of the compound. It wasn't secure in the sense of security cameras and alarms, like Clark and Oliver's previous major mission, but there were a ton of armed guards inside to be cautious of.

With Clark's x-ray vision, and Tess using the building blueprints to anticipate potential problems, the trio were able to make their way through the compound with only a few minor interruptions, which Clark easily knocked out and move on. By the time they reached the holding area, where they were two corridors away from their destination, the place was suddenly crawling with guards.

'Looks like we get to play after all.' Ben stated with a grin as he raised his hands, which now emitted an electric-like static of energy.

'We've got this.' Victor added to Clark, before he ran forward and easily threw two guards over his shoulders.

Clark hesitated, until a strike of lightning shot through a nearby window and zapped three guards at once. It was only enough to knock them out, as Ben had long ago learned to control his abilities. Clark knew they'd be fine without him, as more guards went flying and fell to the floor before they could fire any rounds of bullets.

Clark super-sped through the corridor, and cracked open the would-be locked door. He saw the numerous chairs and desks, but ignored them when he spotted the unconscious rope-bound man lying on the middle of the floor. Picking him up with ease, Clark used his heat-vision to burn a slice through the ropes to free him. A dramatic flash of light caught his attention, and Clark sped back to where the other pair were and glanced at the piled guards near one end of the hallway.

'We've got the whistle-blower.' Clark informed Tess.

'We're done too.' Oliver's voice joined in. 'Let's get out of here – I've got a plane to catch.'

~ E ~

After the eventful previous night, Clark felt a bit bored at the Daily Planet the following day. He supposed he should be stressed, like his co-workers were, but Clark couldn't bring himself to worry too much about work-related deadlines and articles just yet. Lois, however, was under a lot of pressure and it showed in the way she was on edge yet multi-tasked to the best of her professional ability.

'Is that your third cup of coffee in an hour?' Clark commented.

'It keeps me from using my stapler as a weapon.' Lois remarked without looking up from the papers she was shuffling through. 'Can you call the tech guy again? He screwed up the report. How can we make sense of this techno-crap if he can't even write a decent report without forgetting the most important details?'

Clark sighed and reached across the desk for his phone. Holding the receiver to his ear, he paused as his hearing picked up on an off string of words coming from Editor West's office. Listening discreetly, Clark wondered who she was talking to with the tone she used and sense of respect lined in her speech.

'I have the best working on it.' West was saying. 'The Daily Planet will be the first newspaper to get that interview, Mr White. Lois Lane shows promise, and if anyone can get the prize-winning details on the new Blur, I have no doubt she has the resources and talent to do so. She and Kent make a formidable team.'

_'I knew it was the right choice to keep you running the office.'_ Clark overheard Perry's reply. _'I'd be there myself, but I assumed it's in capable hands. It's been over a month, and still we don't have that article!'_

'We'll get it.' West promised. 'I'll do whatever it takes.'

Clark tuned out of the conversation after that. He hung up the phone and looked across at Lois, who paused to glared at him for not making the call she'd requested.

'Why are you investigating this story?' Clark asked her curiously. He knew Lois was aware the story likely wasn't front-page material, and he thought it was unlike her to pursue something just because she was told to.

'I'm not.' Lois answered and looked away. 'You are. I've got bigger fish to fry.'

'The Blur?' Clark guessed, adding a note of scepticism in his voice as he readjusted his glasses.

'I would throw myself off the roof of a small building if it meant he'd fly to my rescue and give me a damn interview.' Lois grumbled. 'We have half a dozen pictures, but not so much of a single quote!'

'Well, he's probably busy'. Clark shrugged and avoided eye contact.

'Too busy for me?' Lois exhaled and slowed her actions to look over at him with desperate eyes and a tone of exasperation. 'I'm not looking to expose him. I just have a few questions that people want answers to. And I need the interview. Is it really that hard to stop saving the world for one minute to answer a few questions?'

'I don't know.' Clark sighed. 'Maybe.'

* * *

Ethan didn't think school was as exciting as it had been several days ago.

It was Friday, and he'd been avoiding most of his classmates since he'd run away from Patrick on Wednesday. He kept thinking about what his dad and Oliver had said, but it didn't make the boy feel any better. Ethan still had no idea what he was going to do, and attempted to ignore Adam when he kept trying to get his attention.

'You were with Oliver Queen.' Adam stepped across Ethan's path during their morning break to stop him from entering the cafeteria. 'That's so cool!'

Ethan paused and looked at the other boy, seeing the enthusiasm and interest in Adam that was the opposite to everything he'd received from the him until then. It was hard to understand at first, but Ethan was beginning to realise Adam and William weren't interested in knowing him for who he was, but rather they talked to him because of other things.

Like knowing Oliver Queen personally.

Ethan frowned at Adam and walked around him, heading to the line in the cafeteria. Grabbing a tray, he looked around for someone familiar. Not Adam, who was standing behind him talking about how awesome Oliver Queen was - or William, who had a table nearby and looked bored as he waited for them to join him, but someone else.

Ethan selected his lunch and filled a glass of water, then headed into the dining part of the cafeteria. He wondered where the other boy was, and wished he wasn't so little compared to the older kids even if Ethan was one of the taller kids in his own class. He wished he had more powers like his dad, who could find anything with x-ray vision or super-hearing, but the most Ethan could do was stand on his tip-toes until he found who he was looking for.

'Can I sit with you?' Ethan asked nervously when he approached the table across the room.

Brody looked up from his sandwich and was surprised someone had spoken to him. He sat alone at the table, and Ethan wondered why, though he thought it might be rude to ask. Nodding wordlessly, Brody allowed Ethan to sit with him. Ethan sat on the seat across from the other boy and neither of them said much else for a while, as they ate their meal together.

'I'm sorry.' Ethan gasped out anxiously. 'I don't like Adam or William anymore. They're not good friends.'

'They're mean.' Brody frowned. 'You lied to the teacher for them.'

'I know.' Ethan ducked his head. 'I wish I didn't. I'm so sorry, Brody!'

'It's okay.' Brody sighed and looked at his tray. 'I forgive you, Ethan.'

'Really?' He was surprised because he didn't think he deserved the forgiveness. 'Thank you.'

Brody shrugged again and finished his lunch. He glanced at Ethan occasionally, then stood to his feet and looked over at the dark-haired Kent.

'Wanna go outside?'

'Okay!' Ethan nodded eagerly and walked to the side of the counter near the doors, to put his rubbish in the bin and dispose his tray on the designated rack.

'C'mon, I wanna show you something!' Brody was excited to have someone to share with.

He reached over to grab Ethan's wrist, tugging him through the corridors and down the stairs until they were outside.

'Where?' Ethan wondered, looking around the green lawns and across the path to the sporting field where a group of kids were kicking around a ball.

'Over there.' Brody pointed to a patch of bushes near the field. 'Look!'

'Wow.' Ethan hurried after the other boy to have a closer look. 'What is it?' He crouched to examine the violet and orange flower.

'It's really rare.' Brody said. 'I dunno what it's called. The teachers said it just grew one day and never goes away.'

'That's cool.' Ethan nodded and straightened, looking enviously at the sporting field.

He approached the fence and gripped it with his hands, watching a game he wouldn't be able to play. He saw the football flying towards him, then hit the fence and bounce to the side. Without thinking, Ethan ran around to walk inside the sporting field and picked up the ball.

'Hey, kick back!' An older kid called to him, waving his hands in the air.

Ethan hesitated, and looked over at Brody, but the other boy was more interested in the rare flower.

Staring down at the football in his hands, the five-year-old thought about his dad's football in the loft and how badly he wanted to be able to kick it around like a normal kid. Sighing, he gripped it then swung his foot towards the ball to send it back across the field. Except, Ethan hadn't judged the distance and strength too well, so the ball flew higher and higher over everyone's heads and further beyond the limits of the surrounding fence.

He watched it hit a tree, and fall down to lodge itself between branches. Ethan stared with surprise and dread, as he tried to ignore the other kids complaining, because the ball was at least fifteen feet out of their reach.

'Sorry.' Ethan muttered, though no one heard him.

He turned to look at Brody, but the shorter boy stared back at him with shock and increased wariness. With Brody speechless and once again reluctant to be near him, Ethan ducked his head and walked back to the school with his hands shoved into his pants pockets. He climbed the steps and wandered the corridors until the bell rang.

He hated being different when it made everything so much harder for him, like fitting in at school and making friends.

~ E ~

Regardless of the fact the plane had smoothly landed on the runway moments earlier, he took his time rising from his comfortable seat to face the press outside. He'd expected their presence, and was used to having cameras flashing in his face, though he had hoped to avoid it for one day.

'What's the purpose of your trip?' One reporter asked the moment he stepped through the doorway and began to descend the steps.

'Who are you meeting with?' Another joined in.

'Do you have any comments, Mr Wayne?'

'No.' Bruce told them. 'I have no comments at the moment. I'm here on a business trip only. Excuse me, but I'm on a rather tight schedule.' He said with a smile and waved them off, walking across the airport to where his limo was waiting. His driver opened the door, and Bruce got in. He looked to his right and offered his company an appreciative grin of greeting and amusement.

'If I'd known such a lovely lady would be joining me, I'd have left the plane sooner.' He said.

'Save the flattery, Mr Wayne.' Tess smirked. 'I'm just glad you could make it.'

'Well, you called me.' Bruce returned. 'I assumed it's important?'

'It is.' Tess nodded. 'Take us to Watchtower.' She informed their driver, who was a discreet member of their team and therefore was entrusted with the location of the headquarters.

'Yes, ma'am.'

'This is what we know so far.' Tess told Bruce as she offered him a file. 'We've gathered most of the information we need, though there are still a few details we're unsure of.'

'And the satellite?' Bruce asked while reading through the papers with interest.

'Gone.' Tess confirmed. 'The Blur flew out to check it himself. Somehow, it's vanished.'

'Do we know anyone else who can fly?' Bruce continued.

'Not that high.' Tess commented. 'Though we don't know Sylance's limitations.'

'Sylance can't fly.' Bruce looked over at her firmly. 'He could have taken out the satellite, but has no means to reach it. Is the new satellite still fully operational?'

'There have been no major problems since it went online.' Tess answered as they arrived outside the Watchtower building.

Bruce shut the folder and waited for the driver to open his door before he stepped out of the vehicle. He walked around to join Tess, and looked up at the building without being impressed. Though it was out in the open, unlike his own private "lair", so Bruce supposed it shouldn't look like much from the outside.

'Follow me.' Tess said and led the way to the main room, where Chloe stood at a keyboard and typed away at lines of code. Emil was dressed in his white lab coat and sat at a desk nearby, looking over charts and notes. Oliver, however, was nowhere to be seen.

'Mr Wayne!' Chloe gasped when she saw their company and instantly went to greet him. 'I'm so glad you were able to make it.'

'Bruce, please.' He kissed her hand politely. 'And so am I. This is the Watchtower Headquarters?' Bruce looked around with curiosity and discreet entertainment.

'It certainly is.' Chloe nodded. 'Are you ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' Bruce said.

He accepted the communicator from Chloe and slipped it over his head. Bruce wasn't looking forward to being a part of Watchtower as himself, without the mask of Batman to keep his identity safe, but took small comfort in the fact he wasn't the only one there who had a similar secret.

'Watchtower One, online.' Chloe said, clicking a button on the keyboard to initiate the global communication link.

'Watchtower Two, online.' Tess added while still adjusting her headpiece.

'Black Canery, online.' Dinah's voice was heard as her video feed appeared on the screen to their furtherest right, as one of the many curving around them.

_'Cyborg, online.'_ A computerised voice declared. _'Impulse, online. Aquaman, online. Stormstrike, online. Rita, online. Green Arrow, online. Razorwire, online. Wonder Woman, online. Green Lantern, online. Zatanna, online.'_

Bruce had memorised the list of main members of the group and looked over to Emil, who was still busy and didn't join in. There were also at least two other newer members who were too busy in the field to participate, and the Blur was also otherwise occupied elsewhere. He tapped his earpiece and spoke before the computer could do it for him.

'The Batman, online.' Bruce said confidently.

'Welcome.' Chloe said to those who were either listening or participating in the live video communications. 'This is the first official meeting of the Justice League. As the Blur has said, it's time we really get to work.'

'As opposed to all the slacking off we've been doing lately?' Oliver commented sarcastically, to which Chloe only rolled her eyes at.

'This is different.' Chloe assured them. 'While our identities will remain intact, we're not going to hide in the shadows anymore. It's time the Justice League steps out into the light, and lets the world know we're here. So, this meeting is now in progress. Let's begin.'

* * *

Clark fidgeted in his chair and glanced across the surface of his desk, wondering where Lois was. In her place sat Ethan, who was finishing a drawing he'd started at school that day. The boy had been rather quiet for the past two hours, and Clark wasn't sure where Lois had gone. She'd picked Ethan up from school, then stayed at her computer for ten minutes before she'd made an excuse about coffee and left.

Getting worried, Clark tried to call her on her phone, but receive no answer. He knew she was adamant to find a decent story, and figured maybe she'd just gotten side-tracked. Except, she was Lois Lane, and found trouble faster than Ethan found crayons.

Clark winced and jerked his gaze away from his son when a mix of sounds flooded his senses, almost identical to the first time he'd heard Sylance speak. Dread filled him again when the same deep voice burst into his awareness for a second time. And, just like before, he wasn't alone.

_'You have forced my hand, Blur.'_ Sylance said nastily. _'You refuse to meet with me, but I think this time you will consider by invite.'_

Clark wasn't sure what he meant, because as far as he knew Sylance had never extended an invitation to meet with him. He froze, however, when he heard a familiar voice cursing at Sylance while struggling against assumed binds.

'Let me go, you prick!' Lois growled.

_'Oh, I will. You're free to go, Miss Lane, if the Blur cares enough about you to attend our small gathering.'_ Sylance mocked. _'What will it be, Blur?'_

Clark stood with a deep frown set on his face, preparing to speed from the office and track down the villain's voice to a location.

'Daddy?' Ethan looked up, surprised by his father's angry stance. 'Does duty call?'

'Ethan.' Clark rushed to his son and crouched in front of the boy, placing his hands on the child's knees as he made eye contact with him. 'I need you to stay here. Push the emergency button on your watch and wait for Oliver or another member of Watchtower to find you. Do you understand?'

'Yes, daddy.' Ethan nodded nervously. 'Is something really bad happening?'

'Everything will be okay.' Clark kissed the boy's forehead. 'The Blur needs to stop a bad man, that's all.'

'Okay.' Ethan nodded and tried to be brave as he watched his dad leave.

He quickly pressed the emergency button and hoped it was Oliver who would come to stay with him, since his uncle was likely just across the street. It was the first time his dad had ever left him alone like that, so Ethan was very anxious about what was really going on and if his father would come back to him.

He wished, more than anything, that Lois was there with him while he waited.

~ E ~

Clark landed and brushed aside his cape, looking along the dark alley in front of him. He took wary steps closer until he saw the outline of Lois. He quickly x-rayed her to make sure she was okay, and was relieved she was only unconscious. Lois had a slight cut on her forehead and lip, but was otherwise unharmed from what he could tell.

'Hello, Blur.' The deep voice reached his ears and a man in a long black coat stepped out of the shadows. His coat collar was high enough to reach his jawline, and the shade cast over them continued to partially hide the identifying features of his appearance.

Clark was surprised to realise there really was something darker than a shadow, as all he could make out was more blackness and the glint of brown eyes accompanied with an intimidating smirk.

'I thought it was time we met.' Sylance told him.

'Leave her out of this!' Clark insisted, glancing over at Lois again, who was propped against the wall in sitting position with ropes binding her hands behind her back.

'Don't fret.' Sylance said in a lowered, though equally menacing, voice. 'I will be the one responsible for your end – but not like this. A damsel in distress does not ensure defeat, but gives you motivation to win for the goal of protecting her. I won't kill Lois. Not this time, anyway.

'What do you want?' Clark demanded in a raised tone.

He was staring at a murderer.

Sylance had killed many without any remorse or clear reason, and Clark hated him beyond words - especially after he'd taken Lois and threatened her life. He was everything Clark was against, and yet he made no move to attack Sylance because it wouldn't be wise. Watchtower had tried to figure out exactly what the villain was capable of, but Sylance only became more dangerous and elusive over time.

Clark needed more information to prevent another mistake he couldn't fix.

'The Blur.' Sylance said instead. 'The great hero of Metropolis!' He snorted. 'I'm sure you've stopped criminals here and there, but I'm so much more than you can handle. You may see me as yet another misguided fool if I were to believe I could overrule you so easily. No, I will win while barely lifting a finger, because you will destroy yourself.'

Clark didn't like what he was hearing, though he continued to doubt the villain's words. He couldn't let Sylance get to him, and while he had to stop him at all costs, Clark kept worrying to Lois. How did she get mixed up in this? Had she been following a story like Lois always was, or had Sylance preyed on her knowing Clark wouldn't be able to resist coming to her rescue?

'Silence and fear are far more formidable weapons than brute strength or fire-power.' Sylance continued. 'If I wanted to, I could find out everything I need to know about you. Starting with Lois Lane and the little brat she's so fond of. I could pry into the goings-on of the organisation known as "Watchtower", and end it. You have so many weaknesses, but none of those interest me.'

'What do you want?' Clark asked angrily, thinking of the harm Sylance could do to his friends and family.

'To expose human nature.' Sylance stated. 'And take my share. The world will destroy itself, I'm just helping out where I can.'

'That's a lie.' Clark frowned. 'There are good people here, and we will never stop saving them. You are what's wrong with the world, not the people. And we will stop you.'

'Maybe.' Sylance said in clear disbelief of what Clark was saying. 'When the time comes, you will see the truth. You may have befriended a handful of them, but you will realise that as a whole, these people aren't worth saving.'

Sylance stepped backwards into the shadows, giving Clark a clear path to Lois' side.

He was disappointed in the Blur, thinking their meeting would have been more interesting or fruitful, but he was still satisfied to have maintained control over the situation with the simple presence of Lois Lane. When Clark rushed to her side and picked Lois up, intent on getting her away then dealing with Sylance, the villain was gone.

Sylance walked into the street and shed his black coat to reveal a business suit underneath. A dark blue car was parked across the road, which he headed for and got into the back. He didn't say a word, and merely waited as the driver started the engine and drove him across town to Suicide Slums. They arrived shortly afterwards, and Sylance got out to approach a muscular man waiting by the entrance to the partially run-down building.

'Any messages?'

'No, sir.' The man answered, remaining still as his boss passed by.

'What do you have for me?' The question was directed at another man, who was athletic build with dull brown hair and dark green eyes.

'The contents of the vault, Syler.' He answered as they stepped into an elevator together. 'Green Arrow and his buddies showed up, but we got to it in time. There was an unfortunate incident, though we were able to escape before the police arrived. Mr Margoli still doesn't know who raided his offices.'

'Good.' Syler nodded and left the elevator.

He entered a large room filled mostly with electrical equipment and desks containing blueprints for buildings or shipment contents.

'Your team of eight is still intact, Carver?' Syler checked.

'Yes, sir.' Carver nodded. 'Though Watchtower continues to interrupt our plans.'

'It doesn't matter.' Syler said as he checked some papers nearby. 'The satellite and alarms were distractions only. As long as they're so focused on themselves and their own problems, they'll continue to remain blind to what's really going on around them.'

'So, we should leave them alone?' Carver frowned with confusion and disagreement.

'Absolutely not.' Syler replied. 'When the Blur realises the truth, he will lead them on the same path. Until then...if they get in your way, kill them. Now, where are the vault contents?'

'Here, sir.' Carver walked to another counter and opened a steel container, revealing the contents within.

'This is all?' Syler checked, picking up a folder containing surveillance photos.

'This is everything from the vault, sir.' Carver said

'Very well, get out.' Syler stated, wanting to be left alone with his finds.

'Yes, sir.' Carver nodded and bowed from the room.

He crossed a landing and got into the elevator. As the metal doors closed, Carver reached into his jacket and lifted out an almost transparent crystal orb, with a smirk on his face. It had come from the vault, despite his claim of handing everything over to Syler. The orb was too useful, and far too tempting for Carver to give it away. He brought it closer to his face, wondering what was etched on the side as though it had been scratched on the surface with a very sharp object.

He only saw power and control, so Carver had no idea that what he had was in fact Kryptonian, with the symbol for_ "Dream"_ engraved on its smooth surface.

Across town, Clark had managed to fly Lois to the roof of the Daily Planet to check she was okay. He carefully rested her on the flat surface of the roof away from the edge, and brushed some dark hair from her face. A frown creased over her face, and Clark quickly retreated. She woke and looked around, then caught sight of her saviour with his red cape rippling in the breeze.

Lois almost called him by his real name, before she bit her lip in time and allowed him to gently pull her to her feet.

'Are you okay?' Clark asked her.

'Nothing an aspirin can't fix.' Lois winced, touching her head. 'Who was that creep? I went for coffee and he grabbed me out of nowhere.' She complained.

'Sylance.' Clark told her. 'You're safe now, Miss Lane.'

'Wait!' Lois jumped forward to grab his wrist before he could fly away. 'You can't stay for a quote? Don't you want people to know your story? You show up in this new costume and let us see your face, but you're as distant as ever. What was the whole point if nothing is different?' She lectured.

'This time will be different.' Clark told her and slipped from her grasp, hovering out of reach. 'I promise, Miss Lane, that when I want my story told, you'll be the one to tell it.'

'Why me?' Lois wondered. 'What makes me so special?'

'You've always believed in me.' Clark told her. 'Even when everyone else had their doubts. We'll talk again soon, Miss Lane.'

Lois remained standing on the roof as she watched him fly away, wondering if he meant they'd talk as the Blur or if it would be too hopeful for her to think it was Clark who would come back to her. Sighing, Lois turned and headed back into the building. She stepped into the elevator and waited patiently as it took her to her floor.

Approaching it, she turned with surprise as Clark came into view and asked where she'd been.

'Oh, just getting kidnapped by a lunatic and thrown around like a rag-doll.' Lois grumbled, placing a hand on her head again. 'I'm fine.' She huffed and walked into the newsroom, quickly lowering her arm when she saw who was waiting for them.

'Daddy!' Ethan jumped up and ran to his father, hugging him around the legs.

'About time.' Oliver swung Clark's chair around, which he was comfortably sitting in, and offered them a curious glance. 'You two do realise you have one of the most boring jobs ever, right?'

'Nice to see you too, Oliver.' Clark rolled his eyes and nudged his friend out of his chair.

'What are you doing here?' Lois wondered as she sat in her chair and searched her drawer for some aspirin. She was sure Clark would have taken her to the hospital, if it weren't for the fact she'd been in many similar positions before where she'd ended up with nothing more than a few bruises and a headache.

And damaged pride, if she were honest.

'Just stopped by to see my favourite nephew.' Oliver ruffled Ethan's hair, easily covering the fact Clark had been gone too and had needed someone to watch over the boy. 'But you've clearly got more boring work to do, so I'll go.' He nodded and headed for the exit.

'Thanks, Oliver.' Clark added.

'No problem.' Oliver smirked, and waved goodbye to Ethan before he left.

Lois watched the space in the doorway, guessing what was really going on, and sipped from her bottle of water. She blinked when a colourful piece of paper was shoved in her face by a smiling Ethan.

'I made this for you.' Ethan told her, his young face lit with pride and fondness.

'Oh, thanks.' Lois accepted it and tried to work out what she was seeing.

Lois stared at it until she realised the picture was of the Daily Planet building, with two figures beside it. She assumed it was herself and Ethan, judging by the height differences and clothing choices. Smiling, as it was brightly coloured with a sun and blue clouds, she could tell the boy had put a lot of work into it.

'I love it.' Lois told him, then pointed to something rather strange in the top left corner. 'What's this?'

'Nothing.' Ethan shrugged and looked away. 'I'm not real good at writing yet.'

'Huh.' Lois looked over at Clark and showed him the picture. 'Any ideas?'

'Uh...' Clark stared at the eight Kryptonian letters and wondered how his son had apparently mastered writing the alphabet in such a short time. He glanced at the boy, and doubted Ethan really understood the meaning behind why he could suddenly write a different language better than English.

'Well?' Lois prompted.

She was convinced Clark knew what it said because the symbols reminded her of the ones she'd seen associated with the Blur before it became a simple "S" on his chest. She'd done some research as well, finding out about the one burned on the Kent's barn door many years ago. However, Clark couldn't translate what his son had written without revealing to Lois that he too knew the language.

'He probably just copied what he'd seen in the Kawache caves.' Clark covered, while Ethan wandered over to the window to look out at the busy streets below. 'It looks like that sort of thing.'

'Hm.' Lois looked down at the picture again, understanding why Clark was lying to her even if she wished he wouldn't. 'I didn't know you'd taken him down there.'

'Well, you don't know everything we do.' Clark returned and focused on his computer. 'It was a while ago.'

'Clearly.' Lois sighed, touching the Kryptonian words on the boy's picture and knew, somehow, that they were very important. And until Clark let her in on his secret, Lois might never know what the little boy was trying to tell her.

* * *

Saturday was supposed to be a day off from work for most, but not everyone.

While Lois and Clark were at the farm spending time with some of their family, and the members of Watchtower went about their lives without worrying about reporting in or conducting missions, Bruce Wayne was involved with something quite business-related. He'd needed a cover for coming to Metropolis, as his involvement with Watchtower and therefore the Justice League was to be kept entirely confidential. And that Saturday morning provided the exact excuse he needed, in which the details were secret and yet the occurrence was something the whole city of reporters and paparazzi knew about.

The fact he'd given a newsworthy statement to Lois Lane beforehand was the only thing that enabled him the peace and relative freedom to approach the shiny new LexCorp building several block away from the LuthorCorp Plaza (which was still under the shared ownership of Tess Mercer and Oliver Queen), without hindrance.

Bruce stepped towards the doors of the main office and adjusted his cuff-links before he knocked on the door with confidence. He'd been in more than a dozen situations like this before, and he felt arrogantly anticipating of the outcome, which was all that was left to achieve before he could head back to Gotham in a few days.

'Enter.' Came Lex Luthor's voice.

Bruce purposefully opened the doors with a dramatic flair, then waited for Lex to stand and approach him before he entered the head office They shook hands, as wealthy businessmen should, and Lex led the way to a conference room down the hall.

LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises had tried joint operations in the past, but Bruce had rarely signed any contracts as Lex frequently brought him ideas relating to Military connections. He hadn't expected anything different from products of destruction, control, or profit. And once again, he was presented with Lex's extreme ideals that did not match his own.

'There's promise, Mr Luthor.' Bruce commented regardless, as he examined some of the prototypes and flitted through the occasional stack of research files. 'Though it seems some of these projects are already under-way.'

'I like to be prepared.' Lex answered smoothly. 'Some people fly around in capes and stress over the little things that can't be changed. But not me. I see the big picture here. It is technology that will take the world to a new age - to become a nation that doesn't rely on vigilantes with selfish agendas to get the job done. This is the future, Mr Wayne.'

'The future seems to include a lot of guns.' Bruce glanced at the prototypes again.

'Sometimes brute force is necessary.' Lex reasoned.

'And you're not worried about this new "Blur" figure?' Bruce asked casually, knowing Clark wouldn't allow many of Lex's plans to last if they went forward with the joint agreement.

'No, I'm not.' Lex stated plainly. 'Did David bow down to Goliath? No. The so-called "Blur" is fast and can stop a moving train, but he's not a God.'

'I hear he can do more than just that.' Bruce said, though he agreed Clark was nowhere near a God, even if he was mostly indestructible.

'It doesn't matter.' Lex said calmly, though with bitter determination. 'He will fall just as hard as Goliath did at the hand of David.'

Bruce paused for a moment and wondered if Lex considered himself to be David - the saviour and king of his people. He released a file he'd been viewing and turned to face Lex, expertly kept a neutral expression as though their topic of was general conversation and curiosity.

'Call in an observation, but you don't seem to have crossed paths with him yet. Something like that would have surely made the papers if you had, unless he has a reason to visit you personally.' Bruce commented. 'It's only a matter of time, right? Do you believe you will be the one to stop him? All the guns in the world won't get you far, but I'm sure you'll figure something out when the Blur catches you, eventually.'

'Actually.' Lex took a step forward, not pleased with what he was being told yet remained in control of his reactions. 'I already have.'

'Yeah?'

'I won't be caught.' Lex said adamantly, confident as he was in several plans he already had in place to take down who he deemed to be his rival.

'Well, that's certainly a foolproof plan, Mr Luthor.' Bruce tried to hide his humour, knowing Lex's ego was high right now while they were surrounded by schemes and potential objects of distraction.

He noticed Lex hadn't answered his question about being the one to stop the Blur.

'I have dedicated my time and money to making the world a better place, and knowing exactly who may stand in our way to a stronger future.' Lex shared, looking around at his intended creations. 'When the time comes for the Blur and I to meet face-to-face, I will know what I'm dealing with. I have been preparing for that day.'

'I noticed.' Bruce said, doubting Lex was going to be as successful as he was so sure of.

'What do you think, Mr Wayne?' Lex asked, standing on front of him again. 'Will you stand with me, and LexCorp, in creating the future the world needs? The Blur is not the only concern here. This is so much bigger.'

'Thanks for the offer, Mr Luthor.' Bruce said as he prepared to leave. 'But I think I'll take a step back this time. It's not quite my style, and I don't care much for toys.'

~ E ~

Meanwhile, in Smallville away from the noise and activity of the city, young Ethan Kent was crouched in the loft of the barn. The contemplative boy reached over and touched his fingers against the material of his dad's suit, which rested inside a partially ajar chest. He slowly traced the "S", and sighed. The five-year-old closed the chest and moved to sit cross-legged on the wooden floor.

'Why, Kip?' Ethan whispered to the teddy bear resting beside him.

Looking to the stuffed animal, he picked it up and cuddled it close. Ethan thought about the last week or of school, wondering if he'd ever make friends and how he was going to tell Adam he didn't want to sit with him anymore. He remembered nearly knocking Patrick down, then running away from the bully who probably couldn't have hurt him very much. The five-year-old's eyes stung with renewed tears as he recalled the betrayal from Adam and William, then being yelled at by the other kids after he'd accidentally kicked the football too hard.

He pictured the way Billy had called him a freak months ago, then the look Brody had given him after Ethan tried to return to football. Both Billy and Brody had been potential friends, and being different, Ethan felt he would never find out if they were bad friends like Adam or good friends like Oliver.

Sniffling, Ethan wiped his face with his bear, then turned around. He stared at his father's form as Clark stood at the top of the steps and looked over at his child. The boy clung to Kip, and it was how Clark knew the situation was more than a little discouragement or uncertainty the boy felt.

Ethan watched as Clark approached him, then sat on the floor beside the boy. Neither spoke until Clark reached over and ruffled his son's hair to give the child a sense of familiar comfort.

'What's bothering you, buddy?' He asked quietly.

'I'm different from all the other kids.' Ethan said after a moment of hesitation as he once again compared himself to everyone else. 'Most of them have mothers and they can play sports. But daddy, none of the other kids can run really fast or pick up heavy stuff, can they?'

'Not that we know of, no.' Clark answered and got up to move to the sofa, which Ethan followed and climbed on beside him with Kip still clutched in his arms. 'Being different isn't easy, Ethan. I promise, I know what it's like to have to hide who you are from the world. School was like that for me too, until I learned to control my abilities. And even then, every day I had to be careful.'

'But you had friends.' Ethan looked down at his bear.

'And one day you will too.' Clark placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. 'It's only been one week.'

Ethan nodded and gave his bear another squeeze, avoiding his dad's glance as he considered what bothered him more than anything else. It had never occurred to him before, but after witnessing just how unlike he and Clark were to other people, Ethan finally began to wonder things he hadn't before. He developed a curiosity he hadn't cared about until then, as he sat there feeling unsure.

'Ethan?' Clark noticed his son's firm expression. 'What is it?'

'Daddy?' Ethan looked over at him. 'Why are we different? Where did our powers come from? Why don't other people have them too?'

Clark exhaled and looked away.

He had dreaded the question, not because he didn't want to answer, but because of his natural instinct to protect his son from anything he could. Clark didn't want to tell Ethan if the truth was much more involved than the five-year-old realised. It would also mean telling Ethan they would always be different, and for a very big reason that couldn't be changed. When Clark had found out, he'd been a teenager, but Ethan was only a little boy.

And yet, Clark considered Ethan had every right to know the truth about his own heritage.

'Do you really want to know?' Clark delayed. 'If I tell you, Ethan, there's no taking it back. The truth may be hard to hear, and you might wish you didn't know yet. We can wait.'

'Is it bad?' Ethan worried.

'No.' Clark shook his head after a quick consideration. 'But you might feel even more different if you know why.'

Ethan looked down at his bear, turning Kip around so he could see its furry face. He thought about his dad's words of caution, and how much he didn't want to be so different to all the other kids. And then he wondered why. The boy decided it was better to know, because then the questions might go away.

'I wanna know.' Ethan looked to his father again, nodding his head. 'Please, daddy, please tell me why!'

'Okay.' Clark decided with an exhale of breath.

He wondered how to begin, as it would be a lot for anyone to take in – let alone a five-year-old boy. He glanced at the telescope nearby, and had an idea. Clark waited for his son to shift closer to him, then he started to explain the answers he wished had been available to him whenever he'd thought he was ready to hear it.

'When you look through the telescope, you see a lot of stars and planets, right?' Clark started.

'Yeah.' Ethan nodded. 'And moons.'

'Right, and moons.' Clark smiled. 'Well, far out in space there was a planet called Krypton. Many years ago, the people on planet Krypton were at war because of someone named Zod. The war was really bad, and it destroyed the planet.'

'No!' Ethan gasped. 'Why was Zod so mean? Did the people escape?'

'No one knows why Zod did what he did.' Clark sighed. 'And yes, one person did escape. Before the planet was gone, a mum and dad put their baby into a small spaceship. They sent him away, hoping he would live a full and happy life on another planet. His name was Kal-El.'

'What happened to him?' Ethan wondered, completely forgetting their previous discussions as he was fixated on knowing what happened to the baby from Krypton.

'He was sent to Earth.' Clark explained. 'Kal-El's spaceship crashed, but he wasn't hurt.' He quickly added when Ethan's eyes widened again at the thought of a baby crashing into Earth, which was really big.

'He landed in a field not far from here.' Clark added. 'It happened during the first Smallville meteor shower. Do you remember Chloe telling you about it?'

'Yup.' Ethan nodded. 'Aunt Chloe said the rocks fell from space and made lots of holes in Smallville. Some people got hurt, but then everything was okay again when the rocks stopped falling. Some of the rocks gave people powers or made them really weird. Is that how we're different?'

'No.' Clark answered. 'Kal-El's ship landed during the meteor shower, so no one noticed it. If they did see it, they probably just thought it was another falling meteor. After it crashed, Kal-El got out of the ship, but he wasn't a baby anymore. It had taken three years for him to reach Earth.'

'So he was three?' Ethan checked, as though it was a very crucial part of the story. 'What happened next, daddy?'

'Yes, he was three-years-old.' Clark confirmed. 'Kal-El left the ship and wandered nearby to a truck that had tipped over from trying to avoid a meteor rock. The two farmers inside were lucky, because they only had a few bruises.'

'Did Kal-El help them?' Ethan asked. 'They must've gotten stuck if their truck was upside-down.' He reasoned.

Clark smiled at his bright son, then continued. 'Actually, he crouched to have a better look at them. He was only three, and from another planet, remember? Kal-El couldn't talk yet, but he thought the farmers looked very strange upside-down.'

'That would look a bit silly.' Ethan giggled. 'If they're not hurt. Did the farmers like Kal-El, even if he thought they looked strange?'

'They did.' Clark said. 'They were a bit confused, though. It was odd to see a little boy in the middle of a field with no clothes on while meteors were falling from the sky. They got out of the truck, and the lady farmer wrapped Kal-El in a blanket. She and her husband farmer walked to the crater nearby, and saw Kal-El's ship.'

'They knew he was from Krypton!' Ethan guessed.

'Not specifically.' Clark hid a chuckle. 'They knew he was an alien. But they didn't care, because the farmers had wanted a child of their own for a very long time, but...'

He paused and tried to work out how to explain that part, yet decided to skip over it unless Ethan demanded to know more about it.

'Did Kal-El get a new mummy and daddy?' Ethan asked. 'Cuz his other ones were gone on Krypton and the farmers wanted a kid, right?'

'Right.' Clark said, relieved his story was going well so far. 'There was a problem, though.'

'Oh, daddy!' Ethan complained. 'There's always a problem in really good stories! Uncle Ollie's is full of them.' He pouted.

'They'd be boring otherwise.' Clark laughed. 'So, the problem was that they didn't know how to tell people where their new son came from. They were very nice people who loved Kal-El right away, but not everyone liked aliens. Some people might take Kal-El away if they knew the truth about where he came from, and do bad things.'

'Like poke him with needles?' Ethan frowned at the unnamed mean people who might do such things to someone for being an alien.

'Right, like that.' Clark said. 'But the farmers found a way to adopt Kal-El without anyone being suspicious. And so, Kal-El grew up on their farm and was very happy. The farmers then began to notice Kal-El was different from other kids.'

'Like us.' Ethan realised and crawled across to sit on his dad's lap, eager to hear more as he gripped Kip under one arm. 'Did he have powers too?'

'He did.' Clark tried not to smile at the irony. 'Kal-El was really fast and really strong. The rocks that fell on the same day his spaceship had landed were called Kryptonite. They made him sick too.'

'What happened?' Ethan asked, feeling relieved to be getting answers and hearing a very interesting story about someone who was also different. 'Did he have to hide his powers?'

'He did.' Clark nodded. 'As Kal-El got older, he discovered new powers and had to learn to control them too. His mum and dad farmers helped him the best they could, but Kal-El was always different. Every day he felt different, but tried to fit in on Earth even if he was from another planet. He made friends in school and hid who he really was. One day, when he grew up, he became a superhero.'

'Like you, daddy!'

'Yes, Ethan.' Clark said. 'Like me. I am Kal-El. The farmers who found me, and loved me as their own son, are your grandparents. I am from the planet Krypton, and that's why I have powers. Because you're my son, you have powers too. You were born here on Earth, but you're half-Kryptonian.'

Ethan frowned at the words and realisations, as he inched off his father's lap and looked downwards at his shoes. He considered the story, and then the truth. The boy glanced at the telescope and wondered if he'd ever looked somewhere into space where a planet had once been, but wasn't anymore.

Ethan remembered his dad sticking glow-in-the-dark stars to the roof of Ethan's bedroom, and how there was always a single red one amongst them.

The boy's brown eyes looked back at his father, and he realised his dad was wrong about it being harder to know the truth because it might make him feel more different. In all his life, Ethan had never felt he'd had as much in common with his dad until then. He thought they looked similar, and everyone said he was a "mini-Clark", but now Ethan felt he and his dad were very much the same. His dad did understand what it was like going to school and being different, while hiding the truth from people who might not understand. It made sense to him.

After a moment of shock, Ethan began to accept his dad had come from Krypton.

And in his own blood, Ethan was Kryptonian too.

'Are you okay?' Clark asked the ever-so-quiet boy.

'Yup.' Ethan nodded and crawled over to give his father a big hug, letting Kip fall to the floor in the process. 'Even if you're not green, I think it's cool you're an alien, daddy. I am too, right? Cuz I'm your son?'

'We're both Kryptonian.' Clark nodded. 'And you're also part human. Are you okay with that?'

'I guess.' Ethan shrugged and leaned back. 'Mr Jones came from Mars - I heard Uncle Ollie talking about it. You came from Krypton. That's okay, daddy. I still love you.'

Ethan smiled and embraced his dad once again, feeling relieved to finally know the truth.

While the father and son bonded in the loft, Lois was inside the house trying to help Martha make a salad for lunch. She was distracted, and was given general duties that didn't include a knife because of it.

'Lois?' Martha decided to ask. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, Mrs K.' Lois brushed off the concern as she continued to violently shred the lettuce. Exhaling, as she looked at the carnage of vegetables in front of her, Lois paused and turned to Martha.

'Actually, no. I'm far from okay.'

'Is this about Clark?' Martha guessed.

'Yeah.' Lois glanced away with frustration. 'I want him to trust me so badly. I can't help but think he never will. I'm the only one who cares about him, and Ethan, but who he hasn't told his secret to.'

'Lois.' Martha placed a hand over hers. 'I have no doubt that Clark wants you to know. He trusts you, and he cares about you, but maybe that's what's holding him back? You have to understand, people who know his secret have to carry it. His friends have been put in terrible danger because they were protecting him, and I think Clark blames his secret on that. He had to lie about who he was for years, and then his friends had to lie for him once they knew.'

'I wish he knew I don't care about the lying and secrecy.' Lois vented. 'I wish he knew I was willing to take that risk just to know him, to really know him.'

'Clark and Ethan are very lucky to have you, Lois.' Martha smiled fondly. 'Trust that Clark will tell you when he's ready.'

'I know.' Lois nodded. 'And I accept that. But how can you be sure he ever will? What if I'm left waiting?'

'How's lunch coming along?' Jonathan asked enthusiastically as he walked through the door and removed his wide-brim farmer's hat. 'Need any help?'

'I think we've got it covered.' Martha chuckled when Jonathan saw Lois' handiwork with the vegetables and was shocked by the destruction.

'Mr Kent, can I ask you something?' Lois switched conversational targets when Martha went to get Jonathan a glass of orange juice, and he moved to wash his hands in the sink.

'Uh, sure.' Jonathan nodded, surprised by the request. 'Is this about Clark?'

Lois frowned at the automatic assumption, but brushed it aside as she wasn't sure how much longer Clark and Ethan would be in the barn.

'When Clark was little, how did you find the strength every day to watch him go to school or make his own decisions?' Lois wondered. 'I mean, knowing something could happen every time he walked out the door, and you wouldn't be there to fix it or help him? How do you live with that fear?'

'Well, it's all part of being a parent.' Jonathan answered, knowing Lois was thinking about Ethan. 'It's not easy, but it does come with the territory. No matter how much we want to keep them safe, we have to understand that every child needs the freedom to make mistakes and learn from them.'

'The smaller they are, the harder it is.' Martha added. 'One day he's a cute little toddler running around the house, then a young boy going off to school, and after a while we're not "mummy and daddy" anymore. We watch with pride and love as our little one grows into a young man preparing to face the world on his own.'

'Right, thanks.' Lois nodded. 'I'm uh, gonna go clean up for lunch.'

She excused herself and headed up the stairs, moments before the front door opened and a little voice babbled about green people. Lois tuned out Ethan's voice as she paused outside the room she and Clark politely shared.

Placing her hands over her stomach, and resting her back against the closed door, Lois tried to get a grip on her emotions. Of all the things the Kents had said, it was only one part that almost broke her. Not being "mummy and daddy" anymore was likely a reference to children switching their parents titles to "mum and dad" instead, but that's not what bothered Lois.

She withheld her tears and forgot about Clark's secret for a moment, as she wished that just once she could be "mummy".

* * *

'Bye, daddy.' Ethan gave Clark a big hug outside the gates of Dalton's Private Elementary School early Monday morning. 'Bye, Lois.' He added and hugged her as well, though shorter than he had his dad.

'Have a good day, kiddo.' Lois nodded while Clark waved.

She remained there long enough to see Ethan vanishing into the school, before she steered Clark back to the car so they could go to work.

Ethan had his head ducked as he walked through the corridors and thought about the weekend when he'd realised the truth about why he and his dad were so different. He still had a lot of questions, like where the spaceship was now and why it wasn't big enough for more Kryptonians, but he had to concentrate to avoid bumping into anyone. Kids were running around everywhere, as the bell hadn't rung yet, and Ethan wasn't sure what to do until he had to be in his classroom.

'Hey, Ethan!' Adam called to him.

Ethan exhaled as he turned to look at the brown-haired boy and wished Adam would leave him alone. At his side was William, with sandy hair and blue eyes that stood out more than his above-average height. Ethan wasn't happy to realise William had grown a bit lately, and therefore was taller than him now.

'Leave me alone.' Ethan said as politely as he could.

'No.' Adam stated. 'What's the matter? We're your friends, right?'

Ethan ducked his head again and clenched his fists at his sides. He was different because his dad was an alien from Krypton, but he was part Kryptonian too. Ethan realised Adam and William were probably one of those people who wouldn't understand. They were nice to Ethan after finding out he was close with Oliver Queen, but when he needed them they betrayed him. They'd hurt Brody, and didn't care if Patrick tried to hit Ethan.

'You're not my friends.' Ethan slowly looked at the pair with a glare set on his face. 'You're mean, and I don't like you!' He said boldly.

'Don't be a baby.' Adam rolled his eyes. 'We're not mean.'

'Yes, you are.' Ethan stated. 'You lied, and hurt people. I will never be your friend.'

He gripped the shoulder straps of his bag and turned to walk away. Ethan ignored Adam's complaining and name-calling, as he hurried up some stairs and headed in the direction of the main corridor of the third floor where his classroom was. Nearing the familiar path, Ethan gasped and halted in his tracks. He saw a boy from his class, who he reconsidered by the dark skin and rounded blue glasses. The boy was sitting on the floor with his books and pencils spilled around him.

Standing over the boy, with a nasty smirk on his face, was Patrick

Ethan inhaled sharp breaths of fear, and remembered how scary Patrick had been when he was angry. He was several years older than Ethan, and a lot bigger. He was someone Ethan feared regardless of any powers he had that Patrick didn't. Lowering his brown gaze to the equally scared boy on the floor, Ethan decided he wasn't going to run away this time.

Sometimes there were things more important than being afraid.

A bully wasn't as scary as people taking someone away from their family because they were an alien, or being sent from Krypton all alone for three years. Knowing the truth about his powers had helped Ethan embrace them, by understanding his dad had gone through the same thing with being different and having to hide it.

'Leave him alone.' Ethan told Patrick, who turned angrily around to face him.

'What?' Patrick growled, shocked by the command.

'I said, leave him alone!' Ethan declared. 'You're a mean bully, Patrick. You won't have any friends if you keep hitting people and yelling at them.'

'Who's gonna stop me?' Patrick taunted. 'The Blur?'

'No.' Ethan stated, feeling his fear ebb away as Patrick's victim gathered his things into his bag and ran away. 'I will.' He decided, though in his mind he thought something else. The Blur wasn't going to stop Patrick, but the Blur's son could. Ethan felt he was going to pass his first trial, and make his dad proud of him because he didn't let Patrick hit the other boy.

'Oh yeah?' Patrick gave Ethan a hard shove in the chest.

Ethan had been prepared to be hit, so he let himself fall backwards onto the floor. It hadn't hurt, though having Patrick tower over him dissolved some of his bravery. His fear returned, but his confidence and inner strength remained. He sat there, propped up by his hands, and stared back at Patrick without fleeing. Slowly, Ethan rose to his feet and stood firm, determined to show the bully he wasn't going to let him scare people into running away.

Not this time.

'Stupid loser!' Patrick said and shoved Ethan again.

Back on the floor, Ethan didn't flinch. He got up again and felt his bravery returning. It was true, Patrick couldn't hurt him in any way, and suddenly being different wasn't a curse. He turned his head, as he had practised with Lois many weeks ago, when Patrick punched him in the cheek, and reached out to stop himself from hitting the wall. Ethan knew he wasn't as strong as his dad, because the punch had stung a little and he had genuinely been thrown off-balance, but it quickly faded and the five-year-old merely turned back to glare at Patrick.

'Why aren't you crying?' The older boy was more stunned than angry now. 'That should hurt. Why aren't you hurt?'

'I'm different.' Ethan shrugged nonchalantly.

'You're a freak!' Patrick pointed and backed away nervously. 'A freak!'

Ethan bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting back, and stood his ground as it was Patrick who turned to run away.

He remained standing there until the bell rang, wishing his dad and uncle could have seen him. He hadn't run away, he'd helped a kid escape a bully, and Ethan didn't reveal his powers. He was just different, and the boy didn't think that was too bad anymore. It didn't make things easier, but if his dad could be different and still have friends, then Ethan was convinced that one day he too would as well.

And then, eventually, he too would be a hero.

~ E ~

'Kent! Lane! Lauren!' West's voice echoed from her office late Wednesday afternoon.

'Not again.' Lauren muttered as she rose from her seat.

'One second!' Lois called back, cradling her desk phone between her cheek and shoulder while trying to copy down some notes. 'And where did this happen? Right, what time? Well which was it, ten or eleven? Yes, it matters!'

Clark sighed as he walked into the newsroom, having heard West's yell from inside the elevator, and passed by Lois to follow Lauren to the office.

'Lane!'

'Oh, geez.' Lois grumbled as she hung up. 'She wants me to write a story, or she doesn't – which one is it?' She uttered to herself while dropping her notes into her desk drawer, and strode to the Editor's office.

'I received this.' West held up a piece of paper with Bruce Wayne's signature on the bottom.

'The fax machine works.' Lois said bluntly, not sure why they'd be called in over a fax from someone who just happens to be the famous Bruce Wayne. She'd already gotten what she'd needed for the article on his visit to Metropolis and would rather be working on her next project.

'What is it?' Lauren wondered, casting Lois a glare.

'An additional set of notes for the article.' West said.

'Gimme that.' Lois reached for it and read over what was written. 'Well, that makes sense. If any of it is true.' She shrugged. 'So?'

'So, I would like to know how you can get a direct hand-faxed quote from Bruce Wayne himself, and have Batman as a personal contact on the serial killer Sylance, and yet not get one line of speech from the new Blur!' West demanded. 'You three have been on this for months! Can you get it, or not?'

'I will get that article.' Lois said yet again. 'He promised I would be the one to write his story, and I will.'

'You spoke to him?' West turned to her eagerly. 'What did he say?'

'Nothing quotable.' Lois replied while Clark glanced anxiously at her. 'Look, there's no sense in ambushing him into telling us the truth.'

'Why not?' West frowned. 'That's exactly what we do to get the story, Lois. It's what you always do, and it delivers profitable results. You've handed me half-decent articles for weeks, but when it comes to the Blur you're suddenly shy?'

'Not shy, patient.' Lois defended. 'The Blur is not like some billionaire CEO whose world revolves around publicity stunts and counting money. The Blur dedicates himself to saving people, which no one asked him to do or pays him to do it. He is always there and he expects nothing in return. Do you want the most in-depth article of the Blur that's front-page worthy all around the world, or a bunch of quotes and a lot of facts people already know?'

'I don't care.' West said, though not truthfully. 'You get that article this week, or I will find someone else who can.'

Clark and Lauren were quiet as they followed Lois, who had stormed from the office, back into the newsroom.

'In the last month I have written about bank robberies, kidnapped kids, falling towers, Lex Luthor's latest lies, the collapse of architectural sites...and yet none of that matters.' Lois ranted. 'I am not going to force the Blur into an interview. And even if I would, he doesn't stick around long enough to give me anything to work with.'

Clark remained silent, as he doubted anything he said was going to help.

He had no idea she was relying on his comments in the moment, hoping he would drop hints of reassurance that the Blur wasn't going to let her lose the story of the century because she was being considerate to his secret and what he stood for. Her loyalty to him went above her determination to land on the front page, and yet Lois felt he didn't care when Clark suddenly stood and headed from the newsroom with a half-baked excuse about coffee.

Again.

Leaving the Daily Planet, Clark looked around the street for the person he'd heard calling him. A limo was parked across the road – he headed towards it and waited as the window unwound to reveal Bruce Wayne.

'I figured you'd hear me eventually.' Bruce commented with a sly smile. 'I'm heading to the airport, but I wanted to tell you something in person.'

'What is it?' Clark asked, still unsure how he felt about Bruce because they hardly knew each other apart from the short, occasional exchanges via Watchtower.

'When Sylance raided a storage warehouse in Star City, he wasn't alone.' Bruce told him importantly. 'He has a team of seven highly-skilled criminals led by Walt Carver. That's who your buddies crossed paths with in the office building last week. If they were there, then they've probably got the contents of the vault.' He passed a picture through the gap in the window.

'This is Carver?' Clark assumed as he looked at it.

'Yes.' Bruce answered. 'He used to be a jet pilot before Sylance recruited him. He's also in charge of Sylance's shipments of Kryptonite and other powerful collections of artefacts.'

'So if we find Carver, he might lead us to Sylance?' Clark guessed.

'Look closer.' Bruce indicated to the picture.

Clark re-examined the image and saw a green-gemmed ring on Carver's hand, which immediately filled him with dread.

'Kryptonite?' He guessed.

'I thought you should know.' Bruce stated. 'I'll send Carver's files to Watchtower when I return to Gotham.' He added. 'I'll be in touch.'

'Thanks.' Clark nodded and gave a brief wave of goodbye.

He watched the tinted window close and stepped back when the engine started. By the time the limo had faded into the distance, Clark had returned to the Daily Planet and paused in the doorway of the newsroom. As annoying as she could be, it was nice to once again see Lois working on a story at her desk and making snappy remarks to Lauren. Sylance was a ruthless killer, and he knew to use Lois to draw out the Blur. He could have killed her, and Clark realised how close he'd been to losing her.

'Lois?' Clark approached her, but was cut off when she instantly glared daggers at him.

'Where's the coffee?' She demanded.

'Uh, I left my wallet here.' Clark lied lamely.

'That's just great.' Lois grumbled, clearly stressed over her work and West's threat to give her story to someone else if she didn't somehow come up with something solid.

And since he was the Blur, she blamed him for making it harder.

'You had one task, Smallville!'

'Lois-'

'Lauren!' West shouted.

'The photos were fine.' Lauren sighed, getting to make her way back to the office. 'It's not my fault a bird got in the way.'

'Why does our Editor call us by our surnames, but not her?'

'Huh?' Lois looked over at Clark. 'Lauren isn't her first name. Don't you read your own articles anymore?'

She grabbed the morning's Daily Planet from a nearby desk and tossed it over to him. She'd have pointed to Lauren's nameplate on her desk, except the woman kept it in her desk most of the time.

Clark was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier, but he didn't make a habit of paying any attention to the names after "photo taken by", and now he wished he had. He'd known Lauren for months, and yet had never heard anyone call her by anything else, apart from the colourful nicknames Lois had given her.

Lowering his gaze to the page, he re-read her name and glanced over to the closed Editor's door.

'What's the big deal?' Lois noticed his odd look. 'Kelsey Lauren is not exactly a highly commended name. If you were the Blur, where would you go?'

'What?' Clark snapped his attention back to her. 'I-I don't know.'

'It's not like he's flying around all day and night.' Lois remarked.

She bit her tongue, wanting to find some way to achieve an article without betraying her determination to trust him. A story wasn't as important as that, though the pressure made it harder for Lois to remain strong when the very person she needed to talk to sat across from her every single day. Sighing, she shook her head and tapped at her keyboard to find a different story to satisfy her editor once again.

'We should go somewhere.' Clark said suddenly. 'We haven't been on a date in weeks. I'm starting to think we're not a real couple.'

'We're as real as a heart attack.' Lois glanced at him. 'Never mind our failing careers and total lack of coffee, but what did you have in mind?'

Clark hesitated a moment, then stood and reached his hand towards her. She glanced at it and frowned, not wanting to be pulled away from her work. However, she had missed being close to him when the job had split the time they could have spent together. Huffing with exasperation, Lois allowed Clark to pull her from her chair and lead her to the elevator.

'Where are we going?' Lois asked curiously.

'You'll see.' Clark pressed the button for the roof, to which she gave him a deadpan expression of disapproval.

He'd thought about that moment for several days, and each time he reconsidered it something pulled him back. He and Lois had been focused on work for so long lately that they'd begun to lose sight of what they shared. The tender moments at night, the times they spent playing with Ethan, or incidences as simple as sharing a glance across their desks. All Sunday afternoon Clark had considered everything he and Lois had accomplished together in five years. They had gone beyond friendship, and become a family. She showed such loyalty, concern, and trust whenever he needed it most. She was his strength and inspiration, but Clark had overridden all those facts with a single fear: Sylance could have killed her. And whenever he thought of his fear of losing her, it was Lois' own voice he heard from a memory of the night they'd shared their first true kiss.

"_You're afraid, because everything will change once you decide to take the chance. But sometimes it's the only way to move forward, and to realise how wonderful something could really be. Maybe we're afraid for the wrong reasons, and of the wrong things."_

'So, why are we on the roof?' Lois wondered, breaking Clark from his thoughts.

'We haven't had a lot of time to just talk lately.' Clark answered, walking towards the edge to look over the city as he so often had. 'And you needed a break.'

'No, I need a story.' Lois sighed, then joined him. 'I need the Blur. But I know that's not going to happen. No any time soon, at least. I can accept that, I can. Writing that article, it's not about the byline or just getting West off my back – it's about letting the world see the Blur as he really is. A hero. And I would be honoured to be the one to share that, to be trusted with telling his story. For something as amazing as that, I'm willing to wait.'

'You really think highly of him, don't you?' Clark glanced at her.

'I've always known he's the hero the world needs. And there is good in his heart – he really wants to make the world a better place.' Lois answered, looking sideways at him. 'But maybe he doesn't need me to tell his story? Maybe I'll never know.'

'Lois, if he could depend on anyone – it would be you.' Clark turned to face her.

'How can you be so sure?' Lois asked with doubt in her eyes while she searched his expression for reassurance. 'I know I am not the most reliable person. I've tried to protect Ethan as any mother would for her child. But what if everything I do isn't enough? What if I'm not enough for you, for Ethan, or even for the Blur?'

'Lois.' Clark said firmly. 'There have been so many times when you've been there for me, or Ethan. When things were falling apart, you were always there to give us strength without us having to ask for it. You just knew. You love him, and you're a great mother even if you didn't know it at the time. But how can you truly protect him if you don't know everything? I mean, when he's sick I never take him to the Hospital. You've always wondered why, and yet even when I didn't tell you, you still trusted me.'

'He's your son.' Lois reasoned. 'I know you'd never do anything to hurt him.'

'He's your son too.' Clark said quietly. 'I know you have a lot of questions, and I know we promised to do everything we can to make this relationship work. I would be breaking that promise by not telling you the truth.'

Lois inhaled a sharp intake of breath, allowing herself to be hopeful as she listened to his words. She wondered if this was the moment - if he was going to tell her something she could be trusted with, which was a risk he was willing to take for her. Clark certainly looked uncomfortable enough, as he turned around and continued to talk with his back to her, nervous yet determined to get through what he was trying to say.

'I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I was afraid. I know how far you may go to protect Ethan, and it's as far I might go to protect you.' Clark faced her again, showing his vulnerability while Lois stood there, not daring to interrupt. 'I realise now that I was just afraid of losing you, of you rejecting me even if I have no reason to believe you would. I've been hiding who I am for a long time, to keep the ones I love safe.'

Lois felt tears in her eyes, but ignored them as she took a step closer to him. Somehow he'd ended up halfway across the roof while he'd been talking, and Lois wanted to be closer to him as he shared fears and truths with her.

'You're the only one left that I trust and care about who doesn't know. And yet, you'll be the only one to know because I can't live or move forward unless you know the truth about me.' Clark continued. 'It's the only way we can be together - to share a life as the family we are and could be. And you were right, in saying we were scared of the wrong things.'

'What are you afraid of?' Lois prompted softly.

'You've put your life in danger for Ethan, for me, and for the Blur.' Clark answered truthfully. 'I thought I might lose you because of the risks you take for us, but I know now the only way I'd truly lose you is by being too afraid to take that chance. I want you to know that the Blur and I, we're the same person. I am the Blur.'

A wide smile spread across Lois' face when she heard his words of honest confirmation.

She wanted to hug him, kiss him, and exclaim with delight to having Clark finally trust her with his most vulnerable secret. She couldn't speak, but was able to walk across the roof to where he stood near the edge of the building. Still smiling with tender adoration, Lois reached to wrap her arms around his neck. He anxiously awaited her words of response, but she could only manage to whisper them.

'Show me.' Lois said against his ear.

Clark wrapped her in his arms and held her close, then shot upwards into the night air without hesitation or fear. Lois, despite the eternal trust she held for him, gripped Clark tighter as the Daily Planet building began to zoom away from her. Inhaling a cold breath, Lois leaned away just enough to see his face.

He was watching her, waiting for a reaction to indicate her acceptance or otherwise.

Lois matched his gaze, then glanced sideways to admire the light of the city and sounds of traffic below. They soared through the air, and after the initial admiration of the view, Lois almost shed awareness of her surroundings when she looked back at Clark's face with a tearful smile.

'I was afraid too.' She said, barely hearing her own voice over the breeze that blew her hair around her face. 'I waited until you were ready to tell me, but I didn't know if you would. Knowing you're the Blur only made me love you more.'

'Ethan is also-'

'I know.' Lois nodded. 'I know he's different too. I've known for a while.'

'You knew?' Clark was so shocked by the realisation that he had to fly them higher to avoid the possibility of hazardously swerving to evade a collision with a building.

Deciding it would be best to have solid ground under his feet, Clark turned and flew them back to the Daily Planet. Landing on the roof in the same space they'd left behind, he looked at Lois with disbelief.

'You knew, but you didn't say anything?' He was more surprised than anything else.

'I've learned the hard way that people keep secrets for a reason.' Lois told him and stepped back, dropping her hands from his neck. 'I understand, Clark. I know why you kept it a secret, and I could never hold that against you.'

'Thank you.' Clark smiled, looking downwards with fondness and amazement.

'Looks like I'm going to get my interview after all.' Lois added with a sly smile and closed the remaining distance between them, letting him know she couldn't care less about an article at that moment. 'At least, enough to satisfy West.' Lois shrugged. 'But that can wait. You need a new name to go with your...' She reached over and slipped her fingers under the front folds of his shirt, tugging a button loose to see the blue underneath.

'What do you have in mind?' Clark wondered and placed a hand over hers to stop Lois from unbuttoning his entire suit.

'I have a few ideas.' Lois said. 'But first, I need to know everything. Off the record, of course. I want to know the real Clark Kent.'

'I'm still the same Clark Kent I've always been.' Clark told her, worried she might see him differently now.

'I know. You're still the same amazing man I care about, and my best friend.' Lois nodded, leaning forward to gently kiss his lips. 'You're just more...Super.'

~ E ~

Ethan arrived at school extra early on Monday, almost a week later, because Lois had been eager to get to work. His dad also wanted to stop by Watchtower before he was bombarded with the excited chatter likely filling the Daily Planet.

Ethan was a much happier boy, with Patrick leaving him alone and Adam finally giving up on him. But really, Ethan was relieved to have been told that Lois now knew everything about him and his dad. She knew they were from Krypton, but the only reaction Ethan had received was a round of kisses and cuddles. Lois and his dad seemed to be in a really good mood too, though the reason wasn't as obvious at first. Not until the boy's first break – when he was finished eating, Ethan ventured outside and realised the possible main reason for their elevated moods.

'Look, it's Superman!' A teacher called and pointed to the sky.

Ethan quickly tilted his head back in time to see his father flying overhead in his blue/red costume and cape. He waved up at him, guessing it was an okay thing to do because the other kids did too, and a wide smile spread over the almost-six-year-old's face.

It was the first time Ethan heard the Blur's new name, though everyone else in the city had read it in the article Lois Lane wrote titled _"I Spent the Night with Superman"._ Clark hadn't been very keen on the title of the story, though Lois only found it amusing, but it was merely a label West had said would sell more papers.

And it did.

The Daily Planet reminded the world why it was so famous as the newspapers sold faster than coffee that morning.

A billow of smoke erupted from further across the city, which Ethan could only partially see from his school yard. Superman noticed and swerved to head straight for it with rapid speed Ethan wished he could achieve one day. He knew from his dad that he'd probably gain all of Superman's abilities, except for flight and heat-vision, according to someone known as "Jor-El".

He looked forward to his chance to join Superman in being a hero for Metropolis and the world, but for now Ethan was content to just be a kid who was a bit different and yet would one day have friends of his own.

The smoke cleared and kids all around him cheered, enabling Ethan to speak in a voice of pride without worrying someone would overhear.

'Go get 'em, daddy.' Ethan grinned. 'One day, when I'm big, I'm gonna be a hero too. I wanna be just like you, Superman.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whew! It's a relief to finally get this chapter uploaded. I hope I wrote the characters realistically like the Justice League members, and especially Batman/Bruce because this was the first time ever I have actually written him. I have had doubts and troubles with this chapter throughout writing it, which is why it took longer than usual to get finished, but I hope you liked the surprises and it's extra long length.

Please review, as it really would be greatly appreciated.

What did you think of Ethan's time at school and interactions with his schoolmates? The Clark/Ethan bonding moments and the boy finding out about his Kryptonian side? The Justice League missions and Watchtower moments? Bruce's visit? The glimpse into what the villains are up to? Clark and Sylance's first meeting? The Bruce/Lex scene? Lois being told? Or anything else you would like to comment on?


	12. The Other Half

**Author's Notes:** I know there was quite a wait for this chapter, for RL-related reasons, but here it finally is! Please ensure you read the notes at the end as they're relevant and explains something I don't want to say before you read the contents of this chapter.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**~ The Other Half ~**

Lex Luthor stood at the head of the long, wood table.

He passively watched, as the high-ranking Military consultants rose from their comfortable seats, and prepared to depart the conference room. The sunlight streamed through the large windows to Lex's left - he glanced in their direction in time to see something red and blue fly by too fast for him to make out what it was. Lex Luthor knew exactly what – or who – he had witnessed in those few seconds of distraction. He narrowed his eyes at the transparent glass, but quickly masked his expression to be one of casual interest.

He concluded his meeting exactly on schedule, and made sure he was the last one to leave the room.

Lex followed the familiar path back to his grand, yet oddly simplistic, office located at the top floor of the LexCorp building. He used both hands to purposefully push open both the double doors, and walked to his desk to sit in his comfortable chair of the finest materials and style. Lex was confident his plans were all going ahead intensely as he'd merited. The meeting he had concluded moments ago was only one of similar events that had been keeping him very busy all morning. Despite his premature success and pride in a job well deserved, he was glad to take a break from it all during the course of lunch.

Lex reached over his keyboard, and across his desk, to pick up the morning's edition of the Daily Planet. He unfolded it and leaned contently in his seat to scan the front page.

'Superman Saves the Day: Major Aeroplane Crash Prevented.' Lex read the large printed words aloud, his voice losing the polished tones he'd been speaking with during most of the day so far.

Rejecting the story, Lex grabbed an alternative newspaper in conjecture of being presented with something different. He flipped it over, with a deeper crease of displeasure forming in his expression when his gaze trailed over its titled words.

'Superman Stops Power Plant Explosion in Japan.' Lex deprecated, dumping it on the Daily Planet newspaper to grab another. 'Superman Fixes Unstable Dam in Russia.' He growled and tossed the third paper aside.

Lex stood from his desk and moved to pace by the window, which overlooked the buildings of Metropolis under the clear blue sky. Dropping his hands to his sides, each clenched into fists, Lex attempted to keep himself from overturning a piece of furniture in his undeniable frustration.

'Is everything alright, Mr Luthor?' Asked an assistant who had halted in the doorway of the office. She'd stopped upon seeing his tense form, clutching the pale clipboard to her chest in indecisiveness towards interrupting him.

'Fine.' Lex stated.

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, but did not turn from where he stood, regarding the supposed calm of the otherwise busy city. Exhaling, Lex angled his position to glare furiously at the pile of newspapers still resting unwanted on his desk. The image of Superman stared at him from the front page of the Daily Planet, accompanying the article written by Lois Lane.

'Superman. Superman. Superman. That's all I've been reading about for months!' Lex complained with denouncing volume.

'Mr Luthor?'

The furthermore hesitant voice of his returned assistant only hurled Lex's fury further over the edge of his usually controlled threshold. She hadn't wanted to come back to the office, when she heard his angered tone, yet didn't get the chance to say why she was there before he spun around to scowl at her.

'What?' Lax snapped.

'Um, you have a visitor.' She said, taking a step back. 'Sir.'

'Who?' Lex wanted to know, his voice returning to a more sociable tone his darkened expression failed to match.

He would have thrown her from his office in his state of irritation, if it weren't for the fact he was well aware of having no further appointments or meetings until mid-afternoon later that day. No one else would have gotten by his security and assistants, unless the person either had a very good reason or lived up to Lex's definition of someone who had important standing within a society.

'She didn't give her name.' The assistant answered, increasing her confidence when Lex seemed harmonious compared to how he had been a short moment earlier. 'She claims to have worked with your father, shortly before his death.'

'Fine.' Lex allowed, gazing intently at the Metropolis scenery once again. 'Let her in.'

When his assistant turned to retrieve the unnamed woman, Lex turned to stare at the small stack of newspapers on his desk. He retraced his steps and gripped the back of his chair, continuing to dislike their entire Superman-related existence. Every newspaper bore the image and focus of the supposed hero, which only aggravated Lex further by the thought of someone else overtaking his limelight. He swiped his arm across the smooth surface of the desk, sliding the papers into a somewhat crumpled heap inside his bin. Lex felt calmer already, as though removing the offensive objects from his sight was a recognisable accomplishment.

Underneath all the animosity he felt for Superman and each foolish person who supported the caped wonder, Lex was arrogantly determined to show the world what real power really was.

* * *

Yawning, with his darkened hair sticking in every direction, Ethan left his bedroom dressed in blue star-printed pyjamas. The boy made his way downstairs, reaching the kitchen where he looked over at his father, where Clark sat at the kitchen counter with the Kents across from him.

'Daddy?' Ethan yawned widely again. 'Why didn't you wake me?'

'I was just about to.' Clark answered. He stood to lift the child onto the stool beside him, offering Ethan a fond smile of early-morning greeting.

'What would you like?' Martha gestured to the plates of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of them.

She'd been the first one to wake that morning, for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of. Unable to shake her weird feeling, Martha got up and decided to keep herself busy by looking through old photographs until the sun had risen high enough for her to begin cooking breakfast. It was only after she'd put away the photo albums that Clark and Jonathan had come downstairs to join her, as though they'd sensed she would be preparing their anticipated morning meal.

Lois, however, hadn't even woken until only mere minutes before Ethan jerked upright in his bed following a rather bizarre dream.

'Pancakes please, Grandma.' Ethan pointed eagerly to the plate piled with delicious-smelling pancakes.

He was only distracted by accepting the glass of orange juice Jonathan offered to the boy, as per Ethan and Clark's long-standing morning routine. Leaving Metropolis had been a huge adjustment for the child, as well as Clark and Lois, but after a while it didn't seem so terribly different when the Kents begun to learn the routines the boy had become so accustomed to for the past five years of his life.

'There's three weeks left until your Birthday.' Clark smiled slyly at his son. 'You know what that means?'

The boy gasped and looked at him with a wide grin, while Lois yawned loudly from the living room where she was sipping her coffee and watching the morning news.

'I can start picking the stuff for my party now?' Ethan squirmed in his seat. 'Finally!'

Clark left his stool and walked to the dining table, gathering a pile of booklets and pieces of paper describing businesses or offered services all relating to birthday parties and celebrations. He placed them on the counter beside Ethan, watching as the boy had to fight the urge to rush through his breakfast so he could look through them.

Jonathan and Martha were not as enthusiastic when they saw the bakeries, toy stores, costume tailors printed on the papers, just from what they could see of the rather large pile of information and options. They thought it seemed like quite a lot of detail for a small boy to sort through and choose, along with the way Clark had already implied Oliver would be paying for anything they needed for the upcoming event. Their first impression was the time Clark spent with Oliver, and the years in Metropolis, was having an effect on Clark that went against how he was raised.

They believed, from what they saw and heard, that Ethan's sixth birthday party was going to be matched by the extravagant ones the boy's classmates at his expensive private school would receive: a spoiled rich-kid ordeal more for show than celebration.

'I want a big chocolate cake!' Ethan shared with Clark, just as Lois switched off the TV and walked towards them. She bypassed the Kents to head for the kitchen to make herself another cup of coffee.

'Again?' Lois raised her eyebrow at the boy. 'Oh, right. Birthday planning week.' She nodded, seeing all the brochures. 'So what's it going to be this year?' Lois asked, then bent to raid the fridge for the bottle of milk.

'I dunno.' Ethan shrugged, already deep in thought.

'We always have a theme, and Ethan gets to dress up.' Clark explained to his parents, who looked a bit lost. 'It's not a costume party, just something he does to show it's his Birthday.'

'Yup.' Ethan nodded. 'Last year I was a dinosaur.'

'And he spent the whole week before the party practising his roar.' Clark reminded with a fond smile.

Lois, however, winced at the memory of that week, and glanced away with dread. The boy's rehearsing had been loudly constant and accompanied by stomping feet. Clark thought it was cute, whereas Lois merely got a headache and was glad the boy only intended to be a dinosaur once a year.

'That sounds like fun.' Martha tried to be supportive, though Jonathan decided not to say anything in case he said something he'd afterwards wish he hadn't. 'And Ethan gets to choose everything, for the party?'

'Not everything, Grandma.' Ethan rolled his eyes. 'Just the cake and stuff. I tell Lois what I want, then she tells Daddy, and Daddy tells Uncle Ollie.'

'And because you're turning six, you get to invite six kids this year.' Clark added.

He was distracted for a brief moment when Lois moved to stand right beside him, her fingers curled around the fresh cup of coffee. They shared a smile, which oddly went unnoticed by the others in the room. Perhaps they'd gotten used to the looks the pair exchanged since Lois had been let in on the big secret, or the Kents were more more focused on the party than even Ethan was.

'That's a great opportunity to get to know some of your friends at school.' Martha encouraged. 'Maybe Billy too?'

She tried not to sound as though she was pushing the matter, as Martha only wanted to give Ethan another option. As far as they were all aware, even after the many months that the boy had been at Dalton's, Ethan had not yet talked about a single friend he'd made.

'I don't have any friends, Grandma.' Ethan told her.

His quiet statement made the others sad, except Lois. She looked at the child and narrowed her eyes with budding suspicion. Ethan seemed far too factual about his comment, which caused her to wonder if something had changed or there was another detail about his lacking of friendships that the boy had either intentionally or unknowingly left out.

'Well, maybe if you invite some of the kids you like...' Martha continued to try, thinking of how even Clark had Pete while growing up whereas Ethan didn't seem to have befriended anyone his age at all.

Not even one person.

At least, not since Adam and William had shown Ethan that making friends is a lot harder than he could ever have imagined.

'I might invite some.' Ethan agreed optimistically. 'Then Uncle Ollie can buy the other kids.'

'Ethan.' Clark said to his son while hiding a smile. 'Oliver doesn't buy them. He pays the parents to bring their kids to the party.' He corrected.

'Oh.' Ethan shrugged. 'Okay. He can do that for...'

The boy looked at his hands and held up six fingers. He thought to himself, then slowly lowered four fingers and looked up at Clark again.

'Uncle Ollie can get two other kids.' Ethan said. 'That will make six.'

'I'll let him know.' Clark nodded and stood. 'Come on, it's time to get ready for school.'

'I can do it.' Ethan stubbornly insisted.

The boy slipped down from the stool, without waiting for Clark to pick him up. With a proud smile, he turned to run up the stairs faster than usual and disappeared from sight.

'With everything that's been going on lately, I have five bucks that says it's a space party.' Lois gave her confident opinion and sipped the last of her coffee.

'I'm worried about him.' Martha said after a moment of pause, looking towards the stairs. 'He's such a wonderful boy, but he hasn't made any friends at school yet. I don't think he's tried very hard since everything that happened with Adam.'

'I'm not worried.' Lois shared without missing a beat.

Clark knew what Martha said was something that bothered him as well, so hearing Lois' words was a surprise and it confused him as he was sure nothing had changed.

'It's a prestigious school. Most of the kids there are probably spoiled brats anyway.' Lois shrugged. 'Ethan will find someone when he's ready. I think the fact he has four kids to personally invite to his party says something.'

'There's nothing we can do about it, either way.' Clark sighed. 'It's up to Ethan.'

'Did you pick up your suit from the dry cleaners?' Lois abruptly turned to Clark. 'You'll need it tonight.'

'Are you two going somewhere?' Martha asked with a sly smile.

'No.' Lois huffed, rolling her eyes as she looked at Clark. 'I wasn't invited.'

'I'm picking it up this afternoon.' Clark answered her. 'And it wasn't my idea. Oliver-'

'Don't start, Smallville.' Lois frowned. 'I know you. If you didn't want to go, Oliver would eventually respect that. Admit it, you missed these nights.'

'Okay.' Clark frowned. 'I didn't think I would, but yeah.'

'What nights?' Martha wished she wasn't so out of the loop with almost everything on Clark's life.

Right when she and Jonathan thought they were caught up, another set of routines or events threw them off track again. It was becoming more obvious to them that for five years Clark really did have an entirely different life in Metropolis, in more ways than just having new friends and a secret identity.

'Believe it or not, Mrs Kent, but since two years ago Clark actually developed a social life.' Lois stated, while Clark gave her a deadpan expression for her choice of words. 'He goes to some club or party with Oliver every now and again, spends a day at Watchtower helping Chloe and Emil set up new equipment – which I had no idea about until I learned his secret, and more frequently he and Tess will share the duties of charity work.' Lois listed, trying to think if she was missing anything major.

'I help sometimes!' Ethan emerged at her side, dressed in his navy school uniform. 'I go to some work parties with Uncle Ollie, and Daddy, and Aunt Tess. I get to wear a suit and everything.' He smiled.

'Where are you going tonight?' Jonathan questioned his son.

Martha smiled at Ethan's enthusiasm, and watched Lois with interest when she left Clark's side. Lois looked the boy over, then moved to fix Ethan's collar and buttons. Those were moments when anyone could almost swear Lois had been the one to give birth to the child. Ethan had also picked up on several of her mannerisms, and Lois always reacted as a mother would when his clothes weren't neat or his hair was a mess.

'Oliver invited me to a private party at the Ace of Clubs tonight.' Clark answered his father. 'Tess will be there too. We tried to convince Chloe and Emil to join us, but they wanted to stay at Watchtower. Bruce Wayne sent over some new equipment and they're eager to try it out.'

'I always knew my cousin was a geek.' Lois joked. 'Come on, Smallville, we don't want Ethan to be late for school. For someone with super-speed, lately you'd borderline on having a reputation for being five minutes late to work every day if it weren't for me.'

'Bye, Grandma. Bye, Grandpa.' Ethan hurried around the counter to give them both a quick hug.

Clark gave Lois a look of mock-annoyance, then sped upstairs to retrieve the child's forgotten bag. Lois simply looked pleased with herself and led the way outside to her car, even if neither Clark nor Ethan followed her right away.

'Have a good day, Ethan.' Martha kissed his cheek, and Jonathan ruffled his hair.

Ethan smiled and waved as he headed out the door after his parents. The boy rushed back to grab the booklets Oliver had sent him, then was gone in the blur of motion. He got into the back seat with his bag, and turned to look out the window of Lois' new Silver GMC Envoy. He wished his dad could just fly them to Metropolis every day, but he knew it was risky in case they were seen. Plus, Lois needed her car for work if she had to travel to interview someone for an important/urgent story.

Ethan spent part of the drive looking through the window, glancing at the sky in wonder of what it would be like to soar through the clouds rather than sit still inside the car travelling the same distance of landscape.

'Ethan.' Clark distracted the boy, reaching to show Ethan an unfolded letter with the Dalton's crest an the top. 'I got a letter from your principal yesterday.'

'Oh.' Ethan groaned and sank back against his seat. 'Is it about the club stuff?'

'Yes.' Clark nodded. 'Principal Trappe informed us you haven't participated in the required activities yet. The letter states that all students of Dalton's Private Elementary are encouraged and expected to become a member of at least one in-school club or sports team. After-school activities are also encouraged, though not required.' Clark read aloud from the piece of paper.

Clark and Lois weren't overly supportive of the necessity, but it was a prestigious school and with it came higher expectations for all children attending it. Ethan wasn't bred into the life of money and influence like Oliver or Lex, or most of the kids at Dalton's, but he was still a pupil there and had to live up to those requirements just like the other kids did. Oliver had reasoned it was a good way for them to get involved with the school and socialise more with the other kids, which at the moment was something they all felt Ethan needed.

'There's got to be a hundred options.' Lois added, though she was driving and couldn't turn around to look at the boy like Clark was. 'Surely there's at least one you like?'

'There is.' Ethan looked downwards. 'But I'm not allowed to play sports.'

Clark and Lois glanced at each other when they heard the boy's disappointment - they knew it was a rule they had to remain firm with.

'Maybe you could join a club?' Clark tried to lighten the topic. He gave his son options, while wishing he could just let Ethan try out for football, baseball, or basketball like any regular kid with an interest in sports could.

'Like what?' Ethan grumbled. 'They're all boring, stupid, or hard.'

'It's true.' Lois muttered quietly. 'I looked at the list. It's mostly study groups.'

'There has to be something.' Clark said stubbornly. He refused to believe his son was going to miss out on something fun because he was different. 'Have a look at the list again, okay?' He advised Ethan.

'Okay.' Ethan sighed, not thinking he would find anything he wanted to do.

He was biased, however, because more than anything he wished he could join a sports team – anything else wouldn't be good enough. The boy turned to stare out his window for the rest of the journey, no longer thinking of flying free away from worries or limitations, but frowning about the troubles on the ground he was unable to escape. He effortlessly ignored the bickering from the front seat, which Ethan was used to hearing on the drive to and from Metropolis every school day.

~ E ~

Upon arriving at Dalton's Private Elementary, Ethan got out and strapped his bag on his back with a glum expression on his face.

He walked to the main gate before turning to give both Lois and Clark a hug. Bidding them goodbye, the boy exhaled with fleeting dread and headed in the direction of the main door. Stopping on the last step, Ethan turned around to watch his parents leave. A boy his age leaned against a wall just inside the building, watching Ethan through strands of long, copper-coloured hair. His hazel eyes remained focused on Ethan, until the taller boy walked inside and glanced at his watchful company.

'Hi, Nick.' Ethan spoke in a friendly tone when the boy pushed away from the wall to join him. 'Where's Carl?'

'In the first library.' Nick answered. He moved some messy hair from his eyes, still watching Ethan with interest. 'He's waiting for us.'

'Okay.' Ethan nodded. 'Let's go.' He said and led the way to the main staircase, with Nick rushing to keep up with him.

'Was that your mum and dad?' Nick was curious, after seeing who had dropped Ethan off at the gates.

'My dad, and Lois.' Ethan replied. 'Yeah.'

'Where's your mum?' Nick wondered.

'I dunno.' Ethan lowered his gaze uncertainly. 'I never knew her.'

'Oh.' Nick, unsure of what to say, fell quiet. They reached the grand double doors of the library and begun to search for the person they were intent on finding.

'There he is!' Ethan pointed in the direction of several tables.

The smaller boy had curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. He hadn't noticed them yet, from where he sat bent over a thick book several tables away from them beside a tall bookcase.

'He's a big geek.' Nick shook his head with genuine amusement, completely lacking the mocking tone Adam would have used.

Ethan glanced sideways at Nick, contemplating what was said, and shrugged. He thought being called a geek wasn't too bad if Lois had called her own cousin, Chloe, one too.

'Hi, Carl.' Ethan said, as he politely seated himself across from the blonde boy, and Nick sat to Ethan's right.

'Hello, Ethan.' Carl returned with a smile and looked up from his book when they joined him. 'And Nick.'

'Hi.' Nick greeted. 'Whatcha reading?'

'Boring history stuff.' Carl snapped his book shut with an apprehensive sigh. 'Do we have time to work before the bell rings?'

'I think so.' Ethan nodded, checking his watch.

'Okay.' Nick said. He dug through his bag to retrieve his books, and Ethan did the same. 'Who did you pick?'

'My grandpa.' Carl answered. 'He travelled all over the world helping people and stuff, so I think that's really cool.'

'Yeah.' Nick agreed. 'Ethan?'

'My daddy.' Ethan replied. 'What about you, Nick?'

'I dunno.' Nick lowered his gaze to the table to state at the empty page of his open notebook. 'Dad's not home much anymore, and I don't know many people in my family.'

'What about your mum?' Carl suggested. 'Is she nice?'

'Yeah.' Nick shrugged. 'But she's my mum.'

'So?' Ethan wasn't sure what Nick meant. 'So what if she's your mum, if she's nice?'

'Mum's are supposed to be nice.' Carl explained. 'You know?'

'No.' Ethan said quietly, looking crestfallen at the downwards space in front of him. 'I don't know.'

'Why not?' Carl frowned, confused. 'Everyone has a mum, right?'

'Leave him alone.' Nick instantly told the other boy, having seen Ethan's emotional expression. 'Forget it. I'll find someone to write about. Ethan, can I borrow a pencil?'

'Sure.' Ethan nodded with relief, and searched his pencil case for the item. 'Here.' He offered one of his favourite red/blue striped pencils to the copper-haired boy.

'Thanks.' Nick accepted it and turned it over in his hand with fascination.

He gripped it carefully and wrote down the title of his report upon the otherwise blank page of his notebook. He glanced shyly at Carl, seeing the other boy had already started his report and was nearly onto his second page. He noticed Ethan looked to be almost finished his entire assignment, making Nick's own feeble beginning seem much less in comparison.

'What's wrong?' Ethan soon noticed the way Nick fiddled with the pencil and was yet to write anything. 'Don't you know who to write about?'

'No.' Nick shook his head miserably. 'I can't think of anyone. Most of my family live all over the world and I see them only once a year, or whatever. Mum's the only one who really spends time with me, now that Dad's not the same anymore.'

Ethan remembered the first time he'd met Nick and Carl.

It was a few weeks after he'd escaped Adam and William. Ethan and Nick almost bumped into each other in the corridor outside their classrooms, and it was Nick who immediately apologised without an ounce of hesitation. They walked to the cafeteria together without saying much, then sat together at the same table Carl was seated at. Even though Ethan saw more of Nick than he did of Carl, the three of them all got along rather well. Since that day, the three boys sat at the same table during their meals most days, played together outside in the afternoons, and frequently worked on homework or assignments in the library during any sparse free time they had.

Ethan thought Carl was nice enough. He was a bit shy, and loved to fold paper into cool shapes, but Ethan often struggled not to be envious of Carl at times. The blonde boy loved sports and was very active in pursuing it, so he was often leaving to play games with other kids in the fields or heading off to the many team practises he had to attend. Carl was generally very talkative when he was around Nick and Ethan, so they knew quite a bit about Carl's family and all the places he'd seen.

Nick, however, was almost the complete opposite.

He had a lot more in common with Ethan than Carl ever could. Nick never wanted to play sports at all, saying he wasn't very good at it. Nick was more reluctant to talk about his life, much like Ethan was, and the boys both shared a habit of comparing themselves to the other kid's elaborate stories stories of numerous family members or the many toys/games they owned. Nick's family were as wealthy and travel-loving as the next, but Nick himself was someone Ethan felt he could relate to better than any of the other kids he'd met so far at Dalton's Private Elementary.

The only part about Nick that Ethan could ever be envious of was in regards to what he'd heard about Nick's close bond and relationship with his mother. In consideration to the topic at hand, Ethan was sure it was a connection that meant a lot to Nick, even if it was in ways Ethan feared he would never understand.

'I think you should write about your mum.' Ethan shared his opinions with Nick. 'We're supposed to write about who inspires us the most in our family.' He remembered. 'And their goals, and ahchev-achievements.' He frowned at the long word. 'You know your mum really well, and love her a lot, so I think you should write about her.'

'She'd like that.' Nick smiled. 'Thanks, Ethan.'

'You're welcome.' Ethan shrugged and looked back to his own report, no longer feeling the former motivation to continue working on it.

He was glad now that their teachers had spent so much time in the past months making sure all the first graders had developed their writing and spelling skills. While Lois had complained a written report was too much for five-year-olds to do as an assignment, Oliver hadn't been surprised and said it was a part of being a student at a school like Dalton. Ethan didn't mind, though it was a lot of work, because when he learned something new. He then got to show his grandparents and other family members how good he'd done. They would smile and congratulate him, which always made Ethan feel very happy and proud of all the work he'd put into his tasks while reminding himself how lucky he was to get to attend school at all. Additionally, Ethan's teacher had once said Ethan was an incredibly smart boy. He was very proud of all the things he'd learned at school, even while still putting up with Adam's recent rants about how great his uncle was and that no one Ethan knew could ever be so amazing.

Distracted from his work, Ethan mused about how fun it would have been to tell Adam his father was Superman. It eased his sadness about the mother subject, and brought a cheeky smile to his face to imagine Adam's reaction even if Ethan could never see it.

'It's my birthday in three weeks.' Ethan shared when they got bored of writing. 'I'm gonna have a big party and everything.'

'That's cool.' Carl said. His interest was limited not out of rudeness, but because his upbringing and social standing meant that even at the age of six he was used to large parties and formal events.

'What sort of party?' Nick quickly looked up from his half-writen page. 'A grown-up one, or a fun one?'

'A really fun one.' Ethan smiled broadly. 'There's gonna be cake, and games, and lots of decorations. My uncle Oliver is helping, but I get to plan a lot of the stuff.'

'Oliver Queen?' Carl glanced up. 'I remember you saying he was your uncle. He's gonna be there?'

'Yeah.' Ethan shied away from the subject when he remembered Adam's reaction to the same topic and fact. 'All my family will be there.'

'Are they important people?' Carl asked curiously.

'Um, yeah.' Ethan frowned, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

'Of course they are.' Nick rolled his eyes at Carl. 'They're important to Ethan.' He turned to the dark-haired boy with an enlightened expression in his eyes. 'What stuff do you get to plan?'

'The cake and balloons.' Ethan's former enlightenment returned when Nick diverted the conversation away from the things he didn't want to focus on.

He bent down to his bag, which had been sitting undisturbed at his feet, and lifted out a reduced pile of pamphlets. Ethan dumped them over his book and began to eagerly sort through them. Carl watched for a moment, then became more concerned about his work and tried to concentrate on what to write next. Nick abandoned his report entirely to lean over the booklets, shoulder-to-shoulder with Ethan.

'I have to pick a theme first, but I dunno what.' Ethan shared, trying not to babble like his teacher said he had a habit of doing when he got excited. 'Maybe space stuff?'

'That would be cool.' Nick commented and flipped through pages of cake examples. 'What was it last year?'

'Dinosaurs.' Ethan smiled in memory of his expertly-crafted T-Rex costume. 'I'm gonna have a bigger chocolate cake, and lots more games than last year. I get to invite some people too.' He said, to which Nick looked up hopefully, and Carl paused his writing.

The bell overhead rang to announce they had to go to class.

Sighing collectively, the boys gathered their belongings into their bags, and left the library together. Carl's classroom was 1C, which they reached first. After a brief goodbye, the other pair wandered further along the classroom to the spot where their rooms positioned opposite each other.

'I'll see you at lunch, okay?' Nick waved to Ethan, before disappearing into classroom 1B

'Okay.' Ethan nodded.

He remained standing for a moment, then turned to enter his own classroom. He spotted Adam, who was using a ruler to scrape lines into the side of a pencil. He deliberately moved to sit further away from Adam, with a look of irritation, and wasn't surprised when Brody occupied the seat to Ethan's left.

'Hi.' Brody uttered awkwardly.

'Hi.' Ethan returned , looking over to their teacher in preparation to have his name called off the roll. His mind was focused solely on his upcoming birthday party, and how excited he was for it, no matter how hard he tried to focus on his school-work for the rest of the morning.

~ E ~

Walt Carver stood alone in a darkened room, surrounded by a clutter of closed wooden crates and pieces of mismatched machinery. He stood at a large metal desk, staring intently at the folded piece of dark material resting on the smooth surface. Atop the material was the orb Carver had since become very fixated on.

It had been quite some time since he'd pocketed it, instead of handing it over to Sylance as instructed. Even so, Carver had so far evaded any suspicion likely because he'd been the only one to see it when his team had gone to empty the contents of the vault.

He wasn't the only one to know about it, however.

Carver straightened when he heard the unmistakeable click-clacking sound of heels against cemented floor. Turning, he watched the younger woman emerge from the shadows. Her features were boldly distinguished under the light from an overhead bulb, enabling clearer visibility of her richly-toned chocolate brown hair, smooth light skin, and deep emerald eyes of piercing colour. She wore heels, though was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a formal long-sleeved, white shirt.

'Tarla.' Carver greeted her with minimal interest in her presence. 'I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.'

'You said you needed me to look at something, so here I am.' Tarla spoke. She was evidentially curious about his supposedly great find, though she didn't look at all happy to be there or anywhere near him.

'Here.' Carver stepped aside to reveal the nearly transparent orb he had stolen many months ago.

The engraved Kryptonian symbol reflected against the exposed light and was the first thing Tarla noticed about the object she was shocked to see. She approached the item with caution and alarm, her eyes wide as she stared at the object she didn't dare to touch. Carver stood beside her, watching with distrustful hesitation - her reaction was more pronounced than he had expected and he only trusted her when it was necessary.

'Is it one of his?' Carver asked in a tone of authority and demand. 'I know it's powerful. I want to use it. Tell me how to use it.'

'I don't know.' Tarla blinked and instantly looked away from the orb. 'I have not spoken to my father in years. I don't know the details of his research and experiments, both which he never shared with me anyway.'

'That's not good enough!' Carver snapped.

His frustration and obsession bled into his actions as he reached to grab her throat with his hand.

'You know something. You've seen this before - now tell me what it does!'

Tarla gasped at the strong grip around her throat, slowly suffocating the oxygen from her windpipe. She lowered her eyes to his hand, seeing the glow of the green-gemmed ring on his finger. She struggled for breath, but focused her eyes onto his without fearing for her life. Tarla knew, above everything, he still needed her. Carver would not be so stupid as to kill her, not when she was the only alley he had in the scientific world if he wanted to keep Sylance out of the picture for his own personal quest for power. He was loyal to Sylance, but Carver's greed was much higher than most people thought was possible. It always pushed him to do things his own way when he had something powerful in his control, such as the orb.

'I don't know how to use it.' Tarla winced. 'That's the truth.'

Growling like a feral animal, Carver released her so abruptly that she stumbled backwards.

'Why do you still have that?' Tarla asked, rubbing her neck with her hand. She set her glare onto the ring on Carver's finger, as the subject of her irritated questioning.

'Because I'm not a fool.' Carver looked at her, then lowered his gaze to her hand.

She quickly pocketed her hands, not wanting him to stare at her own ring, and dismissed further conversation.

'I need to know how to make this thing work.' Carver leaned towards the orb, looking at it with a riveted expression and deep-seeded ambition. 'This symbol, it's one of those your father worked with. It is one of theirs, and I have to have its power.'

'For what?' Tarla asked stoutly. 'What is it you intend to do?'

'Take out those who get in my way.' Carver stated.

'You do that anyway.' Tarla said with disguised disapproval.

'This is different!' Carver barked and glowered at her, as though she had openly mocked his plan. 'It will grant me different power. It is the key to getting what I want, and I will stop at nothing to find out how it works!'

'Of course.' Tarla nodded.

'What of Luthor?' Carver abruptly remembered.

'I met with him this morning.' Tarla said. 'He knows nothing. And he claims no involvement with the serums. He'll be combing through his father's archives by now, I'm sure.' She smirked with amusement.

'And he's lying, of course.' Carver commented, returning his attention to the orb. 'Proceed as planned.'

'Yes, sir.' Tarla nodded and turned to leave the warehouse, purposefully slamming the heavy metal door on her way out.

She headed along a gravel road, and reached her red car. Getting inside, she exhaled anxiously and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Looking through her window to the warehouse, Tarla hesitated, then got out her phone to dial a well-known number.

'What?' A gruff, aged voice answered on the second ring.

'Walt Carver has the dream crystal.' Tarla said. 'He still has no memory of using it in the past, so we're safe for now. He'll never truly harness its power, but is it a risk for him to have it at all?'

'No.' The man answered. 'Carver is a fool of greed and anger. He can only corrupt the crystal and while that may present a danger in itself, we needn't worry. If he somehow figures out how to use it at all, the power will be limited and diminishing. As long as you keep your ring on, there is no chance he'll ever be able to use the crystal for what it was intended.'

'Should I keep you informed?' Tarla wondered, as she unknowingly rubbed her blue-gemmed ring with another finger.

'No.' He said in a disgruntled tone. 'I've told you before; I don't care. I wish you'd stop calling me at all. I'm busy, you know that. But since you never listen to me anyway, you should know the crystal is also a beacon. Be extremely cautious, Tala. In the wrongly informed hands, it could end us all.'

'Yes, Father.' Tarla nodded moments before the call was ended. 'I will be careful.'

~ E ~

Ethan left his classroom and wandered to the cafeteria, his mind still filled with party plans and enthusiasm about soon being a year older. He clutched a tray and picked his lunch, along with a glass of juice, and headed to a nearby table. Ethan sat beside Nick, who was already halfway through eating a sandwich.

'Hi.' Ethan greeted him as he sat down. 'Brody's talking to me again.'

'Oh.' Nick glanced up. 'Is that good?'

'I guess.' Ethan shrugged. 'I dunno. He's nice, but...'

'Yeah.' Nick acknowledged.

He'd heard the story about how Brody thought Ethan was weird because he'd kicked a football really high. Nick hadn't seen it happen, so he had no idea Ethan had omitted a few details from the story he'd told him, such as how high the ball had actually gone. Either way, Nick thought it was a rather strange reason to think someone was weird. He knew Brody was nice enough when he wasn't shy or hiding from Patrick, but trusted in Ethan's version of the story and understood it wasn't as simple as Nick thought it should be.

With little else to say, the boys ate their meal quickly in the desire to go outside and play as it was such a lovely day. They returned their trays to the designated racks, then hurried to the door. In their rush, they both almost bumped into someone Ethan was unsettled to realise was very familiar.

'Patrick.' He was anxious and surprised to see the older boy glaring down at him. They had barely crossed paths at all since the day Ethan had stood his ground, so while Patrick acted as though that had never happened...Ethan remained uneasily hesitant.

'Watch it.' Patrick complained in statement of annoyance rather than outright rudeness. He made no move to threaten Ethan, as he had done various times in the past, nor did he step aside to allow them to pass by him.

'I didn't mean to.' Ethan frowned back, some of his former bravery shining through.

'Yeah, it was an accident.' Nick joined his defence.

Ethan turned to look at the other boy with wide-eyed surprise, almost forgetting Nick was there at all until he'd spoken. He could plainly see Nick was not very brave during unfavourable confrontations, and yet he had only backed against the nearest wall in fear of Patrick. Nick's determination not to ditch Ethan overrode his urge to flee from the known bully, and Ethan was caught off-guard by the sincerity in Nick's gaze.

'C'mon.' Nick grasped Ethan's sleeve and tugged. 'Let's go.' He gulped, feeling further unnerved by Patrick's unwillingness to act.

'Yeah.' Ethan side-stepped Patrick's reach and hurried alongside Nick.

The pair descended stairs and passed through corridors, only stopping to calm once they were surrounded by the outdoors.

Exhaling, Nick fussed with his hair as it was blown around in the light wind. Ethan checked Patrick hadn't chased them, then looked for somewhere to play. The sporting fields weren't an option, though the expansive lawns didn't give them much to do either. There was a large playground on the other side of the school, but neither boy wanted to compete with third graders for a turn on the slide, swings, or climbing fort.

Uncertain, the pair settled for sitting somewhere to chat until they theorised on something better to do during their lunch break.

'Have you ever met Superman?' Nick wondered.

They walked to a bench and stood on it to overlook the area, liking how tall they felt when they were on it. Ethan's thoughts momentarily returned to the idea of flying, which he quickly dismissed so he could pay attention to what Nick was saying. Ironically, his little daydream and the question itself were rather related.

Ethan thought about the inquiry carefully, taking his time to answer. He'd never really been around his Clark while he was Superman, so Ethan didn't think it would be a lie to say so with a carefully-chosen phrase.

'No.' Ethan spoke. 'I've seen him a lot, but not close.'

'Oh.' Nick said, disappointed. 'Yeah, me neither.'

Ethan attempted to ignore his hair when it blew around his face, whereas Nick constantly tried to get his own out of his eyes. Ethan inhaled the cool afternoon air and realised he could breathe in more oxygen then he thought was possible. Curious, he took a huge breath, inhaling as much as he could before releasing it in a single gush of air.

Ethan's eyes were wide with shock at the result.

The whirlwind of breath changed the direction of the wind, which blew a pile of books from a startled teacher's arms and nearly knocked her over in the process. The gush of air continued, sending a previously full bin toppling onto its side with its contents spewing everywhere.

'What happened?' Nick stared at the scene with alarm. Ethan was lost for words.

'I-I dunno.' Ethan stutted and stepped down from the bench.

He felt guilty for what had happened, and there was no mistaking that somehow he'd been the one to cause the spectacle. He went to help the teacher with her books, then tried to clean up the bin's mess. Nick reluctantly joined him. Ethan straightened and glanced around, noticing the wind had stopped blowing their hair in every direction.

The air remained still.

The boy wasn't entirely sure what he'd done, but it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. He'd had moments before, when he'd sneezed and things in its path had been disturbed, but somehow this was different. Ethan had felt the power of the air when he'd exhaled, and he knew Superman could do something like that too.

'Are you okay?' Nick asked when he saw how pale and frantic Ethan looked.

'I gotta go.' Ethan said quickly.

He didn't give Nick a chance to react, and ran back to the school. Ethan was careful to keep his speed normal as he hurried around students and corners until he found an unoccupied boy's bathroom.

Ethan burst inside and went straight to the cubicle at the furtherest end. After shutting and locking the door, Ethan closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it with his knees drawn up close to his chin. He was scared of his new ability. He hadn't practised with it and Ethan had already entered school, which was the result of attentively learning to adapt the best he could to the abilities he already had. He'd been taught to control his speed and strength while he was at school, but this power was newer and Ethan as terrified that if his dad found out then he might take him out of school.

Ethan hated keeping secrets in general, and he didn't ever want to hide anything from his family. He also hated lying, and always felt horrible when he did. And now he'd found something stronger than those guilts. His fear of having school taken away from his was all Ethan could focus on. He decided he would try to learn his new ability on his own. Maybe if he taught himself to control it before telling anyone, then they'd see it wasn't a reason for him to leave school.

Ethan was strong-willed to try because he loved school, and he wasn't going to let his Kryptonian side take it away from him.

* * *

Martha Kent was worried.

She'd spent the most part of the hour standing in the kitchen, looking across the space of the living room to watch her son prepare for the party he was attending that night. He'd looked so content and eager, which wasn't what had his mother concerned.

Lois spent as long as she could, tapping her pencil against the surface of the table, until Clark finally stated how annoying it was. She'd left shortly afterwards, with the claim of having a major story to write. Clark barely noticed. Then there was Ethan, who had been rather quiet all afternoon since he'd come home from school. And, again, Clark hadn't been as attentive as usual. The boy was still outside, helping Jonathan to finish the chores, while Martha remained indoors to busy herself with making dinner.

Clark had already left, though it had barely seemed as though he'd been there at all with how concentrated he had been on the one event and nothing else. It was an event Martha felt no time away from home could have caused such a drastic change in her son.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the oven timer. As though on cue, the door flared open to reveal her hungry husband and grandson. Jonathan spotted the look on his wife's face almost immediately, and sent Ethan upstairs to wash his hands.

'Martha?' Jonathan questioned.

'Clark is a stranger to us, Jonathan.' Martha's strong expression did not reflect her crumbled tone. 'We don't even know him anymore.' She withheld sobs.

She speculated on all the things they'd noticed lately that hadn't seemed like something Clark would even think about being involved with, coupled with the new routines and considerations that didn't make much sense to them or they thought was an odd thing coming from Clark.

'He's grown up.' Jonathan tried to excuse. 'He's a man now, Martha.'

He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to offer comfort where his words could not.

'He's been living in Metropolis for five years, and making new friends. He's still Clark.'

Martha nodded, attempting to accept his words as the truth. Seeing her sadness, Jonathan pulled her into a hug and let her sniffle against his dusty shirt. Dinner forgotten, the two embraced to give each other strength. They'd tried so hard to adapt and support Clark, but they were so frequently thrown out of the loop that it made them question just how well they truly knew their son.

Not far from where they stood, Ethan reached the bottom step of the stairs and peered over at his grandparents with confused hesitation. He saw they looked sad, but wasn't sure why or who had caused it. Feeling awkward and uncertain, the boy silently went to the living room and sat down. He stared at the blank TV screen and wondered what to do.

Martha spotted his movement and stepped back from Jonathan, then turned to busy herself with putting dinner on the table.

Ethan rubbed his nose with his hand and fidgeted, feeling the urge to sneeze. He feared sneezing after what had happened at school, feeding his stubbornness to control it before he let his dad know. The itch was too much, however, and he inhaled a deep breath before releasing a short sneeze. In a gush of breath, the curtains fluttered violently on either side of the nearby windows, and papers scattered through the air from the coffee table.

He winced, and looked over to see his grandparents hurry into view.

'Ethan?' Jonathan spoke, prompting the boy to explain what happened.

'What?' He tried to pretend he hadn't noticed anything strange, though the boy guiltily avoided eye contact. 'Can I watch cartoons before dinner?'

Jonathan and Martha shared a look, but decided not to question it this time. They had other worrying matters on their minds.

Such as what Clark was up to that night, away from home, well immersed in the social night life of Metropolis. The shy boy raised on a farm was now dressed in an expensive suit, and attending an event with other well-dressed and confidently interacting with people of considerably high social standing. What the Kents didn't realise, however, was how different the party actually was from what they imagined.

In fact, Clark hadn't even made it to the party yet.

Their first stop was the Ace of Clubs. Oliver and Clark, dressed in their smart attire, easily made their way inside without worrying about security or otherwise. They frequented the club enough, and Oliver Queen was never refused entry. The pair ignored most of the dancers around them and headed for the bar, where a familiar face greeted them.

'You two look handsome tonight.' Karen smiled at them both. She looked them up and down, brushing strands of light hair from her face.

'Is there any time when we don't?' Oliver joked, leaning his left elbow on the surface of the bar.

'Thank you.' Clark added politely, rolling his eyes at Oliver. 'I've seen you around more lately.' He commented to her. 'Are you working longer shifts?'

'Not really.' Karen sighed. 'Just more nights, less days. Can I get you boys anything?'

'I'll pass.' Clark told her.

'Yeah, me too.' Oliver exhaled with disappointment. 'We have other places to be. Places with less energy and more droning.' He glanced towards a pair of girls watching him with cheeky grins, as they danced amongst the colourfully-lit crowd.

'It won't be that bad.' Clark scoffed. 'Tess arranged it.'

'Well, there you go.' Oliver stated sarcastically. 'Are you sure she's here?' He frowned, eyeing the crowded room.

'Yes.' Clark said, standing tall. His gaze pinpointed Lauren amongst several other girls he assumed were friends of hers.

'And we're interested in her because...?' Oliver moved to stand beside Clark, trying to follow his line of sight to Clark's Daily Planet co-worker.

'A hunch.' Clark answered.

'Oh, a hunch?' Oliver huffed. 'Do I have to remind you what happened last time you had one of these hunches? Should I have Chloe on standby for another rescue mission?'

'Come on!' Clark insisted, nudging him into the mass of people.

Oliver stuttered a half-formed objection, then moved forward on his own to approach Lauren before Clark had the chance to openly embarrass him.

'Clark?' Lauren was surprised to see him there. 'Aren't you over-dressed for a club?'

'We could be attending a meeting with the President and he'd still feel over-dressed.' Oliver remarked, earning himself a dead-panned look from Clark. 'Oliver Queen.' He extended his hand for her to shake.

'I know.' Lauren nodded, accepting it.

She glanced at the curious girls around her and sighed, leading the two boys a little off to the edge of the group. She wore a red dress and heels, with her dark brunette hair hanging in loose curls around her shoulders. It was something Oliver admirably noticed, whereas Clark was too busy trying to explain their presence and figure out why he felt suspicious of her since he'd learned her first name.

'Where's Lois?' Lauren wondered, looking around for her.

'Working.' Clark said, without thinking. 'Apparently.'

'We're just passing through.' Oliver noticed the way Lauren looked at them oddly, and their clothes. 'We're actually on our way to a charity benefit, then a gathering with friends.'

'Would you like to join us?' Clark asked suddenly, earning himself a look from Oliver.

'Uh, no.' Lauren refused. 'I have plans. Enjoy your night.' She nodded and turned to make her way through the mass of people.

'Seriously, man, what is it?' Oliver stared at Clark. 'Why the sudden interest in her?'

'I don't know.' Clark admitted. 'Lauren is her last name, not her first. Her first is Kelsey. I don't know how I missed it before.'

'You think she's...Oh.' Oliver uttered as realisation dawned on him.

A moment of quiet passed over the pair.

They each stared aimlessly at those around them, then returned to the bar where Karen was watching them curiously. She saw their expressions and didn't comment, busying herself with cleaning glasses and serving customer's drinks. When she returned a moment later, Karen found herself overhearing a conversation that seemed rather important.

'With Ethan's sixth Birthday coming up, I can't help wondering where she is. More than usual.' Clark shared with Oliver. 'Somewhere out there is the woman who gave birth to him. Someone who left her baby behind, and vanished. He's asked why he doesn't have a mother. What happens when he asks why she's not there?'

'I don't know, Clark.' Oliver exhaled. 'We're still looking for her. Maybe one day we'll know, maybe we won't, but you can't focus on that right now. Do you really think this Lauren person is her, or do you want it to be?'

Clark frowned and looked at Oliver, not liking his words or completely understanding them.

'You want to find her, I get that.' Oliver said. 'But you're looking too hard-' He halted and straightened, spotting someone of interest within the crowd.

'Oliver?' Clark questioned, trying to find who had caught Oliver's attention.

'I'll be back.' Oliver said firmly and hurried into the scene, bypassing others until he reached her.

Clark was startled slightly by the glass placed on the counter beside him. Turning, he caught Karen's hazel gaze and thoughts of Oliver were washed from his mind. There was something about her look - something Clark had seen before. Not in a memory, but the eyes of someone he'd tried to save and failed.

'Clark?' Karen blinked and blushed at the way he stared at her. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' Clark quickly averted his gaze. 'You remind me of someone. Sorry.'

'It's okay.' Karen nodded, looking up to watch him again. 'I didn't mean to hear, but...did you say something about a sixth Birthday?'

'Yeah.' Clark nodded. 'My son. He's turning six soon. Why?'

'It's probably nothing.' Karen shook her head. 'I shouldn't say anything. I just...I hear things sometimes. People are very talkative when they drink, and I'm often overlooked. They forget I'm here.'

Clark saw the way she lowered her gaze, rather sadly, yet decided not to question it. He focused on the crowd again and located Oliver, seeing him talking to a black-haired woman Clark immediately recognised from Watchtower.

Rita.

'Clark?' Karen spoke again. 'Could I ask you a favor?'

'Sure.' He nodded, looking back at her. 'What is it?'

'I'm moving to a new apartment next week, and I don't really know anyone in the city other than Oliver and a few friends. Do you think you and Oliver would mind helping me move?' She asked.

'I could always hire a mover.' Oliver abruptly appeared beside Clark, though his eyebrows were creased with partially hidden annoyance.

'Oh, no I couldn't ask that of you.' Karen insisted 'I'd feel bad, and I can't pay you back. I need a change, and this move...'

'I get it.' Clark nodded, remembering his move from Metropolis to Smallville.

It wasn't about changing places, it was about a fresh start. He could tell Karen was going through something, as the look in her eyes said as much. They were very reflective, though he couldn't remember if they had been before.

'Yeah. And I need someone with strong arms.' Karen smiled at Oliver, then Clark. 'It won't take long. I don't have much stuff.'

Clark and Oliver glanced at each other, then nodded.

They made plans to stop by her apartment on an afternoon next week, then Oliver checked his watch and said they had to leave. They left the Ace of Clubs shortly afterwards, with Clark questioning Oliver about what happened inside with Rita.

'I don't trust her.' Oliver said, stopping outside on the street. 'She's been in places she shouldn't be. Said some things she shouldn't know.'

'Do you think...?'

'No.' Oliver shook his head at Clark's unwilling question. 'No. But I wouldn't be surprised if it was. We better go, or Tess will ground us.' He rolled his eyes, checking the traffic before crossing the street.

While Clark and Oliver let the events at the club fade from their minds, so they could focus on the charity event taking place in the grand building nearby, the young boy who meant so much to them both was facing a very quiet night.

Ethan had watched cartoons for a while, before and after dinner, but his attention had never been on it.

Afterwards, he went up to his room and lay on his bed to stare upwards at his glowing stars. The red one stood out more than it ever had in the past, and it left the little boy wondering once again. He wished he could picture what Krypton had looked like. The five-year-old considered how one bad person named "Zod" had done so much, to the point of playing a part in destroying the entire planet. The choices of one person had hurt so many people, and Ethan was scared of that. Not of Zod, but of making a big choice. He had chosen to keep secrets, which was something he'd never done before, apart from a few small ones he couldn't put into words. He had been told so much lately about how dangerous his powers could be if he didn't control them. Every step of the way, his grandparents, dad, and Lois had helped him cope and control them.

And now Ethan was faced with a new ability he didn't know what to do with. He hadn't told them, in fear of being taken out of school. He didn't think it was the right choice, but Ethan felt no urge to run downstairs and tell his grandparents what was going on.

Getting up, and pulling his gaze away from the only symbol he knew to associate with a planet he'd never seen, Ethan walked to his window. He looked down, then upwards. Seeing the real stars shining far away made him feel even more lost. They were so far away, so far out of his reach, and Ethan could never hope to get any closer. The stars were answers to his questions, but he didn't know what those questions were yet or why they were so important to him. Clark had told him about Krypton, but Ethan still felt as though a crucial detail about himself was being left out.

As the boy slowly touched his fingers to the glass of his window, he considered it even more and knew his empty feeling had nothing to do with a planet he was linked to but was now gone.

It was something else that was gone.

Someone.

'Ethan?'

Martha's voice startled the boy so much he jumped, moving his hand to accidentally knock a photo frame from his desk nearby. Gasping, with shock and guilt, the boy bent to pick it up without thinking of the cut glass. Martha had the initial instinct to stop him, then halted as she watched the child handle the pieces of sharp glass without any reaction or pain.

'I'll get the broom.' Martha offered, but didn't move.

Ethan paused and looked at her, thinking of how he had insisted on being as normal as possible and keep his Kryptonian side a secret. He'd wanted to, and not just for the sake of school, but this time the boy hesitated.

'No.' Ethan decided. 'I can do it.'

He bent to finish gathered the shards, and dropped them into his bin. Reaching for the frame, he knew it couldn't be fixed by mere glue without new glass. The picture rested in his hands, and the boy felt unable to tear his brown gaze from from the image. It was a recent photo, dating several weeks ago, of himself with his dad and grandparents.

'Ethan?' Martha noticed the matured expression on the little boy's face.

It was a sad look, one that showed something had been bothering him for a while. She'd seen it on Clark's face so many times over the years, and she wasn't pleased to observe it on Ethan's face too. The boy was so much like Clark, but Martha always hoped Ethan wouldn't endure the same burdens Clark felt were his to carry.

'Can I go to the loft?' Ethan asked her. 'Please, Grandma? I wanna use Daddy's telescope. He said I could. Please?'

Martha looked passed the boy to the darkened sky through the window. It was late, and close to his bedtime, but he'd asked for a reason. The loft was becoming to Ethan what it had been to Clark, and while Martha felt worried by it she also recognised that maybe the boy needed it right now.

'Five minutes.' She allowed.

'Thanks, Grandma!' Ethan smiled and hurried by her.

Martha moved to gather the broken frame, and realised Ethan had taken the picture with him. She looked through the window and sighed, raising her eyes to the starry night high above.

While Clark and Oliver, alongside Tess, greeted wealthy properly-mannered business people and influential citizens of Metropolis, Ethan made his way up to the loft with slow and careful steps. He reached the top and looked around as though he was seeing it for the first time. Clark had told him about its calming effects, and how it was the best place for him to clear his mind. Ethan felt none of the supposed clarity, as he exhaled cautiously and crossed the space to the sofa. He had no intention to look through the telescope. The boy sank against a cushion and stared at the retrieved picture in his hands.

Ethan saw his own grinning face, from where he stood in front of his father. To their left was Martha, then Jonathan. They all smiled, as a family posing for a picture. Ethan had never noticed it before, with any of his pictures, but it looked very strange. Wrong, almost. He was coming to realise, with the things he'd learned and faced in the last few months, that his family was incomplete. He stood at the center, with his dad and his dad's parents to one side. On the other side was just farmland.

No mother, and mother's parents.

Ethan sniffled when he understood why he felt strange, and why it wasn't Krypton that made him feel lost among his classmates. It was that he only knew a half of himself.

His Kryptonian half, but not his human one.

Tears flooding his eyes, Ethan pulled his knees against his chest and sniffled. He felt terrible, and wished he hadn't understood his confusion about himself. He wanted to think about Krypton and his dangerous powers or secrets, not a part of himself he had lost a long time ago. What didn't make sense to him was why. Why did he not have a mother? Why was his human side a mystery? Why did it hurt him now when before he barely even noticed the absence of what he'd never had? Where was his mother? Did she love him, or had he done something wrong to make her leave him?

And why did it make him feel angry, instead of just sad?

Shocked from his state of misery, Ethan jerked his head to look towards the stairs where he heard footsteps. Panicked, thinking his grandparents would see him crying about things he couldn't put into words, Ethan wiped his eyes furiously with the sleeve of his blue shirt. Then he saw who it was, and tears prickled his eyes again.

His emotions crumbling inside him, Ethan jumped up from the sofa and super-sped to Lois. He pressed his face to her stomach, and cried. His arms curled around her waist, holding on as tightly as he could without hurting her. She said nothing, only reached to lift him against the side of her hip. Lois carried him to the sofa and sat down, pulling the boy onto her lap.

'Shh.' Lois soothed him, rubbing a hand over his back as he sobbed. 'I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.'

Ethan inhaled a sharp breath and halted, pulling back enough to look at her with wide eyes. Lois felt unnerved by it, more so than not having a clue why he was even upset, but didn't question his look when tears trailed down his cheeks. After wiping them aside, Lois kissed his forehead and held Ethan close again, rocking the child to calm him.

She'd come home out of boredom, and to fight the urge to track Clark down. While Lois was driving back to Smallville, Clark had changed venues. He, Oliver, and Tess headed back to Oliver's place for a party among friends from Watchtower. Chloe and Emil were there too. They laughed, talked, and made fools of themselves, but it was a joyous occasion for each of them. They had no idea a member of their family was hurting and feeling lost. Clark would know when he got home, but that wouldn't be until Ethan had gone to bed.

Meanwhile, there was Lois.

She'd parked at the farm in a disgruntled state, muttering about boys and work, then headed into the house. She'd stopped when she saw Martha and Jonathan sitting at the table with deep expressions of matched concern on their faces.

Hearing Ethan was in the loft, Lois went straight there.

'Talk to me, kiddo.' Lois encouraged after another five minutes of comforting him and his sobs had subsided. 'Did something happen?'

'No.' Ethan shook his head, refusing to show his face.

'Well, what?' Lois pulled him away from her, trying to see his eyes.

They showed so much, and she knew if he couldn't say something then his eyes might reveal more. The boy tried to avoid her gaze, hinting he felt guilty and ashamed, but Ethan could never fight her for long. He slowly turned his face to stare at her, tears brimming his eyes, and Lois wished the answers had come to her from his intense stare.

He just looked lost, and confused.

'Is it about your Kryptonian side?' Lois asked, not sure how else to word it, as_ "alien powers"_ didn't sound like the best phrase to use to a little boy. Using it around Clark, however, was part of her fun.

'No.' Ethan said again. 'My other one. My human one.' He finally admitted.

'Oh.' Lois fell quiet.

She had no answers for that, only questions of her own.

No one had any answers, but telling a small child such a thing wasn't going to help. Ethan didn't understand things like that, because he still believed in the adults way of being mightier than they thought they were. To Ethan, Lois and Clark had almost all the answers - what they didn't know, Watchtower could figure out.

'You know, your dad's probably the better person to help.' Lois sighed. 'He went through the same thing. He didn't know about his Kryptonian side for a long time. He had to find answers, and sometimes those answers found him. One day, you'll have answers too.'

'Where is my mummy?' Ethan wanted to know. 'Why isn't she here?'

'I don't know.' Lois said honestly. 'We don't know. But...I'm here. Is that enough?'

Ethan looked at Lois, taking in her features and gaze, before he began to consider her words. Inching back, the boy slid onto the sofa beside her and stared at the picture in his hands again.

'No.' The boy finally frowned. 'It's not.'

Ethan got up and sped from the barn faster than Lois could think of something to say. His words stung and left her feeling rejected. They'd hurt more than Lois thought they would, and yet she could not deny their truth. She let the reality sink in once again, and stood from the sofa.

Walking to the telescope, she touched it and looked far across to the stars in the sky. Clouds began to fade the stars away, leaving Lois with nothing but a black canvas of sky to stare at. Everyone had told her that being there for Ethan was enough, and yet the child himself said otherwise. He was emotional and looking for answers, frustrated by the lack thereof, and might not have fully meant what he'd said. Lois knew that, yet still his words repeated in her mind.

Instead of being upset, as most might in the situation, Lois frowned with renewed determination.

She inhaled a breath to focus her mind, and marched out of the barn. She bid goodnight to the Kents and went to check on Ethan. There was only so much she could do, as the boy had locked himself in his room for the first time in his life. Lois wasted no further time and returned outside to her car. Driving out of the driveway, and back towards the city of Metropolis, Lois had no idea that while she headed to the Daily Planet with her reporter instincts kicking in, Clark was running home where he would be confronted with worried parents and a moody little boy.

When Clark got home, the night he'd had would feel months away with what he had to deal with instead - with the emotions running high and worried thoughts passing through everyone's mind. Smallville, to him, had that effect on him in ways Metropolis hadn't. And worse of all, when his little boy let him inside the bedroom and cried his heart out for answers...Clark would have none to give. He had no answers to tell his confused son, and little to reassure Ethan with in regards to the missing side of himself.

The unknown human side of himself that almost-six-year-old Ethan had now decided was important.

He was almost six years of age, but it had finally happened. Ethan Kent was tired of the confusion and the frustration – he wanted to know the truth about his mother.

He had no idea how, only a few hours ago, both of his biological parents had been in the exact same room. In fact, it happened quite frequently.

The one who held all the answers to their questions, and knew the truth surrounding Ethan's abandonment when he'd been only six months old, was closer than either Clark or Ethan had ever realised.

* * *

The bright golden sunlight streaming through her transparent curtains wasn't what woke Tarla just after sunrise. It was the piercing ring of her bedside phone, which she despised the very existence of. Grunting, she opened her striking green eyes, and rolled over to hazardously reach for the phone.

Sighing, she held the receiver to her ear and answered in a rather disagreeable tone.

'What?'

'The doorman won't let me in.' Said a male voice with a slight British accent.

'Of course not.' Tarla grumbled. 'What insane person visits at this hour?'

'It's about Carver.'

'I don't care. I hope he hangs himself.' Tarla stated and spread out on her back while withholding a yawn. 'Go away.'

'I have the files.'

Tarla blinked, and was instantly awake. She swerved over the edge of her four-poster bed to sit upright, and held a breath before nodding even though her caller couldn't see her.

'Alright. Call the doorman by his first name, Bob, and he'll let you in.' She instructed, searching through her open wardrobe for something to wear. Hanging up, Tarla glanced at the blue-gemmed ring on her finger and frowned, then walked across the room to change into a pair of jeans and a lovely violet shirt.

She went to her kitchen to wait for her visitor and put on a pot of coffee. Spotting a pad and pencil nearby, Tarla snatched them and doodled a vertical line beside a left arrow. Hearing a knock at the door, she dropped the pencil and called out that the door was unlocked. Tarla busied herself with serving a mug of coffee, then sipped it while she turned towards her guest.

'Carver was up all night.' The young man with light brown hair and dark eyes said.

He stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind himself, having spotted her in the kitchen. He carted a pile of folders over to the kitchen counter and dropped them there. Before continuing, his interest fell onto the pad of paper she had left there.

'Is that a-?'

'No.' Tarla stated, sounding offended. 'It's not a letter, it's a crest. My crest.'

'I've seen it somewhere.' He frowned and tried to figure why it looked so familiar to him.

'It's also the symbol a famous chef in Paris uses on all of his cookbooks.' Tarla rolled her eyes. 'None of that matters. What do you have, Brandon?'

'Files.' He said, quickly remembering the reason for his early-morning visit. He flipped open the first thick folder, which revealed a profile photo of Tess. 'From Watchtower.'

'Tess Mercer?' Tarla moved closer. Surprise marked her features, as she discarded her coffee mug in favour of getting a closer look at the files. 'I was at her charity function last night. Are you sure?'

'Positive.' Brandon nodded.

'Why was Carver looking at these?'

'He was trying to find out why his boss is holding off on taking down Watchtower.' Brandon told her. 'He thought more was going on.'

'Naturally!' Tarla growled. 'Carver can't possibly comprehend that offence is not the only way to be effective. That vile piece of-'

'You're here too.' Brandon interrupted what he assumed was leading to a string of swears from her mouth. 'I thought you should know, in case he's becoming suspicious or doesn't trust you anymore.'

'He never trusted me.' Tarla said quietly. 'With good reason. Does anyone else know about this? The files?'

'No.' Brandon commented, but averted his gaze. 'I don't think so.'

'Why did you bring this to me now?' Tarla wondered. 'Why not later, during lunch?'

'Carver's planning something.' He said gravely. 'Something outside the chain of command. He thinks someone at Watchtower has something of his or that he wants. He intends to take it.'

'Who?' Tarla frowned deeply. 'Who is he going after?'

'I don't know.' Brandon replied, disappointed by his lack of knowledge. 'I'm afraid it's unfounded, but he won't stop until he gets it or...'

'Or he'll kill them.' Tarla said darkly. 'I know. It's what Walt Carver does – he destroys.'

'What are we going to do about it?' Brandon wanted to know.

'Nothing.' Tarla said firmly.

It was a regretful choice, but she had her reasons to decide upon letting the events run their course.

'We will do nothing.'

~ E ~

The baseball field at Dalton's Private Elementary was empty, despite it being lunch break during a lovely sunny day. The only person nearby was a child who wasn't supposed to play there, no matter how much he wanted to.

Ethan sat on a bench within the boundaries of the field, and looked far across to the dirt patch with the bases.

He tried to imagine standing at the home base, swinging the wooden bat to send the white ball souring into the air. The crowd would go wild as he jogged a home run for Dalton and his team. It was a very difficult thing for him to picture, because he'd never played any sports in his life. The boy feared he would never get the chance to know what it felt like to be cheered on by his team would sit on the benches to wave him on from the sidelines.

Ethan hung his head miserably, knowing both his father and grandfather knew what it was like to be in that position and yet Ethan could only dream of what it might be like.

'Ethan?'

'Hi, Nick.' The boy answered dully, without looking up from the ground below his feet. 'How did you find me?'

'Carl saw you going this way.' Nick said.

He walked along the wire fence, then turned to approach Ethan. Giving the boy a look, he moved to sit on the bench beside him and didn't move his gaze from his the dark-haired schoolmate.

'Are you okay?' Nick wondered. 'You're really quiet. More than normal.'

'I'm okay.' Ethan nodded, looking at the copper-haired boy. 'Mum stuff.'

'Oh.' Nick nodded, understanding. 'Yeah.'

'Nick?' Ethan inquired. 'What's a mum like?'

'I dunno. I mean, a mum is a mum.' Nick frowned. 'What's a dad like?'

'You have a dad.' Ethan said, puzzled.

'Yeah, but he works all the time.' Nick averted his gaze to his shiny back shoes. 'I never really see him.'

'Do you feel...Different?' Ethan questioned hesitantly. 'When he's not around, do you feel weird?'

'How weird?'

'Like, something is missing.' Ethan tried to explain for the first time in days.

'No.' Nick shook his head. 'I don't feel weird. I just miss him.'

'Oh.' Ethan sighed and fell quiet.

Nick glanced at his company and felt guilty, as though his answer hadn't been helpful or right. Thinking carefully, he reached over and poked Ethan's shoulder to get his attention.

When brown eyes met hazel ones, Nick tried to smile to lighten the mood.

'Is your Birthday soon?'

'Yes.' Ethan nodded. 'On Saturday. That's when my party is. Did your mum say you can come?'

'Yup.' Nick grinned. 'I'm so excited! What will it be like?'

'Really cool.' Ethan said with a ghost of a smile. 'There's going to be lots of red, yellow, and blue.'

'Like Superman?' Nick beamed. 'He's so cool!'

'Yeah, like Superman.' Ethan nodded.

He began to tell Nick all about how much he couldn't wait for his party, and all the reasons why it was going to be fun. Nick listened and commented, feeling Ethan's enthusiasm become his own. The two boys chatted away until the bell rang and reality came flooding back. Rising from the bench, they headed back towards the school buildings and separated for their different rooms.

Once inside his classroom, Ethan shared a shy smile of greeting with Brody as he sat down. Flinching, Ethan turned in his seat to give Adam a glare when the boy moved to sit beside the last person who would ever want to sit with him again.

'Leave me alone.' Ethan frowned irritably at Adam, his gaze lowering to the ruler gripped in the other boy's hand.

'Who are you writing about?' Adam wanted to know.

Ethan furiously crossed his arms over his desk and didn't answer, wishing it wasn't too late to move to another chair.

'I'm writing about my uncle.' Adam smirked proudly. 'I didn't even have to think about it.'

'Whatever.' Ethan dismissed, forcing himself to face the front of the classroom.

'You're having a party this weekend, right?' Adam stated. 'Why wasn't I invited?'

'I don't want mean people at my party.' Ethan retorted, casting Adam a look of annoyance.

'I'm not mean!' Adam insisted with an offended expression. 'I'm just stronger. I'm not a crybaby or stupid. I'm better than you.'

'You're meaner, not better.' Ethan insisted, unsure what else he could reply with when he'd rather be far away from the other boy.

'At least I have friends.' Adam said, resentful of the dismissal. 'At least I joined a really cool club. At least I have a mum.'

Ethan, anger boiling to the surface, jumped to his feet with his fists clenched at his side.

Their teacher halted the beginning of the roll call, as she and the other students fixed their attention towards the scene taking place in the middle of the classroom. Ethan could not remember being so angry in his life as he stared down at Adam while ignoring his teacher calling his name. Adam, in all his teasing and meanness, had never received such a harsh reaction from Ethan before so he too was looking rather nervous by the abrupt response.

Ethan knew, in his state of fury, that he could hit the desk in front of Adam and it would snap into two pieces. Ethan knew, with how much he wanted to kick something, that if he lashed out at Adam he could do extreme harm to the other boy. And he knew, deep down, that neither of those two things would help or make him feel better.

'Ethan Kent!' His exasperated teacher reached his side.

Her voice was the only sound in the room, as no one else dared to move or speak. Not even Ethan, whose knuckles turned white with how tightly he clenched his fists to stop himself from lashing out in any way he felt he could.

'What is going on?' His teacher demanded to know. 'Sit back down this instant!'

'Sorry, Miss.' Ethan apologised and sank into his chair. He felt embarrassed, as the classroom around him emerged into his awareness again.

He turned to stare straight ahead and tried to calm down, but Adam's words had burned into his mind.

Ethan couldn't sit still or focus on his lesson for the rest of the afternoon.

When the last bell finally rang, he got up and gathered his bag before storming from the room. Passing an open locker in the main hallway, Ethan slammed it shut so he could continue through the corridors and down staircases without hindrance. The reverberating sound of the closing locker made him wince, and caused him to halt so he could cover his ears. Gasping, Ethan gathered himself and hurried away from the noise. He was careful not to barrel anyone over, until all caution was gone by the time he reached the main doors.

He knew Oliver was supposed to pick him up, but didn't care.

The boy headed straight for the gates and continued along the side of the road until he knew where to cross it. Reaching a phone booth, Ethan stepped inside and fished some coins from his pockets. Dialling the memorised number, he waited uncomfortably while the line rung loudly in his ears.

'Hello?'

'Uncle Ollie, I need Daddy!' Ethan declared desperately. 'I need him now. A-choo!' The boy sneezed.

A gust of wind, caused by his powered breath, dramatically pushed open the door of the booth. It also knocked over a motorcycle, which had been parked at the edge of the nearby road. It clattered to the ground, and the door of the booth rebounded back into place – it was almost unnatural that the glass didn't shatter from the solid impact.

Ethan stared, shocked, then remembered he was on the phone.

'Ethan? What was that?' Oliver asked suspiciously. 'Where are you?'

_'The damn cat won't come down!'_ A lady's voice burst into his eardrums, though Ethan couldn't see anyone close-by.

The sound startled him, and panic began to settle in when his head ached from another sound he couldn't quite figure out.

'Ow.' Ethan uttered. He dropped the phone receiver to cover his ears with his hands.

His defensive efforts didn't help at all.

_'Give me five more minutes.'_ A man said. _'I'm about to make a hundred bucks.'_

Ethan squeezed his eyes tightly closed and pressed his palms to his ears. The sounds increased and jumbled together, making him feel dizzy and disoriented. The main noise began to override them, increasing in volume and hurting his head even more. He knew, somehow, that it wasn't like getting a new power.

Something was wrong.

Sinking to the ground, Ethan whimpered in fear and pain while the pitched sound echoed inside his ears.

'Ethan?'

The door of the booth opened, accompanying the footsteps Ethan had hardly heard approach. Oliver stood over him, deeply concerned. He crouched in front of the boy and placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. Though there were none, it would have been a rather unusual sight for a passer-by to witness.

'Are you okay?' Oliver worried. 'What happened?'

'It's so loud!' Ethan sobbed. 'Make it stop!'

'I can't do that.' Oliver stressed. 'Only you can make it stop, Ethan. Listen to me. Focus on my voice.'

'I can't!' Ethan shouted to hear his own voice over the sole remaining noise.

He winced, and lifted his hands away from his ears, to see blood smeared on his palms. His face paled at the sight, and with the throbbing in his head Ethan didn't know what to do. He looked to Oliver for help, wishing his uncle could save him, but caught a striking sight of red and blue.

'What does it sound like?' Clark, still appearing as Superman, asked his son immediately.

He landed on the ground and waited for Oliver to move aside. He stepped forward and leaned in front of his distraught son, prepared to do whatever was necessary to calm and help the boy.

'Do you hear all the sounds at once?' Clark worried.

'No.' Ethan breathed ruggedly. 'Talking. Then one noise. It's so loud, Daddy!' He sobbed.

The boy didn't care or even think to be careful with what he said when Clark was being Superman. With the pain in his head pounding away his sense of rationality, Ethan couldn't think of anything other than what his father was saying to him over the noise. Oliver, aware of the area not being private or secluded, kept an eye out in case he had to take action to prevent any eavesdroppers or witnesses.

'What does it sound like?' Clark repeated, less certain of the answer or cause behind what was happening to his son. It hurt him to see Ethan in such a terrified and pained state, but he had to be the strong one if they were going to resolve it.

'A...' Ethan winced. He fought to answer the important question through his aching head and bleeding ears. 'A ring. Ringing.'

'What does that mean?' Oliver asked Clark. He saw him step back with a serious, dreading expression on his face. Oliver did not consider it to be very reassuring.

'Jor-El.' Clark whispered.

'It-hurts!' Ethan shouted.

Her closed his eyes again, yelling continuously in frustration and hurt.

Then, abruptly, it stopped.

Gasping with shock and relief, the boy looked upwards with tear tracks on his cheeks and blood trailed down his neck from his ears. Blinking, the boy wasn't sure what to do. He remained hunched on the floor of the phone booth - his school bag was over his back, and his hands were marked with drying blood. Ethan was confused and scared by what had happened. As a result, the little boy did the only thin he knew to do in such a situation. Ethan jumped up and dove at his father, wrapping his arms around Superman's neck to hold him close for all the strength and comfort Clark offered him.

'What's wrong with me, Daddy?'

~ E ~

The rumbling of heavy vehicles, driving over solid ground and gravel, was as familiar to General Sam Lane as the sight of camouflage and men in uniforms. He crossed the main clearing in Fort Ryan and headed towards an even more accustomed building. Stepping inside, he walked across his office and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Sam was a military man; he always had been. His office reflected that with the business-related touches everywhere and green/dark tones. The only odd contrast was a family picture sitting on his desk, reminding him what was truly worth fighting for. There was a new addition, however. Even Sam himself thought was extremely out of place in his professional office, which was meant to contain reflections of all he stood for and was used to.

It was a bright blue envelope, and he hadn't opened it yet.

It came with the mail several days ago, and Sam had been reluctant to explore the contents within. He had no idea how it even ended up on his desk or how someone knew he would be there that particular week. Either way, there it was - clearly marked with his eldest daughter's handwriting.

Sam was not especially pleased with Lois these days.

He thought there was nothing more annoying than someone who was as stubborn as he was when they weren't following his command. Sam knew, though, that sooner or later he had to open the envelope. There was no point in putting off the inevitable, so he reached for his letter opener and made a clean cut along the fold of the bright blue covering. Tipping it up-side down, Sam caught a slip of red paper that fell out. He raised an eyebrow, then slowly unfolded it it to see what his daughter deemed to require postage rather than calling him on the phone to get straight to the point.

He didn't recognise it at the time, but the envelope contained no stamps or an address, only Lois' handwritten label: _"Attention: General Sam Lane"_.

Sam didn't even need to read through the red piece of paper to know what he held in his hands. The invitation was decorated with golden stars and lettering, inviting General Sam Lane to attend the sixth birthday party of Ethan Kent, occurring in the early afternoon on Saturday. He stared at the invite for a long time, re-reading each word until it became unfocused.

Sam remembered stopping by the Kent farm to confront Lois about her lack of contact, only to find her in bed with Clark Kent. He'd unofficially met the little boy then, though Ethan had been upset or unwell that particular morning. Sam recalled asking Lois if the child was her son, because the boy behaved a lot like her while strongly resembling Clark in looks. She hadn't given him a solid answer. Lois promised she hadn't avoided her father because she'd been pregnant, and while at the time it hadn't made a lot of sense of Sam...Now, it almost did. The invite regarded Clark's son, yet Sam knew there was a lot of significance to place upon the fact it was Lois' handwriting scrawled on the invite.

'General Lane?' A young man in uniform appeared at the doorway, knocking once out of politeness and respect. 'Seeger wants to know when you'll be ready to arrange the meeting, Sir.'

'Not this week, Moran.' Sam grunted. 'I have plans.' He said quietly and continued to stare at the invite.

As Moran left, Sam checked his calendar and the time. He decided that if he had a party to attend then he should prepare in many ways more than just buying the child a present and finding civilian clothes to wear.

His instincts told him something was going to happen on Saturday – something involving Lois.

Sam knew, after all this time of putting it off, that Lois was going to tell him something Sam already suspected. The little boy who was turning six was not just any child now. He could very well be Sam's first grandchild - by blood or not. It didn't matter because Lois had invited him to such an event and therefore it meant something to her. If she wanted her father to be there, as a guest to celebrate that boy's birthday, then Sam was going to do his best to not disappoint.

Sam tucked the red paper back into its blue envelope, wondering why they had to be so damn bright, and glanced over at the framed family portrait of himself with his wife and two daughters. He was going to the party because there had been too many family moments lost, and Sam wasn't going to let another one slip by him.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived faster than most had anticipated, yet not fast enough for the little boy who eagerly counted down the days.

Everything that happened to Ethan in the past week was washed away when he jumped out of bed mere minutes after sunrise Saturday morning. He didn't know Emil had been up late for many nights in a row to double-check nothing was going haywire with his abilities, or the hours Clark spent at the Fortress to ensure Jor-El wasn't going to cause more pain to his son's head and ears. Neither did Ethan realise how little he had seen Lois since the night in the loft - when he'd told her she wasn't enough.

Ethan stood in front of his dark oak dresser for a long time, trying to work out what to wear.

Every year, for as long as he could remember, his birthday party had been themed. And he hadn't made any requests for an alien costume or spaceman suit. It was only loosely a space-themed party, and this year Ethan felt cheeky enough to go as himself. He was part alien, after all. However, it still left him with the uncertainty of what to wear. He wanted an outfit that defined him, and one he would very comfortable wearing. Even without a costume, he always wore something special on the day he turned a year older. It wasn't a tradition that was going to change simply because he won't be painted green or carrying around a fake laser gun.

His brown gaze wandered around the room as he considered what to wear. Spotting the red star on his ceiling, dimmed by the morning sunlight, Ethan smiled with pride and inspiration. He looked through his clothes and picked what he felt was exactly the right thing to wear. The boy changed quickly and stepped in front of his full-length mirror to admire his careful selections.

'Yeah.' Ethan said to himself, nodding with approval. 'This is Ethan Kent. I'm Ethan Kent - half Kryptonian and half human.' He giggled, running his hand through his dark hair to move it out of his face.

The boy stood there in his dark blue jeans, light blue T-shirt with a red stripe around the neck-line, which was only a complete outfit when he pulled on his new blue hoodie. He got it as an early birthday present from Oliver the day he'd heard the loud ringing noise. Ethan had picked it out himself. He loved how comfortable it was, and the warmth of the pockets, plus he thought the hood was really cool. Oliver commented it was the exact shade of blue as most of Superman's suit, which only made the boy love it more.

Once dressed, Ethan hurried down the stairs to offer everyone a bright smile to greet the day.

Martha doted on him by giving him lots of hugs and tickles, then made his favourite pancakes for breakfast. Jonathan rolled his eyes at Martha and chuckled, before he joined in by ruffling the boy's hair and wished him a happy birthday. Clark was there too, but was momentarily distracted by Lois chatting his ear off as she read over a list to make sure everything was ready for the afternoon. This was the most power she'd been given over an event, as the planning details tended to be Tess' duty, and Lois was using every ounce of it to make certain that nothing went wrong.

Ethan was so excited he didn't question that Lois was up as early as they were, or notice the sad look in his grandparent's eyes when they tried not to listen to all the grand things Lois listed. They still felt extremes were being reached for a simple six-year-old birthday party, and worried Clark had vastly strayed from the lessons they'd taught him growing up - about valuing substance instead of all the things money can buy. Clark knew it too, as he glanced at his parents for a second, but he wasn't worried. Neither was Lois. They wanted the Kents to worry on that particular subject. It would be much more reassuring for the pair to join them at the party and be pleasantly surprised.

'You invited three kids from school, right?' Martha asked Ethan. 'Did they say they would be coming?'

'Yeah. Their mums told Uncle Ollie they're coming..' Ethan nodded, swallowing a mouthful of pancake and sipped from his glass of orange juice. 'Did Uncle Ollie buy the other two kids, Daddy?'

'Ethan...' Clark went to correct him, then sighed and smiled. 'Yes. They'll both be there. Did you like them?' He wondered. They'd taken the boy to meet them the day before.

'They're nice.' Ethan nodded with a light shrug, returning to his delicious meal.

The boy swung his legs under the table and happily ate his breakfast, thinking how great his party was going to be. It was a nice change from the rough week he'd been having, though the morning went by rather quickly. Before long, it was time for everyone at the Kent farm to head to Metropolis where the party was being held. They would be picked up by Oliver and Tess, who were yet to arrive.

'Ethan.' Lois gestured him over to a wooden post near the kitchen. 'Look.'

She indicated to where Clark had marked fresh lines and numbers on the post. It was an exact replica to a height chart Ethan used to have while growing up in Metropolis.

'It's tradition.' Clark told his parents with a smile when they walked over to have a look at what Ethan was grinning about. 'We measure his height every year on his birthday.'

'Can I do it now?' Ethan fidgeted on the spot. 'Please?'

'Sure, kiddo.' Lois nodded and accepted a pencil Martha handed her. 'Go on.'

Ethan hurried over and stood straight with his back against the post, impatiently waiting for Lois to mark the height for his sixth birthday. Stepping back when he was told he could move, Ethan was pleased to see he'd had a considerable growth spurt compared to the previous years.

'Where's the Birthday Boy?' Came Tess' voice from the doorway.

'Over here!' Ethan jumped on the spot, raising his hand so she could see him.

'How old are you now?' Oliver asked, joining her side. 'Three? Four?'

'I'm six, Uncle Ollie!' Ethan exclaimed.

'Six?' Oliver played with mock-surprise. 'Wow. That's a big boy age.'

'Look how much I grew!' Ethan pointed to his height, wanting to show it off as much as possible.

'Very impressive.' Tess commented with a smile. 'Soon you'll be taller than I am.'

'Okay!' Lois intervened nervously. She didn't want to accept how much the sweet baby boy had grown so quickly. 'Let's not get carried away.'

'Is everyone all set?' Oliver checked.

'We were an hour ago.' Lois complained. 'Come on, we have a party to get to.'

'You heard her.' Oliver chuckled. 'Let's go.'

Martha and Jonathan gathered their coats and followed the group outside. They were not pleased to see a shiny black limo waiting for them, even if they understood the reason why. They would be picking up three more guests along the way – it was easier to reduce complications and fussing around by using one large vehicle for transportation.

Ethan was happy to sit with Tess and Clark to either side of him, chatting most of the way about how cool his party was going to be.

He was quiet for a while, when they stopped to pick up Billy and his parents - Isabelle and Dennis Kole. He eyed the colourful spotted gift Billy clutched to and politely greeted them when Tess nudged his side, then Ethan turned to engage his father in another conversation about how big his cake was going to be. The Koles looked very out of place in the limousine, as much as Martha and Jonathan did. Each talked to the other pair to pass the journey and ease any initial unfamiliarity.

When they arrived at the park Oliver and Tess had reserved for the event, those who had attended one of Ethan's parties before remained seated long enough to allow the others to leave the limo first. Tess, Oliver, Lois, and Clark wore smug smiles, as they joined the Kents and noticed the surprise on each of their faces.

'Clark always said a Birthday party should be about family and friends.' Tess told them, while Oliver tried not to laugh with amusement. 'At the end of the day, it doesn't matter how many balloons there were or now big the cake was – it's about who was there to share it with.'

'Were you expecting this to be different?' Oliver asked, though he knew they had and didn't blame them. He'd have thought the same thing, given the fact two people with a lot of money and influence were in charge of arrangements and funding.

Martha smiled at their words, while Jonathan frowned in his own embarrassment for not having higher faith in Clark.

The lush green park wasn't filled with a mass of people they didn't know, grand over-the-top decorations and attractions, or even being presented as anything more than what it was: a party to celebrate a six-year-old boy's birthday. There were tables all around with red and blue cloths covering them and a wide range of delicious five-star food each suitable for children and adults to snack on. There were golden streamers looped around tree branches and posts to mark where the large party area started and ended. Coloured yellow stars hung all around, joining red and blue balloons on the backs of chairs, corners of tables, and the same places the streamers were attached to.

It was by no means small or basic, with the jumping castle and endless amount of food, but it still fitted the ideal that all the Kents had for an amazing birthday party held for a six-year-old.

'There you are!' Chloe looked away from a woman and little girl to see the group arrive.

She headed over to join them, while the Koles mingled with the crowd of various other parents and the few children in attendance. Ethan's gaze followed them, in interest of knowing where they placed his gift. Billy slid it onto a large table, which was the only one covered with a golden cloth. Ethan's eyes lit up with excitement when he saw the amount of presents already piled up on the table. Content to know where they were, the boy turned back to Chloe and greeted her with a wide smile, accepting her hug in return.

'You're growing up so fast!' Chloe gushed, placing her hand on his head.

'I know.' Ethan grinned. 'I grew this much!' He indicated his growth spurt with his hands.

'Uh...' Clark reached over and lessened it by several inches. 'Hey, Chloe.' He added.

'Hi.' She seemed cheerful enough, until her eyes fell onto Oliver. 'I have been waiting for two hours! You left me here to finish setting up, without telling me you were going to Smallville with Tess.' She scolded him.

Oliver did his best to look guilty, though he knew Chloe could be just as insistent as Lois when she needed to be – or was annoyed enough.

'Ethan!'

The boy raised his chin quickly when he heard the voice, and looked over to see Nick waving at him. Ethan blinked for a moment at the sight of Nick, who looked rather different when he was dressed in something other than his school uniform. His copper-coloured hair was spikier, and the boy wore a plain pale blue shirt over a pair of regular black pants.

'Nick!' Ethan was thrilled to see the other boy was already there.

He was about to run over, but halted when his dad's hand gripped his shoulder. The firm action prevented Ethan from rushing off with faster-than-average speed.

'Sorry, Daddy.' Ethan winced, tilting his head back to look upwards at Clark.

When the hand was removed, and Clark offered him a smile, Ethan knew he was forgiven for getting caught up in the moment. He hurried over to Nick, and gave the boy a half-hug of greeting.

Clark watched the interaction closely, and wished he had someone to get a second opinion from. His parents had intermingled somewhere within the crowd; Lois was nearby insulting a poor caterer, who was apparently doing something wrong; Oliver was avoiding Chloe, and the latter consulted a list of last-minute preparations. Tess, Clark noticed, had seemingly vanished – until he spotted her over by a table with Emil.

'Wow!' Nick complimented. His eyes were as bright with enthusiasm as Ethan's, as the two boys turned on the spot to look around. 'You were right! This is really cool.'

'I know.' Ethan said proudly. 'Come on, come meet my dad!' Ethan grabbed the other boy's hand, making sure not to hurt him, and led him over to Clark.

By then, Lois and Oliver had rejoined him and Ethan was glad to be able to introduced Nick to them as well.

'This is Nicholas Harvey.' Ethan said formally, with manners he'd learned more from school than ever-trying Tess, and Clark.

'Nice to meet you.' Nick bowed properly, fidgeting a little in nervousness.

He glanced at Ethan, a bit unsure why there was such formality behind the introduction, but guessed it was expected. He was familiar with the extensive manners, after all, given his own upbringing.

Ethan turned on the spot, releasing Nick's hand, and beamed.

'Nick, this is my daddy. And this is Lois, Uncle Oliver, Aunt Tess, Emil, Chloe, and these are my grandparents.' He said, pointing to everyone standing around him. 'Oh, and...' Ethan paused, his eyebrows frowning when he spotted someone approaching them.

'Who's that?' Nick wondered. 'He looks important.'

'I don't know.' Ethan said. 'I think...I think he's a Military man.'

'Dad?' Lois realised, turning around to see her father walking towards them with a red/blue striped present under one arm. She bit her lip to withhold a light chuckle at his civilian clothes, wondering if he'd bought them for the occasion or had somehow managed to dig them out of the depths of his closet.

'General Lane.' Clark said politely, though with surprise.

Sam nodded in greeting. He felt a bit put on the spot when a group of people, who he could tell were close to his daughter, all stared at him. He lowered his gaze to the curious child the man immediately recognised.

'Oh.' Ethan smiled. 'You're Lois' dad. You look different without your uniform. I'm Ethan.' He stepped forward, unaware of Lois and Clark watching him with pride.

'Happy Birthday.' Sam said gruffly, moving to shake the boy's hand.

'Thank you.' Ethan shook it firmly, surprising the General.

'Lois, you should give your guests more notice.' Sam turned to her with a frown. 'I could have had a meeting.'

'It was only last-minute because Ethan wanted you there after the pre-planning stage.' Lois huffed. 'Everyone else had at least several weeks notice.'

'Hm.' Sam glanced at the child again, wondering why the boy had wanted him there. He was hesitant at first, but willing to try and get to know Ethan. Sam wasn't sure which move to make next, and was taken by surprise when the child made the first, rather unexpected, step.

Ethan straightened his posture to stand tall, with his feet positioned close together. He looked up at Sam with evident respect and awe. The child raised his hand to salute Sam, as though he'd been doing it all his life.

'I'm glad you could come to my party, Sir.'

Sam chuckled at the display, and saluted him back. He checked the expressions of Lois and Clark, and knew they had not anticipated the display either; The boy had done it all of his own accord.

And to think he was only six-years-old.

'Look, it's Carl!' Nick distracted Ethan by pointing wildly across the park.

'Let's go say hi!' Ethan joined him. 'Excuse me.' He remembered his manners and bowed shortly to the others.

Then he was gone, letting Nick pull him through the crowd of guests.

'That's a respectable young man you have there, Clark.' Sam nodded with approval.

'Thank you, Sir.' Clark returned. 'But I can't take all the credit.' He smiled, glancing around at his family and looked towards his son.

Lois, tuning out of the conversation for a brief moment, noticed Ethan chatting away with two boys from school. The same child who had claimed to have no friends. She was sure her earlier suspicions were correct, and Lois glanced over to see if anyone else had noticed it as well. Only Tess met her gaze. With a slight nod, the red-haired woman excused herself and headed over to the three boys.

'Ethan?' Tess crouched in front of him. 'Are you ready?'

'I am, Aunt Tess.' Ethan nodded bravely.

He watched her stand, then reached to hold her hand, and allowed her to direct him around the entire area to greet every single person who had showed up to celebrate his sixth birthday.

~ E ~

The party was a hit.

For two hours, Ethan could not stop grinning. Without his Kryptonian endurance, the six-year-old would have exhausted all of his energy by the end of the party. Most of the other kids did, and only Billy was still able to keep up with Ethan after two hours of running around, playing games, and socialising with the adults so they could gush over the "Birthday Boy".

Towards the end of the event, something happened that made Clark a bit sad while he watched his little boy prepare to tear the wrapping from all of his colourful gifts. His parents had warned him one day it would happen, but Clark had underestimated how profound the moment would be to him.

'Yeah, Daddy thinks so too.' Ethan chatted away to Nick, as the two boys stole a glance at the huge cake Lois was fiercely guarding at a nearby table.

'C'mon, Ethan!' Carl insisted. 'Open your presents.'

'Daddy said I have to wait.' Ethan pouted.

'My dad doesn't make me wait.' Billy commented.

'Mine neither.' Nick added. 'Though, he's not usually around when I open them.'

'Ask him again, Ethan.' Carl encouraged, staring at the tower of gifts.

'Okay.' Ethan turned around, his face alight with eagerness and excitement. 'Daddy!'

'Yes?' Clark turned away from Oliver to answer his son, though the look on the six-year-old's face told him all he needed to know about the pending question.

'Can I open my presents now?' Ethan squirmed with containment. 'Please, Dad?'

Clark opened his mouth to answer, then halted as the word his son had spoken began to dawn on him. It was the first time Clark had truly come to realise his baby boy was growing up. Not just growing older, but growing up from a cute and sweet little boy who was no longer as little as he'd once been.

Dad.

Ethan had called him "Dad" instead of "Daddy".

'Go ahead, Ethan.' Oliver gave the boy the nod of permission, glancing sideways at Clark. He wondered what had made him pause, though he wasn't the only one unsure of the cause.

'Clark?' Jonathan noticed the look as well.

'You'll never forget this moment.' Martha smiled. She placed a hand on Clark's arm with fond sympathy.

'Did I miss something?' Oliver frowned, confused.

'Dad.' Clark repeated, thinking on the word.

He glanced at his own father, wondering when he had done the same thing to Jonathan. Clark never even noticed the transition, and doubted Ethan had either, and yet as a father it may as well have smacked him in the face.

'Ah.' Oliver nodded, then shrugged it off. 'Eh, that's not so bad.'

'Wait until he stops calling you "Uncle Ollie" altogether.' Tess teased him. 'Then we'll see how big of a deal it is.'

'Just be glad you've got a title at all.' Lois grumbled to herself, focusing her gaze back to the scene Ethan was the center of. She felt Clark's arm snake around her waist, which brought a smile to her face as they watched their son enthusiastically rip wrapping paper to shreds

'Wow!' Ethan revealed a large rocket ship painted red and white. It came with a sophisticated remote control, and the rocket itself was half the size of the boy receiving it.

'You gotta let me try that.' Nick giggled. 'That's wicked!'

'Thanks!' Ethan hurried over to Oliver, beaming up at him. 'Thanks, Uncle Oliver!'

Ethan ran back to the table, tentatively letting Nick hold his rocket, and resumed the process of opening his gifts. The boy failed to noticed the way the others snorted with amusement and gave Oliver humoured looks.

The six-year-old loved all of his presents - every single one of them. From the books and art sets, to the toys and clothes – the boy was delighted with each one he revealed underneath layers of paper and tape. Sam Lane was secretly pleased when Ethan continued to clutch the red ball he'd bought the boy, even after the gift-opening was finished.

As kind a child as Ethan was, he still showed a heavy reluctance to allow any of the other children to touch his toys or something that could be broken. Except Nick. He kept an eye on the other boy, but never refused Nick permission to hold or try something. Lois and Martha were the first to notice,. Though they never confronted Ethan, they did suspect the boy had found at least one friend after all.

With the party nearing a close, Sam Lane was the first to depart. He bid farewell to everyone and earned another salute from Ethan. He ruffled the boy's hair and offered him a warm smile. Lois watched on with pride and relief, then followed her father back to his car.

Pausing, he turned to face her and exhaled a long breath.

'I know.' Lois nodded before he could say anything. 'We really need to talk.'

'When, Lo?' Sam questioned gruffly.

'Now.' Lois decided, not allowing herself the chance to change her mind. 'But I still don't know what to say. Clark was the one with the kid, but something happened to me too. You asked me if Ethan was mine, and though I didn't give birth to him...Yeah, he is.'

'Ethan Kent is your son?' Sam raised an eyebrow.

'In his own way, yeah.' Lois admitted, though her resolve dissolved to uncertainty as she spoke to her own father. 'Maybe he doesn't know it yet, and maybe I'm crazy to think it's true, but I love him as any mother would her son. That's enough, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Sam nodded with an encouraging smile. 'It's enough, Lo.'

'I'm glad you came today.' Lois said with an adoring smile. 'I know you probably have more important things to do, General, but it meant a lot to us that you came.'

'What I do is important.' Sam nodded. 'It's important to our country, and for the sake of our people. But as a father, and now grandfather, this is important too.'

'Next time you visit, I promise to tell you everything.' Lois insisted. 'But for now...' She glanced over her shoulder, looking towards Ethan.

The boy stood beside a table, watching their interaction, and patiently waiting for her return.

'Go on.' Sam said calmly. 'Duty calls.'

'Indeed it does.' Lois gave her father a hug and kissed his cheek.

She rejoined the others and gave Ethan a big Birthday hug, not looking back to watch her father leave. Several other guests would begin to part as well, as the party neared the end, except there was still one thing left to do.

'Whoa.' Ethan shuddered with admiration for the large cake spread out in front of him.

It was bright blue, with a red and gold crest in the center identical to the one on Superman's chest. Underneath all of the colours and decorations, he knew, was one of the finest chocolate cakes Metropolis had to offer. Ethan couldn't wait to take a big bite out of it. Even so, as he stared over the cake presented to him, the boy was fixated on the crest. His eyes shone with pride and acceptance. He now knew it was a symbol of his Kryptonian heritage – the house of El. It also stood for "Hope", which Ethan thought was really cool.

'Ready?' Clark asked, when Lois finished lighting the last candle.

'Yeah.' Ethan nodded, excitement fading as dread and caution filled him.

The boy did his best to hide his concern. He assessed the distance between himself the each candle, thinking and preparing for what he hoped would be a normal gasp of air. His new power was still confusing and not yet under his control, so Ethan was scared of accidentally showing it to all of the people crowded around the table.

With his determination to stay in school motivating him, Ethan inhaled a short and careful breath to minimally release across the cake. The candles blew out instantly, and wobbled slightly in their place, but remained where they were and none of the frosting was swept away. Beaming with self-confidence, Ethan turned to look up at his father.

Clark stood behind him, and Ethan didn't need to speak when his eyes showed how happy he was.

'I've got it.' Emil insisted, reaching to cut the cake for the boy.

Needing both hands, he offered the video camera to Tess she she could continue filming the memories everyone was forming.

Clark watched his son getting plates to hand to the other kids, allowing every one of them to have a piece of cake before himself. He was relieved Ethan had turned six and yet showed no signs of his speed rapidly increasing, as Clark had endured at that age. The boy's strength hadn't gotten notably stronger either. It spurred Clark's hope that his son will be able to a live a more normal life than he had, without all the things that made him feel like a complete outsider while growing up. It had not yet occurred to him how maybe Ethan's powers weren't going to develop at the same pace or order as Clark's had, or his son might obtain an ability sooner than Clark - even if the boy was said to never be able to fly or use heat vision.

For now, Clark allowed himself the blissful thoughts of his son living the relatively normal life Clark had so desperately craved all those years ago.

'Thinking of anything in particular?' Lois' voice reached him, her arms wrapping around his side for a partial-hug.

Clark smiled at her, turning to take in her appearance and once again feel blessed as she leaned comfortably against his side. A lot of things had happened between Ethan's fifth and sixth birthdays. Lois and Clark knew the changes were far from over, but overall they'd made some very promising progress – together, as a family.

'I've missed you.' Clark told her.

He felt her arms unlink and stepped aside to make the private moment more about them than cake.

'I know.' Lois said, staring into the eyes she had missed seeing every day and night. 'I've been busy. I can't tell you about it yet, but I will.' She nodded firmly. 'I have to see where it leads me first.'

'You don't have to face it alone.' Clark tried not to worry.

Everything she let _"lead her"_ usually ended up with her in trouble and him racing to her rescue whether Lois needed saving or not.

'I know.' Lois offered him an adoring smile. 'But I need to.'

'Okay.' Clark reluctantly accepted. 'Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help.'

'That's the great thing about superheroes.' Lois sighed with minor teasing. 'They're always around when they're needed.'

'Not always.' Oliver broke their conversation, and joined Lois' side, holding a plate of cake. 'But we try.'

'Way to ruin the moment, Oliver.' Clark dead-panned.

'It was bound to happen.' Tess added, stepping to Clark's side. She also had a plate of cake, though it was notably smaller than Oliver's hearty sample. 'It is Oliver.'

'Be careful, he has cake.' Clark told her with a chuckle, recalling the cake-fight of Ethan's fourth birthday.

'Next piece.' Oliver said through a mouthful of cake. 'This is really good.'

'I know.' Ethan stepped in front of his parents. 'I picked it.'

'It gets better every year.' Tess complimented.

'Did you have fun?' Clark asked the boy, though he knew his son had enjoyed the entire party from start to finish.

'Yeah!' Ethan grinned. 'It was the best ever!'

'Well, you won't need a party next year then.' Oliver teased. 'If it can't get any better.'

'No way.' Ethan laughed. 'You're silly, Uncle Ollie!'

'Indeed he is.' Tess smirked.

The Kents added to the group, alongside Emil, and continued the light conversations to bring the event to a close.

Meanwhile, every one of them were unaware of an additional guest watching them with a careful gaze.

The person wasn't invited, and her attendance wasn't even considered because they had no idea who she really was. The young woman stood at the sidelines of the park, overlooking the event. She was able to see the group from where she stood, without the risk of being noticed in return.

Tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, the woman's browned gaze shifted to the six-year-old boy she had given birth to. She wondered how long it would take for them to figure it out. It had been over five years, and still they didn't know. She'd passed them frequently, spoken to them even more so, and yet her identity had not been revealed to them as the one responsible for bringing the little boy into the world.

'Can you return memories you haven't extracted?' She asked quietly, barely louder than the gentle wisp wind around her. She hadn't moved her head, though he gaze drifted to the person striding forward to stand beside her.

'Yes.' Rita told her. 'It's hard, and a bit painful for some, but I can do it if I know what to search for. How far back are we talking?'

'I want him to remember me.' She said, looking sadly at Rita. 'I want him to remember his mother. Can you do that? He was six months old - I didn't think it would be possible, but now I have to ask.'

'I can try.' Rita frowned in thought. 'It could cost him headaches, dizziness, or resurfacing of memories he may have forgotten for a reason.'

'He'll recover.' She nodded, looking back to watch the boy so far from her reach. 'He needs to know. I can't tell them, but he can. It's time Ethan Kent had a mother.'

'He has a mother.' Rita pointed out.

'No, he doesn't.' The blonde woman stated, watching Lois intently. 'Not yet. He needs to know me before he can accept her.'

'Why?' Rita blocked her path, looking annoyed. 'Why are you doing this? He's your son.'

'He's not my son.' The woman lowered her gaze. 'He never was. I don't love him. I don't want him.'

'Then walk away.' Rita pressed. 'Leave them alone.'

'It has to be done, Rita.' The woman frowned at her. 'We agreed.'

'I don't have to.' Rita denied, stepping back.

'Yes, you do.' She hissed sharply. 'Or I will tell them about you. We all have our secrets. You want redemption? How are you going to get that if what Oliver covered up is unmasked?'

'Why would you do that?' Rita growled. 'After everything I have done for you - risked for you?'

'You know what I did.' The blonde woman stated. 'This is how I undo it.'

'By putting Ethan through it again?' Rita shook her head. 'He's just a little boy. He doesn't need to know those things.'

'I think he's starting to realise.' She sighed. 'He will ask Clark questions that can't be answered. He needs to know why. Ethan needs to understand what happened. And once he does, I can finally let him go.'

The two woman gave the boy one last glance, knowing they had to leave before their discussion elevated to the point of being discovered.

Meanwhile, Oliver checked over a list of payments he was due to make. He was aware of being approached, but wasn't bothered to know who it was until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

'This is for you. Mr Queen.'

The man spoke quietly, dropping a thin object onto the papers Oliver held. With a gasp of alarm, Oliver looked upwards to see who had given it to him. The only person he saw was Chloe, who had walked over to let him know the caterers were waiting to be paid.

'You okay?' Chloe asked with nervous amusement when she saw his alarmed expression.

'Uh, yeah.' Oliver became distracted, and quickly folded the papers so she wouldn't see what he had received.

Chloe didn't seem convinced, but Oliver didn't have the focus to notice or come up with a plausible reason.

'Excuse me.' He hastily sought out Clark, trying to remain as calmly as possible.

'Oliver?' Clark noticed the wide-eyed expression, which was contradicted by the casual appearance Oliver portrayed to the others nearby.

'He's back.' Oliver stated.

He unfolded the papers to show the single playing card resting atop them. It was the ace of hearts, which had a scratched red cross in the center. Clark reached for it and discreetly looked it over, making sure Tess did not catch even a glimpse of it. Oliver was glad to share it with Clark, though neither of them had ever expected to see a card like that again.

Clark made sure it was exactly what they feared it would be, and what they'd hoped to never see again.

'He said he would be.' Clark frowned.

Instinctively, he pocketed it when Lois passed him by. She gave them both an odd look, but had little time to press for an explanation as Martha signalled her over to the cake table. Clark and Oliver exhaled with relief, and returned to their privately shared concerns.

'Do we keep it quiet, like last time?' Oliver checked.

'Yes.' Clark answered with hesitation. 'If he's really back, we have to deal with this on our own.'

'Looks like we get to play another round.' Oliver commented bitterly.

'This time we'll win.' Clark added with determination. 'He's not getting away again. It costs too much every time he escapes. Besides, we got the heart card with the ace. We'll be okay for now.'

'And if we get the King next time?' Oliver raised an eyebrow at Clark.

He nodded his head with understanding, when Clark's face darkened and no answer was given.

* * *

Seated on the porch railing, six-year-old Ethan gaze upwards at the night sky filled with stars and wondered where Krypton had been. After the exciting and eventful Birthday party, Ethan enjoyed sitting peacefully outside with Shelby. It was a quietly contemplative moment for the child, whereas inside was abuzz with conversation.

Martha and Lois stood in the kitchen, working together to add the final decorative touches to a smaller cake made especially for their own private celebration at home. It was part of another tradition Clark had informed his parents of, and they were very pleased to partake in it.

Usually, Oliver and Tess would have been there as well and would have if something else hadn't given them a reason to remain in Metropolis. Both had received urgent phone calls shortly after the conclusion of the party, and had to leave right away. Emil returned to Watchtower alongside Chloe, though both for different reasons. Emil resumed his tedious work of trying to track down the remaining serums Lex Luthor had locked away somewhere. Chloe was met by Dinah, who had agreed to wait for Chloe after calling her to say she had something important to show her. Their only delay was a short phone call to the Kent farm to pass along Birthday wishes from Dinah, Bart, and several others the boy was delighted to hear from before he'd headed outside.

'Clark.' Jonathan distracted his son from checking the news for anyone who might need immediate saving. 'There's something I've been meaning to ask you, son.'

'What is it, Dad?' Clark wondered. He switched off the TV and approached his father.

'Five years ago, when you left Smallville, what changed your mind?' Jonathan asked.

It was something he and Martha had wanted to discuss with Clark for a while, but the time had never seemed right. With the women in the kitchen fussing over the cake, and Ethan sitting outside with his thoughts, Jonathan thought it was time he brought it up with Clark.

'You were shocked by what happened, and lost about what to do next.' Jonathan recalled. 'Then on the day of your High School graduation, everything was fine...'

'Until I left.' Clark added the unspoken part of the sentence.

He remained passive, and had quietly speculated when something like this was going to be said. He had seen looks Jonathan aimed him, like he wanted to ask something, so Clark wasn't at all surprised.

'I know. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd talk me our of it.' Clark shared. 'I didn't want to believe it at first, but what he said made sense. I know what I had to do. I'm back now...Why does it matter?'

'He?' Jonathan repeated with a dreading frown. 'Jor-El?'

'Yes.' Clark sighed, looking away as he could hear the judgements forming within his father's tone and see the disapproval on his face. 'He said a change of location might help me gain a new perspective. To give me a direction. And he was right, Dad!' Clark insisted, wanting his father to understand the choices he'd made regardless of who gave him the insight to make them.

'Look at everything I've accomplished in Metropolis.' Clark added. 'I had to do that on my own.'

'I know that, son.' Jonathan said. 'But when did you start listening to Jor-El?'

'That day.' Clark admitted. 'And I have since then. I used to think all the trials he set me on were wrong and unfair, but I see them differently now.' He looked across the space of the living room to the doorway, where Ethan emerged.

Martha had called him inside, so the boy headed straight to the kitchen without paying any attention to the nearby conversation.

'Clark...' Jonathan sighed. He didn't agree that after everything they had been put through already, that anything else could be entirely right or just if it came from Jor-El.

'I know.' Clark said, aware of what his father worried about. 'But if you can't trust him, then trust me. I know what I'm doing now, Dad.'

'I do trust you, son.' Jonathan admitted, resting a hand on Clark's shoulder. 'Just promise me you'll be careful?'

'I always am.' Clark nodded. 'Sometimes, that's the problem.' He supplied cryptically.

'Who wants more cake?' Lois broke their moment, followed Martha to the table where the cake was placed with lit blue candles. 'As though we haven't had enough today already.'

'Me!' Ethan exclaimed, holding up his hand.

He sped around the table and climbed onto the chair directly across from the cake. His face shone with the glow of the candles, eagerly anticipating the chance to blow them out.

'Don't forget to make a wish!' Martha encouraged.

'Okay!' Ethan closed his eyes tight to think about his wish. Usually, he'd speak it really quietly and somehow it always came true. This year, however, he had an extra-special wish and didn't want to say it aloud.

He'd never wanted something so much, from the deepest depths of his heart.

Taking a huge breath, the boy exhaled a strong gush of air towards his cake without having considered it beforehand. Ethan winced, as the candles were swept clean off the cake along with the top layer of frosting. It all landed against Clark's shirt with a solid _splat!_ The frosting was smeared and dripping down the red material, while the candles fell to clatter against the floor.

The adults could only stand there with stunned silence, while the child responsible for the mess winced with remorse.

'Oops.' Ethan slapped his forehead with his hand. 'I forgot to be careful. I'm so sorry!' He hurriedly apologised.

The boy felt terribly guilty, and yet was more furious at himself for not paying closer attention before he'd blown out the candles.

'Be careful?' Clark repeated, ignoring the frosting soaking his shirt and the way Lois hid a chuckle behind her hand. 'Ethan? How long have you been able to do that?'

Ethan, too embarrassed to speak, mumbled something incoherent as he shrugged his shoulders and deflected his gaze.

'Ethan.' Lois joined in, using a warning tone of her own while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Clark looked. 'I think it's time you told them.'

'You knew about this?' Jonathan faced Lois.

'I didn't know it was this strong.' She admitted, recalling a pair of fluttering curtains and wayward papers.

'Ethan?' Clark tried again, not bothered at all by Lois' prior knowledge.

Sighing, as he knew Ethan wasn't going to talk yet, Clark glanced downwards at his frosting-coated shirt. In a blur of motion, Clark headed to the ktichen to clean it off then went upstairs to change his shirt. Returning seconds later, completely clean, Clark approached Ethan again. He crouched in front of his child, with Lois standing beside him, and placed his hands on Ethan's knees.

'Son, look at me.'

Reluctantly, Ethan met his gaze.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Clark wanted to know, worried that his boy was now keeping secrets from him.

'I was scared.' Ethan admitted, his stubbornness fading. 'If you knew I couldn't control it, you might make me out of school. I practised, but sometimes I forget to be careful.'

'Did anyone see you use your ability?' Jonathan stressed.

'A bit.' Ethan ducked his head. 'They thought it was the wind. And I fixed anything I knocked over.' He added, looking to Lois.

'I'm proud of you.' Clark surprised them by saying, earning Ethan's full attention. 'You learned how to handle it on your own, and you took responsibility for your mistakes by fixing them.'

'You're not mad?' Ethan asked hopefully.

'No.' Clark said. 'But I am disappointed. You should have told us. I would not have taken you out of school unless something happened that couldn't be fixed. I got some of my abilities in school too, and my parents were always there to help me through it.'

'I don't need help.' Ethan realised the truth in his words when he spoke them.

'We still need to know.' Clark said sternly. 'If something did happen, even if it was an accident, we need to know why. You never have to hide that side of yourself from us, Ethan.'

'Okay, Daddy.' Ethan nodded, feeling ashamed for hiding his new ability now he had been assured nothing bad would have happened if he'd told them sooner. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay now.' Clark embraced his son. 'No more secrets, okay?'

'No more secrets.' The boy confirmed, turning his head to look at Martha. 'Sorry about the cake, Grandma.'

'We have some leftover frosting.' Martha smiled. 'We can fix it.'

'Come on.' Clark stood, holding his hand out for Ethan. 'I have one last present for you.'

'Really?' Ethan grinned, jumping down from the seat to clasp his father's larger hand. 'What is it?'

'A surprise.' Clark smiled and led his son outside.

Passing Shelby, they headed towards the barn but never entered it. Standing near the side, the pair took a moment to look upwards at the starlit sky far above them.

'If Krypton was still there, would we see it from here?' Ethan wondered.

'Maybe.' Clark said, looking back to his son. 'Do you remember when I told you about Krypton, and that I'm Kal-El?'

'Yeah.' Ethan nodded. The boy doubted he could ever forget that. 'Kal-El came to Earth because Krypton was destroyed by an evil man named Zod.' He recalled, thinking it was important. 'You're Kal-El. That's your Kryptonian name, right?'

'Yes.' Clark nodded. 'Every Kryptonian has one. You were not born on Krypton, but through my blood you are a part of it. You are Kryptonian almost as much as you are human. I've been thinking for a while now that you should have a Kryptonian name too.'

'Really?' Ethan smiled. 'What is it? Is it cool like Kal-El?'

'I hope you'll like it.' Clark said, a bit anxiously. 'Jon-El.'

'I do.' Ethan replied in awe. 'Jon-El. That is so cool! I'm Jon-El, the newest Kryptonian in the House of El.' He said with immense honour and acceptance. 'Is that my present?'

'Part of it.' Clark nodded. 'Come here.'

Clark picked Ethan up and looked to the sky.

'Whoa!' Ethan gasped with amazement as the ground drifted away the higher Clark rose.

The boy knew he would never fly like Superman did, but being in his father's arms as they seemed to rise to greet the stars – Ethan felt he was flying. With unwavering trust, Ethan released his grip on Clark to raise his hands into the air. He wanted to feel the night breeze sweep through his fingers and hair, feeling the wonderful cooling sensation and sense of calmness that came with it.

'I can see everything!' Ethan declared.

He looked far across farmlands under the glow of the moonlight. He spotted the twinkle of lights from Metropolis and nearby areas. The higher they rose, the smaller the world began to feel to the boy who had once dreamed of seeing it all.

'Close your eyes.' Clark whispered.

Ethan was disappointed to shut out the incredible sight spreading out in every direction, but did as he was told.

'What do you hear?' Clark asked softly.

'Nothing.' Ethan frowned. 'Just you.'

'Try harder.' Clark encouraged. 'Focus on the wind. Think about everything around us – the people in the cities, in their homes, and travelling on the roads. Think about the animals, the trees, and the water. Then listen again.'

Ethan's expression creased with effort as he thought about those things.

The world felt big again, yet smaller at the same time. Far around them in every direction were signs of life in nature, animals, and people. Slowly, with strained fuzziness, Ethan began to make out sounds he hadn't heard before. People. Cars. Wind. Water. The boy allowed it all to flood his senses as he slowly opened his eyes and once again admired the view. It was an entire planet all around him, filled with life, and though it wasn't the only planet he belonged to by blood – it was the one Ethan had been born on.

Most people only ever got to see or hear a bit of Earth at one time, and that made Ethan feel very special.

'Wow.' Ethan said quietly. 'Superman protects all of it, right?' He looked at his father.

'Yes.' Clark confirmed.

He was glad his son understood exactly the point of what he was trying to convey.

'Everywhere in the world, something can be saved. Bad things happen no matter where you go, but good things happen too. Love is always stronger than hate. There's a whole world out there, Ethan. It's filled with billions of people, but only two of us. We're the last of our planet, Krypton.'

Ethan lowered his gaze, looking far below at the town of Smallville, then across to the city of Metropolis.

He'd never considered things the way his father had described them, about how alone they really were as Kryptonians even with all of the people out there on Earth. He had, however, noticed in some extent even if the boy hadn't know how to put it into words or understand entirely what it meant. He did, now, though. He knew he had powers none of the other kids did, and he'd always felt lonely because of it. Sometimes he wished he wasn't Kryptonian, but knowing his dad was one too made it a lot better. Even if he couldn't play sports or make a lot of friends, Ethan knew both sides of himself were important – not just one of them. Not having a mother seemed a little bit smaller of an issue, when Ethan considered being the last of an entire planet of people.

He was glad, at the very least, to have a father who would always understand him - even during the moments when Ethan didn't understand himself.

'You are different, Ethan.' Clark continued. 'Sometimes you will feel like an outcast, but promise me you'll never forget you're not alone. You have people who love you, support you, and have always believed in you. That will never change.'

'I promise, Dad.' Ethan nodded firmly.

The child smiled and looked across the distance again, feeling a strange variety of acceptance he'd never experienced before.

'I won't forget.'

'When the time comes, you will make my strength your own.' Clark said, following the gaze of his son. 'You will see my life through your eyes, as your life is seen through mine. One day, it will be your turn to change the world. One day, you will decide your own destiny.'

Clark spoke smoothly, with confidence and adoration, while holding his son in his arms. Ethan was the boy who would never fly, but was still capable of accomplishing wonders. The six-year-old still had a long way to go, but his own journey to greatness had already begun.

'Whatever that destiny may be, Ethan, I know you'll make me proud.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The title relates to the main contrasts of this chapter, with things such as Metropolis/Smallville, good guys/bad guys, wealthy/non-wealthy, and various others you may notice playing a part and being compared throughout. But, most importantly, it focuses on Ethan Kent coming to understand he has two sides of himself. It is ultimately the center point for this chapter because it's a huge moment for him, as he reaches his sixth birthday and has a lot to deal with around that time. I know I promised more Clois, but this chapter had to be about Ethan and so you have my word that there will be a lot more Clark/Lois stuff coming up.

Next chapter, however, is something exceptionally special and I'm sure all of my readers will be very interested in what I have in store you for you!

**Thank you for reading!** Please review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter. What did you think of the Lex scene? Nick? Carl? Ethan's new power? Tarla? Karen? Lauren? Rita? The party? General Sam Lane? Or anything else you'd like to comment/theorise/share/etc - I would be immeasurably grateful to hear your thoughts and opinions.

_Oh, by the way, the symbol Tarla drew/mentioned looks like a | and the arrow next to the "M" key on English keyboards. I would put it here, but it keeps getting erased. Yes, it important, but that's all I'm going to say on the matter. I also made a special video "Ethan - The Son of Superman" that would fit nicely with where the story is now, with hints of what's to come, however there is one major spoiler in it so I will not be putting it up until we have covered that significant plot twist - which will be in the next couple of chapters or so if things go the way I planned them. Thanks, again!_


End file.
